


ishtar gate-3

by daejaeshechka



Series: Ishtar gate [3]
Category: B.A.P, GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: 3





	1. z-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYpupIFgtSw

Начало – конец. Враг – друг. Небо – земля.  
Нет – а вдруг?  
Ты – и я.  
Ёнчжэ, прищурившись, смотрит из открытого окна на сугробы в саду и дрыгает ножкой в бледно-голубеньких потертых джинсиках. Сгибает и разгибает колено – то ли пританцовывает так, то ли успокаивает нервы.  
Вполголоса дотягивает рефрен:  
\- Моя маленькая сладкая религия, - в спальне местного Нео, как всегда, гудит покрытая толстым слоем пыли коробка саба. - Аха-ха…  
Сегодня у него какая-то попса играет.  
\- Чего ты смеешься? – спрашивает Дэ из-за спины. У него на лице та самая улыбка, которую Ёнчжэ вспоминает, когда бы мысленно ни произнёс его имя. «Дэхён» - вечное желание задеть его губы, потому что других, которые улыбаются так же легко и нежно, нет.  
Дэ заглядывает через плечо ему в лицо, и Ёнчжэ немножко делает ему приятно – рассматривает эту улыбку таким взглядом…  
Не совсем нормальным, слишком готовым.  
Крайне лестным для любого самолюбия.  
И только потом неопределенно взмахивает сигаретой в руке, поясняя:  
\- Не знаю… странно это, - хотя после вчерашней попойки в сауне не удивительно чувствовать себя как дерьмо.  
Не надо было потом продолжать глубоко в ночь… Но даже для давно не выпивавшего и вдруг хапнувшего больше, чем позволяет здоровье, Ёнчжэ слишком-слишком не в себе. Его дерганье ногой походит на нервный тик.  
\- Блевануть хочется, - честно признается он. А потом внезапно заканчивает: - Не из-за вчерашнего, не из-за пьянки, просто…  
Чего у него там «просто» Дэхён читает по глазам: «просто» - его трясет, когда он затягивается. Пепел крошится на его голубую рубашку, и от сигаретного дыма в собственной глотке тянется поток липких слюней.  
Дэ смотрит на обгоревший остро заточенным карандашом кончик как голодный.  
\- Аха-ха-ха, - обсмеивает этот взгляд Ёнчжэ. Вытягивает два пальца с тем, что осталось от сигареты, будто дразнит: – Ты тоже хочешь, я знаю… Хватит прятаться?  
Хватит так хватит – Дэ затягивается прямо из его пальцев, обхватывает Ёнчжэ за пояс и гладит холодный из-за окна материал рубашки на животе.  
Ёнчжэ расслабляется, опирается спиной на его грудь и как дьявол, довольный, что кого-то совратил, смотрит и любуется: делая вторую затяжку, Дэ касается его пальцев губами и тоже щурится на снежок.  
Продолжает ласково сжимать воображаемый жирок на воображаемом брюшке.  
Они оба не в порядке после вчерашнего.  
Греховная суть «маленьких сладких религий» на самом деле одинакова: деньги или секс – не важно, чего ты хочешь.  
Если ты хочешь этого так сильно.  
Может, это нормально, что они подменили одно другим и теперь смотрят друг на друга всегда странно, как будто через секунду начнут сдирать с себя одежду.  
Как перетерпеть возбуждение по-другому никто из них не знает.  
Сигареты Чону явно недостаточно.  
Бухло вчера тоже не вкатило.  
Он снова смотрит на Ёнчжэ, через его плечо, обнимает сзади – и нежная улыбка нисколько не становится уже. Только в глазах теперь всегда тягучий смешок «маленькой и сладкой»:  
\- Дже-е-е-я?  
\- А? – отвечает Ёнчжэ.  
Задирая голову, он пытается достать до губ Дэ… Но останавливается, так и не дотянувшись.  
\- Дже-е-е-я…  
Чон улыбается своей улыбкой, нежной, как свеженький йогурт, а в красных от короткой пьяной ночки, в его роскошных темных глазищах отныне и впредь вопрос: «А меня ты способен предать? Дже-е-е-я?..»  
Он же не тупица.  
«А если мы вдвоем кинем Хима?»  
Ёнчжэ улыбается и трется затылком о его плечо.  
Это значит: «А почему бы и нет?»  
Чон вздыхает и осторожненько собирает размазанные статическим электричеством по материалу его рубашки каштановые, как медвежья шкура, волосы Ёнчжэ.  
Ёнчжэ думает, что вчера его хорошо рассмотрел. Пожалуй, теперь Дэ для него не только улыбка – надо добавить еще кожу цвета самого теплого песка и эту самую грудь с нажитыми в качалке буграми на месте сисек.  
Как же хорошо Ёнчжэ его чувствует. Каждый его шорох и вздох за спиной.  
Маленькая сладкая религия: деньги или секс – никакой разницы.  
Когда кто-то за ними открывает дверь, в лицо Ёнчжэ кидает такой мощный сквозняк, что он испуганно пятится и толкает Дэхёна спиной.  
\- Какого хера? – говорит Хим.  
Дэхён миролюбиво убирает все свои конечности подальше от Ёнчжэ, а улыбаться не перестает.  
\- Пошли, - говорит Хим. – Все готово.  
Хим с подозрением изучает лицо Ёнчжэ, когда тот проходит мимо, но вряд ли что-то ему удается высмотреть – сахарок их похотливого трио выглядит как инопланетянин.  
Смотрит куда угодно, только не в глаза, и что-то шепчет про себя.  
«How does it feel?» - последнее, что слышно из пыльного саба, когда Хим отпускает дверь спальни Дэхёна, и она привычно мягко тормозит на складке пожизненно застрявшего в щели красного ковра. 

 

Присутствие Ёнчжэ Джебом бы еще понял.  
Но вот что здесь делать Чону…  
\- Ты, босс, сам собрался крысёнка держать? – очень естественно «спохватывается сообразить» Хим, отвечая на удивленный взгляд Джебома. – Окей, но этот парень ты видел какой пиздец…  
\- Нет-нет, - Джебом останавливает химчановские причитания с таким лицом, будто ему и думать противно, что крысёнка надо будет трогать.  
Он встает, и Дэхён и Ёнчжэ отступают, чтобы он мог пройти.  
Хим потом бросает им насмешливый, ехидный взгляд.  
Вчера в сауне, положив руки друг другу на плечи, они поклялись все делать вместе – и Хим-то свое маленькое дельце втянуть их в продолжение погони за пропавшим баблом провернул чистенько.  
А эти двое что там все-таки у окна делали?  
Прижимая к себе какую-то бумажную корбчонку, Хим разворачивается за боссом по коридору. Ёнчжэ следом.  
Поймать его взгляд, чтобы закрепить неозвученное обещание, Дэ не успевает.  
Джебом вряд ли собирался специально пугать крысёнка, но вышло у него отменно: он просто молча прошел по комнате и уселся в кресло возле балконной двери, а глаза беглеца-Ёнчжэ все ширились и ширились, когда он переводил испуганный взгляд с него на зашедшую следом троицу.  
Хим распаковал свою коробочку на столе, и бедняжка Ёнчжэ стал зеленого цвета, когда увидел две зажатые в картонке ампулы и шприц.  
\- Что это? – прошептал он. – Вы хотите меня убить?  
\- Не, - весело хмыкнул Хим. Крякнуло горлышко сломанной ампулы. – Эт просто… витаминки…  
\- Ага, - сказал Дэхён. – Память восстанавливают…  
Крысёнок ухватился за спинку кровати, когда Дэ потянул его за шиворот, и это неповиновение будто сорвало в голове хакера какие-то гайки, до этого всегда державшие его спокойствие.  
Он сказал:  
\- Сучонок, - и схватил Ёнчжэ за оба запястья, подставив колено ему под спину.  
Сколько мог, крысёнок пытался вырваться, но справиться с Дэхёном и Ёнчжэ, перехватившим его правую руку, просто не хватило сил. Прижатый ими с двух сторон, он так и затих: Чон, которого он видел всего второй раз, сжал его коленки между своих ног, левую руку вывернул за спину, а локоть согнул на шее, так что Ёнчжэ дышал порциями по чуть-чуть, когда позволяли.  
Второй ублюдок, которому он зарядил чайником в морду, растянул его правую руку на своем колене.  
Они оба выглядели как акулы. Будто Ёнчжэ заплыл к ним с кровоточащими деснами, но даже ничтожненький запашок крови они почуяли и теперь готовы порвать его.  
Джебом из кресла просто молча смотрел.  
Впрочем, кое-что его заставило усмехнуться – когда Ёнчжэ увидел в руках Хима шприц, он снова забился в руках его охранников.  
Правда, теперь его вой сплошь состоял из мата.  
\- Да не ссы, - потешался согнувшийся над крысёнком с набранным шприцом Хим. – Колоться я умею.  
Ёнчжэ с обезумевшим ужасом смотрел на масляно-желтую жидкость в цилиндре и выл в закрывшую его рот ладонь Дэхёна.  
Нисколько он не сомневался, что этот Хим с наколкой на запястье не врет про наркоманское прошлое. Он не хотел становиться наркоманом сам.  
Он понятия не имел, что в этом шприце.  
Было.  
Хим ловко вогнал эти два масляных кубика в вену Ёнчжэ, и ему, кажется, даже не помешало, что он извивался, как червяк – опыт не пропьешь и не забудешь.  
\- Ну вот и все, - он улыбнулся крысёнку, вытаскивая иглу. И даже чрезмерно озаботился его комфортом, согнув локоть с оставленной на проколе спиртовой салфеткой. – Чего боялся – непонятно…  
Непонятно, судя по взгляду, было и самому Ёнчжэ: эта их упоротая сучка и мускулистый программист отцепились от него сразу же. Как листья отпали – без них он свернулся стручочком на кровати, поджав проколотую руку под живот, и прислушивался к себе…  
Вроде ничего такого с ним не происходит.  
\- Ща, минут пять, - ответил Хим на вопросительный взгляд Джебома.  
У Ёнчжэ начала неметь уколотая рука и, услышав про пять минут, он почему-то начал всхлипывать.  
Глядя на вытирающего нос о покрывало крысенка, другой Ёнчжэ презрительно усмехнулся: это надо еще постараться, чтобы выглядеть такой жалкой сучкой.  
Он хотел поделиться своим презрением с товарищами (а то он немножко в глубине души опасался, что Хим и Дэхён начнут ему сочувствовать) и взглянул на Хёна.  
Дэ смотрел куда-то в никуда перед собой и тер ладонь, на которой отчетливо было видно два ровных следа зубов.  
«Нихера себе, - удивился Ёнчжэ. – Даже не поморщился»  
Что-то с их Дэ и впрямь было не в порядке.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – не дождавшись пяти минут, Джебом начал с простого.  
\- Ч-чхве Ёнчжэ, - всхлипнул крысёнок.  
\- Где ты встретился с теми парнями? – тем же холодным тоном продолжил Джебом.  
\- Ни-нигде, - помолчав, ответил Ёнчжэ. Он не хотел ничего говорить, не собирался отвечать ни на один вопрос, но что-то и впрямь происходило внутри его тела, как бы он ни сопротивлялся: безразличие к себе сначала было малюсенькой усталостью, потом стало расти – пусть спрашивают, пусть узнают, что хотят.  
Он ни в чем не виноват, ему даже прятать нечего.  
А потом, за какую-то минуту, оно стало тотальным – Ёнчжэ, лежащему на кровати, стало все равно, что с ним сделают дальше. Убьют или нет, будут издеваться или – самый страшный из его страхов – отдадут Ёну…  
Хозяин Ён Чунхён стал какой-то полустершейся полузабытой тенью, как кошмары, которые снились в детстве, но ты забыл, чем они так пугали…  
\- Не знаю, - вдруг услышал Ёнчжэ голос Химчана. – Может, потому что он биоинженик.  
Кто-то схватил Ёнчжэ за плечо, и он с трудом заставил свои глаза смотреть – этот ублюдок Химчан…  
\- А, не, - изучая разошедшиеся зрачками глаза крысёнка, усмехнулся Хим, кивнув Джебому, - спрашивай дальше. Он готовенький.  
\- Где вы встретились? – повторил последний вопрос Джебом, и Ёнчжэ, плечо которого Химчан отпустил, клюнул носом, чуть не свалившись лицом на кровать.  
Из кровати, прямо из однотонного ничего песочного покрывала, ему навстречу поползло то, что он хотел и боялся забыть за проведенные в Китае три дня: красные стоп-сигналы машины Ёна, его угрозы и насмешки, подвернутый в снегу каблук туфли.  
\- Я крикнул ему «Пошел нахуй» и «Я не твоя кукла», - отчетливо выговорил Ёнчжэ в покрывало. – Я ненавидел его. Я не его игрушка. Пусть все, что я есть, дал мне он… Но я не его игрушка.  
\- О ком ты говоришь? – спросило покрывало у Ёнчжэ.  
Почему-то голос покрывала больше не был холодным. Просто… спокойный ровный голос.  
\- Мой хозяин Ён Чунхён, - еще раз качнувшись, пояснил Ёнчжэ. – Снега было по колено. Я думал, что не вернусь в город, что меня заметет. А потом он назвал меня «подругой»…  
Даже покрывалу Ёнчжэ ничего не собирался рассказывать, но… Ему так хотелось вспомнить все. По словам и минутам, чтобы его воспоминания ожили – и вдруг он проснется в том городе, где зимой работает фонтан и горит так много фонарей.  
И в гостиничном коридоре перед пальмой он произнесет другие слова.  
Туман в голове Ёнчжэ на минуту стал пореже, и он сообразил, что покрывало – это покрывало. А Джебом это Джебом.  
Но какая ему разница?  
\- Он мне сразу не понравился, - поделился Ёнчжэ. – Весь такой из себя крутой парень, ему бы только задеть кого-нибудь побольнее. Но почему-то это именно он оказался достаточно добрым, чтобы, ну… подобрать меня... Или…  
Ёнчжэ рассмеялся – вдруг сложил два и два.  
\- Он просто понял… Понял, что я парень, даже в платье…  
Ёнчжэ не видел, не обращал внимания, как на него смотрят: после упоминания платья Химчан начал угарать, а левая бровь Дэхёна так и застыла приподнятой.  
\- Я хотел избавиться от них как только будет можно, хотел даже, чтобы они думали, что я шлюха какая-нибудь, но… - Ёнчжэ провел пальцем по веку, будто что-то невидимое стирал, - я выглядел жалко и отвратительно, в платье и с краской на лице, но… Марк все равно отдал мне свою куртку, а Бэм поцеловал… Просто поцеловал, потому что мне было плохо и я… Я плакал.  
Угарающий Химчан притормозил. Бровь Дэ никуда не делась.  
От Ёнчжэ тянуло скепсисом, Джебом целенаправленно молчал.  
\- Просто, - не зная, как объяснить, Ёнчжэ взмахнул рукой, хотя по-прежнему смотрел ровно на носки своих сложенных на покрывале ног, - они были такие, что их нельзя не полюбить. Бэм выкладывал все сразу, о чем бы ни думал. Марк всегда казался будто не здесь, а потом… помогал и ни слова ни говорил. Кайе постоянно издевался, но так… Будто ему скучно без этого, и…  
\- Когда они подобрали тебя, что было дальше? – оборвал Джебом.  
Ёнчжэ посмотрел на него, приоткрыв рот.  
Когда грубенько прервали его самые сокровенные излияния, это даже не сделало ему больно – если Джебому они не нужны, то ладно. К душе самого Ёнчжэ они прикипели так, что не оторвать, навсегда с ним останутся.  
\- Я проснулся в обнимку с Бэмом. Они остановились где-то переночевать. Я тогда их еще не знал, я думал, что они выгонят меня, но Кайе снял большой номер, и мне достался даже не диван, а нормальная кровать...  
Ухмыляющийся Ёнчжэ показал Джебому пачку сигарет и жестом попросил разрешения закурить. Джебом вздохнул, кивнув: Хим присел позади крысёнка на кровать, Дэхён занял второе кресло.  
Крысёнок… этот Ёнчжэ не упускал ни одной детали, будто вытаскивал из своей памяти длинную-длинную нитку, на которой миллион узелков – как этот тайский мальчишка обрадовался, когда увидел меховую куртку Ёнчжэ, как не понравившийся Джебому больше остальных Марк посоветовал выбросить кредитку, как закрыл напарника собой, когда японец попытался забрать Бэма.  
Джебому казалось, что Ёнчжэ зачем-то жизненно необходимо вспомнить все до мелочей, и ампула Хима не единственная причина тому, что тихий голос крысёнка не затихает, последовательно пересказывая час за часом, которые он провел в компании экспедиторов «Иштар Гейт».  
Его Ёнчжэ выкуривает десятую, если не больше, и от постоянно открытой балконной двери ноги Джебома замерзают, но он только сгибает и разгибает носок ботинка, чтобы согреться, не прерывая тихий голос – в конце концов, он сам накачал крысёнка наркотой, и теперь что-то требовать от него глупо.  
Слушать, как кто-то пересказывает свою жизнь, всегда как минимум интересно, а Ёнчжэ делал это просто и искренне.  
Улыбался, когда рассказывал, как бежал по заваленным снегом рельсам от охраны своего хозяина.  
Вспоминая так ничем и не кончившуюся ночь с Джексоном, начал всхлипывать.  
Где-то на этом месте рассказа Дэхён почему-то тоже ускользнул на балкон и больше не возвращался. Джебом с раздражением оглядывался пару раз, но Ёнчжэ и Дэхён шептались о чем-то и если чем и отозвались, так это потяжелевшей волной дыма.  
В принципе не курящий Хим сидел на кровати и смотрел то на спину раскачивающегося, как китайская игрушка, крысёнка, то в пол. Джебом не заметил на его лице ничего кроме внимания, хотя хотелось бы увидеть в по-лисьему узких черных глазах начальника охраны хотя бы отголосок того непрошенного сострадания, которое Джебом ощущает в себе.  
Зачем – непонятно. Этот парень спер его деньги.  
Не совсем его, но все же.  
Вода так и не высыхает в глазах Ёнчжэ, когда он пересказывает последний день вместе и фейерверки на набережной.  
А потом ревет уже бесстыже:  
\- Когда я те-тебя увидел, - Ёнчжэ поднимает полные слез глаза на Джебома, - то подумал, что он се-сейчас все бросит и сб-сбежит… Я же думал, что он хочет оставить Бэма се-себе…  
Джебом смотрит в ответ, но ничего не говорит Ёнчжэ про то, что рассказал ему его рукастый хакер.  
Ёнчжэ описывает короткую беседу с японской командой «Иштар», и Джебом узнает, откуда взялась вторая машина, трогательно провожавшая его золотишко в Сеул.  
\- Я до последнего думал, ч-что они что-нибудь сделают, потому что… - Ёнчжэ обнимает себя своими тонкими ручками, накачивается туда-сюда, как сектант, всхлипывает: - Я всему ве-верил… Ве-верил, когда Марк обнимал Бэма и просил не плакать… А его лицо уже тогда было ст-странным.  
Жирно взмахивая рукой, Ёнчжэ вытирает под носом и вымазывает футболку сыростью от локтя до запястья.  
\- А по-потом он пр-прост-ст-сто…  
Джебом чувствует, как его Ёнчжэ и Дэхён выглядывают из балконной двери, и что-то ему кажется, что с ними не все так – может, стоят слишком близко, но он не оборачивается, а смотрит только на руки рыдающего Ёнчжэ.  
Как он держит их перед собой, будто между ними что-то есть, а потом резко поворачивает на бок.  
\- И что-то хру-хрустнуло-о-о… - огромные глаза Ёнчжэ, полные слез, смотрят прямо перед собой на покрытые трещинами и лужами натаявшего снега плиты подворотни. Как коленки Бэма ударяются о них, а потом он падает на бок, а на его лице то выражение, с которым он смотрел на Марка – «не отпускай меня, я так сильно вас люблю».  
«Пожалуйста, Марк – ты старше, ты умнее… Забери меня с собой», - это на самом деле пытался сказать Бэм в том странном разговоре про «зиму» и «просто так».  
Это снилось Ёнчжэ каждую ночь из тех, что он провел в бегах. Ёнчжэ катался по постели, сжимая голову руками, закрывался капюшоном, пока сидел на скамейке на вокзале, но все равно в его голове стояло одно и то же: каждое слово, что произносил Марк, было таким настоящим.  
Единственный смысл его слов был: я тоже люблю тебя.  
\- Так почему-у-у… Почему-у-у он… а-а-ах…  
Дэхён смотрит, как плачущий Ёнчжэ давится рыданиями, закрывает лицо руками, и слезы текут по его пальцам жирно, блестящими ручейками выползают на внешнюю сторону ладони.  
Стекают под рукава футболки.  
Замерзший стоять на улице Дэ, которому утром не хватило натрогаться голубой рубашки, смотрит на ревущего Ёнчже, а своего медленно гладит по спине – от этого пальцы на руке немножко отогреваются.  
Ёнчжэ тоже убирает руку за спину и сколько-то пытается прогнать его, но Дэхён только улыбается, поймав его пальцы, и Ёнчжэ сдается.  
Никому не видно, что они там делают за спинами, и Дэ чувствует себя тупеньким школьником, но ему кайфово держать холодную руку Ёнчжэ в своей.  
\- Почему он отпустил тебя? – спрашивает Джебом, когда Ёнчжэ перестает всхлипывать, как астматик в приступе.  
\- Он не-не отпускал, - говорит Ёнчжэ, - я просто у-убежал…  
\- В Китай? – уточняет Джебом.  
\- Ён же все еще ищет меня… У него та-там нет никаких связей.  
О «Ёне» Джебом как-то подзабыл за всеми этими слезами. Что же, теперь ему хотя бы понятно, что привело Ёнчжэ в дыру, из которой его извлек Химчан.  
Где-то здесь Джебом ловит себя на мысли, что выглядит так, будто он поверил этому Ёнчжэ.  
А это неправда. Он никому не собирается верить.  
Пока эта затрахавшая его головоломка не сойдется всеми своими кусками.  
Джебом поднимается и шагает к выходу.  
Сквозь высыхающие слезы Ёнчжэ смотрит, как вся его свора поднимается за ним: похожий на сумасшедшую лису начальник охраны Химчан и эта парочка с балкона.  
Ёнчжэ успевает заметить, как разомкнулись их соединенные руки.  
\- Чон, - говорит Джебом, шагая по коридору. – Самолет и номер в Сеуле.  
\- Понял, - отзывается Дэхён.  
И подмигивает Химу: выглядит, как будто они тоже приглашены. 

 

Джексон заваливается на кровать как есть в одежде и ботинках.  
Он него пахнет улицей, снегом, сигаретами и кофе, который он принес вместе с пакетом пончиков из кафе снизу.  
Классный запах, правда?  
Джексон любит эту смесь так сильно, что даже квартиру подыскивал специально над чем-нибудь рано открывающимся, где уже в семь утра можно разжиться горячим американо, а если хочется послаще, то капучино с зефиром – теперь у него две маленькие, но классные комнатки на четырнадцатом этаже.  
И сопящий в обе дырки Бэм-Бэм, который чё-то не желает просыпаться, даже когда Джексон заправляет за ухо его упавшие на лоб волосы.  
Он сбрендил, честно, и из зеркала на него смотрит кто-то не он.  
Кто-то не он раньше бы отказался нафиг от завтрака, если это не кусок ветчины. Кто-то не он раньше будил, запрыгнув сверху, а не смотрел бесконечно на рассыпавшиеся по подушке каштановые волосы.  
Кто-то не он даже вспомнил, как классно иметь квартиру над круглосуточной кофейней.  
Кто-то не он, может, не со всем справился и не всех спас, кого хотел бы…  
Но вот этот-то носище, воткнувшийся в подушку от его побуждающих проснуться поглаживаний, он заслужил?  
Он много думал. Думал так, что чуть мозг не расплавился: должен он стереть память Бэма или оставить как есть.  
Что хуже: если Бэм забудет все, что было, его и Марка, Ёнчжэ и Джебома, как они ссорились и мирились потом поцелуйчиками…  
Или что первым, что Бэм вспомнит, открыв глаза, будет подворотня, в которой Джексон свернул ему шею, пока Марк шептал свои заковыристые хуже некуда «я тоже тебя люблю».  
Джексон верил в Бэма, и поэтому выбрал то, что выбрал.  
Бэм-Бэм захныкал, когда Джексон не отстал от него и от уткнувшегося носом в подушку, стянув волосы в пучок на затылке.  
Бэм скуксился, как печёное яблоко, когда Джексон потыкал пальцем ему в нос.  
Он даже отполз от него и чуть не выпал жопой с кровати, когда Кайе подергал его за палец.  
Упрямый Бэм отказывался открывать глаза, как бы к нему ни приставали и за какое бы место ни дергали.  
Но Джексон был еще более отвратительным упрямцем. И вообще не до всех мест еще добрался.  
Хотя Бэм-Бэм же вынудит дойти до непотребства.  
Кайе забрался рукой под одеяло, нашел дурацкую костлявую коленку, подумал: «Ну давай же, ну уже» - и пощекотал под ней.  
Бэм-Бэм захихикал и отдернул ногу.  
А потом свершилось чудо, которое Джексон понукал.  
Которое третий день его не переставляло удивлять.  
Глаза Бэм-Бэма распахнулись широко-широко, одним хлопком, и в них уже плавали всякие неугомонные смешочки…  
Джексон сказал:  
\- Привет. 

 

\- На, - сказал Хим.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Ёнчжэ, забирая стаканчик кофе из его рук.  
Кофе Хима пах настоящим, добротным кофе, и Ёнчжэ, принюхиваясь к нему, покосился влево, на сидящего рядом Дэхёна.  
Чон давился минералкой и с тоской смотрел в иллюминатор – по нему прямо было видно, как все, что он вчера выпил, в самолете запросилось наружу верхами.  
Ёнчжэ хихикнул, но, уловив что-то матерное справа, от Хима, заткнулся: пожалуй, хватит на сегодня.  
Химчана постоянными шепотками с Дэ он уже выбесил ой как.  
Ёнчжэ спросил:  
\- Что будем делать? – и кивнул на крысёнка, которого из хвоста самолета, где их великолепное и на одну треть готовое ублеваться трио расположилось, было хорошо видно.  
Он сидел справа, через проход от Джебома, и смотрел в окно глазами, в которых тоски было даже больше, чем в дэхёновских.  
Хим закашлялся. Потом каким-то странноватым голоском ответил:  
\- Не знаю. По-моему, он правду сказал.  
Ёнчжэ повернулся к нему и уставился прямо в глаза.  
«Чё, блядь, ты за него теперь что ли?»  
Ёнчжэ так и думал, что так будет.  
Но Хим быстренько стал собой нормальным, безразлично пожав плечами:  
\- Я сказал, что думаю.  
\- А денежки святой дух угнал, да? – едко спросил Дэхён.  
Вряд ли он так бесился по какой-то другой причине кроме чувства тошноты, но Ёнчжэ обозлился на Хима и был рад, что Дэ его поддержал.  
У них на самом деле много общего.  
Ох, Ёнчжэ надо успокоиться… Еще и дня не прошло, а в нем такие гормональные штормы, что вот-вот угробят еще не начатое дельце.  
Ёнчжэ намешивал пластиковой палочкой кофе и со своего места рассматривал Джебома, обдумывая, что делать дальше.  
На самом деле, жирносострадающий крысёнку Хим подал ему кое-какую идейку.  
И, продолжая рассматривать наклонившегося над ноутбуком Джебома и вертеть подостывший кофе в стаканчике, Ёнчжэ дожидался какого-нибудь подтверждения своим догадкам.  
Ну, например, когда Джебом оторвется от экрана и незаметно (как ему кажется) станет рассматривать крысёнка, печально глядящего в иллюминатор на темную землю внизу.  
Джебом отвернулся, и Ёнчжэ, до этого очень внимательно изучавший его лицо, допил свой кофе и ловконько для своего состояния здоровья забросил пустой стаканчик в мусорную корзину справа от Хима.  
А потом положил обе руки на коленки спутников – с умом уселся, чё.  
\- Я подумал… - начал Ёнчжэ, внутри хихикая со взглядов, которые Хим и Дэ переводили то друг на друга, то на свои коленки, которые Ёнчжэ старательно наглаживал кругами. - Без разницы, кто увел деньги. Нам нужны номер счета и пароль… Пароль Джебом и сам не знает, а вот достать счет нам кое-кто поможет…

 

Марк валяется на кровати и смотрит в потолок.  
Его руки за изголовьем, а потолок белый и настолько ровный, что смотреть не на что.  
Но он все равно упрямо смотрит, хотя сам себе надоел и давно не нравится – он почти сросся с кроватью и за четыре последних дня вряд ли выходил из дома дальше супермаркета.  
Напрасно и утром БиАй уговаривала его погулять – Марк отказался, и она ушла одна.  
Хорошо хоть не обижается.  
Потому что объяснений у Марка нет ну вообще никаких, кроме всегдашнего – он жопой чует, как дерьмо нависло над ним и ждет: вот он сделает шаг, слезет со своей кровати…  
И оно жахнется ему на голову большой теплой кучей.  
А до рождества далеко, чтобы надеяться, что выкрутиться получится так же легко, как в прошлый раз.  
Да и выкрутились ли?  
И поизящнее ихней схемы раскрывали – это он пытался донести до Джексона, но оглохший от счастья Кайе нихрена не услышал.  
И Марк тоже решил… забить.  
Забить на где-то потерявшегося сбежавшего Ёнчжэ и что Джебому может вдруг приспичить вернуть Бэм-Бэма.  
Это ведь все, в сущности, не его проблемы, и, наверно, зря он поругался с Кайе так, что дня три они уже не разговаривают.  
Те же три дня ему названивает какой-то незнакомый номер.  
Марка тошнит от самого себя, когда он сбрасывает звонки, потому что жопу-то все равно не перекричишь, а от того, что должно быть, не спрячешься.  
По крайней мере не в кровати.  
Оно всегда найдет тебя.  
Потому что твое.  
Ага.  
Пока ты лежишь и боишься, кто-то набирает номер, где-то по воздуху ползёт эфир, тянутся гигагерцовые волны, чтобы заставить мобильник под подушкой завибрировать.  
Не поворачиваясь, Марк вытаскивает его из-за головы, смотрит на кучу цифр на дисплее, а потом сдвигает трясущуюся без ответа в агонии иконку телефонной трубки вбок.  
Не куда обычно в эти четыре дня, в другу сторону.  
Прикладывает телефон к уху и говорит:  
\- Да.


	2. z-2

Because what was left unsaid

 

Ёнчжэ был такой, как будто завтра не будет.   
Зарядил в себя остатки текилы. Грохнул бокальцем об стол. Вытер оранжевое с самого краешка губы, где напачкал апельсиновый санрайз, и довольно заулыбался.   
\- У тебя чё, запасная жизнь есть? – спросил Дэхён. Его хмурый взгляд будто был приклеен к этикетке пивной бутылки, которую он рассматривал у себя на коленях.   
В Чона даже пивко после вчерашнего и самолета вливалось с трудом.  
А Ёнчжэ как истый курильщик левой рукой натрясывал пачку, стараясь выбить не три, не две из вредной коробки, а одну как надо.   
\- В том-то и дело, что нет, - пока еще трезвенько аргументировал Ёнчжэ. Он расплылся локтями на стойке, улегся нее грудью и через плечо рассматривал сотрясающийся от ядреного бита клуб. А потом привычно неопределенно взмахнул рукой с сигаретой: - Может, поэтому я все и делаю, а? Хочется нормально… оттянуться…  
\- Что? – переспросил Дэхён.   
То ли потому, что таких выраженьиц Ёнчжэ не употреблял, то ли музыка здесь не играла, а глушила.   
\- А, - отмахнулся повторять Ёнчжэ.   
Вернулся Хим, ходивший позаглядывать телкам в лифчики на второй этаж, и уселся на барный стул слева от Ёнчжэ как на лошадь, задом наперед.   
Спросил у него:  
\- Не набухался еще?   
Это Ёнчжэ выволок обоих из кроватей. Сказал, что никогда не был в Сеуле, и ему аж штанишки жмут, как хочется гульнуть.   
Штанцы он, наверно, с мыльцем на себя напялил действительно такие узенькие, так что Хим быстренько перехотел спать и оделся побыть телохранителем – а то как бы кто не покусился.   
Ёнчжэ же реально чего-то такого хотел.   
Или подразнить.   
Потому что даже не в ладах со своими кишками Дэхён не захотел отпустить их вдвоем и попёрся следом.   
И довольный Ёнчжэ игрался со своими рабами как хотел: шёл между ними, не особо напрягаясь шевелить ногами, больше висел на их куртках, хохотал как сумасшедший и на особо ему не приглянувшиеся встречные компании бросал такие взгляды…  
Мол, а кто из вас может похвастаться аж двумя кобелями, на все-все готовыми?   
\- Не, не набухался, - весело сказал Ёнчжэ. Убил сигарету в пепельнице, поднялся. И наклонился к Химу, обнимая за шею, заговорил в самое ухо: - Закажи мне еще что-нибудь… Покрепче, чтобы встряхнуло…   
Он смотрел на Хима так, будто хотел еще что-то добавить. Потолще намекнуть, чем уже чернело в его глазах: если хочешь так сильно – тогда…  
Скажи «Хочу» и сделай своим.   
Но, наверно, передумал – разогнулся, развернулся и куда-то направился.   
\- Хочу когда-нибудь его понять, - поделился Хим с Дэхёном.   
Дэхён мрачно кивнул, провожая взглядом утрешнюю голубую рубашку Ёнчжэ – свои выводы он тоже медленно выводил. Поведение Ёнчжэ наводило только на одну мысль: если ты вовремя не заявил свои права, то он не считает себя ничем обязанным.   
Дэхёну не нравились свои мысли, а Химу его выражение лица. Он помахал бармену:  
\- Три текилы…  
Каким-то далеконьким кусочком мозга он понимал, что это все теперь серьезно. Он уже согласился предать ради Ёнчжэ – и ведь не деньги же Джебома его заставили согласиться, в самом деле… Выходя из отеля в ноябрьский холод, он про себя смирился с предчувствием, что Ёнчжэ хочется крутых демонстраций – и ему предлагается честь расплатиться собственными яйцами в какой-нибудь убогой потасовке.   
«За него» - это девиз нынешней ночи, и далеконький кусочек мозга бормочет… Что не только сегодняшней. И если ему надо будет больше, Хим не станет сильно колебаться приставить ствол к чьей-нибудь голове и выбить мозги кашей наружу.   
Ёнчжэ мощно двинулся за эти сутки. Он делает это все специально (и так ядовито, будто кому-то мстит): стирает «нельзя» в нем и в Хёне и когда вешается на шею, то так и мерещится, как он в ухо выдыхает «Трахни эти правила».   
Позволь ублюдку проснуться.   
Скажи «Хочу» и сделай своим.   
Хотя… Это если к себе прислушиваться, а если нет – то Химу просто нравилось шагать втроем по болезненно-ярким вывесками ночным сеульским улицам.   
Ёнчжэ ветчинка в их бутерброде с двумя кусками хлеба, а двенадцать миллиардов бабла и незабытая шутка про групповушку – то клейкое маслице, что не дает разлепиться.   
Два упрямых козла, два почти родившихся ублюдка с горящим между ними адским огнем грешненьких желаний Ёнчжэ – и вот готова маленькая семейная банда. Может, это-то Хима и греет таскаться по ноябрьским улицам – если уйдут под воду, то все вместе, если всплывут на пальмовых островах с деньгами Джебома, то полным составом.   
Страх потерять или смелость защищать свое – пожалуй, прострелить чью-нибудь башку легче, чем кажется.   
Все еще опухшие глаза Дэхёна сошлись до озлобленных щелочек, когда он кивнул Химу… Куда-то туда.   
Химчан повернулся: Ёнчжэ кого-то подцепил в сортире. Держал чувака под ручку и бурно жестикулировал, как он умеет, когда притворяется милашкой.   
Даже интересно, почему парень не почувствовал на себе два огненных взгляда, и Ёнчжэ досопроводил его, наивного, до барной стойки.   
\- Э-э-э, - Ёнчжэ улыбнулся трем рюмкам, как родным, и дружелюбненьким голоском попросил: - Хим, закажи еще одну. Я тут познакомился с… - от души матерящийся внутри Чон смотрел, как он щелкает пальцами – уж на имя-то, не надо сомневаться, Ёнчжэ действительно было насрать.  
\- С Шином, - озарило Ёнчжэ, и он повернулся к своему высокому спутнику, широкой улыбкой извиняясь за забывчивость.   
А когда обернулся обратно – то мог бы начать аплодировать.   
Дэхён и Хим оба встали.   
\- Свалил отсюда, - глухо сказал Хим.   
Этот Шин с недоумением взглянул на Ёнчже – естественно, тот улыбался шире морского океана.   
Искрился просто.   
\- Чего не понял? – спросил Хим.   
По лицу Дэхёна казалось, что ему чего-то не хватает. Еще одного слова или чьего-нибудь жеста – и наворачивать кулаком в морду он будет с упоением человека, мечтающего избавиться от дурного расположения духа.   
Бедняжка Шин, естественно, оказался не расположен выяснять отношения с двумя парнями без тормозов. Он поднял руки – то ли защищался, то ли уверял, что безобиден – со злобой взглянул на присевшего на свое место Ёнчжэ и исчез.   
\- Аньё-ё-ён! – помахал Ёнчжэ его спине.   
\- Бляденыш… - крепкий толчок Хима в спину заставил Ёнчжэ поперхнуться своим смехом.  
Рюмка Хима опрокинулась.   
Ёнчжэ залился смехом еще веселее. Помахал бармену:  
\- Повторите, пожалуйста!.. И мы разлили тут немножко…  
Свои две рюмки почему-то даже Дэхён опрокидывал в горло с удовольствием человека, для которого завтра не наступит.   
Тонуть так тонуть.   
А от текилы даже бесконечно обозленный где-то в глубине себя Ёнчжэ делался добрее.   
Или это все снова были его манипуляторские замашки.   
Он обнял обоих, отодвинувшись от стойки и широко раскинув руки на чужих спинах.   
Сказал:  
\- Я одинаково вас ненавижу и люблю, - посмотрел сначала на Хима, потом на Дэ. Пьяным взглядом, но нормальным, без вчера рожденного извращения. А потом засмеялся снова: - Все, пошли отсюда. Дальше-дальше, ну…   
И ночной Сеул с его мигающими таблоидами, рождественскими елями на витринах и проститутками на перекрестках свидетель, что Хим любил их обоих.   
Они оба ему как родные: вдруг вспомнивший себя любитель попиздеть обо всем на свете Дэхён и ухахатывающийся до необходимости остановиться и согнуться пополам Ёнчжэ.   
Ноябрьская ночь. Сеул. Их лучшее время вместе.   
Очень пьяно, очень холодно, очень весело и отчаянно душит собственное сердцебиение: ближе, чем рядом. Плечом к плечу, на расстоянии выдоха. 

 

Прощаясь с ними на пороге своего номера, Ёнчжэ скалит зубы.   
Если он все сделал правильно, то… Ну, наверное, он успеет снять обувь и переодеть дурацкие узкие джинсы на нормальные.   
Минут через пять в дверь действительно стучат.   
Ёнчжэ пьяно вываливается вместе с дверью наружу.   
Смеется:  
\- Аха-ха… Для тебя «нет» значит «попозже»?   
\- Ну, - говорит Хим.   
В номер они заваливаются вместе.   
\- Не-не-не, - говорит Ёнчжэ, когда успевает.   
\- Нет дак нет, - спокойно соглашается Хим, застегивая то, что успел расстегнуть.   
Он не за этим пришел.   
\- А чё тогда? – Ёнчжэ смеется как ехидна, даже брызгает слюнями и вытирает их потом с подбородка.   
\- Не знаю, - отвечает Хим.   
Он смотрит в большое окно одного из лучших городских отелей: внизу густой даже ночью поток машин и отчетливое сине-красное мерцание огромных экранов площадей, вывесок и рекламы.  
Если ночь нежна, то каким должен быть рассвет?   
Хим пришел за рассветом вместе с Ёнчжэ, на его груди и на его кровати. И он его получает.   
Пока не засыпает, Ёнчжэ придуривается – трогает его руки, уговаривает свести тюремную наколку. Говорит, что ни одна телка поприличней не скажет «Да» уголовнику.  
А думает, что это миленько: за спиной держаться с Химом за руку было тепло и приятно.  
И что руки у Хима красивые с наколкой или без нее.   
От прошлого не избавишься, будущее все равно тебя найдет.   
За большими окнами, которые так никто и не додумался задернуть шторами, Сеул сереет в рассвете, и, пока не засыпает с его головой на своей руке, Хим смотрит на каштановую макушку и упивается сладкими судорогами куска мышц в груди: Ёнчжэ капризен, как недолюбленный ребенок, ему надо все и прямо сейчас.  
Иначе можешь отправляться нахер.  
Чёрта с два, три, а, может и больше: чтобы валяться в одежде на его кровати, чтобы он сопел в подмышку черного несвежего химчановского свитера, чтобы рассвет был страшным и серым – но всегда…  
Прострелить чью-то башку? Да с удовольствием. 

 

\- Марк? Марк, это ты?   
\- Меня зовут Иен, - с неадекватной злобой исправляет Марк, потому что голос – это что-то физическое, что описывается всякими разными характеристиками.   
Можно даже сказать, что материальное. А с миром вещей у Марка особые отношения.   
Разумеется, он помнит этот голос.   
\- Иен, конечно, - послушно исправляется трубка. – А я Джинён… Джинён, помнишь? Мы встречались около двух…  
\- Помню, - обрывает Марк. – Что тебе нужно?   
\- Т-ты… - непонятно, отчего Джинён начинает заикаться – может быть, отчетливо слышная грубость Марка его пугает. Может, он там обо что-то просто запинается – его плохо слышно и в трубке где-то за ним можно различить голос с искусственной, неестественной интонацией. – Ты можешь со мной встретиться?   
Марк на секунду закрывает микрофон рукой и скрючивается на своей постели: «А-а-агрх… Чёрт!.. БЛЯДЬ»  
Ну почему только он всегда оказывается прав?   
Джинён – это первая теплая лепешка.   
И потянется все это говно к Бэм-Бэму, это очевидно.   
\- Хорошо. Где? – коротко и по-деловому уточняет Марк и натягивает сползшее одеяло на задницу.   
Джинён называет место, и Марк соображает, что это где-то у вокзала. А искусственный голос слышно из пригородной электрички.   
Не поленился приехать, значит?   
\- Через час, - прощается Джинён. – Спасибо.   
«Мать твою!» - первые слова вставшего с постели Марка.   
Би Ай застает его полуголым, нарезающим по квартире в поисках шмоток одеться.   
Она с мороза красная и красивая. Он взбешен.   
\- Ты куда? – ее всегдашний вопрос тоже некстати.   
Её покорная интонация.   
\- У меня дела, - стараясь сдерживаться, старательно выговаривает Марк. А потом сквозь зубы спрашивает: - Где мои джинсы?   
\- Я… я их выстирала.   
\- Все, что ли? – изумляется Марк, хотя что там – все его небогатое носибельное барахло вымерзает на балконе.   
Хоть голый иди.   
\- Извини, - говорит Би Ай. – Ты же никуда не собирался… Я не подумала, что… Прости, прости, пожалуйста.   
\- Все-все, - обрывает ее Марк. – ЗАБЫЛИ.   
Потому что быть свиньей иногда полезно: пусть хоть десять раз грязные и вонючие, но джинсы находятся за спинкой дивана.   
Марк быстренько напяливает их на себя.   
Бумажник, телефон, куртка, ключи от машины.   
Без «Будь осторожней» сегодня обойдется.   
Он закрывает дверь и сбегает по лестнице.   
Вместе с ключами от черного универсала с огненными надписями «Иштар Гейт» на крыльях Марк достает из кармана засохшую почерневшую головку цветка.   
Джинсы те самые, в которых он ездил на последнее задание.   
Марк выбрасывает его в снег и открывает дверь машины. 

 

Джинён сдувает пенку с капучино и смотрит на Марка так знакомо.   
Так: «А может быть?..»  
Марк отворачивается.   
\- Что тебе от меня надо?   
Джинён вздыхает.   
\- Бэм, - улыбается. – Вы его так назвали. Хочу его найти.   
\- Зачем? – спрашивает Марк.   
Он к заметной радости Джинёна поднимает голову от стола и смотрит на собеседника. Тот в ответ глядит ему в глаза таким кристально прозрачным взглядом…  
\- Он был очень мне дорог.   
Марк пхыкает свой неозвученный сарказм в кружку с чаем.   
\- Но это правда-а, - обиженно тянет Джинён. – Я так скучаю по нему.   
«Почему ж ты, сука, врешь-то» - улыбается Марк.   
Только его раздраженные глаза его выдают, наверно.   
Бэм, помнится, порывался ему позвонить из автомата. И если захочется, то сможет сделать это снова сам.   
Джекс же не стер то, что было в его башке.   
\- Его забрал хозяин, - говорит Марк. – Я ничего о нем больше не знаю.   
\- А кто его хозяин? – Джинён забыл, наверно, что сначала надо погоревать, а потом спрашивать.   
\- Я не могу тебе сказать, - отказывается Марк.   
Джинён смотрит на него, подперев подбородок кулаком.   
Внимательно так.   
Какая польза с разговора, в котором оба врут?   
Обыкновенная: ты знаешь, что тебе наврали.   
И Марк не такой дурень, чтобы не знать свое лицо. Его злит, что этой информацией он Джинёна все-таки снабдил, и он вдумчиво успокаивает себя чаем.   
\- Как… как жаль, - рассеянно роняет Джинён. – Ладно. Извини, что побеспокоил…  
Попрощавшись очередным «А может быть» взглядом, Джинён уходит – торопится, наверно, на обратную электричку.   
Десятый час как-никак.   
Марк достает мобильник, чтобы посмотреть на экран.   
Посмотреть и передумать звонить Джексону.


	3. z-3

A matter of trust

 

Ёнчжэ шел согнувшись, пытаясь прикрыть лицо капюшоном от ветра со снегом.   
Он не понимал.   
Не понимал, как Джебом шагает такой прямой в своем пальто – оно черное и длинное, но даже на вид кажется тонким. И очень дорогим.   
Может быть, его дороговизна и греет.   
Ёнчжэ все равно не понимает, что он такое. Джебом не говорит ему ни слова, только смотрит, и его взгляд Ёнчжэ часто замечает на себе.   
Нельзя даже пожаловаться, что к нему относятся плохо: он живет в маленькой спальне, примыкающей к большому удобному кабинету. Джебом поселился в люксе для бизнесменов, у которых есть секретарь-референт.   
Ну или кто-нибудь еще, чтобы занимать ту маленькую спальню.   
В ней Ёнчжэ провел очень неуютную ночь.   
Может быть, лучше бы к нему относились плохо, чем «никак»: пару раз бывавший в Сеуле Ёнчжэ может только догадываться, куда они идут.   
Бредущий как заключенный между Химчаном и этим их болтливым программистом, Ёнчжэ закрывается от снежных хлопьев и ждет встречи с нетерпением.   
Он мог бы уже сбежать, хотя бы попытаться – судя по помятым рожам, которые Ёнчжэ рассматривает сбоку, стараясь понезаметнее, троица охранников Джебома вчера пыталась прикончить все запасы спиртного в Сеуле.   
Но он действительно хочет его увидеть и посмотреть в глаза.   
\- Босс, ну вот не надо щас про супчик… - Дэхён открывает дверь кафе, чтобы они все могли пройти, и закатывает глаза, как мученик.   
\- Да почему не надо? - смеется Джебом. Ёнчжэ бездумно шагает за ним, глядя только ему в спину. – С похмелья только супчик и помогает. Погорячее и пожирнее…  
Ёнчжэ тормозит, когда налетает на эту спину в чёрном дорогом пальто – то ли Джебом так внезапно выбрал столик возле окна и остановился возле него, то ли как раз голова Ёнчжэ родила эту мысль.   
Джебом жестом, вытянутой рукой просит Ёнчжэ занять место у окна, и послушный, как собака, даже без слов командам, он пробирается мимо него на диван.   
Похмельное трио занимает противоположный.   
Они шуршат страницами меню, Дэхён делает вид, что его воротит от каждой фотки на каждой странице, а Ёнчжэ думает.   
Думает: что Кайе ничего не знает о его положении, и если Джебом и дальше будет относиться к нему так же безразлично, то…   
Хоть немного, хоть чуть-чуть Ёнчжэ отомстит ему.   
\- Ты не будешь есть? – спрашивает Джебом.   
Только через пару секунд Ёнчжэ соображает, что он обращается к нему.   
Почти за сутки, что прошли после его наркотической исповеди, это первые слова, которые Джебом действительно произносит для него.   
Ёнчжэ смотрит на него удивленно, а потом берет меню из его рук.   
На диване напротив другой Ёнчжэ что-то быстро шепчет Дэхёну на ухо, и тот ухмыляется.   
\- Чё, правда что ли жрать не будешь? – поддевает программера Хим. До него шепоток доходит только взглядом, но ему, видимо, хватает понять. – Что бы ты да от еды отказался?   
\- Ох, - паясничает Чон. – Ну, может… Вот только тарелочку лапши… И куриный супчик… И греночки…   
Смеется даже Джебом. Хим просто ржёт.   
Ёнчжэ тоже давит из себя улыбку.   
Все это что-то ему напоминает.   
Дехён медленно и вкусно подъедает свой заказ. Хим и тот Ёнчжэ, другой, предаются общей любви к кофеину.   
Джебом не торопится и никуда не торопит других – как будто то, что его, от него все равно не убежит.   
Вдруг Ёнчжэ, отвыкшему надеяться даже на малое, нравится их спокойствие. Уверенность, которую дают власть и деньги.   
Он тихонько отпивает кофе из своей чашки, смотрит в окно и думает, что хотел бы жить как они: когда за окном зима и белый от снега город, иметь возможность зайти в любое кафе.   
Выбрать любую машину и уехать куда захочется.   
Возвращаться домой или в номер-люкс, где всегда тишина и пахнет развешанными перед рождеством еловыми ветками.   
На диване, где не видно с другой стороны стола, рука Ёнчжэ чуточку сдвигается, пока не задевает бедро Джебома.   
Почувствовав прикосновение мягкой шероховатой ткани пальто, Ёнчжэ испуганно отодвигается и садится снова прямо и ровно.   
Снова смотрит в окно.   
А Джебом сбоку на него. Ему кажется, что между ними достаточно места, чтобы нельзя было задеть даже случайно, но крысёнок… Ёнчжэ смотрит через стекло на улицу с таким безучастным лицом, что подозревать что-то кажется глупым.   
\- Босс, а босс… - зовет его Хим. – А давай Ёнчжэ на рождество в платье вырядим? Смотри какой он ня-я-яше-чкха-кха-кха…   
Джебомовский начальник охраны забыл уточнить, которого из двух он мечтает вырядить в бабские шмотки, поэтому расплачивался сейчас как обычно.  
\- Пусти-пусти… Пусти-и-и, - пытался отобрать многострадальный палец. А, отобрав, запричитал: - Зачем один и тот же-то всегда ломать-то…   
Безжалостный и кровожадный, как берсерк, Ёнчжэ довольненько похихикивал над его корчами, а беглец-Ёнчжэ смотрел на посмеивающуюся за столом компанию, стараясь не показать, как многое в нем совсем не приятно встревожено такими шуточками.   
\- Не, это без меня, - досмеявшись до необходимости глотнуть кофе из чашечки, отказался Джебом. – Хоть в перьях и танцуйте. Мне такое не вставляет.   
\- Ты скучный, босс, - уныленько резюмировал Хим, машинально отбиваясь от рук Ёнчжэ, который так и норовил и мизинец заодно вывернуть ему в обратную сторону.   
\- Скучный так скучный, - легко согласился Джебом, высматривая что-то в крошках молотого кофе на дне чашки.   
Оторвавшись от своего окна, Ёнчжэ снова покосился на него. Может, кто знает его получше, может точно сказать, правда ли Джебом такой унылый, что кажется старше своих лет, но Ёнчжэ может сказать только одно: «ты скучный» и «мне такое не вставляет» помогают Джебому пройти самую примитивную проверку на вшивость.   
Кайе со своими чулками ее с треском провалил, но Ёнчжэ тогда было все равно, он был глупенький и во что-то в принципе не существующее на этой земле верил.   
Теперь ему всегда не все равно.   
Разговор за столом, перемежающийся в разной степени обидными смешочками, Ёнчжэ то слушает, то нет, и, наверное, с полчаса проходит этой болтовни, когда все это начинает ему казаться странным.   
Что это за план такой – провести в этом кафе весь день?   
Официантка давно уже даже забрала башню чоновских пустых тарелок.   
От нечего делать Ёнчжэ так и смотрит в окно. И, наверно, это из-за вечного страха и постоянной тоски ему мерещится. Так и в Китае было.   
Где-то на улице ему показалось, что он увидел Дуджуна – тот китаец тоже был высоким, с волосами цвета какао, одет в коричневую куртку с рыжим мехом на воротнике – и Ёнчжэ полчаса пропрятался в подворотне за вонючими мусорными баками, задыхаясь от страха, лихорадочно соображая, что делать.   
А теперь вот Бэм.   
Ёнчжэ цепляется за стол и приподнимается выглянуть сколько можно в окно, вслед тому прохожему с длинными ногами, кажущимися совсем тонкими в черных джинсах, который только что прошел по улице вниз знакомой подпрыгивающей походкой.   
Будто ему хотелось зачем-то потанцевать.   
Ёнчжэ вздохнул, когда понял, что опоздал – парнишки уже было не видно…   
А полминуты спустя Ёнчжэ заметил его шагающим через холл к бару, где можно было купить кофе с собой.   
Не обращая больше никакого внимания на Джебома и его полусумасшедшую охрану, Ёнчжэ напряженно смотрел, как парнишка дожидается своей очереди назвать заказ кассирше – ближе, как бы ни было странно, он еще больше казался похожим на Бэм-Бэма.   
Стоявшая перед ним тетка забрала свой чек и отошла.   
На больших досках за спинами кассиров светящимися кислотными маркерами было написано большинство из того, что здесь готовят: эспрессо, клубничный капучино с зефиром, раф-кофе со сливками и сиропом…  
Парнишка, может, забыл название, потому что ему понадобилось повернуться, чтобы указать на одну из досок пальцем – и вот тогда-то Ёнчжэ увидел его лицо.   
За столом, естественно, давно уже прекратили разговаривать, и Джебом с упоением изучал его встревоженное, мучительно меняющееся лицо.   
Чон же у него не просто находчивый, он въедливый, прямо дотошный: Дэхён проверил камеру, здесь, чуть ниже по улице.   
И оказалось, что эта парочка любит здешний кофе – по одному или вдвоем, они появляются здесь каждое утро.   
И бог уж знает, зачем Джебому это понадобилось (что он узнает-то?), но ему хотелось, чтобы встреча с ними застала Ёнчжэ неподготовленным, чтобы ему некуда было прятаться и не было заранее придуманного сказать.   
Вот Джебом и изучает с упоением всю эту… массу эмоций на лице Ёнчжэ. Хочет показать, что здесь все еще он один хозяин всему – Ёнчжэ взглядом будто попросил у него разрешения встать… Броситься к мальчику, побежать – но Джебом отказывает, рукой на плече заставляя его опуститься обратно.   
И разве не смешно, что Ёнчжэ, казавшийся совершенно покорным его воле, без сопротивления поднялся в самолет, без единого возражения устроился в маленькой спальне, которую ему отвели. Так же покорно он собрался и утром, хотя ему не сказали, куда его ведут – а тут он подшибает стол, так что все на нем звенит, с бешеным порывом отталкивает Джебома и продирается через его колени, чтобы броситься бежать…   
\- Бэм? Бэм?   
Безошибочно, за одну секунду и только по взгляду Ёнчжэ понимает, что мальчик его узнал.   
А потом вешается на него, даже не беспокоится, что может сбить его с ног, твердит:  
\- Бэм, Бэм… Я думал, что он убил тебя… Бэм… Бэм… Бэм…  
\- Нет-нет, Ёнчжэ, нет, - Бэм-Бэм, наверное, тоже невыносимо рад случайной, как он думает, встрече, но его беспокоит горячечная речь Ёнчжэ, его нервные, измученные объятия. – Со мной все хорошо, Ёнчжэ... Успокойся…  
Но Ёнчжэ вряд ли слышит хоть слово. Он повторяет, как заведенный:  
\- Я думал, ты умер. Я думал, что мог тебя спасти, но не спас… Бэ-э-эм…  
\- Ох, - изумляется мальчик, когда видит дрожащие в чужих глазах слезы. – Нет-нет, все было не так. Совсем не так… Джексону пришлось это сделать, потому что иначе было нельзя. Он сказал, что не успел предупредить тебя, и ты испугался и убежал… Мне было так жалко…   
Ёнчжэ плачет в его плечо и про себя думает: «Дурачок… Ты такой дурачок».   
Джексон просто сделал свой выбор. Теперь Ёнчжэ понятно.   
\- О… - тихо выдыхает любимую гласную Бэм-Бэм, когда видит приближающегося Джебома и грешную троицу позади него. – Мой хозяин…   
\- Здравствуй, - спокойно приветствует мальчика Джебом. – Не возражаешь, если мы заглянем в гости?   
Бэм-Бэм все еще обнимает Ёнчжэ, и на одну короткую секундочку в его взгляде мелькает подозрение, но Ёнчжэ не видит: обеими руками вытирает слезы с глаз.   
\- Давай купим кофе, - Джебом продолжает говорить так же просто, как начал, и все же что-то есть в его тоне требовательное. Этому сложно не подчиниться. – Ты же за кофе сюда пришел? А потом ты проводишь нас…  
Бэм-Бэм, видно, собирается повозмущаться или как минимум задать миллион вопросов, но Ёнчжэ толкает его в бок:  
\- Не спорь. Делай, как он говорит, - потому что Ёнчжэ боится, что главный подозреваемый для Джебома теперь Бэм.   
А это несусветная чушь – Бэму единственному Ёнчжэ продолжает верить настолько, что не задумываясь доверил бы ему свою жизнь.   
Может быть, Ёнчжэ понятия не имеет, что думает Джебом на самом деле, потому что тот разговаривает с мальчиком так… будто не желает ему ничего плохого, а, если повезет, то он бы, наверно, даже подружился с ним – по крайней мере, у Ёнчжэ нет ощущения, что они с Бэмом подконвойные.   
Они просто идут по улице, держа в руках горячие картонные стаканчики.   
Ветер со снегом сильно ослабел. Находиться на улице теперь теплее и приятнее.   
Лифт в подъезде дома почему-то не работает, и Хим напрасно давит на кнопку вызова, пока не ругается сочно:  
\- А-ч-чёрт! – бросая вслушиваться в беззвучную шахту.   
Он поворачивает к лестнице, и Дэхён страдальчески вздыхает, задирая голову и рассматривая, как ему кажется, бесконечно тянущиеся вверх перекрестки лестничных пролетов:  
\- Твою мать, четырнадцатый этаж…   
Бэм-Бэм переглядывается с Ёнчжэ (они с ним поднимаются сразу за Химчаном), и тот молча качает головой – он понятия не имеет, откуда Чон знает про четырнадцатый этаж.   
Как много еще знает Джебом.   
Без разницы. Ёнчжэ важно только одно: чтобы Бэм-Бэм не думал, что он его предал.   
В становящемся громче пыхтении лестница, как бесконечное головокружение, ведет все выше и выше.   
Иногда полы длинного черно пальто Джебома подметают ступеньки.   
На площадке четырнадцатого этажа оба Ёнчжэ кажутся больше всех измотанными и уставшими.   
\- Открывай, - тихо просит Джебом мальчика, показывая глазами на черную дверь.   
Длинный ключ громко скрипит, щелкает замок.   
Ёнчжэ закрывает глаза на секундочку: ему кажется, даже запах из квартиры, из открывшейся двери он узнает – смесь искусственной елки освежителя воздуха и табака, как на пальцах курильщика.   
Недобро улыбаясь, Джебом заставляет его и мальчика войти внутрь первыми, приберегая себе лучшее место за их спинами, чтобы наблюдать.   
\- Бэм! Ну и где тебя носило, - слышно из глубины квартиры. – Ты на другой конец города ездил…  
С дымящейся сигаретой в руке, Джексон появляется в коридоре, и, пересчитав гостей, медленно договаривает:  
\- Что ли…  
Секунды торжества Ёнчжэ: как он, наплевав даже на Джебома (и ведь дураку понятно, что если кого и надо бояться – то это криминального босса и его психоватую охрану), смотрит прямо в глаза…   
И Ёнчжэ, смотрит тоже, тоже в его глаза – в них сожаление, злость, раскаяние, желание объясниться…  
Душный коктейль страстей, душащий Вана Кайе, о котором он молчит даже любимому (или не так уж в последнее время) Марку.   
К сожалению, долго пробыть центром этого вулкана у Ёнчжэ не получается – как бы ни был Джексон разозлён внезапным пинком судьбы, главное для него все равно…  
\- Бэм, - Кайе быстро дергает мальчика за руку к себе и прячет за своей спиной, готовый защищать его до последнего.   
\- Я бы не стал делать ему ничего плохого, - говорит Джебом, сдвигая разочарованного и теперь ко всему безучастного Ёнчжэ с дороги. – Ведь он же моя собственность.   
Кто-то из парней, Хим или Дэхён толкают Ёнчжэ в спину, пока они все не оказываются в небольшой, но светлой из-за огромных окон гостиной.   
\- Ты сам отпустил его, - возражает Джексон, естественно, решивший, что Джебом мог появиться в его квартире только с одной единственной целью.   
Зачем? Зачем, зачем теперь ему это понадобилось – забрать Бэм-Бэма?   
\- И могу вернуть в любое время, - словно заканчивает его фразу Джебом. – Ты знаешь закон: биоинженик принадлежит только своему хозяину. Всегда только своему хозяину…   
Джебом смотрит на Ёнчжэ, когда говорит это, довольно небрежно садится на диван, не заботясь о том, что его дорогое пальто помнется.   
Хим и Дэхён становятся возле окна, за диваном, на котором расположилось начальство. Их Ёнчжэ остается стоять в дверях гостиной.   
У Джексона очень паршивое чувство. Как будто его окружили со всех сторон.   
Он говорит:   
\- У меня есть деньги. Я заплачу. Сколько ты хочешь?   
\- Бэм-Бэм, - теперь Джебом изучает не кажущегося чересчур напуганным мальчика. Кажется, что ему больше неловко, что Джексон пытается спрятать его за своей спиной. Он виноватым взглядом смотрит на Ёнчжэ и пытается незаметно присесть где-нибудь. Избавиться от стаканчика кофе в руках, - обошелся мне в восемь миллионов.   
Ёнчжэ кажется, что Джексон, услышав цифру, облегченно выдыхает – как будто в уме уже посчитал все, что может продать, и прикинул, что этого должно хватить.   
\- Но для тебя он будет стоить двенадцать миллиардов, - вдруг договаривает Джебом.   
\- Что? – изумленно расширяются джексоновские драконьи глаза.   
Ему правда как-то смешно: миллиардов? А почему двенадцать, а не двенадцать и шесть двадцать девятых?   
Это какие-то случайные цифры?   
\- Столько денег было на счете, - кивает Джебом. А потом что-то саркастическое появляется в тоне его голоса: – Я не знаю, лежат ли они там еще, или тот, кто знает пароль, уже стал миллиардером… Я ничего не знаю, потому что пароль, который назвал мне Бэм-Бэм, неправильный.   
\- Что? – теперь возмущенно вскочить пытается Бэм-Бэм, но Джексон тянет его на место, обратно себе за спину. Впрочем, и оттуда Бэм-Бэм пытается быть услышанным: - Но я даже не знаю… Я не помню, что говорил тебе… Ни одного слова.   
А Джексон, видимо, соображает. В правильном направлении:   
\- Подожди… Ты… Ты думаешь, что МЫ украли твои деньги?   
\- А с вами был кто-то еще? – неестественно изумляется Джебом. – Те три дня… Вы вчетвером… Я хочу знать, кто из вас это придумал и где теперь мои деньги. Поэтому я вас и собрал…   
Ёнчжэ, притворившийся забытым, поднимает голову посмотреть – чёрт побери…   
\- Так что давай, - Джебом поднимается, засовывает руки в карманы пальто и кивает на лежащий на диване мобильник, - звони своему Туану… Я хочу объяснений.   
Джексон кажется потерянным, потирает щеку.   
Но, как бы ему ни не хотелось впутывать Марка, они все застряли в этой паутине – не подозревая об этом, еще две недели назад.   
Он медленно выводит контакт на экран, соображая, что сказать приятелю, который от большой обиды на него может бросить трубку не дослушав, и косится на Бэма – как тот осторожненько пересекает комнату и присаживается на диван рядом с Ёнчжэ.   
Бэм-Бэм, ясное дело, наивный и верит ему.   
Джексон не очень. Особенно когда увидел его рядом с Джебомом, ему показалось, что Ёнчжэ сам нашел криминального босса, чтобы отомстить ему хоть так.   
И еще не известно, что там у них за дела на самом деле, хоть и выглядит так, будто Джебом подозревает Ёнчжэ нисколько не меньше, чем оставшуюся троицу.   
Долго –долго Джексон слушает длинные гудки в трубке, и когда начинает бояться, что оператор сбросит звонок, Марк отвечает обычное для него короткое:  
\- Да.   
\- Марк… - нерешительно выдавливает Джексон, - мне нужна твоя помощь. Можешь приехать ко мне?   
Джексону интересно, хорошо ли слышно из мобильника сердитый голос Туана, потому что на него в этой комнате смотрят абсолютно все.   
\- Нет, я не могу сказать, - Кайе тоже начинает психовать, когда слышит тупые отмазки Марка, который всегда дуется как мыльный пузырь, шире и шире от игрушечной обиды. Его бесит, что до приятеля не доходит, что они оба в дерьме, и он перебивает: - Марк, у НАС проблемы.   
Почему-то отчетливо выделенное «нас», каким голосом это произнес Джексон – действительно приводит Туана в чувство.  
Он говорит, что ему нужно двадцать минут, и сбрасывает звонок.   
\- Едет, - говорит Джексон Джебому.   
Джебом кивает. 

 

Марк хватается за волосы, когда слышит это «нас».   
Значит, дело не только в Бэм-Бэме – его Джексон забрал себе как свою «личную» проблему и обещал, что Марка она не коснется в любом случае.   
А теперь, выходит, что-то, что Кайе не в состоянии решить самостоятельно.   
Он обещает свои двадцать минут, хотя сам понимает, что этого мало, и бросает трубку не прощаясь.   
Одеваясь, торопится так, что натягивает свитер задом наперед.   
Это его выбешивает совсем уж без края, и он чертыхается каждую секунду, что пытается перевернуть свитер прямо на себе, не снимая.   
Би Ай сидит на диване и молча наблюдает за его страданиями. Если что и пытается спросить, то только взглядом.   
\- Неважно. Потом объясню, - отмахивается даже от него Марк.   
Он спускается по лестнице, перепрыгивая ступеньки, и полубегом до машины.   
Все равно уже семь минут.   
Удивительные сеульские пробки, которые возникают на пустом месте вдруг целующими друг друга взасос капотами машин, всегда, когда ты смертельно опаздываешь.   
Когда тебе больше всего надо.   
Марк плюет на правила и свою и чужую безопасность, объезжая огороженное мигающими знаками место аварии по встречной полосе, впритык к двум белым машинам полиции.   
Но осколки битого стекла и пластик разнесенных вдребезги носов машин покрывают даже встречную полосу, и Марк слышит под колесами универсала отчетливый хруст.   
Плюс двадцать одна минута стояния в пробке.   
Его обещанные двадцать минут превращаются в сорок. 

 

Короткие двадцать минут для Ёнчжэ тянутся мучительно долго и медленно превращаются в сорок.   
Джебом как разумный человек предполагает, что опаздывать в таком большом городе – это нормально, и ничего не говорит.   
Наверное, он действительно очень спокойный, когда не раздражен.   
Очень спокойный Джебом очень спокойно со своего края дивана смотрит на противоположный: как на нем Ёнчжэ и Бэм-Бэм пытаются выпить остывший кофе и улыбаются друг другу короткими грустными улыбками – сладкий клубничный капучино с зефиром превратился в отвратительную едва теплую молочную жижу с ванильным запахом и жирными разводами на поверхности.   
А они и так оба не знают, что с ними будет дальше – почти как тогда.   
Джебому, право слово, следовало бы уже оставить их в покое и отвернуться, но он почему-то не собирается.   
Может быть, что-то ему нравится между ними: когда Бэм-Бэм приваливается к плечу Ёнчжэ головой, и тот, хоть ему и самому страшно, пальцами расчесывает волосы мальчика.   
Джебому не совсем понятно, кто из них кого здесь утешает, и все, наверное, совсем наоборот – Бэм-Бэм, кажется, ничего особенно не боится, и держит свою голову на плече Ёнчжэ только затем, чтобы тот отвлекся от своих мыслей его погладить.   
\- Он здесь, - говорит Дэхён, кивая в окно.   
Там, хоть и далеко внизу, все равно хорошо видно, как большой черный универсал с оранжевой аэрографией на крыльях, с размаха влетевший на полупустую днем парковку, уродливо тормозит.   
\- Да он ракета просто, - смеется Хим, когда едва ли три минуты спустя в дверь звонят.   
\- Ёнчжэ, открой, - просит Джебом, и Ёнчжэ глупо поднимается и садится обратно на диван, потому что обращались, конечно, не к нему.   
\- Ва-а-а… - выдыхает запыхавшийся Марк. Куртка на нем расстегнута. Видно, что он пробежал эти четырнадцать этажей. – Тесно-то как у тебя… - его сарказм достается Кайе как хозяину. И особый недовольный взгляд получает Ёнчжэ как человек, которого Марк ну уж никак не ждал еще раз в жизни увидеть. – Значит, все собрались…   
\- Все, - подтверждает Джебом. – А теперь прошу подробный рассказ. Одну версию я уже слышал…   
Марки и Кайе оба смотрят на Ёнчжэ так… Мол, если «подробности» сейчас не сойдутся, то тебя благодарить?   
А Ёнчжэ… Что же, ему ничего не остается делать – только смотреть в ответ так прямо, насколько это возможно, хотя даже его глаза предают его и (он чувствует это) от напряжения начинают косить сильнее обычного.   
Джексон понимает, что неболтливый в принципе Марк ни за что не станет ничего рассказывать (ему-то ведь пока ничем не угрожали), и сдается – перед неизбежным что еще остается делать?   
\- Я думал, это обычное задание, - говорит он, опираясь спиной на подоконник. – Заберем какую-нибудь коробку и отвезем куда надо…   
\- Не стой за моей спиной! – огрызается Марк на Хима, который как маленький хищник на охоте действительно нарезает кружочки позади Туана.   
\- Где хочу, там и стою, - беззаботно отвечает Химчан.   
И продолжает бродить за спиной Марка даже когда тот усаживается в кресло слушать Джексона – Туан ему не нравится, он ему прямо отказывается доверять.   
Если, по мнению Хима, и по одной эмоциональной роже Кайе не сложно угадать, что он собирается делать, то с виду медленного и ленивого, но такого прыгучего Туана, который взлетел на четырнадцатый этаж за полторы минуты, надо как минимум держать в поле зрения.   
Джексон рассказывает не как Ёнчжэ, коротко и сухо, только главное. Марк упрямо молчит, и если что и вставляет, то лучше бы молчал.   
Он говорит:  
\- Ты и тогда чуть все не испортил, - когда Кайе описывает японский бар.   
И еще потом:  
\- О да, они тогда отожгли, - кивая на Ёнчжэ и Джексона, когда рассказ доходит до пьяной ночки. – Но чё-т не отожгли.   
Джебом вообще не прерывает. Ни слова не говорит. Смотрит на раздраженного Марка и чему-то незаметно улыбается.   
\- Вот все, что я знаю, - заканчивает Кайе. – Если бы мы сперли деньги, то были бы уже на другом конце планеты, разве нет?   
\- Это единственное, что мне не понятно, - спокойно соглашается Джебом.   
Он встает, и все со своих насиженных мест удивляются – что, неужели вечеринка закончилась?   
Даже джебомовское падшее трио, кажется, ждет напоследок угроз и… Что, зря что ли они пушки за опушки прятали?   
Но Джебом говорит только Кайе:   
\- Условия не меняются. Если я не верну деньги, то заберу мальчика.   
И вот тут впервые на лице Марка проскальзывает нормальное человеческое выражение – он понимает, чего так сильно боится Джексон.   
\- Тебя тоже касается, - обращается к нему Джебом. – У тебя же тоже есть она… Она тебе дороже денег?   
Чон уже где-то в коридоре немножко цветет: ай да он. Он про обоих знает больше, чем они сами про себя.   
Хим подталкивает Ёнчжэ к дверям:  
\- Не-не, ты здесь не останешься, не надейся.   
Ёнчжэ и не собирался, на самом деле. Ему жаль только Бэма, он надеется, что получится увидеть его еще раз.   
Когда дверь за ними закрывается, из-за нее слышно какое-то ругательство Марка.   
\- О-ох, - эротичным голоском, будто из порнухи, отзывается на это Ёнчжэ.   
\- О да, - соглашается Дэхён. – Они там ща подерутся.   
Джебом усмехается и спускается по лестнице.   
Полы его расстегнутого пальто снова шоркают по перилам.   
Ёнчжэ шагает вместе с ними машинально и мало о чем думает, хотя следовало бы.   
Кажется, он уже больше не может разочаровываться в людях, и ссора там, наверху, на четырнадцатом этаже, его почти не трогает.   
Может быть, Джебом со своей сворой из уголовника, бешеной суки и злопамятного программера не самое дно – они ничего не скрывают из своих намерений.   
\- Эй, Хён, - зовет приятеля Хим. – А биоинженик Туана тоже ничего?   
\- Они все секси, - пожимает плечами Чон. – Прикинь бы тебе за шесть мультов косоглазого урода трахаться подложили…   
\- Дак, - ржет Хим, - мне бы не помешало… Но за шесть мультов не… Ты прав.   
\- Жра-а-ать хочу, - без задней мысли меняет тему разговора Дэхён, когда выходит из подъезда.   
Он чешет свою бездонную утробу под курткой и смотрит на небо: как там за мутными облаками, как бельмо, плавает тусклое солнце.   
Впрочем, вряд ли оно его заботит.   
Три квартала назад по улице они возвращаются все так же пешком, и Ёнчжэ понимает, почему из всех отелей в городе был выбран именно этот.   
В двенадцать на тротуарах густая толпа спешащих быстренько перекусить служащих, и идти приходиться перестроиться поуже: Ёнчжэ и Дэхён впереди, они ржут над чем-то, но хорошо выполняют свою роль волнореза, в хвосте которого идущего за ними Джебома не толкают презренные смертные.   
Хим охраняет Ёнчжэ.   
Но не как пёс почему-то. Он даже пытается о чем-то заговорить, но Ёнчжэ не в духе ни с кем «просто болтать», хотя ему даже жаль похожего на грустящего лиса с перебитой лапой начальника охраны, когда тот смотрит в спины своим хохочущим друзьям.   
Это странно, но Хим действительно нравится… Мог бы понравиться Ёнчжэ. В отличие от той парочки, которая напоминает ему только об акулах.   
Ким Химчан, конечно, не подарок. Но, как кажется Ёнчжэ, в нем нет злобы. Он не сожрет тебя только потому, что ты меньше, а он имеет власть сожрать.   
Он выглядит так, будто многое может простить тому, кого любит, иначе Ёнчжэ не понимает, что за отношения у этой грехопадшей троицы.   
И хоть это вряд ли его касается, Ёнчжэ продолжает идти молча, сбоку рассматривая Химчана (потому что предаваться более унылым размышлениям у него еще полдня и целая ночь в маленькой спальне), пока какое-то странное чувство не заставляет его поднять взгляд от носков кроссовок.   
Как будто на него смотрят.   
Быстро Ёнчжэ вскидывает голову…   
О, эти хитрые глаза племянничка дьявола. И второй, злая игрушка, тоже с ним же.   
Ёнчжэ от безысходности кидается к Химу и прячет лицо у него на плече.   
Как ни странно, тот не гонит, не дергается и не орёт.   
Потом, позже, спрашивает:  
\- Кто это был?   
\- Ким Дуджун, охрана Ёна, - тихо говорит Ёнчжэ.  
\- Который повыше? – уточняет Хим. И когда Ёнчжэ кивает: - А второй?   
\- Ёсоб, они всегда вместе шляются.   
\- Ясно, - задумчиво отзывается Хим.   
Ёнчжэ совсем страшно идти теперь, и Хим сбоку бросает на него почти сочувствующие взгляды.   
Впрочем, утешать не берется и не говорит, что сунуться к Джебому требовать свое – это надо совсем мало страха иметь.   
Босс же сам сегодня сказал: биоинженик принадлежит только своему хозяину.


	4. z-4

It's not a compromise

 

\- Ёб твою мать, Кайе! – дверь за «визитерами» закрылась, и Марк взорвался. – Ну почему, почему с тобой всегда так?   
Джексон оскорбился до самой глубины души, и от большой обиды пока мог только моргать на товарища широко распахнутыми черными глазами.   
\- Что я сделал-то? – наконец, он дозрел возмутиться, и его голос был тем самым низким кошачьим голосом, который просыпался в нем всегда от сильных переживаний. Только теперь с претензией. – В чем ты меня обвиняешь? Все, что на мне есть – это что я забрал Бэма. Но он сам позволил ему уйти, понимаешь, САМ.   
Марк смотрел в пол. Как человек, которого раздражение рвет на части, и он молчит только потому, что если откроет рот – все это перерастет в позорненькую свалку с ором и взаимными обвинениями.   
\- Я понятия никакого не имею, о каких деньгах он говорил и куда они делись, - предельно искренним голосом сделал свое заявление Джексон.   
Марк смотрел в пол и молчал.   
А потом вдруг вскинул голову и спросил:  
\- А откуда мне знать?   
Джексон опешил.   
В жизни своей он даже в самом страшном кошмаре не мог представить, что будет оправдываться перед Марком в том, чего не делал.   
Даже больше, больше, чем смешно, больше, чем обидно: как Марку могло прийти в голову, что он спер деньги и пытался подставить его?   
Просто – как?  
\- Ты что… Совсем с ума сошел? – чуть-чуть Джексону осталось до того, чтобы он начал кричать.   
Марк смотрел на него так, что по глазам было видно – уж что-то, а с ума он не сошел, и прежде чем задать свой вопрос он задавался еще другими.   
Наверно, вроде таких: а что я вообще знаю про этого Кайе? Разве он не обманывал меня раз двести? Что найдется из фактов в его защиту, чтобы быть уверенным, что двенадцать миллиардов не купили его и так не очень чистую совесть?   
Да ничего.   
\- А откуда я знаю, что это не ты? – это очень глупо, Джексон понимает. Это худшее из того, что он мог бы сделать, но почему-то в нем так и клокочет обида: - Всегда же только ты знаешь, куда мы едем и что мы там будем делать, да? Ты же у нас главный? Так откуда мне знать, что это не ты придумал все с самого начала? Что японский бар был настоящим, а? Что на самом деле было в инструкции Югёма?   
Бедный Марк открыл рот – на месте Джексона, которому он сам минуту назад предъявил это надуманное и отвратительное обвинение, оказалось не так уж и хорошо.   
\- Я? – медленно, как слабоумный, выговорил Марк, переводя теперь совсем уж тяжелый и мрачный взгляд с ковра на лицо приятеля. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мне не нужны деньги…   
\- О да, ты ж у нас богатенький ребенок, - ядовито подхватил Джексон.   
Видимо, это была почему-то болезненная тема, которую оба просто похоронили давно, чтобы не замечать разницы в происхождении.   
Бедняжка Бэм-Бэм стоял в дверях спальни с лицом страдающего человека и слушал все это. И каждое сказанное между ними слово отказывалось в нем перевариваться, как будто он пытался проглотить зеленый плесневелый хлеб.  
Его лицо становилось все печальнее и печальнее.   
Джексон шмыгнул носом, отвернулся.   
Доставал сигарету из пачки, когда ему в спину Марк бросил новое:  
\- Это же ты все время приставал к Бэму. Тебе больше всех надо было узнать, что он знает.   
Все. Это был предел Кайе.   
\- Слушай, ты! – он резко обернулся, толкнул бедром высокую стопку глянцевых полупорнушных журналов, накопленных за годы холостой жизни – они все посыпались на пол. И под шорох страниц вообще всякие сожаления, которые обычно мешают высказаться перед близкими людьми, покинули его голову: - Не хочешь мне верить – ну и не надо. Я обойдусь без тебя, ты мне не мать, чтобы я за тебя держался. Вали к черту… Там свои бредовые обвинения и предъявляй, понял?   
Да куда уж лучше понять.   
Марк развернулся на выход.   
С пола Бэм, рассеянно собиравший скользкие журналы, с упреком посмотрел на Джексона, а потом прытко бросился в коридор догонять «своего любимого Марка».   
По крайней мере, так Джексон скривил губы его обозвать, когда услышал оттуда:  
\- Марк, ну Марк… Не уходи так, пожалуйста…   
Обнявшие его руки Марк покорно, хоть и неохотно терпел. Бэм-Бэм был как всегда: верил, что надо только обнять, и все будет хорошо.   
И кто-нибудь из старших обязательно что-нибудь придумает.   
\- Ма-а-арк… - протянул Бэм, стараясь вытянуться из-за его плеча так, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.   
На секунду, глядя в них, Марк снова отпустил все свое самое циничное и недоверчивое, наученное годами горького опыта: ни одному слову Бэма про то, что он не знает, что положили в его голову передать Джебому, что он не помнит – этому нет ни одного подтверждения.   
Бэм-Бэм мог оказаться хитрее всех. И почему до сих пор не сбежал с кучей денег – чтобы кого-нибудь другого подставить вместо себя под стволы пистолетов охраны Джебома.   
Глаза Бэм-Бэма огромные, полные сладкого глянцевого шоколада озера. А в черных зрачках беспокойство – за него самого, за Марка.   
Марк думает, что сошел с ума, когда уступает мальчику и обнимает его в ответ.   
Зачем биоинженик деньги? Такому, как Бэм, который вытаскивает из-под снега померзшие цветочки.   
Ему же даже все равно, где спать, лишь бы кто-нибудь обнимал.   
\- Прости, - Марк шмыгает носом в его висок и надеется, что Джексон там, из комнаты, тоже слышит извинение.   
Покорный старающемуся как-нибудь растрясти его хотя бы на подобие улыбки Бэму, Марк тащится обратно по коридору, держась за его ручку, а в гостиной Джексон, упираясь локтями в подоконник, курит в открытое окно.   
И говорит:   
\- Все прекрасно, конечно… Но нас там правда было только четверо.   
\- И если это не японцы… - целую минуту, наверно, промолчав, предполагает Марк.   
Джексон кивает.   
\- Может, он специально в платье вырядился.   
Бэм-Бэм смотрит то на черного, как выдра, Джексона (он всегда одевается только в черное, даже дома), то на белого в своем белом свитере и с крашеными волосами Марка.   
И сердито мотает головой: нет, нет, нет.   
Это не Ёнчжэ.   
Они оба ничего не поняли, что он хотел им сказать. Самое важное.   
Марк уныло трется в квартире Джексона еще с час. Они вроде как стараются придумать план.   
Как быть? Что дальше делать?   
Но воображения хватает только следить из окна за воронами, рвущими пакеты возле мусорных баков. У Марка, такого находчивого в прошлом, когда ему нравилось бороться, хотелось и было ради чего – теперь только усталое отупение и занятая в пачке Кайе сигарета.   
Так и не придумав ничего, он прощается и отправляется домой.   
Би Ай почему-то смотрит на него так, будто он кого-то убил и заявился перемазанным в крови.   
Это снова злит.   
\- Послушай, - зовет он. – У меня тут… В общем… Ты больше не выходишь из дома.   
Что-то общее все-таки у нее есть с Бэмом – может, неестественные для обычного человека, большие глаза слишком приятного коричневого цвета.   
Только она больше похожа на какого-нибудь оленя, когда смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот от недоумения.   
\- Ты больше никуда не выходишь без меня, - безэмоционально озвучивает новые правила Марк. – Если погулять, то только со мной. Дверь открываешь только мне… ТОЛЬКО мне, ясно? 

 

Джебом битый час смотрит в монитор.   
Работать на получается.   
Он злится на себя, потому что не может понять, кто из этих четверых ему врет – а угадать ложь ведь не так уж и сложно.   
Может быть, они действительно ни при чем, и двенадцать миллиардов, проделав длинный липкий путь по цепочке смертей и предательств, утекли от него намного раньше.   
Работать не получается, потому что все, что Джебом делает – думает, куда делись его деньги.   
Почти бесшумно, почти как тень Ёнчжэ показывается из своей спальни и, посомневавшись, неслышными шагами вдоль стеночки пробирается к книжной полке.   
Просматривает корешки книг, а потом одну вытаскивает.   
Поворачивается к нему и спрашивает:  
\- Можно?   
\- Можно, - глухим голосом разрешает Джебом.   
Так же бесшумно Ёнчжэ исчезает.   
Джебом всегда признавал пользу чтения.   
Конечно. Да. Если с тобой поговорить не о чем, если обсудить гениальность прозаического реализма Хэмингуэя нельзя – то куда ты годишься?   
И все же пока Ёнчжэ будет извлекать пользу для прекрасного внутри из романа, который взял почитать, Джебом хотел бы извлечь немного пользы из него, а то уже становится похоже на то, будто он всем все простил.   
А это не так. Память у Джебома просто от природы хорошая, и он не забывает: добро… а обиды еще труднее.   
Сложновато только с самим Ёнчжэ – он пугливый, порывистый и тот самый тихоня, который из пруда с чертями. Чтобы понять его, надо быть немножко больше в душе гибким, чем школьная скамейка.   
Нет, он не считает Химчана деревянным, бесчувственным или еще что-то из той же категории. Начальник охраны, может, даже к своему счастью, не тонкая утонченная натура, а – уж простите, из песни слова не выкинешь – просто гопник.   
А Дэхён себе на уме – его Джебом всегда остерегался. Если бы он не был так хорош, стоило бы избавиться от него, но… Не еще ли большая глупость уволить умного и окружить себя дураками? Тем более, Чон не так чтобы откровенное зло, скорее, хитрожопый. Из тех, кто останется в шоколаде, когда все остальные в говне.   
Пожалуй, из его людей Ю Ёнчжэ ему ближе всех. С первого взгляда на него понятно, что он не такой, как все. Он образованный, он умный. Он из тех, кого принято называть «тонкими» - всегда хорошо чувствует и делает выводы.   
А еще у него есть специальная категория людей презирать – быдло.   
Что-то есть такое, что роднит его с Джебомом. Ему тоже наплевать, умрет кто-то или чье-то сердце разобьется – он все равно сделает, что считает нужным, даже если останется в итоге один, и все будут его ненавидеть.   
В конце концов, Джебому с ним просто удобно.   
Поэтому он поднимается из кресла, чтобы запереть Ёнчжэ-крысёнка в его спальне на ключ. Бог с ним, что он со своей кровати поднимает голову от книги и смотрит на Джебома широко распахнувшимися от удивления глазами – меньше всего надо, чтобы он подслушивал.   
Джебом возвращается за стол, чтобы снять телефонную трубку. 

 

\- Я? – удивляется Ёнчжэ. Как будто тут с ним еще кто-то есть. Как будто дурачок, если честно. Потом одергивает себя и кивает в трубку: - Да, конечно. Сейчас поднимусь.   
Станешь тут дурачком – Джебом зовет к себе.   
Ёнчжэ очень сильно хмурится, и прежде чем выйти долго-долго смотрит на себя в зеркало.   
В отражении привычный он сам, и ему интересно, если для хозяина он не такой привычный, то сильно ли легко на его лице читаются мысли.   
И вранье.   
Ковер под его ботинками, пока он поднимается по лестнице на этаж вверх, красный-красный. Примятый по центру ступенек, где больше всего ходят.   
Местами даже вытертый до белого.   
Поднимаясь по лестнице, Ёнчжэ рассматривает ковер и мрачно думает, где они трое могли успеть спалиться со своим гениальным планом.   
Чего Джебому от него надо? У него же вечно Хим на побегушках.   
Ёнчжэ невесело про себя смеется тому, что… В принципе, не удивится, если окажется, что его кто-то из этих двоих и сдал.   
Скорее всего, Хим – может, тяжело ему стало гниленькую совесть таскать.   
Дэхёна Ёнчжэ по-прежнему не считает классным добродушным парнем, а поэтому ему верит больше.   
\- Ух… - от нервов Ёнчжэ вздыхает, как выдра, когда, постучав, открывает дверь и заходит, и говорит как-то неестественно для него: - Ну… я пришел…   
Джебом оборачивается. Смотрит. Потом снова отворачивается к окну.   
Ёнчжэ остается стоять.   
А проклятый Джебом молчит как Королева Червей, которой чай за завтраком подали с ядом вместо сахара, и она теперь думает, чью голову снять с плеч.   
Бедного Ёнчжэ почти переклинивает, что-то сводит на лице: он так старается удержать на губах свою обычную немного зазнайскую, немного недоброжелательную улыбочку…   
Чтоб Джебома черти разорвали: если все знает, то какого хера молчит? Чего выжидает этим напряжением?   
Нисколько Ёнчжэ не наивен надеяться, что его простят. Джебома он как-то по-особенному хорошо чувствует, как будто они «одной крови».   
А сам Ёнчжэ, если бы его предали, сделал бы очевидное – пристрелил прямо здесь, как собаку. И ни грамма драгоценной жалости бы не потратилось, потому что даже в этом они с Джебомом похожи – кого любить и кому сочувствовать выбирают не умом, а…  
А вот так, по ветру плюнув: Ёнчжэ выбрал Дэхёна, Джебом… ну вот этот мальчик, Бэм-Бэм, ему точно понравился.   
И вообще никаких объяснений такой прихоти не найдешь, хоть удумайся.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты… последил за Ёнчжэ, - вдруг тихо говорит Джебом. Он отмирает наконец, окно ему надоедает, и он поворачивается, кивая на дверь в маленькую спальню.   
Ёнчжэ соображает, что крысёнок, естественно, там (куда ж ему деться), поэтому Джебом и говорит так тихо.   
А еще смеется про себя, как сам сатана, потому что отлегло – босс про их заговор ничего все-таки не знает.   
Больше не бояться хорошо, не проклинать Хима хорошо. Хорошо улыбаться чуть-чуть, но совершенно естественно.   
И натурально понимающе кивать, когда Джебом поясняет:   
\- Если он куда-то захочет пойти, то пойдешь с ним. Я не буду держать его под замком. Если он заговорит с кем-то или встретится…   
\- Докладывать тебе, - опережает Ёнчжэ. – Все понятно, Джебом. Ты хочешь, чтобы он сам привел тебя к деньгам.   
Джебом кивает.   
\- Я попросил тебя, потому что… - Ёнчжэ с любопытством смотрит на него своими игрушечными глазками – воу, кажется, босс собрался неявно сделать ему комплимент. Когда-то были времена, когда Ёнчжэ думал, что их осенние вечерние беседы о литературе (как бы смешно ни звучало, довольно интересные – Джебом занятный человек) и очевидная похожесть придирчивых вкусов закончатся чем-нибудь веселеньким, вроде влюбленности… Но как-то не срослось, и ни сам Ёнчжэ, ни Джебом, конечно, не горевали. – Короче, последи за ним внимательно…   
Видимо, Джебом так и не нашел слов, чтобы объяснить, почему он выделил Ёнчжэ между оставшимися двумя, но Ёнчжэ все равно уже видел то, что видел.   
Вообще, при всей своей холодности и кажущейся злобности, Ёнчжэ грациозный, как белый журавль, и на поклон всегда отвечает поклоном. За симпатию платит симпатией.   
Он улыбается так… ободряюще и шутит:  
\- Будь спокоен. Меня крысячий хвостик не обманет, потому что тошнит меня от этой жалкой сопли.   
\- Аха-ха, - смеется Джебом.   
Он же говорил: у Ёнчжэ всегда свое мнение есть. 

 

\- Ну, - говорит Хим задумчиво и как-то тягуче – то ли думает, что сказать, то ли увлечен нюхать носок, который снял, - ломани его ноут. Можешь же?   
Бедный Дэхён от возмущения даже подрывается сесть на диване, хотя до этого лежал и подкидывал вверх яблоко.   
\- Ага, - сарказма в его голосе как из трубы котельной – хватит отравить много-много воздуха, - если кто-то взломает лептоп Джебома, то он никогда не догадается, что это я. Может мне лучше прямо к нему пойти и попросить скинуть номерок на флешечку?   
Хим кажется пережевывает воздух.   
Не любит он, когда Хён ерничает. Поэтому так ничего и не говорит.   
А Дэ продолжает:  
\- И потом… - голос у него теперь нормальный. Голос рассуждающего о проблеме человека. – Его ноут же не такое говно, как твое железо. Босс правильный парень, у него сканер отпечатков есть…  
\- Дак у меня вообще ноута нет, - как-то не вовремя (наверно, машинально) вставляет Хим.   
Что-то вдвоем без Ёнчжэ они вроде как думают, раскидывают мозгой.   
А больше похоже, что скучают.   
Чон будто вспоминает про свое яблоко и всаживает в него зубы – сок бежит по подбородку, как у вампира.   
Кстати о Ёнчжэ…  
\- Чё там Ёнчжэ сказал, что придумал, как нам выудить из Джебома счет? – спрашивает Хим.   
Дэхён пожимает плечами – Хим и без него знает, что разговор был о кысёнке.   
Но каким хером его заставить?   
Дэхён обкусывает яблоко, Хим деликатно ножкой удвигает несвежие носочки под кровать с глаз долой.   
Дверь открывается без стука, и Ёнчжэ входит, как будто это его номер, а не химчановский. Даже больше: направляется прямиком к тумбе под плазмой и что-то там шарится, чем-то звенит.   
\- Чё ты там делаешь? – зовет его Хим.   
\- Бухло, - одним словом отвечает Ёнчжэ.   
Хотя мог бы ничего не говорить, и так понятно – как драгоценность, как дитя у матери на его руках штук пять мелконьких гостиничных бутылочек со разнообразным спиртным.   
Ёнчжэ сваливает свое добро на диван, рядом с Дэ, сворачивает одной бутылочке крышку и, запрокинув голову, выпивает не меньше половины.   
\- И по какому сегодня поводу? – иронично спрашивает Дэхён, когда он отрывается.   
\- Джебом нянькой к крысёнку приставил, - сморщившись, рассказывает Ёнчжэ последние новости. А потом выпитое как будто лезет наружу, и он закрывает рот рукой, придерживая тошноту, и говорит: - Бля-я-я…  
Мало ли что он там улыбался Джебому – его реально тошнит на эту крысу смотреть.   
Он круглыми сутками будет бухой ходить, потому что сучонок вызывает в нем какую-то просто неадекватную ненависть.   
Как он весь такой жалкий, но каким-то ебаным хером все равно всем нравится.   
Ёнчжэ бы его душил, улыбаясь, как… как крысёнка.   
\- Дак это же хорошо, - подает голос Хим. – Мы будем знать все из первых рук.   
\- Знаю, - безразлично соглашается Ёнчжэ.   
\- Может, ты даже уговоришь его помочь нам... м-м-м… - вслух думает Дэхён. А потом сбивается куда-то на только ему понятное: - Мне нужен только разблокированный ноут, а там все элементарно достается из кэша браузера… Или в операционке осталось, если банковские через клиент работают…  
Хим и Ёнчжэ поглядывают то на него, то друг на друга.   
Впрочем, не возражают, что он что-то бормочет – каждому своя часть грязненькой работенки.   
И дэхёновская-то вообще непыльная, если честно.   
Ёнчжэ внезапно взрывается остаточным гневом:  
\- Нихера я не буду его уговаривать…   
Он дохлебывает остатки из бутылочки и пустую оставляет где пришлось – на подоконнике.   
\- А как тогда ты его заставишь нам помогать? – резонно интересуется Дэ. – Чё-то делиться с ним денежками я как-то против…  
Ёнчжэ смотрит на него как-то нехорошо. Так, будто прямо ненавидит: как нежно он сказал «денежками».   
Впрочем, к Чону это в нем вспыхивает постоянно и на пустом месте. Смертельная обида – вечный спутник невзаимной влюбленности.   
\- Ствол к башке приставлю, - зло прищурившись, обещает Ёнчжэ. Вскрывает еще одну бутылочку и мотает головой себе за спину, в окно: - В Хангане вон утоплю…  
\- Ебать ты сука у нас гуманный, - восхищенно говорит Хим.   
Он валяется на кровати, длинный и черный, похожий на угря из супа, и смотрит на Ёнчжэ смеющимися, умиленными глазами.   
Впрочем, по его узкоглазой роже видно, что щека вот-вот соскользнет с кулака, которым он ее подпирает, и он заснет мордой в подушку (неудивительно после вчерашней бессонной ночи) – но оборжать Ёнчжэ, когда тот становится таким кровожадным, у них с Дэхёном что-то вроде правила.   
Поэтому Чон тоже ржёт. Это не мешает ему тщательно зачистить огрызок яблока, а потом, подумав, и огрызок опустить в рот и пережевать.   
\- Да пошли вы нахер оба, - обижается Ёнчжэ.   
Но разве он уйдет, хоть десять раз обиженный, от наворованного у Хима бухлишка?   
Нет: Ёнчжэ элегантно запинается об дэхёновские коленки и присаживается рядом, укладывая позвякивающие стеклом пузырьки на коленях.   
Бедный Хим зевает в подушку, почти умирает как ему охота спать, но не гонит: пусть лучше здесь сидят, чем хрен знает где вдвоем будут.   
Когда Ёнчжэ свалит покурить, Хим перепрячет его бухлишко себе под подушку, и после маленькой потасовки (и традиционного выламывания пальца) Ёнчжэ останется валяться и пить на его кровати поперек. 

 

Часов в одиннадцать Ёнчжэ уже порядком пьяный. Хим спит, как детишки в школе на первой паре: его лисячьи глаза закрываются, голова падает – и он снова просыпается и вроде снова смотрит на препода.   
Ёнчжэ и сам начинает дремать у него под боком.   
Просыпается, когда его пинает Дэ:  
\- Пошли…   
От Хёна прет сигаретами и холодом, видимо, он только что закрыл окно. Хим спит.   
Ёнчжэ сгребает себя с постели.   
Они с Чоном молча доходят до двери номера Ёнчжэ.   
Все три их номера рядом: если смотреть от лестницы, то сначала Дэхёна, потом Ёнчжэ, потом химовский. Так что сейчас выглядит так, будто Дэ его провожает.   
Ёнчжэ кажется, что он чем-то недоволен, как он всегда делает: вроде улыбается и не показывает, а на самом деле… Прямо по лицу видно, на дне глаз прячется – как что-то его раздражает.   
Может, Ёнчжэ его просто слишком хорошо знает.   
Может, ему самому чего-то не хватило – вроде, он остыл хотеть выпустить крысёнку кишки наружу и потом из них, тепленьких, выложить слово «ЛЮБОВЬ», а вроде недостаточно бутылочек приговорил, чтобы в голове было совсем пусто.   
\- Эй, - улыбается Ёнчжэ, отпуская дверную ручку, - выпей со мной?   
Дэхён тоже устал. Ему тоже сонно. И стоило бы отказаться.   
Но, во-первых, Ёнчжэ не так чтобы на коленях звал – он просто предложил, и уже это его упрямство в него вцепилось: если Дэхён откажется, то он пойдет продолжать бухать один.   
Он вон уже даже к лестнице повернулся.   
Во-вторых, Ёнчжэ прав, и Дэ действительно немножко бесится – из-за того, что засыпающий Хим так на него смотрел.   
Совершенно, до одури влюбленным взглядом. Просто наглаживал глазами.   
И хрен уж знает, что в этом так опять снесло ему тормоза, что курил в окно он снова злой-презлой.   
\- Ладно… - забавно, что когда Дэ соглашается, его голос звучит очень равнодушно. – Пошли…  
Ёнчжэ, идущий чуть впереди, оглядывается на него, шагающего лениво, с руками в карманах джинсов, и улыбается – не верит ни лени, ни безразличию, ни равнодушию.   
Как два давнишних приятеля, но не настолько, чтобы идти плечом к плечу, они медленно спускаются в бар, перебрасываясь теми бессмысленными смешочками, которые рождаются только когда говорить больше не о чем.   
В дорогущем баре престижного отеля бухло стоит просто адски, но Ёнчжэ раскошеливается достать свою карточку и заплатить за целую бутылку приличного вискаря.   
Прикола ради Дэ покупает колу – пить ему реально неохота.   
Гостиничный бар работает допоздна, но народа тут нет (цены, однако), зато играет что-то приятненькое и незаметное, совсем не мешающее разговаривать.   
Впрочем, Ёнчжэ и не болтает: пробует свой вискарь сначала голым, чтобы оценить, за что заплатил, потом – о, он не льстит себе и не думает, что у него железные яйца – разбавляет чоновской колой.   
Эффекты алкоголизма достигаются небыстро, но стабильно: каждый день ты пьешь по чуть-чуть, и каждый день это дается легче и легче.   
И у Ёнчжэ самоцель, и он идет к ней последовательно и плавно, бухая третий день подряд.   
Он долго смотрит на куст лимонника в кадке за спиной Дэ, а потом хихикает:   
\- Чё-то это меня, по-моему, уже развратило…   
\- В смысле? – уточняет Дэхён.   
Он думает, что Ёнчжэ намекает на пьянство, но нет.   
\- Эти деньги, - Ёнчжэ кивает на бутылку вискаря. – Как будто они уже мои. Тратить больше стал. Уже не считаю, как раньше.   
Дэхён барабанит пальцами по столу.   
Потом говорит:   
\- Если тебя это как-то поддержит – то у меня такое же ощущение.   
\- Аха-ха, - ржет Ёнчжэ, но не сильно весело.   
А потом смотрит Чону в глаза: похожи, похожи, как же мы похожи…   
Разговор провисает. Становится неловко.   
Чтобы не молчать, Дэхён спрашивает:  
\- Как твое здоровье?   
\- Ничего, спасибочки, - кривляется Ёнчжэ. Чон серьезный, а ему правда приятно: он всегда спрашивает. – Подыхать не собираюсь. Пока…  
Дэхён вздыхает – ох уж эти злоебучие разговорчики про «подохну». То ли плакать, то ли смеяться.   
Видимо, Ёнчжэ тоже вспоминает – когда и где он это слово чаще всего заедал соплями и их затирал воротничком рубашки Хёна.   
\- А помнишь мою хату? – спрашивает он. – Там балконище был во всю стену…  
\- Помню, - кивает Дэ.   
Ох уж этот злоебучий балкон. Как он его ненавидел.   
Ёнчжэ почти лежит на столе и тянет разбавленный виски, не поднимая стакана от стола. Просто наклоняет и сербает с края.   
Он куда-то далеко смотрит, на что-то двигающееся – может, на белые рукава рубашки барменши за стойкой – потому что его глаза тоже шевелятся.   
Когда он так делает, что-то такое по-детски глупенькое, но от души (раскачиваться на стуле любит, коленки обнимать, когда на кровати сидит, смотрит часто сбоку, поворачивая голову), то Дэ, если честно, только ребенка в нем и видит.   
Совсем забывает про все остальное, что еще Ёнчжэ – злоба, отчаяние из-за болезни… Как он крутит хвостом перед Химом.   
Все.   
Остаются только большие детские глаза, которые на падающий снег смотрят как на чудо.   
Дэхён хотел бы знать, как он видит этот гниленький мирок, когда никто не пытается пнуть ему в живот, и он не огрызается, как собака, а один на один со своими мыслями, такой, каким был лет в двадцать. Во что-то верящий, надеющийся провести жизнь с человеком, которого любит, и дожить до старости, а не трястись от страха снова попасть в больницу и умереть в тридцать.   
Как солидная, но ограниченная и в чем-то даже примитивная земля, Дэ смотрит на постоянно меняющийся воздух – Ёнчжэ.   
То ли восхищается, то ли завидует… То ли радуется, что он-то не такой, он-то солидный.   
Но что-то в Ёнчжэ его притягивает – как увидел его тогда, в первый раз, странного из-за болезни, в пижамке, непонятного, так это чувство в нем до сих пор и живет.   
\- Знаешь, жалко… - Ёнчжэ швыркает носом и прерывается на очередной глоток. – Я бы купил ту квартиру, но… Финансы жмут.   
Дэ медленно кивает и тоже тянет своей чуть-чуть разбавленной колы.   
\- Аха-ха-ха, - прямо по слогам смеется Ёнчжэ.   
\- Ха-ха, - точно так же отвечает Дэхён, поддерживая ироничный смешок.   
Он улыбается со своей стороны стола грустно, но искренне – финансовому неравенству лет тысяч семь, наверно, и до сих пор этот общественный недуг делит людей на таких, как Дэхён, которые не считают деньги, но у которых они всегда почему-то есть, и на тех, которые, как Ёнчжэ, экономят на всем, но становятся все беднее и беднее.   
Ёнчжэ когда курит, то выглядит таким безразличным – наверно, потому что ему очень сильно иногда надо притворяться ничего не чувствующим, он никогда и не бросит.   
Прикуривая, он смеется:  
\- И ведь даже если у нас получится, я все равно ее не куплю, - тон его голоса горький-горький, хуже виски. – Эй, Чон, - ухмыляется Ёнчжэ, - а что мы будем делать, когда… ну?   
\- М-м-м… - подперев кулаком подбородок, мычит Дэ.   
Действительно, они что-то так увлеклись погоней за деньгами, что даже не подумали, где будут прятаться. «Пальмовые острова» - это ведь не план.   
Дэхён наклоняется над столом, ближе к Ёнчжэ, и смотрит ему в глаза, будто хочет заставит думать, что это дело плевое, и они справятся:  
\- Надо Хима напрячь, чтобы документы достал…   
\- Ага, - кивает Ёнчжэ с дымным выдохом. – Нихера не выйдет, так хоть имя сменю. Говорят, неудачникам помогает избавиться от дурной судьбы.   
Снова оно: отвратительная горечь.   
\- Чо-о-он… - будто вдруг обессилев, Ёнчжэ съезжает на стол, упирается лбом в столешницу и жалуется туда, в нее, глухим ломающимся голосом. – Почему, ну почему, Дэ? Почему у меня никогда не получается? Почему я никогда не могу получить то, что хочу, даже мелочь?   
Он сколько-то возит лбом по руке, будто это поможет стереть мысли из головы, а потом поднимает тоскливый взгляд на Дэхёна.   
Дэ его просто жалко.   
\- Иди ко мне, - говорит он.   
Охотно, даже торопливо Ёнчжэ перебирается к нему на диван, прихватывает свой стакан и устраивается под его боком.   
Рука Дэхёна была вытянута на спинке дивана, а теперь она обнимает Ёнчжэ.   
\- Все будет хорошо, - говорит он. – У нас все будет хорошо.   
Обещаниям Ёнчжэ никогда не верил, и теперь тоже нет – когда поворачивает голову чуточку назад и смотрит на Дэхёна, то его глаза кажутся немножко испуганными.   
Сейчас дело совсем не в обещаниях. Не в словах, которые они говорят.   
Все из-за того, что его тошнит, когда Чон целует его в щеку. Он прикасается очень невесомо, но в Ёнчжэ все равно будто наизнанку выворачивают желудок.   
В бедном и пьяном теле чувств так много, что они рвут.   
Зачем Хёну надо опять играть с ним? Просто зачем?   
Сколько можно терпеть и притворяться камнем?   
Ёнчжэ неосторожно вздыхает (и это очень похоже на всхлип), дрожит водой в глазах и залпом допивает что осталось в стакане.   
\- Дже, хорош пить, - голос у Дэхёна очень ласковый, а стакан он отбирает твердо.   
Ставит его обратно на стол, а Ёнчжэ прижимает к себе.   
\- Просто расслабься, - то ли говорит, то ли целует в ухо.   
Одежда отчетливо шуршит, когда Дэхён гладит его левую руку, уговаривая перестать плакать, отпустить это напряжение.   
\- Перестань думать, перестань бояться…   
Дэ понимает свою роль, что уж: Ёнчжэ гораздо больше него чувствительный – даже на интонацию в голосе реагирует сильнее. И иногда, понятно, его захлестывает – тут уже ничего не поделаешь, надо быть с ним поласковее.   
Впрочем, ему всегда нравилось утешать и вытирать слезы.   
Так он чувствует себя взрослым и сильным. Как будто Ёнчжэ от него зависит.   
\- Завтра-то ничего плохого не случится, - шепчет Дэхён. – Хоть в это-то ты можешь поверить?   
Ёнчжэ кивает и хватается за его левую руку обеими своими.   
Ему всегда так мучительно хорошо с ним. Так спокойно.   
\- И квартиру себе купишь на Манхэттене, - шутит Дэ. – Потом еще ржать будешь, как по своей хате сопли размазывал.   
Его тупенькие необидные шутки Ёнчжэ тоже любит. Вроде поддел, а на самом деле поддержал.   
Он всегда так делает – смеется и гладит.   
Наверно, это-то и расслабляет Ёнчжэ на самом деле. Лучше, чем сигареты. Лучше виски.   
Пьяная нежность Чона Дэхёна.   
В ней и его руках Ёнчжэ хочет утопиться – Дэхён чувствует его, как он оседает на него всем телом.   
В нем больше нет напряжения. Он легкий, как воздух.   
Я и ты. Ты и я.   
Твердое небо. Мягкая земля.   
Не дышится ни с тобой, ни без тебя.   
Ты слышишь: забери меня.   
Ёнчжэ пьяный и ласковый, как котенок. Мурлыкает в его руках что-то про «ненавижу Америку» и «давай поедем на Мадагаскар смотреть на полосатых черно-белых зебр», а Чон обзывает себя козлом, но не останавливается.   
Целует в шею, в плечо, в висок – почти невесомо, Ёнчжэ совсем не мешает болтать.   
Незаметные поцелуи. Именно такие, которыми принято незаметно склонять к сексу.   
Времени что-то около часа ночи, и в баре, наверно, они одни прячутся за спинкой дивана самого дальнего столика, за зеленым кустом в кадке.   
Шепчутся, тихо смеются. Целуются через плечо.   
Очень по-дружески, вроде жеста поддержки.   
Музыка играет такая же никакая-приятная.   
Ёнчжэ счастлив.   
Дэхёну тоже очень нравится его наглаживать. 

 

Теперь выглядит так, будто Ёнчжэ провожает Дэхёна.   
Его-то номер следующий по коридору, и ему надо уже перестать висеть на нем. Перестать цепляться руками за пояс и нагибать голову, чтобы он еще и еще целовал в шею.   
Но как оторвать себя от его тела Ёнчжэ не знает.   
Его тянет, как лист железа к здоровенному электромагниту, и Ёнчжэ жмется и жмется к нему ближе, наглаживает по заправленной за пояс синей рубашке.   
Дэхён, вроде, вообще не против заниматься этим в коридоре отеля: обнимать друг друга за шею и лениво целоваться, когда бы их взгляды ни встретились.   
По крайней мере он ничего не говорит, только смеется тем же смешочком, с которым обычно поддевает своими шуточками.   
А Ёнчжэ так глубоко утонул в нем.   
Когда он смотрит на Чона, на эту его нежную улыбку, которую любит так сильно, в его взгляде немножко тоски… Но куда больше обожания.   
Да, наверно: для него все в Дэ чистое совершенство – поэтому ему и невыносимо перестать обниматься. Как ему убрать руки с его пояса, когда он идеален для Ёнчжэ – рост, широкая грудь, эта его невероятная стройность?   
Он вроде, худой, а вроде его есть за что ущипнуть. Прямо есть-есть за что ущипнуть.   
Это он про задницу, да.   
Его шея – ее одну Ёнчжэ просто обожает. Она такая… не тонкая, крепкая, какая и должна быть (Ёнчжэ в это верит) у нормального мужчины, не похожего на цыпленка.   
Когда Дэ расстегивает ворот рубашки посильнее, Ёнчжэ залипает постоянно.   
Теперь, раз уж можно, целует ее и гладит пальцами под ухом.   
Да он бы Чона расчленил и отдельно по пакетикам разложил все самое любимое.   
Ёнчжэ снова прижимается к нему и вздыхает, как будто упрекает матушку природу, которая создала для него такой соблазн, от которого не оторваться:  
\- Ну почему ты такой красивый?   
Дэхён смеется.   
Нет, он в курсе, что он неплохо выглядит, но не прямо же так, как вздохнул Ёнчжэ – как дракон над золотой кучей.   
Он игриво улыбается и наглаживает Ёнчжэ по спинке.   
Или немножко пониже.   
\- Прямо красивый? – спрашивает, заглядывая в сияющие от удовольствия глаза.   
Между прочим, это он их такими сделал.   
\- Да, - подтверждает Ёнчжэ. Ему трудно держать все свои порывы при себе, когда он пьян, и, наверно, он об этом позже пожалеет, но… Ёнчжэ сжимает его плечи, прижимается всем телом, привставая на носки, немножко безумно целует свою любимую шею. И говорит: - Дэ, Дэ… Я так сильно тебя люблю…   
Он весь сжимается, прижимается лбом к подбородку Дэхёна и перестает дышать.   
Он очень надеется.   
Ёнчжэ поднимает голову посмотреть на него – и встречается с нежными глазами и мягкой улыбкой.   
Дэхён знает, чего хочет Ёнчжэ… И это немножко не то, чего хочет он сам – а уж в своих-то желаниях он уверен.   
Он не может себя заставить или, может быть, просто… Не сейчас, попозже.   
Сейчас ему нужно кое-что попроще, и он надеется, что Ёнчжэ позволит.   
Поцелуй чмокает на губах очень звонко. Дэхён прижимает его к себе, не отпускает и не отрывается целовать.   
Карту вытаскивает наощупь и не глядя проводит по считывателю.   
Не сразу попадает, только с третьей попытки.   
Жарким пыхтящим четырехруким и четырехногим чудовищем они вваливаются в номер, в котором горит только ночник возле кровати и холодно из-за оставленного приоткрытым окна.   
Ладони потеют чудовищно. В голове мыслей нет совсем, только жгучее желание.   
Ёнчжэ не говорит ему «Нет».  
Ничего подобного: еще хуже самого Дэхёна он тянет его за одежду, рывком выдирает заправленную в джинсы рубашку, задирает сразу до лопаток.   
Поглаживает их, когда Дэ быстро-быстро расстегивает верхние пуговицы и припадает к шее, как жаждущий в пустыне к колодцу с водой.   
Это лучшее дэхёновское «люблю» каким оно только может быть – в полной мере, с бешеной отдачей и совсем без тормозов он зацеловывает чужую шею, косточки…   
Притискивает к себе, так что Ёнчжэ опрокидывается назад в его руках.   
Только потом он цепляется за запястья Дэхёна, чтобы подняться, и просит:  
\- Подожди…   
Не-е-ет…   
Только вот не это блядство сейчас, если он начнет ломаться.   
Ёнчжэ смотрит на него так, будто Дэ это про блядство сейчас вслух сказал – столько понимания в его глазах.   
Но на самом деле все совсем не так, и чего от Ёнчжэ ждать – этого вообще никто не знает.   
\- Сначала… - с каким-то трудом выговаривает он слово, и эта его неловкость плохо вяжется с влюбленным взглядом, которым он смотрит на Дэхёна. Не подходит той нежности, с которой он поглаживает его щеку, но все становится понятно, когда по-женски ласково он заканчивает: - Мне надо в душ. 

 

\- Знаешь, эти надписи, - тихо говорит Дэ. – «Здесь могла бы быть ваша реклама»?   
\- Ну и? – спрашивает Ёнчжэ.   
Он стряхивает пепел в пустой после чего-то стакан, криво стоящий на подушке, сгибает коленки под одеялом (в тишине оно громко шуршит) и немножко наклоняется назад, чтобы видеть Дэхёна.   
\- Вот… - говорит Дэхён, и по его лицу понятно, что грядет очередная богоподобная шутка. – Здесь могло бы быть мое пузо.   
\- Аха-ха-ха, - негромко смеется Ёнчжэ.   
Чон, на которого он опирается спиной, наглаживает его живот под одеялом.   
Пытается найти жирок, наверно.   
В полумраке номера дым видно отчетливо – как он поднимается от сигареты и волнами уползает под потолок.   
С улицы, в так и не закрытое окно, слышно вой сирены.   
От холодка Ёнчжэ зябко, и он натягивает одеяло повыше, до самой шеи. Дэхён придерживает его для него.   
Как бы это ни выглядело, ему хорошо сейчас.   
Дэхёну, наверно, тоже неплохо после очередной затяжки от их общей сигареты…   
Он наклоняется вперед, осторожно сжимает губами фильтр – и сигарета укорачивается еще на пару миллиметров, когда он вдыхает.   
Бумага обгорает неровно, и в тишине даже можно услышать, как она трещит.   
Позволяя одеялу свалиться снова, Ёнчжэ сильнее наклоняется назад, придерживает голое плечо Чона рукой, чтобы не отодвинулся.   
Это не первый поцелуй, когда сигаретный дым поднимается вверх от их соединяющихся и размыкающихся губ. Между их лицами.


	5. z-5

Чон Дэхён странный. Не герой чьего-то романа.   
Он не говорит «люблю» (для него это невыносимо, как лягушку в морду поцеловать), но обниматься любит и лезет сам.   
Ёнчжэ по пояс голый (он как раз одевался, когда ему вдруг опять без причины стало отчаянно-мерзко и захотелось немедленно закурить, чтобы не стошнило), смотрит в окно. Крошит пепел на белый пластиковый подоконник.  
За стеклом метет ноябрьский сеульский снег, и сам город в семь утра кажется отвратительным и невыспавшимся. Злым и холодным – пока не стукнет десять утра, пока все не напьются кофе. Пока не отогреются после холодных автобусов.   
Еще меньше одетый Дэхён подкрадывается к нему сзади, не уверенный, чего больше хочется сделать: залезть в незастегнутые джинсы, из-под спущенной опушки которых синеют трусы, или поласкать обнаженную грудь.  
И так, и так Ёнчжэ его. Принадлежит теперь ему. Он это чувствует.   
То самое стыдненькое самодовольство, когда ублажал кого-то ночью… И весьма преуспел.  
Скосив глаза на свою грудь, Ёнчжэ затягивается: песочные загорелые руки Чона теплые, как золото, как у бога – пересчитывают его ребра, пока он не прижимается там, сзади, и Ёнчжэ не оказывается как в клетке в кольце его сомкнувшегося объятия.  
Он целует голые плечи.   
А потом совсем будто играет с ним: заставляет Ёнчжэ, только что вышвырнувшего окурок в окно, поднять руки и сзади обнять себя за шею. С еще большим упоением наглаживает неодетое тело, которого в этой странной и приятно чувственной позе стало больше.   
Ёнчжэ так же без слов смотрит, как кончики его пальцев скрываются под синей резинкой, и Дэ осторожно надавливает на низ живота, как доктор, которого пока не посадили за домогательство.   
Ёнчжэ даже подыгрывает сколько-то. Потирает бедра друг о друга, как танцовщица. Руками за своей головой гладит его щеку.   
Ему не неприятно, а для Дэ это обязательная часть, где возликует его мужское достоинство.   
Не самый тупой на этом свете Ёнчжэ все еще хорошо его чувствует и понимает. Это вот ощущение собственничества и из-за него желание поласкаться, которое Дэхёна заливает – особенно.   
Героем постельным каким-то он там себя чувствует, или еще что-то…   
Усмехнувшись, Ёнчжэ кладет свои ладони на его и сжимает – выглядит так, будто теперь он сам себя наглаживает по животу, только его руками.   
Как извращение.   
Впрочем, Ёнчжэ же сказал, что ему не жалко и не претит роль послушной красивой жёнушки, которая что бы ни была днем, ночью попотеет – рядом с ним надо еще постараться, чтобы Ёнчжэ чувствовал себя не на седьмом небе.   
В конце концов, может, Дэхёну понравиться «иметь» кого-то на постоянной основе – и Ёнчжэ останется в выигрыше. 

 

Трудовой день Джебома начинается в девять. Обычно он если чем и завтракает, то не как вчера, а только чашкой кофе.   
Так что у них еще с полчаса, прежде чем разумно будет появиться перед очами босса за распоряжениями на день, и Хим предлагает всем спуститься позавтракать вниз.   
Он сильно поражается местным ценам, но жлобить тоже не привык, тем более если у него есть шанс угостить Ёнчжэ, который забыл свою карточку в номере.   
Они сидят друг напротив друга на диване, пока Чон как всегда набирает себе намсанскую башню тарелок заполнить бездонную с утреца утробу, и Химу не нравится, как Ёнчжэ безучастно прибивает кофейную пенку к стенкам чашки.   
Вчера он таким не был.   
У Хима миллион нехороших предчувствий и много, много жалости.   
\- Ты чего такой бледный? – тихо спрашивает он.   
Ёнчжэ пожимает плечами, не глядя на него, и чтобы это исправить Хим со своего края стола тянется убрать его челку с глаз. Кожа под ними ненормальная, темная, как у смертельно уставшего человека, и Хим с трепетом влюбленного, смотрящего на свое личное все, большим пальцем обводит темный круг под левым глазом.   
Говорит:  
\- Прекращай пить и спи по ночам.   
Ёнчже поднимает на него быстрый взгляд – ему показалось, что в словах Хима было больше смысла, чем можно увидеть на первый взгляд.   
Но, может быть, у него просто нормальная для завравшегося паранойя – Хим отодвигается обратно, когда Дэхён появляется со своей башней в руках и одну за одной составляет тарелки на стол.   
Чон, разумеется, не дурак, чтобы чем-то выдать перед Химом, что этой ночью его самые сладенькие порнушные фантазии стали реальностью. Вот разве что сам догадается, потому что самодовольство с рожи Дэхён так до конца стереть не может.   
Зато ему теперь вообще фиолетово на то, как Хим смотрит и что делает – он даже не ревнует больше.   
Ёнчжэ его… Если ничего непредсказуемого не случится, то Чон думает, что в конце покроется сахарной глазурью и посмеется жирнее всех.   
Отрывая Дэхёна от размышлений о светлом будущем, в котором он будет главный герой, Ёнчжэ кашляет кекеканьем курильщика, и Дэ сильно тормозит коней, глядя на его мрачное лицо…   
Вчера он таким не был.   
Есть у него нехорошее предчувствие, что он обманывается и не все сделал правильно, как бы сильно ни пахло этим утром от его жизни розами.   
Как знать.   
Химчан со своего дивана рассматривает то одного, то другого, и его мимика сейчас похожа на джебомовскую.  
Каменная.   
Все всегда что-то да значит: хмуро сведенные брови Ёнчжэ и постоянно меняющееся выражение лица жрущего Чона.   
Чтобы быть уверенным в своих подозрениях, Химу нужен еще один день.   
Если это было один раз, то он простит… наверно.   
А если нет, то он ничего пока не знает. 

 

Дэхён взглядом аллигатора из воды смотрит: как Джебом захлапывает крышку ноутбука и опускает свой лептоп в кожаный портфель.   
А жаль: чтобы потом говорить, что он сделал все, что мог, Дэ стоило бы хотя бы попытаться его взломать.   
Но чего нет, того нет. Джебом обращается к Химу:   
\- Поедешь со мной, - и тот кивает, хотя удивляется: о как, у босса, оказывается, еще дела есть.   
Пропавшее бабло не свело его с ума, и о работе он не забыл.   
\- Ты останешься с ним, - напоминает Джебом Ёнчжэ, кивая на дверь, за которой, как все трое подозревают, крысёнок простаивает бесшумной босоногой тенью, пытаясь подслушать.   
Потому-то что-то там точно только что двигалось.   
\- А тебе я все объяснил, - это последнее для Дэхёна.   
Чон тоже понятливо кивает: без дела посидеть не получилось – Джебому нужны сведения о японцах.   
Пойди-ка вот поищи что-то о людях из подполья.   
Уже одетый в свое длинное черное пальто и собравший вещи, Джебом притормаживает выходить – кажется, что он проверяет, не забыл ли что-то. Но на самом деле нет.   
Ему надо найти слова, чтобы преподнести запертому под замком Ёнчжэ идею – что он вовсе не заперт и, может быть, у него есть какие-то интересы. Тогда он может свободно пойти и заняться ими.   
Даже в мыслях звучит странно.   
Джебом направляется к маленькой спальне.   
Химчан хихикает, когда босс прикрывает за собой дверь, как будто чтобы они трое не слышали, если его голос вдруг станет неожиданно ласковым (что-то это все тоже значит, и Джебом ведет себя с крысёнком странненько и необычно), и идет открыть дверь, в которую кто-то деликатно коротко постучал.   
\- Я… - с заметным усилием над собой Джебому дается произношение местоимения, - я пришел сказать, что ты… что я не держу тебя в тюрьме.   
Ещё неудачнее выразиться надо постараться. Сверху вниз высокий Джебом видит, как в широко распахнутых, как у всех биоинженик, глазах боязливо присевшего на кровать Ёнчжэ мелькает смесь рожденных возмущением, но недодуманных от страха фраз: «сумасшедший», «чёртов уголовник» и «он кем себя возомнил, якудзой?».   
Как бы ни было смешно, но у Джебома есть один тяжкий недуг: когда он начинает беспокоиться, что надо сказать и как, то выходит всегда так, что лучше бы он молчал или выдал первое, что в голову пришло.   
То же самое работает (против него) с людьми, которые ему нравятся – чем больше он думает, как бы выразиться помягче, тем больше походит на бесчувственного урода, на медведя, на косноязычного чурбана.   
Может быть, поэтому он до сих пор один.   
\- Я говорю, - тон голоса разозлившегося на себя Джебома теперь ледяной, - если тебе куда-то нужно или хочется увидеть Бэм-Бэма, то ты можешь пойти. Не один, конечно. Ёнчжэ проводит тебя.   
Оставляя удивленного крысёнка размышлять над смыслом сказанного (а из сказанного довольно легко извлекается желание Джебома выудить что-нибудь из его дружбы с мальчиком), Им Джебом в своем царственном до полу пальто удаляется, покидая маленькую спальню.   
Чтобы в дверях наткнуться на начальника охраны, который с каким-то глумливым выражением лица протянет ему белый кусочек картона.   
Джебом говорит:  
\- Что это? – зачем-то поворачивая визитку задней стороной.   
\- Да ты прочитай, - советует Химчан. – Там же написано.   
Джебом знает сам, что там написано – просто ему показалось, что эта белая картонка не принесет ему много счастья (даже меньше, чем купон на бесплатный кофе), поэтому он и отказался ее читать.   
«Ён Чунхён»   
\- Где он? – спрашивает Джебом, нисколько не удивляясь, когда Хим мотает головой куда-то за спину:  
\- Внизу.   
\- Проводи, - просит Джебом.   
Машинально, обдумывая, что делать, Джебом снимает пальто и бросает на спинку кресла: биоинженик придется отдать.   
Это очень дурной тон, даже для мафиозного мира – все знают, что такое эти синтетические люди и для чего. Он потеряет всякое уважение, если про него разойдется чудесная сплетня, что он отжал (у тоже довольно богатого человека, насколько Джебом может судить об этом Ёне по сделанной с хорошим вкусом визитке) себе чужую постельную игрушку.   
Этого еще Джебому не хватало.   
\- Приведи его, - просит он Дэхёна.   
Тот ухмыляется, шагает в спаленку. Говорит:  
\- Пошли, твой хозяин здесь.   
И без того большие, глазки Ёнчжэ становятся огромными и… такими жалкими-жалкими, когда Чон тащит его за руку, а крысёнок умоляет:  
\- Нет, пожалуйста, нет… Не трогай меня!   
Дэхён-садист получает какое-то удовольствие, когда выталкивает то ли ревущего, то ли брыкающегося (он вроде как сам не определился, рыдать ему или драться) крысёнка из двери перед мрачные очи Джебома.   
И второй Ёнчжэ тоже, кровожадная акула, сверлит его взглядом.   
Ёнчжэ понимает, что шанс сбежать у него как был мизерный, так и остался, а из акул тут вступиться за него некому, кроме…   
Джебом смотрит на него просто никак, он не против и не за. Он еще ничего не решил.   
Проклиная себя за то, что он жалкий, что приходится это делать, Ёнчжэ падает на коленки перед Джебомом и просит:  
\- Пожалуйста, не отдавай меня. Я сделаю все, что хочешь, только не отдавай меня… - может быть, глаза Ёнчжэ слезятся не только от страха, но и от того, что это унизительно – он опускает дрожащие пальцы на колено криминального босса. На темно-синюю ткань его брюк. И поднимает собачий взгляд на его лицо: - Джебом, пожалуйста…  
Он хорошо понимает, чего просит. И что такое «все, что хочешь», что он предлагает.   
Чем он может заплатить.   
Судя по выражению лица Джебома, «все» его мало прельщает, и он только смахивает руку Ёнчжэ со своего колена.   
Дэхён поднимает дергающегося, как эпилептик, крысёнка на ноги.   
\- Прошу, - слышит Джебом голос Хима, который если когда разговаривает вежливо и обходительно, то все равно больше похоже на то, что он кривляется.   
Через пару секунд они появляются: крепкий и высокий, с крашенными в белый волосами (и фиолетовой прядью в челке), Ён Чунхён впереди, а сразу за хозяином дуэт из преисподней: лисий родственник дьявола Дуджун и агрессивный плюшевый медвежонок Соби.   
Чунхён, как замечает Джебом, если на ком-то и был всецело сосредоточен, то только на Ёнчжэ – он без внимания пробежался по всем присутствующим взглядом (довольно неумно, между прочим), пока не нашел глазами своего биоинженик.   
Он рассматривал его секунд с пять: сначала кривой ухмылкой оценил Дэхёна, так и держащего крысёнка за предплечье, а потом уставился Ёнчжэ в глаза. И что-то в этом взгляде, по мнению Джебома, было абсолютно ясно для обоих, будто они говорили вслух – Чунхён издевался над своей игрушкой, над тем, какая она глупая и как недалеко от него убежала.   
Определенно: этот человек мало кому бы понравился, и, наверное, панический ужас Ёнчжэ можно понять – кажется, самое его полноватое, испорченное лицо (и даже эта фиолетовая прядь в челке) выдает, какой извращенец с большим воображением, какой помешанный садист живет внутри Ёна Чунхёна.   
Закончив с игрой взглядов, Чунхён обратил свое внимание на Джебома.   
\- Мне жаль, если огорчу. Но этот биоинженик – мой.   
\- Я знаю, - спокойно сказал Джебом.   
Воспитание заставило его встать.   
Чунхён смотрел на него с отчетливым возмущением на лице – вроде, «Если знаешь, что он мой, то почему он все еще здесь».   
Взгляд испуганных глаз Ёнчжэ просто намертво прилип к его спине, когда Джебом по привычке отвернулся к окну немножко подумать.   
Просто еще одна его привычка – он не любит, когда на его лицо смотрят. Это мешает ему принимать безэмоциональные решения.   
Но перестать мысленно представлять меняющееся, решительное и отчаявшееся одновременно лицо Ёнчжэ почему-то не получалось – наверное, из-за его взгляда, жгущего Джебому темно-синий пиджак между лопаток.   
Раза три повернув браслет часов на запястье, Джебом принял решение.   
\- Ёнчжэ здесь, - он обернулся к своему «гостю», - потому что… путешествовал, - Джебом усмехнулся, - с людьми, которые украли мои деньги.   
Чунхён повернулся к Ёнчжэ:  
\- Аха-ха-ха… Только шаг от меня, и ты уже вляпался в дерьмо. Я так и знал.   
Джебому он нравился все меньше и меньше.   
\- Можешь забрать его хоть сейчас, - плавно выговорил Джебом, подозревая, что его слова сейчас оборвали напуганное сердечко Ёнчжэ. – Если готов возместить ущерб.   
\- М-м-м… - видимо, Чунхён нашел предложение довольно оригинальным.   
Смысл слов Джебома был ему ясен: за просто так он не отпустит Ёнчжэ. Отчетливо: Джебому наплевать на закон, и Чунхён, вероятно, должен понимать, с кем связался, чтобы в этом не сомневаться.   
И с другой стороны в его тоне несомненно было еще: в «этом» смысле Ёнчжэ Джебома не интересует, так что если Чунхён раскошелится заплатить за проказы любимой игрушки…   
«Судя по ухмылке, может быть, и раскошелится», - так подумали оба Ёнчжэ, и оба с радостью: потому что Джебом сейчас назовет цифру. Он же специально так медленно к ней подбирается.   
Беглец-Ёнчжэ подумал, что, может, его бег еще не закончен: где угодно и как угодно, он не потеряет надежду, пока его не заперли в особняке Ёна под надзор адского дуэта.   
Акула-Ёнчжэ подумал, что сам боженька послал этого красавца их грешному трио, чтобы было легче проворачивать неправедное – и старался случайно не улыбнуться кровожадно, потому что он станет похож на психа.   
\- Речь идет о сумме с девятью нулями, - раздался вкрадчивый голос Джебома, и Ён Чунхён стал выглядеть человечнее, чем когда-либо – распахнул глаза и недоверчиво уставился на собеседника.   
\- Это просто… бизнес, - как будто извиняясь, продолжил Джебом. А потом вложил в слова максимум твердости: - Ёнчжэ никуда отсюда не уйдет, пока я не верну свои деньги.   
Ёнчжэ, который «никуда отсюда не уйдет», громко вздохнул и, как будто ему вернули обратно его человеческое достоинство, стряхнул со своей руки пальцы Дэхёна.   
\- Я понимаю, что он принадлежит только тебе, - тщательно доносил мысль Джебом до сопротивляющегося (он по лицу видел) хозяина Ёнчже. – И в качестве извинения сам пришлю его, когда закончу со своими делами.   
Джебом встал, сложив руки на груди, и весь его вид говорил: «А теперь нам пора попрощаться».   
Хим, стебную находчивость которого Джебом всегда ценил, как адский Цербер встал за спинами Джуна и Соби. Прямо дышал в лисий воротник племянничка дьявола. Тоже изо всех сил намекал, что им пора сваливать.   
Что же… внутри из Джебома вырвался хохоток – Хим всегда быстро соображал, откуда ветер дует. И сегодня начальнику охраны тоже было очевидно, что весь разговор был немножко блефом и зиждился исключительно на «величии ужасного криминального босса», которое ему приписывает молва – вот Хим и подыгрывал, как мог.   
\- Я ненавижу ждать, - презрительно скривив губы, сообщил Ён. Но надо же было удалиться хотя бы попытавшись изобразить достоинство. – Но, считай, ты меня убедил. Я подожду… недолго.   
Глаза Химчана были ехидные-ехидные, когда он выпроваживал взбешенных «гостей» из номера.   
А потом он оценил:  
\- Ты даешь, босс… Их щас порвет от злости.   
Но Джебом покачал головой. Усмехнулся:  
\- Этого человека не удержат ни обещания, ни угрозы, - и посмотрел на Ёнчжэ, как будто теперь признавал, что его параноидальное желание сбежать от хозяина оправданно. – Ладно, пойдем…   
Ёнчжэ смотрел, как он надевает обратно свое пальто, а потом они с начальником охраны скрываются в дверях, с каким-то странным желанием чем-нибудь задержать его.   
Может быть, сказать спасибо.   
Может быть, его просто пугала перспектива оставаться весь день с акулами. 

 

Дэхён держал Ёнчжэ за руку. Ему было наплевать, что крысёнок успел это заметить – и удивленно уставился на них, когда они вошли, подняв голову от книги.   
Что-то постоянно подсказывало Дэ, что все не так, как ему кажется, и где-то в его полувлюбленном желании постоянно касаться Ёнчжэ есть подвох. Может быть, он ждал его от этой непредсказуемой болезни – бледность третий день забивающего огромный болт на свое здоровье Ёнчжэ уже становилась болезненной, и Дэхёну было страшно…   
Что он просто упадет без его руки.   
Ёнчжэ тоже хорош – он ухмылялся крысёнку так, будто говорил: «Ну смотри-смотри… я и не скрываю, что между нами кое-что есть».   
Впрочем, Ёнчжэ не перестарывался – его все еще тошнило от необходимости возиться с этим подлёнышем.   
Но было очень надо, так что он начал издалека:  
\- Так и будешь здесь сидеть?   
\- А что? – крысёнку тоже надо отдать должное: он не пытался выбесить Ёнчжэ, хотя прекрасно видел, что тот его просто не выносит.   
\- Да ничего, - Ёнчжэ пожал плечами и отвернулся к окну. – Джебом же разрешил тебе выгуливаться под моим присмотром.   
Он сказал это очень иронично, и Дэхёну почему-то стало смешно: Ёнчжэ со всеми такой разный, что, наверно, он бы и сам удивился видеть его меняющиеся обличья и интонацию, если бы лучше всех не знал его на самом деле.   
Что имя ему – кипящий котел страстей, и как они все клокочут в его слабом и больном теле, не разрывая его, это непонятно.   
Рассматривая его спину, Дэхён снова растекается мыслью по древу своих сомнений убежденного и мотивированного эгоиста: Ёнчжэ для него маленькое совершенство (хоть и изрядный пиздец, конечно) – удовольствие даже слушать его, просто быть рядом.   
Стоять за его спиной и нюхать, чем пахнут его волосы.   
Грешить с ним: он настолько испорченный и безжалостный, что с ним учишься находить притягательной и приятной боль – свою или чужую. Быть до крайности бесстыжим и таким нравиться себе больше всего – это Дэ про сегодняшнюю ночь.   
Потому что он адский бурлящий котел, но Дэхён все-таки лучше поцелует лягушку, чем перестанет быть гедонистом: сейчас у него преимущество быть свободным человеком, потому что Ёнчжэ любит его, а не наоборот.   
Наверное, Дэ сильно увлекается мысленно уверять себя, что никто от него и не требует встать на колено и сделать предложение руки и сердца, потому что он ловит на себе любопытный взгляд – и крысёнок совершенно точно успел в деталях изучить, как Дэхён смотрел на синюю рубашку на спине Ёнчжэ.   
\- Слушай, - Ёнчжэ вдруг поворачивается и говорит так легко, будто в шутку – разве что пальцами не щелкает, - ты же не такой глупый, чтобы думать, что Джебом решил оставить тебя себе?   
\- Или такой, - смеется Дэхён, рассматривая обиженно-пораженное лицо крысёнка.   
\- Ох-кх-кхо, - закашливается Ёнчжэ – наверно, легкие напоминают, что давно не получали дозы, и, покорный сигналу, он открывает окно. – Если бы знал Джебома подольше… Он никогда никому просто так не помогает.   
\- Ох, босс такой, - поддакивает Дэхён.   
\- А если ему чего-то от тебя надо… - Ёнчжэ изображает что-то руками, увлеченно жестикулируя с зажатой между пальцев сигаретой, так что нельзя понять, что конкретно он имел в виду. – То он наиграется, и ему надоест.   
Со своей кровати переводящий взгляд с одной акулы на другую Ёнчжэ, конечно, был польщен, что он единственный зритель этой постановки, но…  
Куда они клонят-то?   
\- Если правда твое единственное желание – сбежать от своего хозяина, то, - Ёнчжэ заговорил нормальным голосом, - предлагаю… оказать нам кое-какое содействие. А уж нам можешь верить – из этого города я сам тебя выпну так далеко, что никто-никто не найдет.   
\- Ка-какое содействие? – осторожно уточнил крысёнок.   
Свою книжку он закрыл и отложил – Ёнчжэ усмехнулся и ответил:  
\- Отвлечь Джебома.   
И хотя было непонятно, что конкретно имелось в виду, очевидное крысёнок все равно сообразил:  
\- Вы хотите украсть его деньги?   
\- Соображаешь, - похвалил Дэхён.   
Крысёнок о чем-то мощно задумался. И хорошо бы не о том, как много благодарности он заслужит от Джебома, если сдаст их.   
\- Я тебе обещаю, - улыбнулся Ёнчжэ, - если откажешься или побежишь докладывать, я тебя пристрелю и скажу, это вышло случайно.   
\- А если согласишься, - поддержал Дэхён, - мы даже спонсируем твою тягу к забвению, скажем… Миллионов десять тебе хватит спрятаться?  
Крысёнок смотрел так, будто соглашался, что хватит, а про себя думал: вы решили стырить двенадцать миллиардов, а мне предлагаете мелочь из кармана?   
\- Ну или отправишься обратно к своему хозяину, - смешком закончил Ёнчжэ.   
Крысёнок помотал головой:  
\- Я согласен.   
\- Ну вот и чудесно, - оскалился Ёнчжэ. – Я уже даже почти тебя не ненавижу… Давай, собирайся.   
\- Куда? – удивился крысёнок.   
\- Навестить твоего Бэм-Бэма и твоего бывшего любовничка, конечно. Найти деньги теперь наша общая цель, к которой мы пройдем через все невзгоды…   
Похожую на пламенную патриотическую, свою речь Ёнчжэ договаривал уже выходя из маленькой спаленки – его, если честно, сильно заботило подозрение, что крысёнок после утренней сцены стал симпатизировать Джебому.   
Да и вообще босс ничего такого страшного ему пока не сделал – а жаль. Куда как легче было бы угрожать, если бы у Джебома на лбу была написана цифра: скольких он реально закопал отдыхать под землю в тесный пластиковый бокс.   
Пискнул считыватель карты, когда Ёнчжэ провел ей по дверному замку, а Дэхён тронул его за руку:  
\- Хочешь, я с вами пойду?   
\- А, нет, - беспечно отмахнулся задумавшийся Ёнчжэ.   
Но почему-то Дэ не отстал. Шагая следом за ним по коридору, спросил:  
\- Почему?   
И Ёнчжэ немножко вспылил:  
\- Джебом же тебе сказал заниматься японцами?   
\- Мало ли что он сказал, - очень пренебрежительно к любым приказам, отданным своей персоне, отозвался Дэхён.   
Ёнчжэ подумал, что с этим придется что-то сделать.   
\- Послушай, Дэ, - он с искренним удовольствием прижался к груди Чона и положил руки ему на плечи, - я тоже хочу побыть с тобой, но… Позволь мне что-то самому сделать, иначе я буду чувствовать себя ничтожеством.   
\- Ох, - вздохнул Дэхён.   
\- А вечером я весь тво-о-ой, - игриво пообещал Ёнчжэ.  
Он смотрел на Дэхёна снова такими блестящими, влюбленными глазами. С нежностью, как язычник свой греховный алтарь, погладил пальчиком его нахмуренную бровь, будто пытался разгладить.   
Ёнчжэ знал, что может многое просить. И многое получит, если будет ласковой жёнушкой.   
\- Ладно, - смирился Дэ.   
Когда он целует, сердце Ёнчжэ всегда тянет, как перед приступом стенокардии.


	6. z-6

Maybe, baby, you do love me

 

\- Пойдем… не хочешь пройтись со мной?   
Ёнчжэ про себя ржет: крысёнок смотрит по большей части себе под ноги, но это сказать поднимает голову взглянуть на мальчика.   
И, естественно, не может удержаться не захватить взглядом стоящего на пороге гостиной со сложенными на груди руками Кайе.   
Они похожи на разведенных родителей, которые теперь друг друга ненавидят. Изображающих, однако, что ради мальчика они готовы на все. Их общий ребенок – такое же страшное оружие, как атомная бомба: его симпатия это вектор разрушения.   
От кого он отвернется, тот проиграл битву.   
Внимательно присматриваясь к личику Бэм-Бэма, Ёнчжэ мысленно дает ему высший бал по шкале природной эмпатии: кажется, он хорошо понимает, в каком рисковом положении сейчас находится. Прежде чем согласиться, он поглядывает на Вана виновато, но твердо, как будто тот его чем-то обидел (и повернувшийся вектор – это натуральное последствие той обиды), а на крысёнка смотрит с сожалением. Как на человека, которого тоже несправедливо унизили подозрениями, и Бэм изо всех сил будет стараться ему помочь.   
Этот имеющий обо всех свое собственное мнение (и, как бы смешно ни звучало, смелость верить и доверять) мальчик нравится Ёнчжэ неправдоподобной красотой своей искусственной личности. Поэтому он вмешивается пошутить и представиться:  
\- Я не шпион Джебома, не бойся. Твои слова записывать и ему передавать не буду… Меня, кстати, тоже зовут Ёнчжэ…  
Черный и хмурый Ван Кайе громко фыркает: всем сказкам сказка…  
Он раздражает своим тугоумным мужицким характером, и Ёнчжэ грубовато натрясывает крысёнка, обнимая за шею под капюшоном меховой куртки. Приговаривает:   
\- Мы с Ёнчжэ тоже самые настоящие друзья… пока нужны друг другу, - и даже не пытается прикрыть сарказм в голосе: бояться Бэма нечего, пока он говорит правду.   
А он говорит правду.   
А для противного Кайе, может, это и стимул: узнать, что под Джебома, как под обороняющуюся крепость, роют со всех сторон – может, его это подмоет сделать неверный шаг.   
Кто-то же все-таки украл эти деньги.   
\- Хорошо, - додумав все свои мысли, отражавшиеся хмурыми складочками между бровей на его лице, соглашается Бэм-Бэм. – Минутку, я оденусь…  
Ёнчжэ улыбается, когда смотрит. Кайе взглядом жгучих черных глаз упрекает мальчика, будто вслух говорит: «Ты знаешь, что сейчас предаешь меня».   
Но Бэм встречает его храбро: «Это ты своими подозрениями предал все, что у нас было. Теперь расплачивайся».   
Ёнчжэ, все еще глумливенько обнимающий плечики крысёнка, кулаком приподнимает его рожицу посмотреть в глаза и улыбается. Так, мол, «Я бы на твоем месте подумал, как можно сыграть на разладе между этими двумя»  
Крысёнок отвечает полыхнувшим в больших темных глазках раздражением и вырывается.   
Действительно, двух минут не проходит, как Бэм появляется одетым в синий дутый жилет, под который натянут колючий свитер с красными пиксельными вышитыми оленями на рукавах. Весьма небрежно для снежной зимы, но все-таки не одна черная рубашка – ненужного внимания к своей холодоустойчивости привлекать не будет.   
Под провожающим напряженным взглядом Вана Кайе оба Ёнчжэ и мальчик выходят на лестницу и спускаются вниз нормально, на заработавшем лифте.   
\- Может быть, нам стоит поесть? – взглянув на часы на мобильнике, предлагает Ёнчжэ внизу, уже на улице.   
Он задирает голову посмотреть на небо: кажется, что это не снег без ветра точно по прямой медленно двигается вниз, а сама неподъемная тонна веса посеревшего небосвода неторопливо наваливается на тебя задавить – половина третьего дня.   
Ёнчжэ на самом деле голоден. И всегда готов показать крысёнку, что только он один вызывает в нем желание убивать медленно и мучительно, а со всеми остальными Ёнчжэ нормальный.   
Он даже заплатит за лапшу, которую Бэм закажет.   
Во вьетнамском ресторане девушки-официантки в прозрачных разноцветных шелках и похожих на воронку традиционных вьетнамских шапках, но Бэм, которого это раньше бы насмешило (он бы такую шапку, лежащую на окне, непременно бы на себя примерил), говорит:  
\- Они вчера чуть не подрались, - и, будто считает нужным предупредить, без большой охоты: - Они теперь думают, что это ты украл деньги моего хозяина.   
Крысёнок хмурится. Ёнчжэ демонстративно громко смеется.   
«Ты чего?» - удивляется взгляд мальчика.   
\- Да так, - поясняет Ёнчжэ.   
Он привычно потрясывает пачку, но на столе нет пепельницы, и вообще здесь не курят.   
\- Да блин… - со вздохом Ёнчжэ убирает сигареты обратно в карман, обещая себе впредь всегда проверять раньше, чем садится за столик – ноги его больше не будет в этих ханжеских заведениях, где не курят. И продолжает: - По-моему, вы двое, ты и Ёнчжэ – единственные, кого бессмысленно подозревать.   
Крысёнок, кажется, изумлен – чтобы одна из акул да вдруг встала на его сторону? Кайе был прав – все это сказки…   
Но Ёнчжэ настукивает палочкой по скатерти, поясняет:   
\- Уж прости, но у тебя по лицу все понятно, - это он кивает Бэм-Бэму. – А Ёнчжэ, если бы у него были деньги, полагаю, уже был бы далеко-далеко от своего выродка-хозяина.   
Бэм, дожидаясь своей острой лапши, тихонько улыбается, как будто рад найти в лице Ю Ёнчжэ, наконец-то, разумного человека, для которого правда так же очевидна, как для него.   
Ну, в какой-то мере: свои выводы насчет крысёнка Ёнчжэ сделал довольно неохотно.   
А потом мальчик мотает головой и решительно говорит:  
\- Джексон и Марк тоже ни при чем.   
Ёнчжэ поднимает бровь, и его снова аж тошнит, как хочется курить. Не разумно ли прислушаться к мальчику, у которого такой дар видеть людей насквозь?   
Попользоваться его догадками.   
\- А кто, по-твоему, украл деньги? – спрашивает Ёнчжэ.   
\- Не знаю, - быстро, честно и вообще без каких-либо сожалений насчет своего неведения отвечает Бэм-Бэм.   
Попользовался, ага.   
Другого Ёнчжэ это все бесит. Бесит, что Бэм-Бэм почему-то не видит три ряда акульих зубов человека, который улыбается ему и пытается понравиться. Но он молчит, потому что сам согласился на альянс с кровожадными рыбами.   
\- Жаль, - тянет Ёнчжэ, настукивая палочкой по соуснику, будто в его руках сигарета, а тот пепельница. 

 

Многозадачный не хуже многоядерного процессора, Чон Дэхён запускает все свои ядра.   
Одно «рабочее» занято довольно бессмысленным созерцанием клавиатуры и открытых вкладок браузера – ничего он пока не накопал на японских нейроинженеров, которые в своей подпольной лаборатории перепрошивают человеческие мозги, как старые мобильники.   
А нужно найти что-нибудь грязненькое, какую-нибудь услугу, которую они оказали кому-нибудь очень известному и влиятельному, чтобы поугрожать как минимум скандалом: если это прекрасное безглазое и безухое государство когда и берется прикрыть схему, на которой кто-то прилично наживался, то только от страха перед большим шумом.   
«Сердечное» ядро размышляет о Ёнчжэ: ни двенадцать миллиардов, ни все золото земли не сделают чуда – маленькие участочки его бедного мозга, с поврежденными миелиновыми оболочками, не способные больше функционировать, не восстановятся. Все, что Дэхён обожает в нем, от блестящих живых глаз до того самого кипящего в нем котла страстей – обречено.   
И он, разумеется, малодушен и достоин презрения, потому что ядро «личной выгоды» тоже не простаивает: наплевать, что будет потом, когда все кончится для Ёнчжэ… Ну, как это всегда бывает: кто-то умирает, а ты погорюешь-погорюешь и потихоньку слиняешь даже раньше, чем кто-то вдохнет в последний раз, может быть, мучительно сожалея, что доверял тебе. Ты-то сам не пирожное с кремом, не попортишься от… от маленького предательства. Карамельно глазированный Дэхён для начала намерен испариться вдвоем с Ёнчжэ. Нет, разумеется, выбираться из этой страны придется по одному, а то уж очень много внимания они привлекают, когда втроем. Но потом Чону же небольшого труда будет стоит подменить данные чьего-нибудь удостоверения личности на настоящие химчановские – в той стране и том городе, где он будет находиться, чтобы Джебом побыстрее его нашел.   
А уж коли Джебом все равно, по плану Дэхёна, должен Хима найти – то зачем ему его четыре миллиарда, а? Такая неразумная трата денег получится, аж плакать хочется…  
Вдруг Дэхён вспоминает свой вчерашний разговор с Ёнчжэ и что Хим еще ничего не знает про крысёнка.   
\- Он согласился нам помочь, - сообщает Дэ, когда Химчан снимает трубку. – Нам нужны документы. И ему тоже, чтобы он нам верил.   
Хотя кому есть дело, что будет с крысёнком после. Если бегает быстро – его счастье.   
\- Конечно, - соглашается Хим таким голосом, будто Дэ просил его яблок купить – наверное, Джебом просто где-то рядом с ним.   
Сбрасывая звонок, Хим сводит свои густые брови к переносице: сделать удостоверения не сложно, контакты его старых знакомых у него остались.   
Просто его с его просьбой запомнят – вряд ли кто-то часто достает поддельные паспорта для биоинженик.   
Кроме того, Хим тоже не святой, и в нем очень велик соблазн всучить Дэхёну удостоверение какого-нибудь удальца, находящегося в федеральном розыске – если он не догадается проверить, то, наверно, раньше, чем он доберется до границы, за ним… выедут.   
Впрочем, Ёнчжэ ему этого не простит – и у Хима почти нечем бить дэхёновских козырей.   
Соображая, к кому обратиться со своей деликатной просьбой, чтобы документы сделали быстро и качественно, Хим бездумно гоняет по экрану мобильника список контактов. 

 

Крысёнок, может, приревновал мальчика к Ёнчжэ. Ему не понравилась откровенность Ёнчжэ, с которой тот делился своими соображениями, и как Бэм охотно озвучивал ему свои мысли.   
Крысёнок хорошо знал, кто ему друг, а кто враг, но способов бороться с «акулами» у него не было, поэтому он решил просто игнорировать Ёнчжэ.   
Обнимался с Бэмом и тискал его как тощую, но очень смешливую игрушку.   
Видимо, сытые и не такие несчастные после вьетнамской прозрачной лапши с курицей, оба биоинженик вообще решили подурачиться и перемазали друг друга в свежем снегу. Вообще не испытывающий никаких негативных эмоций к мальчику, Ёнчжэ не возражал и, пока крысёнок делал из Бэма снежного ангела в снегу, смотрел на небо и, засунув руки в карманы куртки, мерз.   
Этим-то и снег не холод, а Ёнчжэ добавил бы пару градусов похолодавшему вечернему воздуху, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортнее.   
А когда Бэм-Бэм попал снежком крысёнку по затылку, Ёнчжэ вообще искренне похохотал.   
Он отвернулся от ветра щелкнуть зажигалкой, а когда повернулся снова…   
Крепкий удар по лицу выбил из его губ сигарету, лицо обожгло холодом, а нос заломило от пронзительной боли.   
\- Ёб твою мать… - Ёнчжэ скрючился, сполз на корточки и прижал ладонь к носу, потому что ему было непонятно, кровь это или сырость от снега.   
Наверно, сырость. Кровь была бы теплая.   
\- Прости, - подлетел к нему Бэм. – Прости, пожалуйста! Я хотел в Ёнчжэ, а он увернулся, и… И прилетело тебе…   
\- Да вы как собаки меня ненавидите, - непонятно сказал Ёнчжэ, припомнив, как ему уже разбивали лицо оливковым чайником.   
Месть рода-племени полулюдей.   
\- Кровь не идет, не бойся, - тараторил мальчик, торопливо стирая с лица Ёнчжэ снежную сырость. – И ничего не сломано, да ведь?   
Бэм-Бэм надавил пальцами на переносицу и с беспокойством ждал ответа.   
А Ёнчжэ подумал, что он действительно чудо. Повезет тому, с кем он останется.   
Если бы еще был настоящим человеком.   
\- Нет, - сказал Ёнчжэ. – Но больно здорово, ты постарался.   
\- Прости-и-и… - опять запричитал Бэм и… Видно было, что так ему хотелось извиниться, что он прижал Ёнчжэ к себе и не знал, как еще его погладить, чтобы боль прошла. – Я как-то Джинёну локтем в глаз попал, и у него наутро такой синячище вылез. Хоть бы у тебя ничего не было…  
\- Я живучий, - отшутился Ёнчжэ, отодвигая его от себя. – А кто такой Джинён?   
\- А-а… - выронил Бэм-Бэм. – Мой создатель. Пак Джинён. Он учёный и он очень, очень умный.  
Бэм задумался о чем-то, а потом кивнул головой:  
\- Надо ему позвонить, я давно хотел.   
А Ёнчжэ полез за пачкой – что бы он ни говорил, лицо болело зверски. И, подумав, по-дружески заметил Бэму:  
\- Если ты не хочешь этому Джинёну проблем, то лучше не надо… Не сейчас, когда Джебом за тобой наблюдает.   
Тоже немножко посоображав, Бэм согласился:  
\- Да, наверное.   
Крысёнок подошел к мальчику и молча положил ладонь ему на плечо. А Ёнчжэ смотрел на противного крысёнка, выдыхая струю дыма, и думал, что ни по его глазам, ни по лицу совершенно точно ничего нельзя прочитать – спасибо пульсирующей в переносице боли.   
Или прокачавшемуся скиллу врать. 

 

Джебом вместе с Химом вернулся в шесть.   
Снял свое длинное пальто, повесил в шкаф.   
Достал ноутбук, но открывать не стал – работать по-прежнему мучительно не хотелось. Спать, к сожалению, слишком рано.   
К еще большему сожалению, другого хобби кроме работы у него не было, и когда думать о делах и смотреть на цифры в отчётах душа категорически отказывалась, бедный Им Джебом чувствовал себя абсолютно бесполезным и ненужным.   
Каким-то неприякаянным. И если в своем особняке можно было хотя бы отвлечься обществом разбавленного старины Джека Дениэлса и прогулкой по саду с бесноватым Голиафом, то в отеле делать было совершенно нечего.   
Как самый скучный человек на свете Джебом крутился в своем кресле, а потом бросил – встал и направился к маленькой спальне.   
Ёнчжэ сидел на кровати, и на его скрещенных по-турецки ногах вчерашняя книга была раскрыта почти на половине.   
Джебом решил, что он либо читает очень быстро, либо не внял его намекам и никуда сегодня не выходил – своего Ёнчжэ Джебом еще не видел, чтобы спросить точно.   
Почему-то тихоня Ёнчжэ даже головы от страниц не поднял, хотя по тому, как он сжался, было понятно, что открывшуюся дверь слышал.   
Это было классно в какой-то мере – шума и болтовни Джебом не любил. Ну, то есть любил, но в меру – если кто-то вешался ему на шею, то этот кто-то должен был быть на абсолютно привилегированном положении.   
Где-то очень близко к прохладному сердцу Им Джебома.   
\- Как дела? – почему-то спросил Джебом.   
\- Нормально, - сказал Ёнчжэ.   
Очень Джебому было интересно, о чем биоинженик думал, когда поднял голову посмотреть на него – хорошо было по его глазам заметно, как много мыслей промелькнуло в его голове.   
Естественно, Джебом никак не мог догадаться, что Ёнчжэ подумал о людях, которые пытаются его обмануть, и что самому ему… не хотелось бы быть в их числе.   
Непонятно почему, ведь для сочувствия Джебому нет совершенно никаких оснований – даже эти пресловутые деньги не его.   
Может быть, просто Ёнчжэ сильно повредился после встречи с вероломным Джексоном – теперь он мог просто смотреть, как кого-то предают, и даже пальцем бы не пошевелил, если ему от этого не будет никакой выгоды.   
И все же…   
Как бы хорошо Ёнчжэ ни притворялся циничным, как бы искренне ни жаждал научиться быть бесчувственным и ко всему равнодушным, на самом деле он был… поразительно эмоциональным – спасибо Ёну, который максимально усложнил и очеловечил его алгоритмы, и его извращенному вкусу.   
И что-то в Им Джебоме было, что крючком цеплялось за любопытство в Ёнчжэ, так что он с кровати смотрел на своего временного властелина, стоящего в дверях, странным изучающим взглядом, пока Джебом не сказал:  
\- Пойдем поедим, - и сразу вышел, как будто достаточно с Ёнчжэ и такого грубоватого приглашения.   
Вот оно, точно. Что в нем казалось удивительным и интересным изучать изъяном души: Джебом был действительно суровым, даже неестественно холодным.   
Настолько неестественным, что казалось разумным заподозрить в этом маску, за которой скрывается горячее-горячее сердце.   
Он абсолютно точно не добрый, но и не до самого конца злой. Какая-то незаконченная выплавлять из себя безучастную к людям каменную статую стихия.   
Встряхнув волосами, Ёнчжэ спрыгнул с кровати и поторопился его догнать, пока он действительно не ушел один и не запер его в номере.   
Или не один – грешное трио же наверняка тоже будет внизу. 

 

Марк заделался повелителем мрака: обосновал свое королевство на табуретке возле кухонного окна, укрепился чайником и упаковкой кофе, придвинув их так, чтобы дотягиваться не вставая, и пачкой сигарет.   
Би Ай опасалась даже приближаться, он отчертил ей докуда – сигаретная вонь сильно слабела где-то в метре от порога кухни, и эту невидимую границу она не пересекала, только тенью иногда прокрадывалась мимо к холодильнику за соком.   
А что ей, бедняжке, оставалось делать?   
Марк запретил ей гулять, а сам за продуктами ходить ненавидел и мог целый день протянуть только на кофе. А уж с сигаретами тем более – голодная Би Ай не понимала, как это работает, но ей хотелось впервые в жизни попробовать закурить тоже.   
Может быть, тогда она поймет, что случилось с Марком, который раньше никогда не был таким.   
Беспокойство за него и голод сводили ее с ума.   
А Марк вообще будто не обращал на нее внимания. Ему казалось, что никто ему кроме него самого не поможет, и он обязан найти выход: и уж там, когда он выберется из этой вонючей кучи, все само станет нормальным, обычным.   
И он уделит ей столько внимания, сколько ей будет надо.   
Но потом. А пока он застрял в теплой куче, которая никуда не денется, пока Джебом не исчезнет, забрав свои деньги.   
Значит, нужно найти это чертово бабло и кинуть ему в морду.   
Беда в том, что они действительно были вчетвером те несколько дней. И, в принципе, Ёнчжэ же много чего знал по всю эту схему обновления прошивки и заливания в мозги чего-нибудь постороннего.   
Вдруг он сумел как-то выудить из бедного Бэма то, что мальчик знал. Или повредить информацию?   
Вдруг у него что-то не получилось, и он действительно потерял настоящий пароль? А теперь, когда Джебом держит его у себя, ему просто необходимо свалить вину на кого-нибудь еще.   
Так или иначе, со своей табуретки возле окна Марк дальше всех от Ёнчжэ, и ему никак не добраться до бывшего транса, чтобы придавить его – пусть этим занимается Джексон.   
Если ему действительно нужно узнать, куда делись деньги, чтобы обезопасить Бэм-Бэма, а то с него станется вдруг захотеть продолжить с Ёнчжэ с того места, на котором они остановились раздеваться…  
Марк усмехается – что-то нихера в нем не осталось веры в людей.   
Теперь только так: я делаю вид, что на твоей стороне, но на самом деле где-то в моей голове напротив твоего имени постоянно меняющийся по высоте столбик – вероятность, что ты собираешься меня наебать.   
Без всякой двойственности и вероятностей факт только один – он как будто по кругу с этой мыслью ходит – что кто-то увел пароль ПОСЛЕ того, как они побывали в японском ресторанчике.   
Иначе же не может быть. Нельзя спереть то, чего еще нет.   
Если только (Марк уже так много передумал нехорошего про Ёнчжэ, что ему кажется маловероятным) японцы не залили в Бэма сознательно испорченную информацию.   
И тогда ему надо хотя бы попытаться что-то узнать.   
Марк достает мобильник и набирает номер Джексона.   
\- Японцы, - говорит он, когда Кайе отвечает. – Мне Джебом ничего не запрещал, поэтому я могу съездить.   
\- Окей, - говорит Джексон, но с какой-то неохотой.   
Бог его знает, что с ним – то ли ему стремно, что Марк будет один разгребать их общую проблему, то ли противно сидеть без дела. Джебом, право слово, не поймет, если они исчезнут оба.   
Он-то уж точно никуда не денется – Бэма оставить здесь одного он не может.   
\- Будь осторожнее, - желает он на прощанье, но Марк отключается раньше, чем любая приветливая фраза способна его догнать.   
Ключом скрипит дверь.   
Бэм-Бэм раздевается в темноте, а когда заходит в комнату, то зачем-то трет глаз. Но шагает прямиком к Кайе – обнимается и задумчиво трется виском о его плечо.   
Потом говорит:  
\- Прости.   
Джексон вздыхает. Ох, как громко он вздыхает.   
Бэм-Бэм, конечно, молодец соблюдать нейтралитет между враждующими родителями. Но когда он блюдет свою неподкупную нравственность, то медленно сливает Джексона.   
Джебом будет думать, что Кайе даже не может удержать мальчика при себе, что он жалкий.   
Ёнчжэ, понятно, слаще некуда демонстрировать, что Джексон предал его ради Бэма, а Бэм вот – посмотрите, какое чудо – тянется от предавшего к преданному.   
\- Если ты меня любишь, то почему не можешь обмануть ради меня? – спрашивает Джексон.   
Бэм-Бэм смотрит на него так, что по его нахмурившемуся личику ясно: этого он не поймет никогда. 

 

Впятером за столиком тесновато, и Ёнчжэ бы с радостью куда-нибудь отодвинулся от касающегося его собственного локтя Джебома, но ему некуда – слева от него акула-Ёнчжэ, и вот уж кто, наверно, не мигнув обольет его соусом даже за случайный толчок под руку.   
Поэтому Ёнчжэ кушает манерно, как барышня – куда там локти на стол, он их оба прижал к груди.   
Глядя на компактно ужавшегося крысёнка сбоку, Ёнчжэ желает ему навсегда остаться в такой позе и обращается к Джебому, естественно, с одним единственным желанием лишний раз проехаться колесами своей ненависти по убогому ненавидимому чморёнку:  
\- Зря ты мальчика себе не оставил… Понятно, почему они все с ним, - он презрительно кивает на крысёнка, - так носятся. Он реально чудо. Заехал мне в лицо снежком, а потом так горячо извинялся, что я чуть со смеху не умер.   
\- Тебе опять по морде попало? – усмехается Хим.   
\- Ну, - смеется Ёнчжэ, выжидая какой-нибудь все-таки реакции от босса.   
И тот, наконец, ее рожает:   
\- Мне не нужен биоинженик, - говорит Джебом задумчиво, размазывая куском мяса соус по тарелке. – Не понимаю, зачем людям игрушки, похожие на людей.   
\- Ты просто не пробовал, - замечает Дэхён, у которого, все помнят, опыт-то есть. – В кровати они очень горячие…   
Его Ёнчжэ не удерживается бросить на него ревнивый взгляд, а крысёнок краснеет и прячет лицо в тарелке.   
Хим смеется, глядя на него:  
\- Ой-ой, только посмотрите, как засмущался… - и бросает Дэ: - Я всегда думал, что ты гонишь…   
\- Не, не гоню, - ухмыляется Хён. Весь этот разговор возник по какому-то наитию, но он им выгоден – толкнуть крысёнка к Джебому это хороший вариант. Поэтому он со смешком советует товарищу, кивая на Ёнчжэ: - Попробуй подкатить к нему… вдруг познаешь вкус пэрэдайза.   
\- Эй, пэрэдайз, - Хим, тоже понимая, куда надо клонить, тянет руку крысёнка к себе по столу. – Да что ты так смущаешься-то? Хоть посмотри на меня…   
\- По-почему вы говорите об этом вслух? – заикается крысёнок, покрасневший, как помидорина.   
\- А что, тебе в темноте на ушко надо? – Хим отпускает его ручонку, и до этого изо всех сил тянувший ее на себя, крысёнок отлетает назад и подбивает стол.   
Джебом спокойно смотрит, как бесстыжая (ему ли не знать) троица его охраны громко хохочет над доведенным до пятен нездоровой красноты на лице Ёнчжэ… и думает, что он правда миленький.   
Ужасно, притягательно, вызывающе нездоровые желания хорошенький – хочется укусить его, розового от стыда, куда-нибудь в мягкое.   
Джебом трясет головой, будто силится прогнать дурацкие мысли, и отворачивается в другую сторону. Там почему-то только что ржавший Хим угрюмо смотрит на Ю Ёнчжэ.   
Как тот странно дергается и вытаскивает свою левую руку из-под стола.   
И Дэхён приподнимает бровь.   
Джебом, если честно, не понимает, как они делят свою ревнивую любовь на троих. Он бы не стал.   
Впрочем, на его отношение к любому из трех это не влияет, и, поднимаясь по лестнице, Джебом нарочно тормозит и тянет Ёнчжэ за рукав рубашки, пока Хим и Дэхён с плетущимся между ними крысёнком не поворачивают на лестнице так, что их становится не видно.   
\- Он говорил что-нибудь? – спрашивает Джебом. – Кого-нибудь упоминал?   
\- Нет, - отвечает Ёнчжэ.   
\- А мальчик?   
\- Они только пообедали, - Ёнчжэ пожимает плечами. – Я говорил: в снежки играли, как дети, и мне в лицо попали.   
\- Ладно, - мрачно соглашается Джебом.   
Ёнчжэ понимает, что его расстроил, но старается вести себя спокойно.   
На этаже выше Хим замечает, что босс куда-то пропал, и ему приходится проигнорировать желание растянуться по кровати в своем собственном номере – надо подняться еще на два пролета и проводить крысёнка до люкса Джебома. 

 

\- Ты готов? – спрашивает Ёнчжэ.   
\- Ага, - кивает Дэхён. – Мне надо минут пять наедине с его лептопом.   
\- А ты? – Ёнчжэ поворачивает голову посмотреть на Хима.   
Вообще, он лежит на его животе и мог бы не двигаться – он затылком чувствует, как Хим смеется, отвечая:  
\- Документы сделают через два дня.   
\- Классно, - одобряет Ёнчжэ.   
Он в обнимку со вчерашней недопитой бутылкой и теперь открывает ее, чтобы сделать большой глоток.   
Все-таки для неразбавленного виски ему еще рано (скилл алкоголизма не докачался), и он жутко морщится, когда трет нос манжетой рубашки.   
\- Хорош пить, - Дэ злится после того, как Ёнчжэ отобрал свою руку под столом.   
Раньше, чем Ёнчжэ успевает снова подвернуться упругой какашкой упасть Химу на живот, Дэхён хватает его за ворот синей рубашки и швыряет выше, на подушку.   
Чтобы лег нормально, если уже ему так нравится кровать в номере Хима.   
\- И чё ты такой зло-о-о-о-о-о-о-ой, - голосом тупой блондинки заливается Ёнчжэ, хотя на самом деле ржет и ласково приобнимает одной рукой бутылку, из которой от толчка Чона немножко выплеснулось. – Вот останусь тут ночевать, будешь знать.   
После этих слов Хим поворачивается, но почему-то не стебется, как от него можно было ожидать. Наоборот, даже какая-то неприятная волна пробегается по телу Ёнчжэ, когда он смотрит в его черные глаза, а Хим молчит.   
Этого Ёнчжэ не надо. Ссора ему не нужна.   
Он снова хлебает из своей бутылки и вздыхает:  
\- Мальчики-и… Хочу на кокосовый остров.   
Он заставляет Дэхёна присесть на кровать и упереться спиной в подушку, хотя тот все еще злится и выдергивает руки.   
Но Ёнчжэ был бы не Ёнчжэ, если бы не заставил цунами смириться – он им обоим наместник бога на земле, император всего живого и единственный закон. За его ласковые пальцы, поглаживающие их руки, они подерутся… И помирятся, если ему хочется.   
Ёнчжэ валяется на кровати Хима, держит его левую руку своей правой. Хён так же сжимает его пальцы, только с другой стороны.   
Неразбавленный виски – это большое зло. Ёнчжэ пьянеет очень быстро.   
Ему нужно с полчаса подурачиться, чтобы его отпустило – он не все дела еще сегодня закончил – и он пятками сгребает одеяло, сгибает коленки и вещает, как будто перед собой видит:  
\- Солнце садится в море… Чайки, эти визгливые суки, пищат… Волны шоркают по берегу, а мы втроем на лежаках смотрим на закат и тянем кокосовые коктейли. Эй, Хим, - Ёнчжэ поворачивается набок и вдавливает бутылку ему в ребра, - хочешь коктейль?   
\- Я хочу тебя, - без всякого стыда говорит Хим.   
Из бутылки он отпивает, тоже очень мощно, а потом наваливается на Ёнчжэ, сжимает обеими руками и серьезно целует в губы.   
Это все абсолютная правда – что Ёнчжэ нужен ему до тошноты, до безумия, и что он целует его прямо на глазах Чона… Как это он говорил раньше? «Не ебет»?  
Групповушка, вообще, была бы годным вариантом – как сумасшедшие, как конченные психи, но они могли бы остаться втроем. Сейчас об этом и речи нет, и Хим чувствует, что проигрывает, даже когда Ёнчжэ под ним дурачится, сам чмокает его в губы и обнимает за пояс.   
Дэхён подтягивает коленки к себе, сбоку смотрит на них… В его взгляде почти ненависть, но он молчит. Тянет бутылку по одеялу к себе, обнимает горлышко губами и переворачивает.   
Вонючая желтоватая жидкость вливается в него противным до тошноты ожогом, но он терпит долго, как может, пока не начинает задыхаться – и только тогда переворачивает бутылку обратно.   
Он надеется, что ему даст по мозгам как можно быстрее.   
Потому что теперь ему жаль. Теперь он вспомнил: Ёнчжэ не считает себя обязанным…   
Ёнчжэ что-то возмущенное пищит, когда Хим его щипает, но вопль дальше химчановских губ не распространяется. 

 

Грязный стакан еще со вчерашнего дня полный окурков, но Ёнчжэ, понятное дело, насрать. Он не выпачкал пеплом и не прожег ковер в номере Дэхёна – и за это скажите спасибо.   
Каждый густой серый выдох, который он выпускает в полумрак комнаты – это маленькая смерть.   
Маленький оргазм, в миллион раз становящийся приятнее после только что случившегося настоящего.   
Это страйк на самом деле – курить после.   
Ёнчжэ конченный извращенец, и ему всегда хорошо только когда это «хорошо» грешное, больное или смертельное.   
Поэтому он обожает свои сигареты: маленькими мягкими лапками в нем с каждой затяжкой возбуждение – дым очень сладок и по чуть-чуть его убивает.   
Поэтому он нажирается четвертый день: всегда полупьяный или с похмелья, он делает что хочет, и его вообще не парит, насколько это получается порочно и грешно – это тоже очень вкусное чувство. Только алкоголь убивает его мозг гораздо быстрее.   
Поэтому он лениво разнимает волосы лежащего на его груди Дэ – прикасаться к нему вообще непрекращающийся экстаз. Его обнаженное тело – венец и воплощение красоты.   
А его боль пьянит.   
Делать ему больно – высшая, третья после сигарет и алкоголя, ступень комбо Ёнчжэ из любви и страдания.   
Уже много лет его волосы как седые, пепельно-серебристые, и Ёнчжэ пропускает их через кончики пальцев с таким же трепетом, как если бы это действительно были прекрасные блестящие серебряные ручейки.   
Любовь Ёнчжэ душит. Она прекрасна. Она до смерти.   
А Чон Дэхён упрямая сука.   
\- Пойдешь в душ? – спрашивает Дэхён, и Ёнчжэ чувствует его губы, прижимающиеся к ребрам.   
Это сейчас он протрезвел, и его голос спокойный.   
А с час назад они ворвались в эту комнату хуже, чем вчера.   
И Чон тряс Ёнчжэ за ворот рубашки, и психовал, и был таким несчастным.   
Спрашивал:   
\- Зачем? Зачем ты это делаешь?   
А Ёнчжэ обожал губами его шею и пьяно смеялся:  
\- Потому что я твоя религия.   
«Я, мать твою, твое все… И тебе будет больно всегда, пока ты играешь со мной – потому что за это надо наказывать»  
И любовь Ёнчжэ, и он сам очень жестоки.   
\- Неа, - лениво отвечает Ёнчжэ. – Или тебя парит, что все мое тело в твоей…   
\- Нет, - обрывает Дэхён.   
Целует, как будто боится, что Ёнчжэ не ответит.   
Пару секунд, пока Ёнчжэ смотрит в его глаза, ему кажется, что он победил, и Дэ сейчас шепнет «люблю», но…  
Чон Дэхён, упрямая сука, натягивает на голое тело халат и скрывается в дверях ванной.   
Включается вода.   
\- Можно я в твоих вещичках пошарюсь? – спрашивает Ёнчжэ.   
\- Что? – переспрашивает Дэхён.   
Ёнчжэ повторяет, гораздо громче.   
\- Да на здоровье, - разрешает Дэ.   
Ну и правильно. Все его самые противные тайны в голове, а на столе всегда порядок.   
Ёнчжэ тоже натягивает халат, потом садится на стул и дергает мышку.   
Ноут Дэхёна просыпается. У него как всегда открыто около миллиона окон, и Ёнчжэ наугад тыкает, как ему кажется, нужное.   
Оказывается прав: Дэхён как истый айтишник перезгружает свою машину раз в полгода, когда гюканет, и программка до сих пор показывает открытый профиль Вана Кайе, которого Чон, видимо, искал последним.   
Ёнчжэ думает, что это не должно быть сложно, и щелкает зажигалкой, прежде чем ввести в поле поиска «Пак Джинён».   
В ванной Дэ, наверно, что-то роняет с полки, потому что падает громко и звучно, да еще и куда-то потом катится.   
Ёнчжэ не особенно переживает – на душ Дэхён обычно тратит не меньше двадцати минут.   
Программка выплевывает список результатов, и Ёнчжэ щурится читать мелкий шрифт, компактно сообщающий о найденных основное.   
Из всех Пак Джинёнов только у одного регистрация в пригороде Сеула, и Ёнчжэ думает, что ему несказанно везет почему-то, когда щелкает по ссылочке, чтобы открыть профиль.   
Сказано, что он закончил политехнический со специальностью «нейроинженер».   
Ёнчжэ переписывает адрес и телефон себе в мобильник, закрывает славную программку, а потом открывает снова, чтобы убедиться, что она не открылась с профилем Джинёна.   
Минут через десять Дэхён с мокрыми волосами выходит из ванной.   
Ёнчжэ с широкой улыбкой поднимается ему навстречу.   
Говорит:  
\- Люблю тебя, - и дурачится, сдирая халат с его плеч, пока Дэ не оказывается, как куртизанка: красивый, соблазнительный и наполовину обнаженный.   
Мягкий белый халат остается висеть на его локтях и не расходится только потому, что Дэ специально его держит от пытающегося снять с него совсем все Ёнчжэ.


	7. z-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4gwhb9xY70

I'm on fire

 

Ёнчжэ забыл вчера кое-что добавить: когда ты пьян, ты лучше чувствуешь.   
В полседьмого утра он просыпается с чувством, что ему надо быть у себя.   
Позвонить этому Джинёну. Бог с ним, что в такую рань (и если парень нормальный, то он, скорее всего, даже не снимет трубку), но когда еще Ёнчжэ выпадет шанс остаться одному?   
Эти двое преследуют его весь день. Крысёнок с ним весь день.   
Ёнчжэ садится на кровати. Недолго смотрит на Дэхёна, но не прикасается к нему.   
Целовать спящего не в его привычках.   
Быстро одевшись, Ёнчжэ забирает бутылку, сигареты и мобильник и выходит. 

 

Сквозь сон Джинён думает, что это чертов будильник.   
Он обычно отключает его по три раза, прежде чем проснуться, и теперь тянется сдвинуть дергающийся будильничек влево, на «Another snap z-z-z», но на дисплее его нет, а есть только не определившийся номер.   
Бедный Джинён с одним полуоткрытым глазом вдогонку соображает, что мелодия – это правда звонок, а не будильник.   
В нем, пока он смотрит на экран, понятное раздражение: опять какой-нибудь тупой телефонный опрос…   
Но, черт побери этих дебилов, почему в шесть утра? Может, сразу нахер послать, а не притворяться вежливым, как он почему-то всегда делает?   
Да, точно.   
Толкнув трясущийся значок телефонной трубки вправо, Джинён говорит:  
\- Да.   
А трубка что-то не торопится заливаться поставленным голоском маленькой мрази, мечтающей всучить тебе нахуй не нужный кредит или украсть твое время, задавая нахуй не нужные вопросы.   
Трубка говорит:  
\- Привет… - так задумчиво, будто не решила, что сказать дальше. И поэтому это «дальше» получается каким-то нестандартным и непредсказуемым: - Меня зовут Ёнчжэ… И я подумал… Подумал, что ты знаешь Бэм-Бэма…  
Джинён мигом просыпается. Он садится, подтягивает сползающее одеяло, а в его голове вспыхивает миллиончик вопросов: что еще за Ёнчжэ? Откуда взялся?   
Миллиончик вопросов в духе «А хорошо ли у меня идут дела и не пора ли сваливать из страны?»: вдруг кто-то догадался о схемке, которую Джинён провернул? А вдруг его уже ищут, чтобы пытать, а потом выбросить труп в Ханган?   
Джинён думает, что это все идиотизм и надо успокоиться. Сейчас он придумает, что сказать, чтобы намекнуть, что мальчик ему очень интересен, но чтобы этот Ёнчжэ ничего не понял, если действительно ничего не знает.   
Так что Джинён рассеянно говорит:   
\- Это не его настоящее имя… 

 

Хим мрачнее тучи.   
Просто не Хим, а Харон, и работка-то у того парня не пыльная, и Хим бы справился. А вот справился бы Харон с жгучей смесью ревности и ненависти к себе, которая изжигает Кима Химчана – это неизвестно.   
Хим плохо спал, поэтому проснулся поздновато для…   
Неохота ему это делать. Даже знать правду неохота.   
Совсем-совсем нисколечки не нужно, но что просто убивает Химчана – что сейчас даже не «поздновато».   
Вчера в без десяти семь Ёнчжэ не было в его номере, и Хим знает, что сегодня его тоже там нет.   
Но что-то заставляет его громко постучать.   
Может, у Хима тоже какая-то подспудная тяга делать себе больно. 

 

\- Это не его настоящее имя, - слышит Ёнчжэ довольно странненькое высказывание.   
И обе его брови удивленно приподнимаются, потому что…   
А что этот Джинён такой скользкий? Прямо гад ползучий.   
А еще какой-то идиот долбит в его дверь. Просто ломится как медведь. Гостиничные больше трех раз не стучат, да и то тихо, так что когда Ёнчжэ идет к двери, его ненависть точно по адресу: «И тебе, блядь, доброе утро, Хим».   
Ёнчжэ распахивает дверь и из-за Хима с ненужным раздражением срывается на трубке:  
\- Я понятия не имею, настоящее или нет… - и плечом выталкивает Хима, собиравшегося шагнуть внутрь, нахер из своего номера.   
Показывает ему раскрытой ладонью подождать пять минут и захлапывает дверь перед его носом.   
\- Я предположил, что ты можешь кое-что знать. И прежде чем рассказывать о тебе своему хозяину, решил позвонить тебе…

 

Шагая три метра по коридору обратно к себе, Хим оглядывается на дверь и…   
«Какая, нахер, муха укусила Ёнчжэ?»  
А внутри у него такое «АХА-ХА-ХА… Ёнчжэ был не у Чона».   
Но Хима все равно не отпускает совсем.   
Пятый день «заговора» дает о себе знать напрягшимися и пошаливающими во всех внутренностях и полостных жидкостях нервишками так-то до этого бывшего абсолютно честным парнем Кима Химчана.   
Хим не бухает каждый вечер, как Ёнчжэ, и алкоголизм не убил его какую-никакую, а все же имеющуюся нравственность и…   
Хер знает как назвать: Хим вытаскивает из-за пояса пистолет и кладет пушку на подоконник.   
Руки-то просто чесались. И было как-то сладенько думать, что Чон так-то его лучший друг, а когда Хим снимет с предохранителя и опустит палец на курок, то сладость вообще станет такой, что просто экстаз.   
Странненькая и злоебученькая у Кима Химчана судьба, сделавшая из него (может, он никогда и не хотел быть гопником, а?) уголовника, когда он на самом деле был самый честный парень на земле.   
Пристрелить Чона – это же так, на самом деле чистый аффект. И сука Дэ, честно говоря, заслужил. И Ёнчжэ тоже.   
А Хим всегда такой был. Если в чем и виноват – так только в том, что звереет быстро и если выстрелит, то не промахнется.   
Почему Хим разбирает свою пушку и придирчиво проверяет, все ли в порядке, почему стал нервничать, почему проклинает судьбу и сравнил себя с Хароном – потому что три дня назад он неточно выразился.   
Стырить у Джебома номер счета – это ведь мелочь. Документы, билеты на кокосовый остров – все только игрушки.   
И Чон был бы поосторожнее, потому что эту-то роль они выделили Химу, который – судьба уголовника – все равно не захлебнется своей совестью.   
Наоборот: его пушка всегда в порядке, и он это знает, защелкивая обойму обратно в ствол.   
Ёнчжэ заходит без стука, как всегда. Удивленно рассматривает, как Хим наигрывает с пистолетом, его мрачное сосредоточенное лицо, когда он целится через прицел в зеркало.   
Очково, если честно, смотреть на такого Хима, но Ёнчжэ кое-чего глотнул для храбрости и повышения качества восприятия окружающего.   
\- Чё это ты делаешь? – со смешком спрашивает Ёнчжэ, кивая на пушку.   
\- Готовлюсь, - иронично отвечает Хим.   
Как у какого-то адского профессионального снайпера, под кроватью в чемодане у него вроде аптечки первой помощи: черная скручивающаяся лента, и в ней красивенько и недобро матовым черным поблескивают еще две пушки, зажатые под резинкой, патроны в кармашках и цилиндр глушителя.   
Все это масляное, попахивает железом и смертью, и Хим как Леон, мрачен и профессионально-точен, когда разворачивает этот свой инструментарий на подоконнике и так же один за другим проверяет остальные пистолеты.   
\- К чему готовишься? – Ёнчжэ на это может смотреть часами и подходит ближе.   
Как жаль, что сам он не такой. Сам он больше в голове составлять аферистские схемы. Но вот Хим – это все настоящее, все действительно его. Он обращается с оружием, как нормальные люди с ложкой.   
Эта его мужская сторона безразличного к смерти профессионала всегда нравилась Ёнчжэ до одури, бесконтрольно, как гипноз.   
\- Если мы не найдем этот пароль раньше Джебома… - начинает что-то предполагать Хим, и обойма со щелчком вылетает ему в ладонь. – Я ведь именно для этого тебе нужен?   
Он смотрит прямо на Ёнчжэ, и выдержать его взгляд непросто.   
Да, три дня назад Хим имел трусость выражаться неточно: не к «чьей-то» голове в их трио ему отведена незавидная роль приставить пушку.   
К каштановому, как у пёсика, вихрастому затылку Джебома.   
И это правда довольно паршиво: хозяин Химу нравится.  
И еще пять дней назад Хим был не способен убить из-за денег. Или потому что так хочет Ёнчжэ.   
\- Ох, - вздыхает Ёнчжэ. – А я думал, мы как Бонни и Клайд.   
Он тянется ручками Химу на шею, но тот смотрит на него так…   
\- Что, - смеется Ёнчжэ, - ты не знаешь, кто они?   
\- Я ЗНАЮ, - бесится Хим.   
\- Ладно-ладно, - примирительно Ёнчжэ целует его в щечку. А потом снова хихикает: - Только я думаю, что никто теперь не знает, какие они были… Но мне нравится думать, что она была его вдохновением…  
Чего Ёнчжэ добивается, когда лезет к Химу целоваться и погладить живот под свитером, он даже вслух поясняет:   
\- А я буду твоим…   
Его глаза снова оглушительно большие и блестящие. Коричневые. Ворота в безумие.   
И Хим, естественно, не может удержаться подтянуть Ёнчжэ на подоконник, сдвинув свои страшные игрушки подальше за его спину. Шагнуть в него – торопливо, голодно, сколько осталось до восьми.   
Где Ёнчжэ врет, а где нет, из-за его огромных, полупьяных и полубезумных глаз, всегда смотрящих на тебя с обожанием – сказать невозможно.   
И да. Ёнчжэ его вдохновение. 

 

Ёнчжэ берет машину в отеле.   
Крысёнок на него таращится:  
\- Ты же не водишь, - будто опасается, что вождение Ёнчжэ за три квартала вниз закончится аварией, и его прекрасная крысячья шкурка попортится.   
\- У меня всего лишь нет прав, - ухмыляется Ёнчжэ.   
Крысёнок вообще ничего не говорил, что хочет сегодня навестить Бэма. Ёнчжэ сам за него решил.   
Поэтому он названивает в квартиру Кайе неуважительными длинными и громкими звонками, пока она не распахивается, и злой, как черт, весь в своем черном барахле Джексон не появляется на пороге.   
Из-за его спины выглядывает мальчик.   
\- Мы в гости, - решительно заявляет Ёнчжэ, в спину толкая крысёнка внутрь.   
Как водится, легонький и швырятельный, он улетает Кайе в живот, и тот на автомате, но все-таки заметно неохотно ловит его и придерживает.   
Ёнчжэ машет мальчику рукой и говорит:  
\- Привет! – а потом обращается к Джексону, который все еще вытянутыми пальцами пытается как-то огородить себя от прикосновения крысёнка. – Я подумал, вам вдвоем есть о чем поговорить. Поэтому я удалюсь на часок…   
На роже Кайе прямо большими буквами «ДА НУ НАХУЙ ТЫ ПОДУМАЛ», но Ёнчжэ сегодня вообще не намерен тратить время на какого-то дебила, который по уши вляпался в говно только потому, что подбирает кого попало на дороге, а потом то ли любит, то ли нет.   
\- И если он сбежит, - Ёнчжэ тыкает крысёнку в грудь пальцем, так что тот, бедняжка, снова сжимается до толщины светового луча (слева-то от него Кайе, и его трогать у него еще меньше желания), - то вам обоим пиздец.   
Озвучив свою действительно небезосновательную угрозу, Ёнчжэ исчезает за дверью.   
А Джексону хочется плюнуть, потому что Ёнчжэ его побешивает – он хорошо знает, что этот парень совсем не тихоня, и вот чего он сейчас жмется к порогу, как будто его будут бить?   
И вообще, что за идиотизм творит эта сумасшедшая джебомовская охрана?   
Они что, надеются, что Джексон сейчас встанет перед Ёнчжэ на колено и сделает предложение удрать на кокосовые острова с этими миллиардами?   
А том за дверью уже штурмовой отряд – вязать, ловить, проговорился?   
Дерьмо…   
Кайе отворачивается и удаляется обратно к недокуренной сигарете на кухне.   
Бэм-Бэм делает вид, что рад Ёнчжэ, и за ручку тянет его от порога. Приглашает выпить кофе.   
Ух… Джексон должен перестать психовать. А то уже как баба, честное слово. Марк выполняет свою часть работы, а он обещал сделать свою.   
Шумит включенный Бэмом чайник. Мигает синей подсветкой.   
Джексон говорит:   
\- Только давай не растворимый? Сбегай вниз за нормальным?   
\- А… - замирает Бэм.   
Ему ОЧЕНЬ не хочется. Джексон пытается от него избавиться, но Бэм-Бэм уверен, что без него они подерутся.   
Деньги очень странные. А у Джексона ненависть человека, который любил, а потом все прошло.   
\- Бэм, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА? – внушительным голосом просит Кайе.   
Не без тревоги Ёнчжэ провожает взглядом спину кивнувшего и отправившегося одеваться мальчика.   
Но Джексон, естественно, подождет, когда дверь за ним закроется.   
А потом постарается быть адекватным и добродушным:  
\- Послушай, Ёнчжэ…   
Ёнчжэ даже интересно, что он скажет. Интересно, как среагируют его нервы – достаточно ли он себя подготовил к тому, что Джексон дерьмо какое еще поискать? Или Ёнчжэ все еще занижает уровень его мерзости, и слушать ему где-нибудь что-нибудь отзовется болью?   
Ёнчжэ внимательным взглядом со своей табуретки смотрит, как Кайе подходит к нему. Держится пальцами за стол и чуть-чуть наклоняется, будто чтобы лучше видеть, если ему станут врать.   
Ёнчжэ отодвигается машинально, пока не прижимается спиной к стене.   
\- Скажи, где деньги, - говорит Кайе. – Я обещаю, что Джебом тебя не тронет. Я… я смогу защитить тебя.   
Непонятно почему, но Ёнчжэ фыркает.   
Может, потому что желание Джексона иметь какие-либо дела с Ёнчжэ написано на его лице – в стрелочках век такой неохотный прищур, в черных блестящих глазах отвращение.   
Вроде как тебе надо выпить стакан давно остывшего кофе, и ты такой «Ну ла-а-адно».   
\- У меня нет этих денег, - твердо отрицает Ёнчжэ.   
\- Послушай, - снова заводит Джексон, и его голос снова кошачий и низкий, - я все понимаю, я тебя обидел, но… Джебом не заберет у меня Бэма. Я не отдам его. И если понадобится, я из тебя это вытрясу…  
Это драконье в нем – такое красивое. Его лицо все еще мучительно красиво для Ёнчжэ.   
И Ёнчжэ себя ненавидит, потому что все-таки недостаточно подготовился. Не хватило ему каменности спокойно выслушать, как Джексон, после всего, что с ним сделал, будет глядя в глаза обещать «вытрясти» его, чтобы только оставить себе мальчика.   
Когда его пощечина звонко разбивается о щёку мучительно красивого лица, Ёнчжэ внутри хорошо, даже с упоением.   
\- Блядь…   
Очень быстро Джексон хватает его за запястья и стаскивает с табуретки, как мешок. Как будто Ёнчжэ ничего не весит.   
Табуретка падает. Спина Ёнчжэ расплющена о стену.   
\- Ненавижу тебя! – шипит Ёнчжэ. – Как же я тебя ненавижу, ублюдок! Мне жаль, что этих денег у меня нет, потому что если бы были, я бы ТЕБЕ НЕ СКАЗАЛ!   
Никакого понятия Ёнчжэ не имеет, что Джексон с ним сделает. Он трясет его руки и выглядит взбешенным, готовым ударить.   
Но Ёнчжэ все равно.   
\- Надо было быть таким тупицей, чтобы вообразить, что ты меня любишь… А ты просто ПРЕДАЛ МЕНЯ РАДИ БЭМА…   
Джексон стряхивает его с себя, как будто ему противно.   
\- И теперь говоришь, что предашь снова ради него, - себе в руки, закрыв лицо, жалуется Ёнчжэ. Он сполз по стене мимо упавшей табуретки. Сжался. Но плакать он не будет. Нет в нем слез. – Что ты за человек?   
Очень торопившийся вернуться Бэм-Бэм не найдет их, как опасался, катающимися по полу и матерящими друг друга.   
Джексон курит в окно, а Ёнчжэ тихо сидит на полу.   
Только табуретка почему-то опрокинута. 

 

Ёнчжэ поскальзывается на гладком крыльце кафе и из-за этого слишком сильно дергает дверь на себя – рождественские колокольчики на ней заливаются звоном.   
Он очень торопился. Из расстегнутой куртки на его груди поднимается тепло.   
Едва удержавшись не упасть, Ёнчжэ входит в тепло гардероба и из-за ажурной с дырками пластиковой перегородки пытается высмотреть, кто есть за столиками – фотографию Джинёна он видел, а тот его никогда.   
Вот, наверно, он: хоть и в очках, но довольно похож.   
\- Привет, - говорит Ёнчжэ, присаживаясь на стул так, будто он на самом деле летел мимо, но почему-то решил тормознуть тут и бросить якорь.   
Ну то есть Джинён-то этот понятия не имеет, что для Ёнчжэ это нормально. Он всегда становится таким – качается, когда сидит, говорит и двигается быстро (хоть и постоянно запинается и падает), очень трудно засыпает (поэтому, может, его утром подняло раньше семи), смотрит по-страшному и куда-то мимо…   
Все признаки уже здесь.   
\- Привет, - говорит Джинён довольно спокойно. – Зачем… Зачем я тебе нужен?   
Ёнчжэ поворачивает голову от дальнего столика, за которым рассматривал воркующую парочку, и смотрит на Джинёна.   
Случается обязательная минута рассматривания, когда ты по лицу человека пытаешься угадать, чего от него ждать.   
Ёнчжэ думает, что Джинён скользкий улыбчивый гад.   
Чего думает Джинён – непонятно.   
Потому что Ёнчжэ, во-первых, еще не решил, кем будет повторяться, во-вторых, лицо у него по понятным причинам странное.   
В-третьих, он проверяет последний фокус: скашивает глаза максимально далеко вбок.   
Если замкнет, если глазные мышцы натянет, а потом заклинит, как рычаг в коробке передач – то это все.   
Ёнчжэ смотрит далеко вправо, почти дотягивается взглядом до ажурной перегородки… Его не клинит, но глаза возвращаются обратно с заметным напряжением.   
Так что, пожалуй, можно уже действительно официально объявлять: все, Ёнчжэ допился.   
Джинён смотрит на него изумленно.   
А Ёнчжэ вдруг улыбается (даже хихикает) и говорит:  
\- Извини, - он придумал, кем быть с этим парнем.   
Лапочкой. Дурачком. Очень милым и доверчивым.   
\- Понимаешь… - говорит Ёнчжэ, ковыряя вилкой скатерть, - у нас тут кое-что потеряли. Обыскались прямо…   
Он смотрит на Джинёна, и по лицу того прямо видно, как ему очково что-то говорить, но он реально не удивлен слышать, что кто-то что-то потерял.   
\- Что-то… маленькое? – предполагает Джинён и показывает пальцами: восемнадцатипунктовым шрифтом таймс роман пароль, надо полагать, как раз бы вместился написать. – Как… как слово?   
\- О, - говорит Ёнчжэ, и его стеклянные глаза наполняются восторгом, - я нашел ТЕБЯ.   
Смотрит на Джинёна, как на бога. 

 

От встречных трейлеров Марк чуточку жмется к обочине, и когда они разъезжаются, снег с обеих сторон взметает фонтанами.   
За трейлером потому, что он большой.   
За универсалом Марка потому, что у него всегда больше ста двадцати на спидометре.   
Снег на такой скорости просто хлещет в окно, и Марк скрипит зубами.   
Как он должен заставить того японца заговорить?   
Он же не Чак Норрис ворваться к ним и всех размазать по потолку.   
Может, дождаться того утонченного красавчика в подворотне и приставить ствол к виску? 

 

\- У тебя так-то нету никаких оснований мне верить, - хихикает Ёнчжэ. – Я, во-первых, - он загибает палец аки конченный дебил, - могу тебя сдать своему хозяину. Во-вторых… да там у нас просто куча охотников за этими миллиардами!   
\- Что? – переспрашивает Джинён.   
\- Двенадцать миллиардов было на счете, - хвастается Ёнчжэ так, будто это его деньги. А потом, прирожденная блондинка, открывает рот: - Ах… Не надо было тебе говорить… Ой да ладно.  
Видно, что Джинён с трудом переваривает эту тупость. В смысле, покупается, но Ёнчжэ для него психоватенький какой-то.   
А «двенадцать миллиардов» произвели реакцию, которую всегда производят.   
\- Так вот, - Ёнчжэ закидывает ногу на ногу и снова играется с глазом, - почему я тебя нашел… Я могу достать номер счета.   
У Джинёна начинает дергаться губа, и Ёнчжэ его понимает: чтобы такое бабло само плыло к тебе в руки после звонка в семь утра…   
\- А что можешь сделать ты?   
Понятно, что Джинён все еще жмется и ему не верит: а вдруг там за углом джебомовский штурмовой отряд валить его и пытать в Хангане, а Ёнчжэ этакий подосланец.   
\- Да ты не бойся, - ободряет Ёнчжэ. – Думаешь, есть на этом свете человек, который останется верен хозяину и не захочет «двенадцать миллиардов» - йу-у-у-ху-у-у – себе?   
Джинён как-то дергается, когда Ёнчжэ громко говорит «двенадцать миллиардов» и присвистывает потом. Боязливо оборачивается и рассматривает кафе – не услышал ли кто.   
\- Так вот это точно не я, - довольно заканчивает Ёнчжэ, как будто смачно-смачно пошутил. – И потом… - он вздыхает и закатывает глаза, - я всегда мечтал, что это со мной случится… Ну, знаешь, бабло, кидалово, всякие тайны там, погони, крутые учёные, как ты…   
Джинён, кажется, теперь уверен, что Ёнчжэ – дебил.  
\- Так вот, - Ёнчжэ придуривается деловым идиотом, а они все просто сыплют деловыми словечками вроде «так вот», - если я достану номер счета, то… куда пропал пароль?   
\- Я… - Джинён все еще какой-то нерешительный, и Ёнчжэ наклоняет голову заглянуть ему в глаза с любопытством и восторгом идиота, встретившего «гения, который обманул всех», - я предполагал, что Бэма покупают, чтобы через него передать что-то очень важное, поэтому…   
Опасаясь, что переигрывает, Ёнчжэ протягивает руку задеть его пальцы:  
\- Мне скучно у моего хозяина. Я всегда мечтал встретить такого умного, как ты, и… и путешествовать… И делать еще что-нибудь такое же крутое! Надрать кому-нибудь задницу и посмеяться!   
Ёнчжэ про себя называет его маленьким упрямцем (он просто чувствует, что Джинён младше) и сокрушается, что тот так трудно давится под него.   
Но судьба у него такая же, как у Дэ и Хима.   
Дело ведь не в словах, когда ты врешь. Дело в том, как смотришь – и, может, это дар людей с четвертой группой крови: верить в то, что они говорят, а потом чувствовать это – и отражать глазами.   
\- Если ТЫ обещаешь взять меня с собой… - Ёнчжэ смотрит на него, как фанатка на рокера-кумира. – Я обещаю достать все, что ТЕБЕ будет нужно.   
Каким уж там чудом Ёнчжэ угадал в Джинёне умника, которого по прихоти судьбы всегда недооценивали, но когда он все повторял «ты», это, кажется, работало – юный ученый очень хотел, чтобы им восхищались.   
\- Я написал программу, - куда увереннее заговорил Джинён, - которая подменила в голове Бэма кое-что, одно слово, которое выделили при записи особенно… И я, если честно, не знаю, пароль это или просто…   
\- О, - выдохнул Ёнчжэ, как будто кто-то гладил его ширинку, - какой ты умный… Что бы это ни было, ты можешь это восстановить?   
\- Да, - кивнул Джинён. – Мне нужно увидеть мальчика.   
\- Думаю, я смогу привести его к тебе, - вслух подумал Ёнчжэ. – Только ты…   
Ёнчжэ быстро показал куда-то себе на лицо, на свои странные глаза, и Джинён их недолго рассматривал, если уж предложили: пугающие, какие-то неестественно блестящие, расфокусированные, красивые… странные.   
\- Видишь, я немножко не здоров, - пояснил Ёнчжэ. – Так что не обманывай меня, как остальные, ладно? Я позвоню тебе завтра.   
Рука Ёнчжэ соскользнула с ладошки Джинёна, и он сам умчался за дверь так же странно и быстро, как появился.   
А Джинён остался думать, что же это такое с ним только что случилось. Разум говорил, что похоже на обман (надо дождаться ночи и посмотреть, приедут ли за ним топить в Хангане), а сердце настукивало: нет-нет, это то, чего он мучительно дожидался столько лет.   
Он позаботился о себе, догадавшись, как использовать Бэм-Бэма, и теперь награда в двенадцать миллиардов его нашла.   
И бонусом странный и красивый Ёнчжэ.   
Нет, после бесконечных отказов таких, как Туан, Джинёна не смущали его глаза и болезнь, из-за которой его, видимо, тоже в жизни не раз динамили.   
Больше настораживала тупость, но в Джинёне, серьезно, мозгов хватит на двоих.


	8. z-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVXkSfDcZVs

Come back. Come back to the past

 

Крысёнок какой-то (прости господи, что Ёнчжэ употребляет это слово по отношению к нему) подавленный после встречи с Кайе, и становится даже интересно, о чем они там говорили.   
Ёнчжэ предполагает, что только ругались, иначе у крысёнка нет вариантов – все, что он узнает или мог бы узнать, для него разумнее всего поведать грешному трио.   
Ну или Джебому, если он сильно тупой и больше любит журавля в небе.   
Сам Ёнчжэ тоже не больно охоч разговаривать – думает.   
Если привести Бэма к Джинёну, то первое, что он сделает после – побежит рассказывать Джексону.   
Нафиг это надо. Разумнее всего мальчика… убрать, но «убрать» его Ёнчжэ не сможет, потому что его ветер так плюнул.   
Вектор симпатии указывает на Бэм-Бэма, и вряд ли недотепа Джинён тоже согласен свернуть биоинженик его тонкую шейку. Нашкодить-обмануть-предать – это про него.   
Убить – нет.  
За лобовым стеклом парковка отеля кажется Ёнчжэ какой-то нечеткой и расплывчатой.   
Может быть, это из-за идущего снега.   
Он останавливается, и, прежде чем крысёнок в своей курточке вылазает наружу, ботиночками на снег, Ёнчжэ предупреждает:  
\- Сегодня.   
\- Что сегодня? – удивляется крысёнок, и его мордашка становится перепуганной.   
\- Отвлечешь Джебома, - поясняет Ёнчжэ. – Пока он работает. Его ноутбук должен быть включен и разблокирован.   
Крысёнок все понимает, но все равно сопротивляется. Спрашивает:  
\- А как?   
\- Вот уж не знаю, - «поражается» Ёнчжэ. – Попробуй книжку ему почитать, может, он на твой милый голосок так клюнет, что обо всем забудет?   
Крысёнок понимает, что над ним издеваются, но, ковыряя шов на сиденье, не ноет, как Ёнчжэ ждал, а вздыхает:   
\- Я ему даже не нравлюсь.   
Ёнчжэ немножко таращит глаза: он что, слепой? Рисуется?   
Но крысёнок продолжает:   
\- Мне нужен план… Принеси мне сигареты. И выпить… Принесёшь?   
Кивая, Ёнчжэ впервые задумывается, что крысёнок-то не такой простой, как кажется. И то, что делает, делает хорошо.   
Или решил погоняться за журавлем в небе.   
Впрочем, искренне Ёнчжэ на него похер: вечером они добудут счет, потом он приведет мальчика к Джинёну – и для него вся история закончится. 

 

Чтобы Джебом не спрашивал, о чем крысёнок беседовал с со своим бывшим любовничком (вот уж чего Ёнчжэ сам не знает), этот вопрос кажется разумным поднять самому:   
\- Солнышко-о, - пакостливо сощурив глаза, Ёнчжэ зовёт крысёнка, который сегодня, сидя между Химом и Джебомом, чувствует себя классно и натачивает спагетти, - расскажи-ка Джебому, что тебе Кайе сказал, что ты как в воду опущенный стал.  
Судя по крысячьей морде, он бы что угодно отдал, чтобы не позориться.   
Перед Джебомом.   
Но босс смотрит на него, поставив подбородок на кулак, так внимательно, что становится понятно: ждет.   
Когда начнут рассказывать.   
\- Он думает, что деньги у меня, - тихо говорит крысёнок, опустив очи долу. – Обещал «вытрясти» их из меня, чтобы только ты не забрал Бэма.   
Как он произнес «вытрясти», с какой обидой – даже Химчан присвистнул.   
Сказал:   
\- И угораздило тебя с ним связаться… Что ж ты идиот-то такой?   
Крысёнок поднял голову и уставился на начальника охраны.   
Казалось, в его глазах было одно сплошное сожаление и злость на себя.   
Потому что Ёнчжэ теперь действительно думал, что тогда ослеп. Ведь только глаза раскрыть пошире, и будет очевидно, что даже тот же Хим намного, гораздо, охренительно лучше Кайе…   
Любят же его за что-то Джебом и те двое.   
Хим только что пожалел его, потому что он лучше Кайе, и ему хотя бы знакомо слово «сочувствие», а Ёнчжэ… Он же обещал отомстить?   
\- Он страшно боится, что ты отберешь у него мальчика, - сделав какое-то особенное ударение на «ты», крысёнок повернулся к Джебому. – Это его самый страшный страх.   
Молча Джебом смотрел так, будто хорошо понял, что это только что в крысёнке говорила чистая месть, но, с другой стороны, этот посыл вроде услышал.   
Ёнчжэ под столом наглаживал на коленке Дэхёна какие-то кружочки (ну вот и чего Дэ опять так с подозрением на него смотрит?), но рассиживался на стуле довольный, как кукловод, у которого марионетки пляшут сами как ему надо.   
Впрочем, зря: на лестнице Джебом все равно остановил его допрашивать, и, кося глазами на бегающего по холлу портье, Ёнчжэ врал и улыбался про то, чего на самом деле не знает.   
Как же ему похуй…   
А на пролет выше крысёнок вцепился в руку Хима:  
\- Пожалуйста… не оставляй меня с ним… дольше, чем надо. Вам же не много времени надо?   
\- Минут пять, - сказал Дэхён. – Но…  
\- Ладно, - почему-то пообещал Хим, прервав его.   
«Ладно так ладно», - молча согласился Дэ.   
Это, нахер, проблемы Хима, и раз ему не лень…   
\- Спасибо, - шепнул Ёнчжэ.   
Хим действительно единственный, кто мог бы ему понравиться. 

 

Ёнчжэ надо было нажраться.   
Нажраться так сильно, чтобы только мочь двигаться. По пьяни убедить себя, что Джебом ему нравится. Нравится настолько, чтобы он мог смотреть на него тем жгущим взглядом, перед которым еще никто не устоял.   
Переворачивая в себя бутылку, Ёнчжэ вспоминал, на что в нем всегда обращали внимание: не на косящие большие глаза и милое лицо. Не на пухленькое нежное тело, нет.   
Всем почему-то (даже Кайе) нравилось, когда он нервничает и курит. Пьет и плачет.   
Как он такой ломкий и хрупкий притворяется недотрогой, а потом его сносит природа биоинженик, и он сам лезет в штаны.   
Смешно, но это очень похоже на настоящего Ёнчжэ: истеричка, которой нужно, чтобы её обнимали, обожающая искренний и чувственный секс, обожающая партнера.   
В своей маленькой спальне Ёнчжэ шмыгает носом и трет лоб пальцами. Видится ему, что он реально на самом дне: ему даже не противно…   
Ему даже нравится Джебом – плохой или хороший, криминальный босс хотя бы… красивый. И выглядит как мужик. Одевается со вкусом, просто, но дорого. Говорит мало и по делу.   
Тупого гогочущего смеха Ёнчжэ от него никогда не слышал.   
Интересно, как он целуется?   
Решив, что пить ему хватит, Ёнчжэ поднимается с постели и идет к двери.   
Джебом какой-то синюшный в свете монитора ноутбука, и Ёнчжэ фыркает, и от этого его шатает, и он хватается за косяк.   
Привлеченный странным звуком, которых Ёнчжэ, помнится, раньше не издавал (такие на самом деле издают только лошади), Джебом поворачивается к нему, и его обычно малоподвижное лицо остается нормальным для него малоподвижным лицом.   
Только оглядывает Ёнчжэ он с головы до ног, а останавливается на бутылке виски, которая в слабенькой от пьянства ручке Ёнчжэ бьется о косяк.   
\- Ты же не возражаешь, когда при тебе курят? – тяжело проглотив застрявший в горле комок, спрашивает разрешения Ёнчжэ.   
Молчание в ответ Ёнчжэ толкует как позволение и открывает окно. Оно справа от Джебома и его стола. Створка огромная, и, когда Ёнчжэ даже чуточку ее приоткрывает, в щель с высоты пятого этажа врывается оглушительный поток холодного воздуха.   
Он окатывает их обоих, шуршит листками на столе Джебома.   
Ему явно некомфортно так.   
Ёнчжэ притворяет створку, оставляя только малюсенькую щель, в которую дымок его сигареты не тянет, нет. Скорее, наоборот, раздувает по всей комнате.   
Но все, что Джебом говорит, это:  
\- Кто это тебе дал? – кивая на пачку сигарет и бутылку.   
\- Твой Ёнчжэ, - Ёнчжэ говорит правду и ухмыляется.   
Говорить правду прикольно. Почему у людей никогда не бывает мурашек на коже, когда они говорят правду, а только от вранья?   
От окна на его лице какие-то блики и полусвет, но Ёнчжэ не замечает. Он затягивается с таким лицом, будто мечтает всосать с себя сигарету (эти же своим сидением под замком устроили ему перерыв на несколько дней – абстинентный синдром в разгаре), но не сразу целиком, а по миллиметрику.   
Ширнуться, кайфануть и травануться каждым малюсеньким вдохом.   
Джебом на него смотрит из-за отсветов от окна, а Ёнчжэ думает по-другому.   
\- Что, не нравлюсь? – спрашивает он, не поворачиваясь. – Я не такой, каким кажусь. Это плохо?   
\- Плохо отвлекать меня от работы, - вообще без всяких интонаций Джебом отворачивается.   
\- Извини, - швыркает носом Ёнчжэ. – Можно я не уйду?   
Джебом почему-то отказывается под него ломаться и не отвечает ничего, и Ёнчжэ начинает думать, что он реально всего лишь пьяный и жалкий уродец.   
Может, Джебом его и не замечает, когда он вьется под ногами.   
Ёнчжэ настолько лузер, что даже докуренную сигарету ему деть некуда. Он оглядывается по сторонам, но ничего похожего на пепельницу нет.   
Тогда он решает утопить окурок в бутылке. Отпивает из нее еще, чтобы поменьше осталось, а потом кидает тлеющую сигарету внутрь.   
Там она шипит, а потом просто плавает на поверхности сантиметра оставшегося вискаря – козёл-Ёнчжэ же ему неполную бутылку принес, и тошнит, если честно, думать, кто еще из нее пил.   
Он подозревает, что вся грешная троица.   
Такой растертый по стеклу горлышка поцелуй-на-троих.   
\- Я хочу выпрыгнуть в это окно, - тихо говорит Ёнчжэ, глядя улицу вниз.   
\- Пожалей людей, которые будут оттирать твои мозги от асфальта, - советует Джебом.   
\- О, - почему-то радуется Ёнчжэ, - ты меня слушаешь.   
\- Нет, - говорит Джебом, но Ёнчжэ все равно тихо смеется.   
Залазит на подоконник и начинает по-другому.   
Терроризирует Джебома теперь взглядом, но молчит.   
Видно, что Джебом сначала пытается делать вид, что ему все равно, но у него плохо получается игнорировать: он скыркает мышкой по столу и ругается, когда курсор встает не туда, куда надо.   
Он мнет локтем эти какие-то бумаги.   
Как всегда, когда на тебя смотрят, Джебом становится до ужаса неловким.   
Наконец, его выбешивает, и он предупреждает:   
\- Не смотри на меня.   
Ёнчжэ послушно отворачивается, смотрит на свои ноги, болтает ими.   
В полумраке это странно: кажется, что ты чуть-чуть еще перегнешься и свалишься на пол.   
Или Ёнчжэ просто крепко выпил.   
\- Ты так много работаешь, - говорит он чуть погодя.   
А потом еще:  
\- У тебя есть собака, я видел. Как ее зовут?   
И еще:  
\- Я вчера прочитал в твоей книге что-то вроде: «Жить не сложно, когда тебе нечего терять».   
На это на единственное Джебом отзывается вопросом:  
\- Кто это?   
\- Хэмингуэй, - отвечает Ёнчжэ.   
\- Хороший пример как надо драться и плохой как надо любить, - говорит Джебом, наверно, машинально.   
Недолго Ёнчжэ смотрит на голубую рубашку на его плече (все, что ему действительно хорошо видно с его окна) с удивлением: Джебом выразился как литературный критик.   
И что же он на самом деле такое?   
\- Но я сказал «Жить не сложно, когда тебе нечего терять», - с упрямством и злостью, как маленький мальчик, повторяет Ёнчжэ.   
Его правда все это достало.   
\- Намекаешь, что тебе жить легко? – прохладненько уточняет Джебом.   
\- Да, - говорит Ёнчжэ.   
Но Джебом больше не отвечает.   
Спрыгивает обратно с окна Ёнчжэ правда злым и раздраженным: почему, ну почему его никто даже не пожалеет?   
Что и кому он такого плохого сделал, что у него такая жизнь?   
Почему ты несчастен просто так… Без объяснений, без причины?   
Ёнчжэ зло швыркает носом, когда закуривает снова. Снова открывает сквозняк облить Джебома холодом и взметнуть все его бумаги.   
Стоя к нему спиной, он не замечает, как Джебом оборачивается и смотрит так, будто думает, что пьяный Ёнчжэ действительно другой.   
Не тихоня, а немножко… нельзя угадать, что он будет делать: то ли заплачет, то ли его разобьет истерический смех.   
\- Поговори со мной, - Ёнчжэ вдруг бьется лбом в косяк и ноет: - Ты запер меня здесь… Хотя я ни в чем не виноват…   
И глаза Джебома становятся шире, когда передача снова переключается непредсказуемо: только что стонавший Ёнчжэ швыряет свою сигарету в окно и когда оборачивается, то почти кричит:  
\- Я здесь как в тюрьме… Так почему ты не можешь ХОТЯ БЫ ПОГОВОРИТЬ СО МНОЙ?   
Ёнчжэ съеживается и трясется так, будто рыдает, но на самом деле слез в его глазах нет.   
Ничего больше в нем нет – кроме желания действительно встать на подоконник и сделать единственный за всю свою жизнь правильный шаг.   
\- Что я вам всем сделал? Что? – доскользивший спиной по косяку до пола, Ёнчжэ шипит себе в коленки. – Ён надевал на меня платья, думал, что я кукла. Кайе предал!   
В его голосе столько ненависти, когда он произносит «Кайе», а взрывное начало «предал» вылетает с губ вместе с капельками слюны, и он, стирая их, кажется, ненавидит себя теперь еще и за то, что выглядит уродливо.   
\- А ты говоришь, что я украл твои де-деньги… Я НЕНАВИЖУ вас всех…  
\- Если ты будешь так себя вести, я запру тебя на ключ, - ровным голосом обещает Джебом.   
Он встает, чтобы выполнить свою угрозу – подобрать Ёнчжэ с пола и отвести в спальню, но когда он тянет биоинженик за плечо вверх, тот порывисто поднимается сам…  
И обнимает его.   
Прижимается лбом к груди. Сжимает голубую рубашку Джебома на поясе в кулаке.   
Нечасто у Джебома в жизни случаются моменты, когда он в самом деле не понимает, что ему делать. Ему кажется, Ёнчжэ и сам не знает, чего хочет – эта его истерика просто бьет его, как волны кораблик в море, и ему все равно, к какому берегу пристать, лишь бы это была земля.   
\- Я тебе не нравлюсь? – тихо спрашивает Ёнчжэ.   
Он отрывает лоб от голубой рубашки и смотрит на Джебома.   
Тот сверху вниз на него. Наверно, понимает, что это сейчас было, вот эта разноцветная мозаика эмоций – от покаяния до крика – потому что спрашивает:   
\- Ты это все сделал из-за меня?  
\- Да, - просто соглашается Ёнчжэ. И, снова стискивая голубую рубашку на боку, признается: - Ты мне нравишься.   
В эту минуту, наверное, это-то правда: пьянит выпитое, пьянит как хрустит дорогая рубашка и как от Джебома пахнет.   
Пьянит, что он все еще отказывается.   
\- Ты же не святой, - говорит Ёнчжэ. – Хотя бы попробуй.   
Джебом, ясное дело, не святой. Просто не в его правилах «пробовать» то, что до него уже «пробовали».   
Может быть, Ёнчжэ понимает, что проигрывает, потому что толкает Джебома от себя.   
Довольно сильно для своей комплекции – от него обычно мало кто ожидает – Джебом запинается за свое кресло, и классно, что оно не на колесах, потому что он грохается внутрь и, как моллюск, растекается по черной коже, глядя на толкнувшего его Ёнчжэ почти с изумлением.   
\- Тебе так сложно понравиться, - говорит Ёнчжэ.   
Он встает на мягкую широкую ручку кресла одним коленом, вторым на живот Джебома. Чёрные волосы опускаются на его лицо, когда Ёнчжэ наклоняется.   
Все это заставляет Джебома немножко тупеть: в кресло он свалился боком, его ноги все еще перекинуты через подлокотник и торчат в воздух коленками, а Ёнчжэ вдобавок вытянул его руки за голову и прижал собой.   
Если хотите правду: Джебома еще никто не осмеливался так растянуть. Ни в постели, ни где-либо еще.   
И, если честно, это его злит. Ёнчжэ на его теле так много, что он стряхнул бы его с удовольствием на пол. Коленом в живот терпеть тоже неприятно.   
Так что непонятно, чего Джебом ждет.  
А Ёнчжэ говорит:  
\- Извини, тебе больно, - и с этим переползает выше по его телу, на пояс.   
Коленку с живота убирает, но так оказывается еще хуже, еще ниже он наклоняется. Ёще больше мягких чёрных волос на лице Джебома.   
От них он уворачивается, мотает головой. Он смешной, что не сталкивает усевшегося на нем Ёнчжэ, хотя мог бы.   
Ёнчжэ мучает его своими волосами, близостью своего тела.   
Ему нравится дразнить, а не целовать. Он хочет, чтобы Джебом захотел сам, а он только прижимается лбом к его лбу и путает его руки.   
В смысле, держит их за головой, продев свои пальцы сквозь его, но этого хватает, чтобы Джебом запутался с тем, куда их деть: он не сопротивляется, не отталкивает, возит ими, будто думает, что Ёнчжэ разобьется, если он отшвырнет его от себя действительно со всей своей настоящей силой.   
Он в очень глупом положении, и Ёнчжэ советует:  
\- Будет еще смешнее, если я сейчас слезу и уйду.   
Наверное, Джебом соглашается: терпеть что угодно, только не как на нем возятся, но ничего не делают, как будто он деревянный под своими синими брюками.   
Ёнчжэ понимает, что не деревянный, а просто очень-очень твердый, когда встать с ним на руках из глубокого кресла Джебому не хватает сил, и они оба заканчивают под столом, а Джебом очень-очень твердой коленкой наступает ему на бедро.   
Такого цирка в жизни Джебома еще правда-правда не было.   
Ёнчжэ смеется, кладет ладонь на его затылок (просто понимает, что иначе он ударится о столешницу) и придерживает так, пока Джебом не выныривает из-под стола.   
И говорит:  
\- Может, НА будет удобнее, чем ПОД?   
Похоже, Джебом согласен проверить, но Ёнчжэ то ли прикалывется, когда висит на его руках и отказывается помогать и двигаться самостоятельно, то ли просто ржет.   
Пока все-таки не оказывается сидящим на крышке стола.   
Оттуда повторяет зачем-то:  
\- Ты мне нравишься… - и наклоняет голову набок, пока Джебом сжимает надоевшие играть с ним, но такие мягкие и классные черные волосы в кулак. – Скажи уже что-нибудь?  
Джебом прижимается к нему лбом. Дышит так близко и голодно, но будто ему нравится смотреть и не трогать как можно дольше, испытывая терпение зверюги внутри.   
Ёнчжэ закрывает глаза и смеется: он победил, наверное… Джебом молчит, когда ему кто-то нравится.   
Ёнчжэ тянется узнать, что хотел – какой он на вкус, этот странный Им Джебом.   
Выходит, что горячий – Ёнчжэ сбивает вниз трубку со стоящего на краю стола телефона, когда Джебом придавливает его собой.   
Она так и остается висеть на шнуре и пикать, когда шумно пыхтящий Ёнчжэ, задыхающийся под грудью Джебома, предлагает:  
\- Может, на кровати будет удобнее, чем на столе?   
До спальни Джебома Ёнчжэ добирается не своими ногами, нет. Джебом ударяет его спиной о косяк, но это разумная плата за удовольствие висеть на нем, обняв ногами за пояс, и целоваться не отрываясь.   
И даже дверь Ёнчжэ, как истый скромник в постельных вопросах, успевает прикрыть. 

 

\- О, - говорит Дэхён, опуская трубку гостиничного телефона обратно на рычаг. – Занято. Пошли!  
Шнырять по коридорам втроем, как штурмовой отряд на операции, и переговариваться жестами – от этого Ёнчжэ ржет, но недолго, потому что Хим заставляет его остаться в коридоре.   
Это понятно: один в коридоре, второй возле двери спальни, а Чон будет занят, но Ёнчжэ все-таки умудряется сказать Химу «сука», показав средний палец – потому что из коридора Ёнчжэ пропустит все интересное.   
Внутрь первым заглядывает Хим – если что, так хоть отмажется, что дело есть, а то если они вдвоем с Дэ запрутся, пугая заговорщическими глазами, босс реально не поймет.   
Но внутри пусто. Ноут горит экраном, еще не успев заблокироваться.   
Чон рад ему, как бывает рад только жратве.   
Деликатный Хим деликатно заглядывает в дверь спальни, но она огромная, и ему ничего не видно. Так что он смотрит, как Дэ подключает к ноуту какую-то коробку и недолго кликает мышкой.   
А потом стоит и ждет.   
Хим таращит на него глаза, мол, «Это чё, так ненапряжно тырят пароли?»  
Чон пожимает плечами.   
Эта его херня через минуту мигает синим, сигнализирует, что готова, а потом пиздецким звуком пиликает порт, когда Дэхённи, идиот однорукий, вытаскивает ее из ноута.   
Хим напрягается, ожидая пиздеца из-за приоткрытой двери… но чё-то нихера не происходит, и Хим одергивает себя ссать как младенец: если бы крысёнок был под ним, он бы тоже мало на что соизволил отвлечься.   
Хим показывает Дэхёну, чтобы сваливал, и, дождавшись шагов от порога, стучит в дверь спальни. 

 

Правда-правда и то, что Джебому в своей жизни еще так горячо не было.   
Дэхён был прав.   
Ёнчжэ нравилось его тело, и он показывал это без стыда и такими странными способами, на изобретение которых горазд только очень занятый удовольствием мозг: рубашку Джебому снимали сначала с головы, и только исцеловав шею, потом уж – с рук.   
Просто смирно лежать под и балдеть от поцелуев Ёнчжэ, видимо, не хватало, и он выгибался дугой на кровати, хватался за шею, а ногами за пояс, пока не повис на Джебоме, как ленивец на ветке.   
Зато Джебом грохнулся на него второй раз.   
Не сильно расстроившись из-за парочки новых синяков на теле, Ёнчжэ перевернул их обоих и коленом отдавил Джебому самое родное место, так что бедняжка Джебом сказал:  
\- Бля, - и очень немужественно свернулся полуголый на кровати эмбрионом.   
\- Прости, - шепнул Ёнчжэ в ухо. – Хочешь, я поцелую?   
Джебом скосил глаза вниз: ладошечка Ёнчжэ гладила ширинку грубых темно-синих брюк. И, судя по всему, большой разницы между членом и лбом Ёнчжэ не видел – поцелуй все равно же избавит от боли.   
\- И откусишь случайно, да? – совершенно не по-джебомовски ехидно поинтересовался Джебом.   
\- Чего? – переспросил Ёнчжэ, тыкаясь в губы еще за поцелуем.   
Право слово, так у Джебома еще не было.   
Ёнчжэ, казалось, все равно, что и где – лишь бы прижиматься и целовать. Он вообще ничего не говорил, не стонал (пыхтение не в счет), но его тело вопило.   
\- Чёрт, - выругался Джебом, почему-то вспомнивший, как разговаривать.   
Нет, насчет «откусишь» он все еще опасался, поэтому предпочитал сам. Контролировать.   
Хотя чего себе льстить: он попытался уложить Ёнчжэ на кровать спиной, но тот все равно уцепился за его шею и поднялся, снова прижавшись всеми частями тела, которые нашлись, и присосался целовать.   
Джебом попытался снять с него футболку – получилось, но дальше не пошло, потому что Ёнчжэ снова свалил его на себя и заскользил под ним мягким сладким ужонком, которого хотелось зацеловать до смерти.   
Попытке этак на шестой его раздеть, Ёнчжэ какое-то чудо помогло взобраться на колени Джебома и оттуда, цепляясь за волосы, задирать голову и целовать. Оттуда обнимать голый торс и гладить руками по груди.   
И здесь Джебома-таки осенило, как это работает: во-первых, его воли на этой постели нет в принципе, есть только странные, сексуальные и членовредительские порывы Ёнчжэ сделать себе хорошо его телом.   
Во-вторых, Ёнчжэ должен быть на нем, на его руках, на его коленках и на его шее, иначе он все равно будет извиваться и дергаться, пока не залезет на него целиком.   
А так, позволив ему прижиться на своих коленях, Джебом, хоть и не без адского труда, умудрился содрать с Ёнчжэ джинсы.   
Полуголая задница в белых трусах, выскользнувшая на его кровать из джинсов, как личинка из куколки, придала Джебому уверенности в себе – часок погодить, и он и с себя низ снимет.   
Ему же это все офигенно нравится. У него так никогда не было.   
У пыхтящего сверху на Ёнчжэ поцеловать под ушко Джебома вообще открылась мотивационная прорва, когда чужие пальчики уцепились за опушку брюк и потянули вниз.   
А потом в дверь постучали.   
И, видимо, безответ, когда Джебом закрыл рот Ёнчжэ своим и притворился глухим, визитера не устроил, потому что в дверь прямо задолбили кулаком, как на всем свете бесстыже только один Хим умеет.   
С рычанием Джебом свалился с кровати: хрен же тут сделаешь. Дверь-то он не запер, и Хим поломится-поломится и войдет.   
\- Хим, ты издеваешься, что ли? – спросил Джебом, то ли специально, то ли от раздражения совершенно нечаянно ошибаясь буквально на сантиметр прибить начальника охраны дверью.   
\- Не, - Хим ловко увернулся и затараторил: - Там из дома звонили, говорят, тебя весь день искали, но дозвониться не смогли, поэтому у меня спрашивают. А я чё? Опять чё-нибудь не так скажу, ты сердиться будешь.   
Иногда Джебом думал, что хочет убить этого человека.   
\- А чё у тебя там крысё-ё… - нос Хима потянулся в оставшуюся приоткрытой дверь.   
\- Ничего, - рявкнул Джебом. – Сейчас приду.   
И заперся внутри.   
А Хим поржал: он успел увидеть, как крысёнок юркнул под одеяло и выглядывал из него так, будто он вообще тут ни при чем и как в спальне оказался не знает.   
Хим подумал, а не зря ли он приперся его спасать.   
Эти полминуты Джебом, наверно, искал свою рубашку, потому что вернулся, держа ее в руке, и, пока он одевался, Хим успел рассмотреть его спину.   
Вся в красных полосах. 

 

Хим мурыжил чем-то Джебома целых полчаса, и когда вернулся – весь его номер уже провонял сладковатым дымком, а Ёнчжэ лежал на полу на бедрах Дэхёна, смотрел в потолок и улыбался пьяно-пьяно.   
Но, естественно, не удержался. Сказал:   
\- Ну ты и сука…   
Хим присел с ними рядом. Забрал косяк из пальчиков Ёнчжэ. Спросил:  
\- Ты куришь мою траву в моем номере и называешь меня сукой?   
\- Да, - спокойно согласился Ёнчжэ.   
\- Солнышко мое, - умилися Хим и попробовал поцеловать хотя бы в щечку (а то Чон опухнет от злобы), но Ёнчжэ пнул ему в живот.   
Но то ли Ёнчжэ уже хорошо поддал, и ему даже пинаться по-хорошему было лень, то ли Хим просто как всегда верткий, но попытка подраться закончилась тем, что нога Ёнчжэ, прямо в тяжелом зимнем ботинке, осталась на коленях Хима.   
Так он еще не валялся за всю историю их двусмысленных отношений, переживших самые разнообразные совместные валяния: чтобы затылком массировать ширинку Дэ, а подошвой ботинка (не весьма приятно, но все же) давить примерно в то же место Химу.   
Когда они посматривают на него голодно, но оба не шевелятся, будто каменные. Будто это-то на самом деле для них под запретом, а не для него.   
Позже, когда все закончится, Хим будет думать, что, может быть, он действительно постоянно на групповушку и намекал.   
Единственный способ, который позволил бы остаться извращенцами, но вместе.   
\- Я хотел, чтобы его трахнули, - внезапно сообщает Ёнчжэ потолку.   
Но Хим смеется, протягивая косяк Чону:  
\- По-моему, им там обоим нравилось, пока я не пришел.   
\- Так в этом и соль, - спокойненько соглашается Ёнчжэ, не оглядываясь протягивая руку назад за косяком. – Ему всегда нравится. А потом его кинут… 

 

Джебом, если честно, надеялся вернуться и продолжить.   
Но Ёнчжэ спал. И почему-то в его собственной рубашке. И с сырыми волосами.   
И вот что он этим хочет сказать?   
Что ему стремно было шмыгать через кабинет на глазах Хима или что он хотел остаться спать здесь?   
Джебом усмехается, когда, раздевшись, возле кровати смотрит на него сверху вниз, потому что…   
Ему зачем-то даже понадобилось посетить душ.   
\- Если ты дрочил, так хоть на меня? – тихо спрашивает Джебом, забираясь под одеяло.   
Правда же интересно.   
И приятно: Джебом давно никого не обнимал в кровати. А это особенное удовольствие.


	9. z-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rst4Qc1q4uE

I want to meet you.  
I want to eat you

 

\- Ты такой бледный.   
Дэхён смотрит с жалостью на худые торчащие ребра и почти белого цвета грудь. Только на шее Ёнчжэ видно ручейки синих вен.   
Он похож на смертельно изможденного, и Дэ поднимает голову взглянуть на него.   
Ёнчжэ смотрит в потолок. Курит. Молчит.   
\- Не пей больше, ладно? – просит Дэхён.   
Даже с какой-то готовностью Ёнчжэ кивает, мол, ему ничего не стоит и «хоть щас брошу».   
Курить заодно тоже.   
Разумеется, это все неправда, и Дэ так и смотрит на него, будто от этого взгляда в Ёнчжэ проснется хотя бы капелька жалости. Хотя бы к самому себе.   
Но что Ёнчжэ делает – это ладонью давит на его ухо, молча уговаривая лечь обратно и не портить последние утренние полчаса в кровати разговорами.   
Он даже перерыва не делает, раскуривая вторую. Но и не перестает гладить и расчесывать пальцами серебристо-седые волосы.   
Это по-прежнему его люблю, но Дэ думает, что оно тоже из последних сил, как и его тело. Как ручей, который скоро высохнет.   
Потому что Ёнчжэ больше не смотрит на него так, как будто чего-то от него ждет. Не заглядывает в глаза.   
Ёнчжэ курит в потолок и укладывает его голову себе на грудь, чтобы не видеть. 

 

Ёнчжэ давно не слушал музыки. В последний раз в машине с Химом, наверно.   
Ему очень хочется сейчас включить что-нибудь. Не очень осмысленное, но быстрое, как хаус. Чтобы с вкрадчивым началом, хорошим женским вокалом – а потом электронный взрыв.   
И чтобы от басов коробило динамик.   
Потому что сегодня у Ёнчжэ «вкрадчивый» день, который надо просто переждать – завтра документы Хима будут готовы.   
Завтра ему потребуются все силы на «взрыв», но он не думает, что справится, потому что все это уже видел и знает: как плывут предметы и люди, когда он поворачивает голову.   
Как из-под ног уводит землю.   
Он ступает теперь осторожно, держится пальцами за стену, когда крадется из номера Дэ к себе.   
В его теле сил нет совсем. Только в его голове и его мыслях. Ярость в душе, которая страшнее всего в людях, которая заставляет идти, обливаясь кровью, к своей цели.   
Ёнчжэ не думает, что ему хватит сил, но знает, что отчаянной ярости достаточно, и поэтому не боится ни завтрашнего дня, ни умереть сегодня.   
У него есть его «надо», и он набирает Джинёна, когда оказывается у себя.   
Держится за подоконник и смотрит из окна, пока ждет, когда ему ответят. Ему, пожалуй, даже все равно, если Джинён вдруг откажется или кинет его.   
Что на самом деле раздражает – что придется пойти куда-то купить сигарет. А Джинёну он приставит пистолет к башке, и у этого считающего себя умнее всех маленького труса на выбор останется только умереть быстро или умереть медленно.   
\- Да, - вдруг отвечает трубка. – Ёнчжэ?   
\- М-м-м, - мычит Ёнчжэ. – Я достал счёт…  
\- Он у тебя? – радуется Джинён. – Правда?   
\- Правда, - кивает Ёнчжэ, хотя его не видят, конечно. – Тебе нужно найти, куда перевести деньги…  
\- Это легко.   
Снова Ёнчжэ кивает: славно же. Ему меньше напрягаться.   
\- Я подумал… - на самом деле Ёнчжэ так ничего и не решил, что делать с Бэмом. Может быть, его стоит забрать с собой, но это так хлопотно, и потом… Ёнчжэ не то чтобы нужен компаньон или спутник. Он принципиальный одиночка. – Мы с мальчиком будем у тебя завтра. Ты все еще живешь в пригороде?   
\- Д-да, - подтверждает Джинён, и по его голосу прямо слышно, что его напрягает знать, как много знает Ёнчжэ о нем.   
\- Тогда… - Ёнчжэ усмехается – почему-то рядом с этим мальчиком он чувствует себя старым и матерым хищником, - возьми глобус и выбери на нем место, куда мы отправимся.   
Джинён смеется, и его смех похож на рождественские колокольчики, которые Ёнчжэ слышал вчера на двери кафе.   
Ёнчжэ чувствует себя очень матерым хищником и поэтому жалеет его так… Сильно отстранясь.   
\- Я так хочу, чтобы у нас все получилось, - наконец, и из Джинёна прорывается что-то нежное. Человеческое. Из воздушных надежд и песочных замков.   
Ёнчжэ прямо представляет сейчас себе его лицо, хотя смотрит на белую коробку пачки сигарет с синей полосой на лицевой стороне.   
Что-то не дает ему покоя больше остального, и Ёнчжэ спрашивает:  
\- Слушай, а как ты «испортил» пароль?   
\- Просто, - охотно отзывается Джинён. И рассказывает с такой готовностью, с какой обычно Дэ треплется про свое железо. – Алгоритм основан на корреляции звуковых отпечатков, как они воспринялись бы человеческим ухом. В смысле, одна похожая фраза заменяется на другую, и в конце концов получается что-то вроде «сломанного телефона»… Его используют все системы с голосовым поиском, он в открытом доступе.   
Разумеется, Ёнчжэ даже не слушает. Даже не дает себе труда вдумываться – просто курит и ждет, когда мальчик заткнется, чтобы спросить:  
\- А если я найду «испорченное» слово, то ты сможешь восстановить оригинал?   
\- Конечно, - тут же отзывается Джинён. – Ты… ты правда можешь?   
Ёнчжэ чуть не говорит «Я могу ВСЕ», но потом еще надо будет посмеяться, как сатана, а ему лень.   
\- Посмотрим, - отвечает уклончиво.   
\- Это было бы… клёво, - вздыхает Джинён.   
\- Я знаю, - соглашается Ёнчжэ. Проблема с Бэм-Бэмом бы перестала существовать. – Все, мне пора.   
Отключая мобильник, Ёнчжэ пытается убедить себя, что ему было бы интересно посмотреть на индийский праздник весны, когда безумные индусы швыряют друг в друга красками холи.   
Но как ему похуй…

 

\- Да ты, блядь, как трупак… Ты реально мертвец ходячий, - Хим изумляется до того, что ему надо задрать голову Ёнчжэ за подбородок вверх и рассмотреть. – Ты сдохнуть собрался, или чё?   
Ёнчжэ скидывает с себя его руку. Смеется:  
\- Тебе ли не похуй, чё я собрался?   
\- Не, - говорит Хим, - мне-то как раз не похуй. И я тебе серьезно говорю, завязывай пить.   
\- А то чё? – ехидно смеется Ёнчжэ.   
\- Увижу с бутылкой – в жопу засуну, - предупреждает Хим.   
\- Так хоть бутылку, - вздыхает Ёнчжэ. И вспоминает, как гнусавый отзывался о размерах своего члена, напевая: - My tool is small, it’s so miniscule it’s no tool at all…  
\- Я вот без понятия, чё ты щас сказал, - рычит Хим.   
\- Да кто б сомневался, - поддакивает Ёнчжэ, потому что…   
Хима когда-нибудь будет не хватать. Он не знает английского и, конечно, как себя вести среди приличных людей, но он…  
\- Бутылкой, - говорит Хим. – Трахну… - говорит Хим. – По твоей тупой башке, - и вдавливает нос Ёнчжэ себе в плечо, когда обнимает. – Ублюдок ты… и почему я тебя люблю? 

 

Новое утро встречает Джексона щекоткой в носу. Ничего такого, как в книжках пишут, «он проснулся и не сразу понял, что это её нежные волосы», не было. Наоборот, Кайе сразу как-то стало спокойно (а спал он плохо), когда в душе сложилось: это Бэм, это его.   
Пока он не сдохнет бежать белочкой по своему колесу невезений – всегда его.   
\- Ну чё-ё-ё… - загундел Бэм. – Ты по-другому будить не умеешь, что ли?   
\- Так ты по-другому не просыпаешься, - агрументировал Джексон с снова пощекотал под коленкой.   
Бэм в ответ пнул ему пяткой.  
Ну Джексон пнул тоже.   
Бэм, обиженный, вскочил и сел на кровати.   
Хотел, наверно, возмутиться, но Кайе, выдра бесстыжая, лежал с руками за головой и смотрел на него так, мол, «Ну-ну, дай сдачи… Без завтрака останешься».   
Бэм вздохнул. А потом сказал:  
\- Нафиг тебя, - и демонстративно бухнулся на него поперек, поверх одеяла.   
Руки достали до пола, ноги свешивались с другой стороны. Только задница в трусах смотрела в потолок.   
\- Порнограф доморощенный, - Джексон залепил жопе славненький такой шлепочек.   
Ну чтобы точно красная была, как после душа. Как со стыдного румянца. Кстати о стыде…  
\- У тебя стыд есть? – поинтересовался Джексон.   
Ну, просто: чтобы почесать-пожалеть ударенную жопку, Бэму понадобилось стянуть трусель с правой половинки…   
Ну да и, собственно, все: чё обратно-то надевать? Все свои же, а он там снова спит просто под кровать носом.   
\- Дак сними уж совсем, - подначил Джексон.   
Ручонка из-под кровати невозмутимо поднялась и сдернула трусель с левой половинки.   
Мелкий в край охуел.   
\- И чё ты будто делаешь? – спросил поднапрягшийся Кайе.   
\- А ты не знаешь? – хрюкнул Бэм-Бэм под кровать.   
\- Закрой… - Джексон даже свои глаза закрыл. – Закрой эти свои… эти свои жопки обратно. Быстро.   
\- То закрой, - сказал Бэм, привставая на локтях, - то открой. Ты уж определись, а?   
Джексон зарычал. Открыл глаз. Левый. Изучил личико Бэма – нет там на нем сна, ни в одном глазу. В обоих только бесстыжее. Сказал:  
\- Я тебе щас дам…   
\- Дак дай уже, - промурлыкал Бэм-Бэм.   
Так по-своему, по-тайски кругло. Но почему-то почти так же низко, как умел Джексон.   
И пополз по одеялу к нему. Правда, трусы-то все-таки обратно натянул.   
\- Давно обещаешь, - шепнул Бэм на ушко, - а не даешь. Хоть бы в ванную меня с собой взял. Мне же тоже хочется…   
Чего ему там может хотеться, Джексон даже думать не собирался. Вечером сворачивал поцелуйчики на стадии, когда немилосердно проворный Бэм-Бэм взбирался на него и засовывал коленку ему между ног. Тогда он заворачивал мальчика в одеяло – и удалялся рукоблудствовать в ванную.   
Он же несовершеннолетний. Если подумать, то по-человечески он несовершеннолетний.   
Ему шестнадцать.  
И он целуется так, что…   
О, чёрт…   
Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт: Бэм растягивает петлю, которой был завязан шнурок джексоновских спортивных штанов (он спит в штанах, и их завязочки затягивает морским узлом – а то боится, что проснется голым) и тянет их вниз.   
Проклятье-проклятье-проклятье: Джексон сдирает с него футболку, и в лучиках слабенького солнышка из окна Бэм-Бэм со взъерошенными волосами похож на каштановый одуванчик.   
Спортивные штаны такие узкие, а задница у Кайе ничего себе. Бэм даже ухватиться не может. Но все равно сминает ткань в кулаках, дергает вниз. Целует Джексона и успевает беситься, что не получается. Его сморщенную от ненависти к проклятой чёрной тряпке мордашку Кайе осыпает бесовскими бесстыжими поцелуями. Задирает руки за голову и со спины тянет с себя чёрную майку.   
Ему бесконечно хочется. Им обоим хочется так сильно.   
Как раз когда Джексон ничего не видит – к морде у него прилипла собственная майка, в которой он запутался, потому что она синтетическая и эластичная, как удавка, Бэм-Бэм со всем своим голодом вынужденного давнишнего воздержания дергает с него штаны.   
И бедняжка Кайе отбивает себе затылок о край прикроватной тумбочки.   
Классно, что он фанат хайтека, и вся мебель у него в доме из одной коллекции – отделанная по кромкам черным пластиком, таким специальным, чтобы биться башкой и другими частями тела, как он, было не больно.   
Ну, кроме табуреток на кухне.   
И все равно Джексону адски больно.   
\- Прости, - наклоняется над ним Бэм. – Прости-прости-прости…   
\- Если ты меня убьешь, - сердито предупреждает Кайе, - то нихера не получишь. Завещания у меня нету, зря стараешься.   
\- Прости-прости-прости, - калякаяет Бэм-Бэм на своем полутайском.   
И целует Джексону затылок, где он приложился. И в глазах у него то самое сожаление: «ОХ, ЧТО ЖЕ Я НАДЕЛАЛ! Надо срочно погладить…».   
И как страшно он все еще хочет раздеть Джексона и раздеться сам.   
Заодно целует и перебинтованный палец, прямо по марле – Джексон вчера открывал ему банку с консервированными персиками и порезался. По идее, тоже из-за него, вот он и целует.   
Или ему пиздец как сильно хочется продолжить. Так что он эту марлю начинает облизывать, и на Джексона смотрит… Как собака на мясную кость.   
\- Аха-ха-ха, - заливается Кайе, когда сил терпеть эту порнографию не остается. – Все, все, уже не болит… Сам облажался – вот теперь и не жди ничего. И свали с меня, ты тяжелый.   
Хрен бы только когда Бэм слушался.   
Он, наверно, мирится с тем, что продолжения все-таки ему сегодня не видать, и заваливается на Джексона полежать на нем сверху.   
\- Кому говорю, тяжелый, - поначалу пытается Джексон.   
\- М-м-ну, - бесстыже – понятное дело – Бэм ноет ему в шею.   
И устраивается поудобнее.   
Ох, ну… Кайе снова откидывает голову посмеяться: ну вот будет у него когда-нибудь что-нибудь нормально получаться?   
Занялись грешным делишком, да, попыхтели: у него теперь в черепушке, наверно, трещина, а Бэм, подлёныш, наверно, опять спит.   
Джексон гладит его по голой спине. Противненькое солнышко светит в окно, так что кажется, что тепло. Не от него, понятно, от батареи – но все равно.   
Джексон гладит его по голой спине.   
Бэм-Бэм сопит ему в грудь и ерзает.   
Джексон гладит его по голой спине.   
Шесть слов, чтобы описать вселенную между двенадцатью ребрами справа и двенадцатью слева. Шесть слов, которые все равно никто не поймет, чтобы узнать, как ему хорошо.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - скосив глаза сколько можно на грудь, говорит Джексон.   
\- Я тоже себя люблю, - соглашается Бэм.   
И чешет нос об его сосок – майку-то снял все-таки.   
Не, пусть будет семь слов: Джексон гладит этого поганца по голой спине.   
Он вообще его постоянно бесит. Кайе до сих пор часто говорит ему просто: «Закрой рот».   
Но, кажется, жить без него уже нельзя.   
Чтобы хоть чем-то его позлить, Джексон вспоминает, как много раз пытался сломать защиту хозяина Бэма и держал его ладонь напротив своей.   
Он повторяет это сейчас: прикладывает свои пять пальцев напротив его пяти.   
Его большой палец забинтован из-за персиков.   
Левой он наглаживал Бэма по спине, и теперь она осталась на его тощей шейке как рука флейтиста: его средний палец на самом выступающем позвонке.   
И Бэм-Бэм говорит:   
\- Десперейт тин.   
\- Что? – удивляется Джексон. – Что ты сказал?   
Бэм-Бэм отрывает лоб от его груди и таращится на него.   
\- Я?   
\- А кто еще? – спрашивает Джексон.   
\- Я ничего не говорил, - фыркает Бэм и ложится обратно.   
Еще раз, что это было? 

 

\- Я хочу знать… если он меня обманывает, - Джебом неопределенно кивает куда-то…  
Не совсем в сторону маленькой спальни – но Ёнчжэ, естественно, понимает, что речь о крысёнке.   
И его аж воротничок рубашки душит, так ему хочется заорать: «Я, БЛЯДЬ, ЭТО УЖЕ СЛЫШАЛ».  
Почему все люди такие дебилы? Если спишь с кем-то, будь готов, что и тебя могут кинуть. Если не веришь – НЕ ТРАХАЙСЯ.   
И Ёнчжэ даже становится чуточку стыдно за сдержанный порыв, от которого еще сильнее разошлись и почернели его глаза, когда Джебом говорит:   
\- Поэтому сегодня я… Я сам останусь с ним. Сегодня ты свободен, - потому что Джебом-то реально не такой.   
И никогда таким не был.   
Почему-то Ёнчжэ даже хочется извиниться, но он понимает, что ни к чему, и, кивнув (что сегодня они все трое свободны – это классно. После обеда Химу нужно забрать документы), разворачивается выйти.   
Запинается за стул, который стоит с другой, напротив кресла, стороны стола – забыл, наверно, что резко вертеть головой ему не стоит.   
\- Ёнчжэ, - зовет Джебом, который почему-то все замечает, хотя совсем не обязан, - с тобой все в порядке?   
Поворачиваясь к нему, Ёнчжэ с секунду думает. А потом говорит:   
\- Нет, Джебом, не все… - он вздыхает, а потом смотрит прямо перед собой, как будто там есть то, чего Джебом не видит, а видит только сам Ёнчжэ. - Я должен был раньше сказать, что я болен, но мне не хотелось, чтобы ты считал меня… ну, хуже Хима и Дэ… Это отвратительно.   
Джебом говорил, что у него особенное отношение к Ёнчжэ, поэтому он мотает головой, будто это лишнее и ему не нужно – что там мог подумать Ёнчжэ.   
Он сам подумает. И что действительно важно, если он не здоров – это отправить его домой.   
\- Возвращайся обратно? – предлагает Джебом. – Я обойдусь без тебя, а тебе нужно… лечиться.   
\- Лечиться? – переспрашивает Ёнчжэ, и его взгляд становится просто стеклянным. – Это не лечится.   
Джебом пытается спорить:  
\- Все равно. Ты не должен…  
\- Это не лечится, - сжав зубы, Ёнчжэ повторяет и обрывает Джебома. – Я все равно закончу в больнице через несколько дней…   
Глаза Ёнчжэ начинают блестеть и дрожать от слез. И, хоть он это в себе ненавидит и презирает, сейчас ничего не может поделать – жалеет себя.   
Он сделал так много. Больше, чем Дэ и Хим. Он пил больше них, а спал меньше. Он почти поверил, что убежал от очередного рецидива.   
Он был таким сильным.   
А сегодня утром оба, и Дэ, и Хим, сказали ему, что он похож на покойника, как будто у него прямо на лбу таймер, считающий в обратную сторону.   
А теперь еще и Джебом.   
\- Позволь мне хотя бы посмотреть, чем закончится охота за твоими деньгами? – Ёнчжэ давит слезы смехом.   
Его голос дрожит и ломается, но даже через боль в глотке он заставляет себя посмотреть на босса с вымученной улыбкой.   
\- Ёнчжэ… - Джебом вздыхает.   
Ему на самом деле понятно все: если бы ему сказали, что его собственное время теперь все на учете, он был бы как Ёнчжэ – скрипел зубами и полз вперед, пока хотя бы самая слабенькая искра жизни в нем еще горит.   
У Джебома особенное отношение к Ёнчжэ, поэтому он позволяет себе выразить симпатию и сожаление проще.   
Он обнимает Ёнчжэ – и это, наверное, лучше, чем слова.   
Слова утешения здорового, обращенные к больному – это всегда насмешка.   
Ёнчжэ, которого Джебом почему-то не разбудил, здорово отоспавшись после всего, что вчера выпил и сделал, осторожненько выглянул из спальни, в которой провел ночь: в десять утра Джебома здесь быть не должно.   
В огромном кабинете вообще никого быть не должно (разве что две акулы сидят стерегут его и точат зубы), но почему-то это не так.   
Возле стола его Джебом обнимает Ёнчжэ.   
Неприятно удивленный, но все же не настолько отупевший от увиденного, чтобы показывать, что он здесь есть, Ёнчжэ пятится и прикрывает дверь спальни обратно.   
А другой Ёнчжэ вытирает лицо рукавом – и через страшное напряжение улыбается.   
Как ни странно, это получается у него естественнее от естественного отчаяния: он не будет жалеть ни себя, ни кого-то другого.   
И никто другой не будет жалеть его – его оставшееся время только его.   
Так что к чёрту Джебома.   
И его тупого крысёнка, конечно, тоже.   
\- Если хочешь его проверить, - Ёнчжэ машет рукой, но почему-то в направлении правильной, большой спальни, - то дай ему телефон. Если он совсем тупой, то… ты огорчишься в любом случае.   
Джебом прикрывает глаза, и у него получается такой смешочек…   
Больше ни обо что не запинаясь, Ёнчжэ выходит. 

 

\- Что Бэму нравится? – спрашивает Джебом.   
Он смотрит на дорогущий, по меркам Ёнчжэ, смартфон за стеклом витрины, и Ёнчжэ…  
Он снова не понимает. Джебом ведет себя так, будто вчера ничего не было, но как будто теперь они знакомы пару лет, не меньше.   
Вот даже вышли они только вдвоем, без грешного трио, и Ёнчжэ, право слово, не берется сказать, надо ли называть это прогулкой и уж тем более свиданием.   
Джебом на самом деле сказал только «Собирайся», а теперь выглядит так, будто Ёнчжэ только довеском его сопровождает «в гости к мальчику».   
Но голос у него спокойный. Даже дружелюбный для него.   
И Ёнчжэ тоже пытается вести себя естественно. Иногда не получается, иногда вполне:  
\- Спать он любит, - усмехается Ёнчжэ. – И есть. А это вот, - он кивает на витрину, - не думаю, что ему сильно интересно… Он больше цветочки из-под снега вырывать.   
\- Но не снег же ему подарить, - Джебом подзывает продавца, жестом показывая, что дорогущий смарт он покупает, и Ёнчжэ думает, что зря ему не поверили, замечая:  
\- Лучше собаку. Собака бы ему понравилась…   
\- Даже собак не дарят просто так, - сухо отзывается Джебом. – Если не нужна, то не надо и дарить…  
\- А, ну да, - соглашается Ёнчжэ.   
Вроде его бесит, что его так одернули, как будто он девочка-припевочка, которую судьба бессловесной гипотетически подаренной божьей твари не волнует совсем.   
А вроде Джебом прав, и в его серьезном отношении даже к мелочам должен Ёнчжэ нравиться.   
У самого Ёнчжэ же на самом деле много общего с собакой.   
Но он все-таки чуточку посообразительнее: вот и утром его прямо затрясло от спокойного «Доброго утра» Джебома, и Ёнчжэ с трудом удержался от истерического битья головой в стену – это что, у них так принято, что ли?   
С рассветом напрочь забывать, кого целовали ночью?   
Или только ему так на мудаков везет?   
И чтобы правда быть посообразительнее пса, Ёнчжэ героическим усилием истертых друг о друга зубов решил, что сам вешаться на Джебома не станет.   
Он сказал ему вчера то «Ты мне нравишься» - что еще он может сделать?   
Джебом забирает свой телефон запакованным в коробку, но, к удивлению Ёнчжэ, разворачивает ее тут же, за дверью магазина. Выбрасывает картонку в мусорный бак, включает мобильник, а потом что-то набирает.   
И только когда телефон протягивают Ёнчжэ, он соображает, что это был номер. Номер самого Джебома.   
\- Я… - отказывается от внезапного подарка Ёнчжэ. – Мне не надо.   
\- Раз не надо, положи в карман, - с какой-то досадой обрывает Джебом.   
В карман так в карман. Почему он взбесился, Ёнчжэ не понимает так же сильно, как и все остальное.   
Просто идет за ним. Дожидается, когда он выберет между большим плюшевым медведем и точно таким же по размерам лохматым львом почему-то довольно умеренного в габаритах, но милого щеночка – Ёнчжэ соображает, что игрушка-то точно для Бэма.   
\- Ему так-то семнадцать, - не удерживается хихикнуть Ёнчжэ. – Ему девочки должны нравиться… Или мальчики – как повезет…   
\- А мне тридцать один, - говорит Джебом, прижимая игрушку подмышкой. – И мне до сих пор нравятся собаки.   
\- А в шестьдесят один ты будешь ворчливым стариком, - поддевает Ёнчжэ, потому что…   
Нет, это правда. Упрямым и ворчливым.   
И брови будет насупливать вот точно так же, как сейчас.   
\- Зато я буду стариком с собакой, - тем же угрюмым тоном парирует Джебом.   
Но на его губах улыбка.   
Кайе встречает их, понятное дело, волной негодования и злым взглядом.   
Бэм-Бэм радуется игрушке, но не больно-то сильно – кажется, ему больше интересен чересчур кажущийся в своем длинном черном пальто высоким Джебом. Он поглядывает на него с любопытством и даже приподнимает чёлку, чтобы не мешала смотреть.   
Почему-то Джебом совсем не против и весь такой «Ну смотри-смотри» - молчит и в ответ тоже изучает.   
Они, кажется, уже встречались и даже провели полчаса наедине, чтобы так приглядываться друг к другу, но, наверно… Тогда Джебом был безынтересный мафиозный босс, от которого только бы убежать, а теперь он очень оброс интересностями своего странноватого характера и пытается объяснить, почему, собственно, щенок (которого так с прохладцей приняли):  
\- Это дог. У меня тоже есть дог.   
Это мало кому что-то объяснило бы, но только не Бэму. У Бэма всегда так: если он ничего не знает про что-то, то ему и не интересно. Если игрушка оказывается догом, похожим на собаку Джебома, то она сразу становится не такой простой игрушкой, а игрушкой-догом, похожей на собаку Джебома, у которого никто бы не подумал, что есть собака, но раз уж есть, то Джебом сразу становится не таким простым Джебомом, а очень интересным Джебомом, у которого есть дог, похожий на игрушку-дога, которую Бэм-Бэм держит в руках.   
Вот как-то так.   
Связь вещей внешнего мира.   
\- А он старый? – спрашивает Бэм-Бэм.   
\- Что? – кажется, даже Джебом теряется. Но потом морщит лоб, говорит: - Не знаю, - и загибает пальцы, будто вспоминает.   
Раз, два, три, четыре…  
\- Значит, он у тебя давно, - почему-то радуется Бэм. – Это хорошо.   
Джебом, привязанный к своему догу, который у него давно, становится еще интереснее.   
\- Так ты идешь с нами или мы пошли? – взрывается Ёнчжэ, будто раздраженный неуместным любопытством мальчика, который, все знают, и без того растяпа.   
Но на самом деле ему надо было сказать «мы» перед Кайе.   
И Джебом это понял.   
И бог уж знает почему подыграл, галантно отворив дверь перед мальчиком, сказавшим:  
\- Сейчас-сейчас, - и толкающим его в спину Ёнчжэ.   
Как будто разведенная мама нашла себе нового, очень богатого и классного папу.   
А Ёнчжэ улыбнулся Джексону в дверях, и у его улыбки был только один смысл: очень-очень больно любить такого любопытного мальчика, да?   
Почти как тебя.   
Впрочем, искренне Ёнчжэ про него забыл, когда где-то на улице им с Бэмом припекло испробовать лепешечек – по зимнему времени хоттоками торговали на каждом углу.   
И Бэм прямо масляно улыбался, нахваливая:  
\- Сладкии-и-ий, м-м-м… Вкусный, м-м-м… НУ ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ ПОПРОБОВАТЬ?  
Джебом смотрел на чёртов блинчик с таким адским подозрением, будто он обмазан не корицей, а прямо порошком кураре, и отнекивался и уворачивался, пока его не заставили признаться.   
\- Я не ем уличную еду, - сказал Джебом.   
А Ёнчжэ сказал:  
\- Теперь ты обречен.   
И этот день запомнится в скрижалях истории хотя бы тем, что богач Джебом, всегда обедающий только в дорогих ресторанах, с кислой рожей стоял на углу.   
Засунув одну руку в карман своего длинного пальто. Во второй держа надкусанный хотток. 

 

\- Я сказал, ты пить не будешь.   
\- Угу, - покивал Дэ.   
\- Отпусти меня, скотина, - шипел Ёнчжэ. – МАТЬ ТВОЮ ХИМ!   
Он дергался, гимасничал и пинался. Хим держал его руки и прижимал спиной к груди.   
\- БУХЛИШКО-О-О… стонал Ёнчжэ, - оно ждет меня-я-я.   
\- Хер тебе-е-е, - таким же тоном отвечал Химчан. – Трезве-е-ей…  
Дэхён молча передвигал гостиничные мелкие пузырьки со спиртным (собранные из всех трех номеров, сколько осталось) между двумя кучками: делал ставки – у которого дури меньше. Которому раньше надоест.   
Выиграл, поставив на Ёнчжэ, и как победитель забрал всю стеклотару себе.   
Ёнчжэ сказал:  
\- Ладно-ладно, не буду я пить, - и стряхнул с себя руки Хима. А потом задумался. – Но надо же чем-то нескучным заняться?   
\- Чё, в карты с тобой поиграть, что ли? – ухмыльнулся Хим. – Если на раздевание, то я проиграю тебе ВСЕ.   
\- Аха-ха-ха, - заржал Ёнчжэ. – А не стремно будет?   
И снова засвистел свое:   
\- My tool is small… It’s so miniscule it’s no tool at all…   
\- Хоть ты мне переведи? – обратился Хим к Чону.   
Дэхён, упирающийся задом в подоконник и наигрывающий браслетом часов, кивнул на Ёнчжэ и улыбнулся:  
\- Он говорит, что у тебя член маленький.   
\- Вау, - сказал Хим. И с истым любопытством человека, который очень хотел бы учиться, но, к сожалению, по каким-то причинам не вышло, поинтересовался: - А где там слово «член»?   
\- А слова «член» там нет… - застегнув часы обратно, развел руками Дэ.   
Мол, где я тебе его возьму.   
\- Тогда откуда вы взяли про член?   
Ёнчжэ лежал на полу: икал и обливался слезами.   
Постанывал:  
\- Ты такой тупица-а-а…   
\- Я тебя придушу, - пообещал Хим.   
Он наклонился над Ёнчжэ, и Ёнчжэ имел удовольствие обжечься пожаром из его глаз, которые хотели так сильно…   
Но Ёнчжэ хотел поржать. Впрочем, не без приятности для самого себя.   
Раньше, чем Хим начал его душить, как обещал (или раньше, чем наклонился бы поцеловать, как ему хотелось), Ёнчжэ уперся ему в грудь и заявил:  
\- Играем в карты. Два проигравших лоха целуются.   
И почему-то вот тут «тупица» Хим засоображал сильно быстро. Указал себе за спину, на офигевшего Чона, и отказался:  
\- Я с ним не буду.   
\- А я бы посмотрел, - облизнулся Ёнчжэ. – А, Хим?   
И показал язык.   
\- Главное – это не проигрывать вместе, - озвучил переменчивую свою стратегию Хим.   
Естественно, они двое сливали Ёнчжэ как могли. Но это просто статистика. Просто: проиграв раз шесть, на седьмой Ёнчжэ дождался полутора секунд бесконечно сладкого извращения, когда он курил и, сощурив глаза, смотрел, как их губы на мгновение касаются друг друга.   
Тонны манипуляций ради мизерной, но такой упоительной крупинки греха. 

 

\- Понравилось с ним целоваться? – хмыкнул Ёнчжэ.   
Он специально сдвинул серебристые волосы Дэ ему на лоб, и тому пришлось поднять руку, чтобы смахнуть их.   
\- Не нет. И не да, - приподнявшийся на локтях Дэ пожал плечами.   
Одеяло сползло с его голой спины, но натягивать его обратно Ёнчжэ не торопился – без одежды он бесконечно красивый.   
\- А мне нравилось с ним, - покусывая губу, задумчиво сказал Ёнчжэ. – И с тобой. А еще больше смотреть на вас.   
\- Ты извращенец, - сказал Дэхён.   
\- Мне так нравилось смотреть на вас… - без тени раскаяния повторил Ёнчжэ.   
\- Боже, заткнись…  
\- Я хотел больше. Чтобы вы целовались глубоко и пошло…  
\- Ты извращенец, - повторил Дэ. – Конченный.   
\- Ты ведь за это меня и любишь? – Ёнчжэ повернулся к нему, не очень стараясь скрыть усмешку.   
Дэхён промолчал.   
Ёнчжэ снова согласился. Снова погладил серебристые волосы. А потом вслух подумал:  
\- Грешить прикольно, - и его голос был абсолютно беззаботным. – Лишь бы не платить.   
Беззвучный Чон погладил его живот и чмокнул в подмышку.   
Еще чуть погодя Ёнчжэ от скуки поинтересовался:  
\- Дэ, а какой был неправильный пароль Джебома?  
\- Зачем тебе? – спросил Дэхён.   
\- Пф-ф-ф, - фыркнул Ёнчжэ. - Просто… Интересно.   
\- Веспертин, - сказал Дэ.   
\- Господи, какая тупость, - посмеялся Ёнчжэ.


	10. z-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAxf29WhRS4

Bulletproof

 

После завтрака Джебому позвонили, и он застрял под лестницей, в холле – Ёнчжэ, оглядываясь через плечо, успел заметить, как его голубая рубашка исчезает за поворотом коридора, там, где туалеты ресторана, а неизменно в черном свитере начальник охраны шагает за ним, засунув руки в карманы джинсов.   
Даже писать они ходят вдвоем, что ли?   
Вообще, Ёнчжэ не стал бы причислять Джебома к пугливым, поэтому ему кажется странным, что Хим с таким рвением выполняет свой долг всегда находиться возле хозяина.   
Кажется, Джебом сможет за себя постоять, если будет надо.   
Если это не обман, конечно.   
Кстати об обмане: наверх его провожает акулья парочка, и Ёнчжэ, поднимаясь по лестнице позади них, смотрит на их руки, как они держатся ладонь в ладонь. Ему, понятно, немножко завидно: Чон Дэхён смотрит на того, другого Ёнчжэ, с беспокойством и удовольствием одновременно, с готовностью предлагает ему локоть, чтобы он мог опереться…  
Тот Ёнчжэ, надо упомянуть, выглядит довольно странно: сложно сказать, куда смотрят его глаза (кажется, что вникуда перед собой), и почему он спотыкается, поворачивая с одного пролета лестницы на другой, но точно одно – Чону вместо благодарности он отвечает таким взглядом, каким Спящая Красавица награждала бы спасшего её рыцаря.   
Как будто Ёнчжэ кумир, и только одно его внимание, одна его рука в руке Дэхёна – уже честь для него, лучше золота и власти.   
От любых проявлений любви Ёнчжэ подташнивает, а таких уродливых карикатур на нее – тем более.   
Так что пользуясь случаем он решает уточнить:   
\- Вы ведь получили счет? Он у вас, да?   
Медленно, но с аппетитным презрением, Ёнчжэ Чона Дэхёна останавливается и поворачивается, чтобы сказать:  
\- Он у нас, да, - и ведь не то чтобы он что-то новое для Ёнчжэ сообщил, чтобы так рисоваться.   
\- А как быть с паролем? – интересуется самым интересным Ёнчжэ. – Где его искать?   
\- Как насчет твоего Кайе? - усмехается Дэхён, и его Ёнчжэ бросает на него короткий непонятный взгляд. – Может, снова нам поможешь и еще раз тем же местом поработаешь? У тебя хорошо получается…   
Ёнчжэ вспыхивает яростью: сразу от подошв до кончиков ушей. Если бы Чон Дэхён стоял на ступеньках не выше него, а ниже – он столкнул бы его вниз.   
\- Заткнись…  
Акула-Ёнчжэ ржёт и непонятно что вытирает из-под носа рукавом рубашки.   
А Дэхён делает свои огромные глаза еще больше. Театрально изумляется:  
\- Прости, я же не знал, что ты такой испорченный и в первую очередь об ЭТОМ месте подумаешь. Я говорил про рот – у тебя хорошо получилось заболтать Джебома.   
Они снова берутся за ручки и шагают дальше. Ёнчжэ бесится. Шипит:   
\- Я не собирался помогать вам забесплатно. Я хочу свои документы, или…  
\- Что или? – улыбается тот Ёнчжэ, и от такого взгляда и на трупе волосы бы встали дыбом.   
«Или, - думает Ёнчжэ, притворяясь, что проглотил и смотрит на вытертые белые пятна ковра под ногами. – Или».   
Молодецки отстукивая ботинками по ступенькам, их догоняет Химчан.   
И Ёнчжэ и его берет под ручку. Кивает за спину:  
\- Хим, отдай крысёнку его удостоверение. А то он нам угрожает.   
\- Угрожает? – поднимает бровь Хим. – Окей, раз угрожает.   
Он остается на четвертом этаже, Ёнчжэ с акулами поднимается выше. 

 

Сегодня у Ёнчжэ тот самый особенный день, которого он дожидался, пересиживая вчерашнее «затишье»: его «самый важный день», когда надо просто все сделать чётко, перед «самым лучшим днем», когда придется бежать быстро и не жалеть.   
Или не бежать вовсе.   
Может быть, он все еще не решил до конца, может быть, просто потому, что все его чувства обострены – с трудом приходится пробиваться через нечеткое болезненное восприятие окружающего и усталость – но чувствует он все прекрасно.   
Как по нотам. Безумный гений внутри нажимает на клавиши, двигает бегунки. Играет электрохаус.   
Как будто все тело только из нервов, и в нем столько удовольствия отдаваться Дэ на глазах у крысёнка. Как будто что он смотрит – это делает особенно сладкими прикосновения Чона, который шуршит тканью его джинсов, наглаживая бедра, как может делать только тот, с кем ты спал. С желанием раздеться прямо сейчас.   
Крысёнок смотрит в сторону, потом снова на них, злится… Его глазёнки косят.   
Ёнчжэ чувствует его бешенство и запрокидывает голову Дэ назад. Седые серебристые волосы скользят сквозь пальцы. От глубокого и мокрого поцелуя тянет в животе.   
Ёнчжэ обожает теплые песочные руки Дэхёна под рубашкой. Обожает целовать его в шею. Обожает, когда смотрят, и заставляет хотеть смотреть на себя еще и еще, потому что он как рука, опущенная в трусы, и все хотят услышать грешные стоны, даже если боятся стонать сами.   
Только шаги за дверью заставляют его прекратить. Оттолкнуться от Чона.   
Ёнчжэ все равно подозревает, что Хим знает про них. По каким-то причинам не показывает, даже сейчас, когда измятая одежда кричит о преступлении.   
\- На, - обращается Хим к крысёнку.   
И бросает ему на кровать его паспорт.   
Пока крысёнок листает новенькие странички и рассматривает собственную фоточку, Ёнчжэ, сощурившись, смотрит: ему надо, чтобы он вышел из этого отеля.   
Надо заставить.   
А подлёныш, судя по довольной морде, удовлетворённый инспекцией своего нового удостоверения, поднимает голову и смотрит на Хима.   
Вытягивает пальчик в сторону окна, с подоконника которого Дэ наигрывает часами и тоже недобро щурится на него, а Ёнчжэ планирует, как выманить его погулять, и в утвердительном тоне говорит:  
\- Они тебя обманывают.   
То ли обещал отомстить – и отомстил. То ли это его «симпатия» к Химу.   
И тот почему-то оборачивается на Ёнчжэ (кто бы мог затеять обман, если не он?) и смотрит так… Ёнчжэ боится, что у него поплывёт его покерфейсное лицо.   
Хим подумал о чем-то другом, это точно. Не о том, где Ёнчжэ проводит каждую ночь, скорее, решил, что его кинут в этой афере с джебомовскими деньгами. Хим не знает, что обвинение совсем небезосновательно, а крысёнку невдомек, что только его и стоило бы бояться.   
Все остальное ничего не стоит, поэтому лицо Ёнчжэ далеко-то не уплывает. Он «изумляется»:  
\- Правда, что ли? – и шагает к Химу. Ему нравится шокировать крысёнка широтой своего «не ебет» и бесстыжим, развратным, шальным… На что трусливого крысёнка никогда не хватит сделать. – Я обманываю тебя, Хим?   
Крысёнок почти с ужасом смотрит, как Ёнчжэ целует второго ничуть не постнее, чем минуту назад первого. Жмется к Химу с таким напором, что тот качается. Нарочно стонет ему прямо в рот, глухим голосом:  
\- А-а-ах, Хим… Обманывай меня глу-у-убже…  
На прощанье Ёнчжэ целует в щечку, и ручка Хима в чёрном рукаве свитера заканчивает на поясе Ёнчжэ, на голубой рубашке. Очевидно, что его все устраивает. Дэхён стоит где стоял, щелкает замком браслета.   
На лбу крысёнка разве что не написано то слово, о котором единственном он, судя по выражению лица, думает: «Содомиты».   
Ёнчжэ спокойно одергивает рукава рубашки. Предупреждает:   
\- Съеби. Не лезь ко мне больше. Никогда.   
Джебом, возможно, даже успевает услышать окончание «никогда», потому что смотрит на Ёнчжэ вопросительно.   
\- Никогда, говорю, - давит свою злобную (Джебом же удивится, стань она вдруг добродушной) лыбу Ёнчжэ, - не понимал людей, которые весь день могут просидеть дома. Вот если ты старый пердун, то все ясно…  
Вопросительный взгляд Джебома перемещается на крысёнка.   
И на грешных небесах Ёнчжэ электрохаус – белая волна. Так разрушается мембрана динамиков. Это oversaturation.   
Потому что крысёнок мямлит:  
\- Мо-могу я купить одежду? – спрашивает разрешения у Джебома. – А то даже переодеться не во что.   
\- Конечно, - соглашается Джебом, но как-то мнется.   
На секунду Ёнчжэ захлестывает ярость и хочется материться: нет, только не это. Если Джебома сейчас бомбанет вести себя как тупая влюбленная блядь – и он попрется гулять с крысёнком по торговым центрам.   
Но Джебом никогда таким не был и не будет. Слава богу.   
Он кивает Химу:   
\- Собирайся. Отвезешь меня.   
А Хим кивает Чону:   
\- Не заменишь меня по-братски? – и снова смотрит так… с ухмылочкой. – А то у меня делишко осталось несделанное…  
Ёнчжэ понимает, что это месть за то, о чём Хим знает, но не говорит. Перед Джебомом у Дэхёна нет ни одной причины отказываться, так что понятно, когда он неохотно, но согласно мотает головой.   
Его седые волосы падают на лоб…   
Ёнчжэ понятия не имеет, что там у Хима за «делишко», но его просто распирает от сатанинского восторга: все почти как надо, только…  
\- Джебом, - зовёт он босса, - а крысёнок… Ой, прости – Ёнчжэ – шоппинговаться на какие шиши будет? На свои или твои? Я-то вот ему ничего одалживать не собираюсь, пусть даже не просит…  
\- Да, конечно… - то ли как-то тухленько, то ли безразлично (вот уж пара десятков тысяч босса-то точно волновать не должна) соглашается Джебом и выходит.   
Ёнчжэ знает, что он щедр к тем, кого любит. Крысёнок делает вид, что ему неловко принимать.   
Джебом возвращается протянуть своему симпатичному пленнику кредитку:  
\- Пин двадцать один-четырнадцать, - и забирает Чона с собой.   
Браво…   
Только Хим будто врос в пол. Крысёнок шарится по постели, достает из-под подушки паспорт (который засунул туда, когда услышал Джебома) и, видимо, соображает, куда перепрятать.   
Ёнчжэ со смешком советует:  
\- Вот я бы на твоем месте всегда носил с собой, а то вдруг чё… Или Джебом не брезгливый в твоих шмотках пошариться… - а потом поворачивается к Химу и нежно интересуется: - А ты здесь нахер, милый?   
\- А возьми меня с собой, куколка? - сощурив свои лисьи черные глаза, предлагает Хим.   
Причем не так просто предлагает. Это очень отчётливо в его голосе: я тебе подыграл для крысёнка – и теперь ты мне должен. И не просто так должен, а вы с Чоном оба… можете огрести себе «приятностей».   
\- Сука, - смеется Ёнчжэ, - милый, солнышко… Ну конечно-о-о… Все, что ты хочешь.   
На них обоих крысёнок таращится так, что, кажется, скоро его глазки выпадут и укатятся под кровать. Впрочем, он ничего не говорит и когда одевается, то прихватывает свой рюкзачок – там у него двести тысяч, как он утверждал, плюс сотня-другая с кредитки Джебома.   
Все не так уж плохо. За минусом увязавшегося похмыкать в спину и полапать за жопу «милого». 

 

Ёнчжэ говорит, что деньги Джебома надо «пропиздовывать» как снег, швырять шикарнее и можно прямо со стеклянной крыши торгового центра…   
\- А то он больше не будет таким щедрым… Ведь миллиардов у него не будет…   
Ёнчжэ смеется над шугающимся слова «миллиардов» крысёнком и отстегивает ремень – Хим медленно занимает место на парковке перед моллом.   
Новый, очень популярный, хоть и на окраине Сеула – и последнее нравится в этом торговом центре Ёнчжэ больше всего: до пригорода минут двадцать пять-тридцать.   
А для Хима с его лисьими глазами Ёнчжэ уже придумал развлечение – им обоим понравится.   
Так что пусть не смотрит на него с таким недобрым прищуром.  
Шагая по парковке настолько чистой, как будто тут с самого начала зимы никогда не было снега, к раздвигающимся стеклянным дверям, Ёнчжэ даже берет его под ручку.   
Вроде, намекает. А еще держит свое сбивающееся «прямо».   
Стеклянный лифт поднимает их на шестой, а Ёнчжэ – на небеса, где играет электрохаус.   
Хим, видимо, прибалдел как кавалер держать Ёнчжэ под ручку, и когда крысёнок выбрал среди всех бутиков тот, из которого хотя бы не перло вонью дорогого мужского одеколона (самый неброский нашел), зарулил внутрь вслед за ним.   
Может, на аппетитную жопку крысёнка (пока тот рылся по вешалкам с футболками) Хим смотрел машинально. Может, нет… Ёнчжэ было все равно, из-за чего разораться.   
\- Чё ты сюда приперся? На его задницу попялиться решил?   
Бедный Хим повернулся с таким лицом, мол, «головой что ли где ебнулся?»  
Опустив голову, Ёнчжэ шипел дальше:  
\- Ты к нему поприставай-поприставай. Он же такая недотрога – кто попросит, тому и даст…   
\- Ёж, ты тёпленький? – спросил Хим.   
Он засунул манекену обратно в трусы ценник, который сделал больно его самолюбию (его-то собственный член одевается в восемь раз дешевле), и повернулся… И уж чего он не ждал – что Ёнчжэ будет стоять с руками на груди и истреблять его звериным взглядом.   
\- Я тепленький? – Ёнчжэ фыркнул, и куда-то на эти трусы для золотого члена вылетели его слюни и нервное «Блядь». – Ты думаешь, я не вижу, как ты на него смотришь? От Джебома его спас для себя самого, да? И сюда тоже за ним приперся?   
Сложно даже представить, каким негодованием в Химе могли отозваться его слова – после всего, что он согласился сделать…  
\- У тебя от твоей болезни мозги попортились, что ли? – с хрипом спросил Хим – предсмертно хрипело его никудышное самообладание.   
А Ёнчжэ решил, что за мозги можно и подраться. И, естественно, проиграть: как бы хорошо Ёнчжэ ни толкнул его в длинную, как вагон, вешалку, полную мягенького шмотья, Хим не настолько его любил, чтобы дать себя душить. Хим вывернул ручку, которая потянулась к его горлу, и Ёнчжэ запыхтел:  
\- Отпусти, отпусти… Отпусти, пожалуйста…   
Он выглядел таким несчастным. Хим зло отшвырнул от себя его руку.   
А Ёнчжэ схватился за запястье (может, ему правда было больно – если он еще замечал боль). Опустил глаза в пол. Зашептал:  
\- Я так ревную… Когда он здесь, я так ревную, - и просто облил всегда чем-то ущемленное достоинство Хима лавандой и миртом. И закончил так, как следовало бы от него ждать: - Сука! Ненавижу выродка…  
Хим был больше, чем польщен. Это же почти признание. У него всегда было ничего – а тут почти признание.   
Он подтолкнул Ёнчжэ к себе – и тот схватился за него, спрятав их обоих за вагоном-стойкой. Заобнимался. Прижиматься ему было нужно до смерти – он от этого дрожал.   
Нашептывал:  
\- Хим… Хим… - и стискивал обеими руками.   
Злость Хима этим шепотком и сняло. Он никогда не будет сердиться, если Ёнчжэ что-то дрянное сделает – ради него. Никогда в нем ничего постороннего не будет кроме обожания, если Ёнчжэ говорит, что любит.   
Хим поцеловал, и Ёнчжэ ответил.   
Правда, потом спросил:  
\- Тебе на него насрать?   
Хим чмокнул в лоб.   
\- Тогда… - как будто стеснялся того, что намерен предложить, Ёнчжэ вытер вспотевшие ладошки о шатнины. – Ну его нахер. Давай посидим вон там, - он указал за застекленный вход, на вывеску кофейни. – Закажи мне. Я приду через минутку и… Скажу… спасибо.   
Глаза Хима начали вылазить: уж хрен знает почему Ёнчжэ положил руку на гипотетически отсутствующий член манекена в золотых трусах.   
Хим бы хотел думать, что его «спасибо» тоже будет как-нибудь связано… с этим местом.   
\- Ну? – сделал умильные глазки Ёнчжэ.   
\- А… Ага, - кивнул Хим, втягивая обратно глаза и грешненькие желания.   
Когда он вышел, Ёнчжэ тоже развернулся и отправился шмонать крысёнка.   
Противный крыс очень придирчиво выискивал что-то непонятное во всех этих шмотках (Ёнчжэ искренне не понимал – что. Он всегда носил только рубашки), и пришлось дожидаться, когда он наберет себе гору барахла мерять и юркнет (крысёнок – и манеры крысячьи) за шторку примерочной.   
Это выродковое ублюдское племя считающих, что все вокруг им слуги, Ёнчжэ знал очень хорошо (к сожалению), и поэтому не удивился, когда его попросили подержать меховую куртку и рюкзачок (тесновато в кабинке с такой горой шмотья-то, наверно).   
Нашарив в кармане курточки телефон, он только обрадовался и с ухмылочкой настрочил сообщение:  
«Буду через два часа. Ёнчжэ»  
А потом попользовался бесплатным вайфаем бутика и кое-что установил на этот прекрасный новый смарт (большое спасибо Чону, несущему пропаганду ИТ в массы). Ну и, понятно, сложил телефончик обратно в карман, как было.   
Если крысёнок совсем тупой – то он его найдет. Если не совсем тупой – то хер с ним, пускай бежит.   
Все бегут, и он тоже.   
\- А принеси мне побольше, пожалуйста, - крысёнок высунулся из-за кроваво-красной шторки и протянул Ёнчжэ джинсики. И добавил (промямлил): - Если… не трудно…  
Потому что Ёнчжэ смотрел на него, как любимый бультерьер сатаны.   
Откинул штору, зашел внутрь и задвинул ее обратно. Прошипел:  
\- Что, жопа не влазит? Разжирела на чужом?   
\- Что? – изумился крысёнок.   
Наверно, не ждал, что непредсказуемый Ёнчжэ настолько непредсказуемый.   
\- Прекрасно знаешь что, - голосом с удушающей, пышащей яростью заметил Ёнчжэ. – Все к рукам прибрал, мне ничего не оставил…   
Он наступал на струсившего крысёнка и смотрел так, будто готов порвать его на месте.   
\- Может, у меня на Джебома виды были, - вкрадчиво предположил Ёнчжэ, - но нет… Ты его оприходовал… А теперь и Хима туда же?   
\- Ты больной! – взвизгнул крысёнок, когда Ёнчжэ схватил его за волосы.   
\- Даже не представляешь, насколько… - а Ёнчжэ веселился – в кулаке уже должно было остаться… Пара волосков с его черненькой миленькой башки, потому что крысёнок скулил, медленно сползал спиной по стенке кабинки и пытался оторвать от себя руки Ёнчжэ…   
Не вырвав себе волосы.   
\- Я тебя, сука, сам убью, когда ты не нужен станешь, - пообещал Ёнчжэ, ударив его лбом о стенку. – И хер тебе что достанется. Или нет… - Ёнчжэ правда доставляло удовольствие это воображать, - оставлю все как есть. Джебому надоест новая шлюха, и он отправит тебя обратно к хозяину, к твоему, блядь, Ёну, который ебет тебя в бабских туфлях…   
Крысёнок, наверно, собрался там всеми своими слабенькими силёнками – и отшвырнул Ёнчжэ от себя. Но у Ёнчжэ небеса сотрясал хаус – он не чувствовал ни боли, ни жалости. Его пальцы были как железо, ни отцепить, ни разогнуть, когда сжались на горле крысёнка:  
\- Джебом же тебе ничего не обещал, да, сучонок? Даже если ему нравится с тобой трахаться – он ничего не сможет сделать, когда твой Ён вернется тебя забрать…   
\- Уебись нахуй, - прорычал крысёнок, когда его еще раз бахнули башкой, только теперь в зеркало.   
Задребезжало оно и вся стенка.   
\- Это тебе давно пора отсюда уебаться, - оскалился Ёнчжэ. – Хуй тебя поймет, чё ты такой тупой и так пыришься тут остаться. Я на твоем месте уже бежал бы. Здесь тебе ПИЗДЕЦ.   
На прощанье Ёнчжэ позвенел его затылком о заднюю стенку – снова хорошо задребезжало зеркало – и огнедышащей зверюгой вылетел из-за кровавой шторы.   
Правда, потом развернулся и пнул валяющийся на полу рюкзак под штору, в кабинку. Хорошо так засадил – до мягонького ноющего на корточках крысёнка достало и стукнулось.   
Его меховая куртка полетела следом.   
А Ёнчжэ широкими нарочно громкими шагами удалялся к дверям. К Химу.   
Молясь, чтобы тупица оказался не таким тупицей. Он же даже рюкзак ему швырнул не зря: в нем бабло и документы. В нем дохера бабла и химовские документы. 

 

Химчан с похоронной рожей бурлил через трубочку кофейную пенку.   
Ёнчжэ уселся за столик как он умеет – будто просто проносился мимо, и почему-то внезапно захотел осесть здесь.   
Сказал:  
\- Приве-е-ет, - и, заметив кофе с трубочкой, скромно обнял ее губами и отпил.   
А потом нескромно ее пососал.   
\- Привет, - брякнул удивленный Хим.   
Просто так на него Ёнчжэ не смотрел никогда. С таким развратом.   
\- Я тут кое-что потерял… - сказал Ёнчжэ и как-то очень быстро сполз со стула на пол.   
Просто нырнул под стол.   
\- Что? – спросил Хим.   
\- Стыд, - сказал Ёнчже, выныривая из-под стола с его стороны. Он уперся в коленки Хима локтями и смотрел снизу вверх так… порочно. Поинтересовался: - Нравится?   
\- Что? – снова уточнил Хим.   
Ёнчжэ, как пьяный, упал лицом ему в живот. В смысле, не совсем на живот. Пониже.   
\- Здесь? Или здесь? Или здесь? – водил там носом и спрашивал совершенно невинным голосом.   
Химу стало неловко. Ну то есть так неловко, когда тебе очень припирает погонять на хере шкурку, а кругом народ.   
Он до сих пор не верил, что Ёнчжэ что-нибудь посерьезнее бесстыжих взглядов ему даст. Но Ёнчжэ снова оторвал башку от его ширинки и, глядя безмятежным детским взглядом, предложил:  
\- Хим, пойдем в туалет?   
\- А крысёнок? – зацепился за причину остаться нормальным Хим. Ну и еще пиздюлей от Джебома ему не хватало, конечно.   
Только Ёнчжэ же всегда «не ебет», если ему сильно надо прямо сейчас.   
\- Я или он? – ответил ультиматумом Ёнчжэ.   
И Хим выбрал:  
\- Ты.   
Его, на самом деле, тоже очень сильно не ебет весь мир. Уж точно не тогда, когда Ёнчжэ его спиной выламывает дверь кабинки, а потом вылизывает ему глотку, глубоко засовывая в него язык.   
\- С ума сошел? – уточняет Хим.   
\- Тебя хочу, - отбивает Ёнчжэ.   
Злорадно отбивает бесовские пляски на гробу Хима, когда расцепляет пряжку ремня. И ведь как иначе? Хим полжизни этого хотел.   
А тут Ёнчжэ натирается об его напрягшуюся ноющую душу своей через два слоя джинсовой ткани.   
\- Раскрой моей бабочке крылья, - нашептывает Ёнчжэ, и у Хима в горле сохнет от того, насколько пошло и приятно просунуть ладонь в расстегнутую ширинку между его теплых бедер и сжать противное тельце бражника в кулак.   
Ёнчжэ прикрывает глаза и кусает себя за губу: вместе с болезнью желание – это непрекращающийся приход. В чадящем дыму сознание вот-вот погаснет, но… он думает, что все равно сможет кончить.   
От ласки Хима у него стоит, и хочется то ли снять с себя трусы совсем, то ли вдохнуть поглубже и еще потерпеть. Да, потерпеть, сжимая кулаками черный вязаный свитер, от которого пахнет одеколоном и потом.   
От Хима пахнет, как от мужика, и Ёнчжэ нравится сжимать рукой его самую мужественную часть. Ему нравится держать ее. И грубить ей нарочно, сдавливая пальцы – не затем, чтобы сделать больно.  
Нет.   
С Химом ему просто нравится. Как приятно и пошло лежит член в руке. Дерзить, как шлюха, которую все равно выдерут. Но дерзить. Ему не нужна его боль.   
Он как-то сказал, что любит и ненавидит его и Дэ одинаково, и в этом истина с кусочком зломудрства: он любит Хёна больше – но и ненавидит до смерти за эгоизм и трусость.   
В Химе Ёнчжэ любит того, кто всегда рядом будет вытирать твои слезы и кровь, что бы ты ни сделал. Иногда только Хим его бесит. Меньше и белого, и чёрного.   
У желания цвета нет.   
Ёнчжэ ублажает свой рот его ртом, по полной: с рукой в штанах, он специально отчетливо мычит, когда кто-то входит и запирается в соседней кабинке, чтобы этот кто-то, чтобы вся вселенная услышала, как им хорошо.   
Что Хим добился своего, и Ёнчжэ теперь его, под ним и стонет. Ненадолго, но его – именно это чувство Ёнчжэ собирался «подарить» ему.   
\- Я, конечно, тебя люблю, - притянув его к себе за шею, Ёнчжэ скалится своими шуточками ему прямо в ушко. В красивенькое вкусное ушко, которое он облизывает: - Но если я буду сосать хер, то это только по дружбе…  
\- Да хоть так, - соглашается Хим.   
И тяжело давит на плечи Ёнчжэ. Пока он не опускается коленками на коричневые квадратики кафельного пола.   
Бывает, на «видео» сосут глубоко. Бывает, некрасиво чавкая. Некоторые делают это быстро и в буквальном смысле «гоняют шкурку» на этом органе.   
Ёнчжэ элегантен и развратен.   
Умение ему заменяет любопытство: он так едва касается, что кажется, что ему неприятно (руками тоже не трогает), но когда наклоняется лизнуть, то делает это с отвратительной нежностью, и любопытство все губкой впитывает отклик бедного, пыхтящего, страдающего тела Хима.   
Дальше кончика в Ёнчжэ не лезет, но на что он распространяет благодать своего грязненького теплого рта, то отзывается ему благодарной твердостью и просто пышет от жара крови.  
Ёнчжэ нравится стоять на коленях и так, снизу, смотреть на Хима.  
«Если грязная шлюха – то ведь только твоя»  
\- Ён… Дже… - говорит Хим. – Прости…   
И хватает его за волосы.   
Извращение – мое второе я.   
Наша похотливая грязь – святыня.  
Моя bulletproof любовь – твоя.  
Грех – мое имя.   
Ёнчжэ красный до самых ушей, когда его отпускают. Он плюется и лезет целоваться, чтобы «поделиться» вкусом.   
От Хима воняет теперь только потом.   
Они выходят из грязного туалета, который они сделали еще грязнее, утомленные тем, как им хорошо – довольное тело поет громко, если прислушаться, если обращать внимание на черноту в глазах и их блеск.   
Их остывший кофе уже унесли, и от нечего больше делать они возвращаются к крысёнку. В стеклянную галерею, тянущуюся с юга на север, на обеих сторонах которой одинаковые тупенькие уродские бутички, торгующие кляйном и габаной.   
Из некоторых правда, как говорил крысёнок, тянет одеколоном богатых покупателей.   
Крысёнка нет. Девка за кассой говорит, что он ушел минут с двадцать назад – как раз когда Ёнчжэ сломал спиной Хима замок на дверях.   
И вряд ли он побежал к Джебому – Ёнчжэ-то знает. Но все равно спрашивает у Хима:  
\- А что босс нам сделает, если рассказать, что он удрал, пока я тебе отсасывал?   
\- Без понятия, - мрачно, но без истерики отвечает Хим, доставая телефон. – Щас узнаем.   
Почему-то когда он исповедует Джебому приключившуюся накладочку, слова «минет» в его рассказе нет. Даже никакого синонима.   
\- Сказал «Ищите», - докладывает Хим, засовывая телефон в карман, и Ёнчжэ зачем-то смотрит на его чёрные джинсы.   
Может, ищет белые следы. Вдруг вытерлись плохо.   
Крысёнка они найдут разве что через пару дней. Если Дэ опять постарается.   
\- Значит, - говорит Хим. – Либо вокзалы, либо Кайе.   
\- Милый, - говорит Ёнчжэ, - они вдвоем меня угрохают и зароют во дворе. Я возьму такси и проверю вокзал.   
Вот чем Хим хорош и чего не отнять – сваливать свою вину на кого-то не будет. Он сам согласился забить на крысёнка хуй и вместо этого сделать этому месту приятное.   
Поэтому когда они спускаются на парковку, он только чмокает Ёнчжэ в лоб – весьма целомудрено после того, что было – и говорит:  
\- Осторожнее, солнышко.   
Ёнчжэ ржет над этим то ли сарказмом, то ли ядовитым, то ли всерьез лаской и, когда его машина отъезжает, шагает к простаивающему в ожидании отшоппинговавшихся возвращаться домой покупателей такси.   
Машинка с шашечками везет его к другой машинке, арендованной, которую он вчера заказал и оплатил бесстыже прямо с ноута Чона. 

 

Опасливо Ёнчжэ оставляет машину за поворотом, и пару сотен метров до дома Джинёна шагает пешочком, засунув руки в карман.   
Свеженький и возбужденный Джинён открывает на стук в дверь сразу же – видимо, сообщение получил.   
Проходя внутрь миленького загородного коттеджа, Ёнчжэ ухмыляется: даже диванчик простынкой накрыл. Собрался.   
В коридоре стоит спортивная сумка. Только его ноут включен и работает.   
\- Достал? – спрашивает Джинён. – Достал пароль?  
\- Веспертин, - говорит Ёнчжэ, щуря глаза.   
Интересно ему: что-то подсказывает, что мальчик не собирается его обманывать.   
А он такой подлый.   
\- Это недолго, - то ли предупреждает, то ли хвастается Джинён, запуская декодер.   
\- Угу, - говорит Ёнчжэ. Он топчется на месте и смотрит по сторонам – квартирка Джинёна такая же прилизанная, грамотная и выверенная между порядком и хаосом, как он сам. Техника как у Чона, сразу видно, что дорогая и самая новая, но на окнах очень деревенские шторочки.   
Обеденный стол абсолютно пустой, зато рабочий стол Джинёна в его спальне (на котором ноут пыхтит применять алгоритмы в обратную сторону) завален хламом и бумагами.   
А потом от нечего делать интересуется:  
\- А зачем тебе был нужен мальчик?   
\- Бэм помнит оба пароля, - пожимает плечами Джинён. – Неправильный он рассказал своему хозяину, а чтобы узнать правильный, надо надавить ему на шею… Вот сюда… - он встает и показывает на Ёнчжэ. Кладет пальцы на хрящик позвоночника, делая неприятно холодными руками. – А четырьмя другими напротив его…  
Ёнчжэ, который час назад развлекался с Химом, после того, как Джинён соединяет их руки ладонями (только большой палец отводит в сторону), смотрит на него странно, и бедняжка учёный смущается.   
Убирает свои руки и отодвигается.   
Его ноут пищит. Программка отработала.   
\- Де-десперейт тиин, - не без греха в произношении читает Джинён единственую фразу на мониторе.   
Desperate teen. Desperate teen. Desperate teen.   
\- И правда тупость, - смеется Ёнчжэ. – Теперь давай посмотрим, за чем мы охотились.   
\- Ага, - кивает Джинён. – Давай сам, быстрее будет.   
Это действительно быстрее: Ёнчжэ еще надо зайти в личный кабинет престижного североевропейского банка, которым так тогда восхищался Чон, потом ввести двадцать цифр номера.   
Ему не нравится, что Джинён стоит за его спиной – никогда никому не доверяя, Ёнчжэ переписывает циферки из мобильника в форму ввода и говорит:  
\- Отойди. Свет загораживаешь.   
\- Извини, - быстро соглашается Джинён и отступает стоять вбок.   
Теперь Ёнчжэ его видно.   
Он даже ленится проверить цифры, просто сам себе говорит:  
\- Десперейт тин, - и отщелкивает два слова слитно как одно во второе поле. – Интересно, буквы большие есть или нет?   
Видимо, нет: когда он нажимает на энтер, страница меняется – теперь это действительно личный кабинет.   
Изнутри.   
Остаток на счете: 12… и девять нулей.   
\- Боже, - вздыхает Джинён.   
У Ёнчжэ какая-то задержка верить. Он мигает, но ни «12», ни девять нулей никуда не пропадают.   
\- Получилось-получилось, - сходит с ума от радости Джинён. – Боже, у нас получилось.   
\- Переведи их на свой счет, - требует Ёнчжэ. – Прямо сейчас.   
\- Конечно, - уж в том, что стыренное надо как можно скорее прятать, проходимец Джинён уверен так же, как Ёнчжэ.   
Не проходит и минуты, как Джинён говорит:  
\- Вот! – и девять нулей переезжают на другой счет в другой открытой вкладке браузера.   
Противненький умница для такой гордой суммы тоже подобрал североевропейский банк. Это прекрасно: еще одни номер и еще один пароль в мобильнике Ёнчжэ.   
\- А как мы их поделим? – вдруг спрашивает Джинён. – В смысле, это же я все придумал.   
\- Никак не поделим, - машинально привычно огрызается Ёнчжэ, забыв, что здесь он притворяется дурачком. А потом обретает себя в реальности после все еще стоящих перед глазами нулей. – В смысле, сначала мы уедем отсюда. Ты обещал меня не обманывать, да?   
Нахлапывая наивными ресничками, Ёнчжэ старается выглядеть мило. Не как Цербер.   
\- А, да, - что-то уже без большого энтузиазма соглашается Джинён. – Как насчет Японии?   
\- Окей, - улыбается Ёнчжэ. И вообще без подготовки просит разрешения: – В туалет у тебя можно?   
\- По коридору налево, - не без удивления указывает Джинён ориентир.   
На беленьком фаянсовом унитазе Ёнчжэ рассиживается в штанах и на закрытой крышке. Он не левша, но ему почему-то кажется, что так будет проще.  
Вроде, он не так сильно испачкается.   
Правой рукой он закручивает глушитель на пистолете, который держит в левой.   
Глушитель он спер вчера у Хима из киллерской сворачивающейся масляной тряпочки.   
\- В Японии классно, - громко говорит Ёнчжэ еще из коридора. – Я слышал, там маленькие макаки зимой купаются в горячих источниках…   
Пушка у его левого бедра, когда он входит. С длинным носом глушителя она гораздо ниже колена.   
Ёнчжэ не остановило бы и в глаза смотреть, но Джинён обнимает подмышками стул и смотрит в монитор ноутбука. Перед Ёнчжэ только раскачивающаяся задница в белых спортивных штанах.   
Он бы все равно обманул его, как все остальные.   
Впрочем, Ёнчжэ не собирается искать себе оправданий. Под своим длинным списком грехов он легко подпишется – наказывайте.   
Если поймаете.   
А жалости в нем нет в принципе.   
Ёнчжэ приставляет дуло к его спине. Под левую лопатку.   
Джинён дергается:   
\- Ч-чт…  
Ёнчжэ нажимает на курок. Такого хлопка не будет слышно на улице.   
Все, что осталось – дымок в возудхе и тело Джинёна, который будто смотрит с пола на него открытыми глазами, пока Ёнчжэ сворачивает глушитель обратно и прячет его и пистолет во внутренние карманы куртки.  
Пушка его. Глушитель надо вернуть Химу пока не заметил, что пропал.   
В мертвых глазах Джинёна будто упрек в предательстве.   
Ёнчжэ чисто для галочки чистит историю браузера и захлапывает крышку ноута. Если полиция поймет, что Джинён охотился за чьими-то деньгами, то, может, это и Джебому аукнется.   
Прощается с ним (тем, что от него осталось, с его мертвым телом,) странно: приседает на коленки и аккуратно опускает на грудь его белой футболки чёрный волос.   
А потом обратно триста метров до машины.


	11. Chapter 11

The shit we do could warm the sun

 

No faith, no shame, no glory.   
When you speak truth  
You do not worry

 

Телефон на соседнем сиденье загорелся экраном: «Кайе».   
Марк схватил трубку и сбавил скорость, отвечая:  
\- Да, - привычное короткое «да», в котором было много торопливого непривычного возбуждения.   
Марк сам собирался позвонить, когда придется остановиться заправиться, и почему не сделал этого раньше – только потому, что в его голове была помойка.   
Он по-прежнему ничего не понимал, чтобы суметь объяснить Джексону.   
Так что хорошо, что он сам позвонил.   
\- Марк… - начал Кайе, но Марк оборвал:  
\- Я был у японца, - и по тому, как торопливо он говорил, можно было догадаться, как его мучает. – Он сказал, что никто из них понятия не имеет, что переписали в голову Бэма. Они говорят, что этого никогда не существовало на бумаге. Ни в какой-то другой форме, которую можно было бы прочитать…  
Джексон напряженно молчал.   
Было такое ощущение, что он не лезет перебивать только потому, что понимает, что Марк его не услышит, пока не расскажет свои новости.   
\- Они говорят, что прочитали «воспоминания» из полумертвой головы какого-то парня и переписали это в Бэма так же, «воспоминаниями»…   
Марк ждал, что Джексон вздохнет хотя бы. Скажет «Ну нихера себе» - потому что в это же невозможно поверить… Марк бы не поверил, расскажи ему кто-нибудь – если бы не оказался сам увязшим в этом дерьме по макушку.   
\- Так что… - вот тут-то Марк и сомневался сделать решительный вывод: выходило, что деньги должны быть у кого-то из них четверых… Но он почти поверил Кайе, когда тот говорил, что ни при чем.   
Это, конечно, если не сделать решительное предположение, что пароль (и деньги, гипотетически) у того, кто этого просто не знает, поэтому и не удрал еще с ними на кокосовые острова.   
Чего-то постраннее придумать еще надо постараться, но для Марка это был бы вариант, который вернул бы ему веру в людей – не полностью, конечно…  
Но дышать стало бы меньше противно.   
Поэтому-то Марк и тянул звонить приятелю, поэтому оттягивал: если решительное предположение имеет место быть, то, всего вероятнее…   
\- Так что… - повторил Марк. – Я понимаю, это звучит бредово, и ты откажешься мне верить. Но я думаю, что… настоящий пароль все еще в голове у Бэм-Бэма.   
И вот после этого-то Кайе заставил его мир встать на голову. Мир Марка Туана закачал розовыми кроссовками в воздухе, когда Джексон сказал:  
\- Я знаю.   
Принимая новый перевернутый миропорядок, Марк секунды на две вообще выпал из реальности, забыв про дорогу, про машину, про скорость и снег – смотрел на желтые светящиеся цифры на спидометре и как стрелка качается возле «110».   
Почему Джексон молчал? Что на этот раз?   
Впрочем, это было мимолетное. Марк будто стряхнул с себя все, все чёртовы проблемы чёртова Им Джебома – и воскрес наивный «джакканаи кид», торопливо зарадовавшийся в трубку:  
\- Господи, а я уж думал, это никогда не кончится… Наконец-то мы выгребли из этого говна… Джекс, да ведь?   
Кайе молчал.   
«МАТЬ ТВОЮ, ДЖЕКС???!»  
\- Кайе! – психанул Марк. – Ты немедленно пойдешь к Джебому и отдашь ему этот сраный пароль, да ведь? Скажи, что ты швырнешь его ему в морду… Иначе…   
\- Я никуда не пойду, - сказал Джексон.   
\- Я тебя убью… - закончил Марк.   
\- Это двенадцать миллиардов, Марк, - напомнил Джексон. – Мы поделим их пополам, и Джебом это проглотит.   
Марк молчал – потому что а хер ли тут говорить? Сука Джексон уже все сам решил. Без него. Когда он ему был нужен думать?   
Обиделся, наверно, что мужчину в нем унизили угрозами.   
Жадность заговорила…  
\- Ничего ему не достанется. Ни мальчика, ни денег. И так ему и надо…   
\- Ты бредишь, - оборвал Марк. – Это не его деньги. И уж тем более не твои. Это даже не деньги, это блядский кусок проблем! Они НИКОГО не сделают счастливыми, неужели не понятно?   
\- Я так не думаю, - спокойно сказал Джексон. – Придется, конечно, потерпеть Ёнчжэ, но… Я дождусь твоего возвращения, и вдвоем мы провернем это дело.   
Кайе отключился, а Марк смотрел на дорогу и думал, почему он так оглох. Эффект легких денег или его мстительной натуры?   
На дороге в сумерках ветер закруживал снег и делал из него ураганчики. 

 

Ёнчжэ сидел на вокзале. На скамейке.   
Здесь его совсем не трудно найти, действительно. И если бы он так сильно хотел сбежать, то сел бы на первый же отходящий поезд, и все равно было бы, куда он его отвезет.   
Но Ёнчжэ, во-первых, купил билет обратно в страну свободы и коммунизма – и ждать надо было часа три.   
Во-вторых, мятый билет в его пальцах становился мятым все больше и больше, и Ёнчжэ не был уверен, надо ли им воспользоваться.   
Он удрал из торгового центра плохо подумав. Просто потому, что тот Ёнчжэ трахнул его башкой в зеркало, а от его блядской ругани захотелось зареветь.   
Тому Ёнчжэ, конечно, всегда аплодисменты: так опустить тебя в говно и заставить чувствовать себя дешевой сукой больше никто не умеет.   
Вот Ёнчжэ от обиды и отдался на милость своего основного инстинкта. Опять же, все его деньги и паспорт от Химчана были при нем.   
Но Ёнчжэ уже чувствовал себя дураком. Если прислушаться к себе, то начинало казаться: единственным, чего добивался акула-Ёнчжэ, было напугать его так, чтобы он прихватил свой рюкзачок и замелькал пятками в сторону китайской границы, как безмозглый мышонок.   
Зачем это ему было надо – непонятно. Может быть, что он сказал про Джебома – это правда. Ёнчжэ же видел, как они обнимаются. А уж что этому ублюдку совсем все равно, кто его целует – так это было продемонстрировано очень красочно аж целых два раза за пять минут.   
И от чего зубы скрипели: что Ёнчжэ аж настолько плохо подумал, что действительно побежал – и удовлетворил все чаяния противной акулы по полной.   
И этим просрал доверие Джебома, если его хоть сколько-нибудь было.   
В таком положении (с дивана в зале ожидания со смятым билетом в руке), может, действительно разумнее всего было бы положиться на «основной инстинкт» и к чёрту бежать как можно дальше, пока не поймали.   
Но и тут у Ёнчжэ целая куча сомнений. Первое из них смешноватое, и самому себе признаваться странно: ему кажется, что хорошего в Джебоме больше, чем плохого.   
В этот раз ему не ведет голову просто потому, что криминальный босс красивый и классно умный-воспитанный-утончённый, а Ёнчжэ как беспризорник какой-то, ни веры, ни дома, ни кто бы обнял.   
Нет, может, впервые в жизни Ёнчжэ кого-то видит как есть: Джебом вряд ли прощает обиды. Если станет мстить – то лучше поспеши сам убейся. Раньше, чем он придет со своей «справедливостью», которая в миллион раз больше безжалостная и требовательная, чем у нормальных людей.   
Ничего в нем Ёнчжэ не приукрашивает, но ему кажется, что они подходят друг другу. Джебому нравится все самое обычное, он ни грамма не извращенец. Для него нормально радоваться – негромко, и собака его лучший друг, потому что верна и молчит.  
И Ёнчжэ уже навидался извращений и набегался достаточно, чтобы ценить и негромкую радость, и скуку прогулки с собакой. Чтобы быть, как собака, верным тому, с кем будет просто спокойно.   
Как какая-нибудь тупая, но напористая баба, Ёнчжэ бы… не побрезговал постарался «женить» красивого криминального босса на себе, чтобы жить с ним в том большом богатом доме как… как говорят, как в сказке.   
Джебом простит ему этот побег, если Ёнчжэ докажет свою лояльность… а он ведь докажет.   
Это второе сомнение Ёнчжэ, от которого прибывающий через полчаса поезд в Китай воспринимается какой-то игрушкой в мутной параллельной вселенной: Кайе искал его.   
Позвонил сам – и для этого, наверно, даже пришлось потрясти из Бэма номер телефона, который Ёнчжэ вчера дал мальчику.   
Со страху и отвращения Ёнчжэ решил, что мало чем брезгующий добродушный лисёнок Джебома Химчан приставил ему к башке пушку и потребовал вернуть «любовничка», пока у него в черепе только семь природой данных дырок.  
Но Кайе не дышал в трубку ссыкотным дыханием человека, у которого между ушами торчит ствол, наоборот, он был очень вежлив для своего быдляцкого характера и даже фразы подбирал так… Осторожненько, как для умственно отсталого примитивного существа:  
\- Не думай, что я буду просить, - сказал Джексон. – Просто это будет выгодно нам обоим. А ты, как я понимаю, не в том положении, чтобы отказываться от помощи…  
И находящийся на вокзальной лавочке с рюкзаком и билетом в руке действительно в охуенном положении Ёнчжэ даже успел сказать ему:  
\- Пошёл в жопу, - потому что от Кайе ему и снега зимой не надо.   
\- Ты сначала дослушай, - рыкнуло в бывшем «любовничке» что-то от старого, классного Джексона. – Мне интересно узнать, сможешь ли ты достать номер этого счёта…   
\- Зачем тебе? – усмехнулся Ёнчжэ.   
Какие-то непонятные маневры против Джебома? Этот дурак правда думает, что Ёнчжэ настолько несчастен, что станет ему помогать просто так, нежно уповая «вернуть что между ними было»?  
Снега зимой – и того не надо…   
Но Джексон вдруг удивляет. В кои-то веки удивляет хорошим, а не какой он гандон:  
\- Я могу снять деньги… - он молчит, пока в голове Ёнчжэ миллион вопросов: что? Откуда у него пароль? И с чего он взял, что это пароль, да еще и правильный. А Джексон поясняет, как ему кажется, пока неочевидное Ёнчжэ: - Поделим деньги и больше не встретимся.   
Прикрывая динамик рукой, чтобы не слышно было гудков поездов, Ёнчжэ ответил ему, что это «звучит классно» и он «подумает».   
Как будто он совсем не в бегах, и ему еще надо решить, кого предать ради кого.   
А поезд в Китай оставляет ему думать теперь только минут двадцать. Ну плюс сколько он стоять будет…  
Ёнчжэ может рассказать все «грешному трио» - тогда они и этот его побег прикроют. А потом, как обещали, выпнут из страны жирным пенделем, швырнув мелочишку на дорогу – бегать и прятаться остаток жизни.   
Не-е-е, решать проблемы так решать.   
Бегать Ёнчжэ действительно надоело. А решение всех его проблем – красивый криминальный босс Джебом.   
Ёнчжэ может сдать что там неведомо как узнал Кайе ему, и тогда «справедливый» Джебом… пожалуй, решит, что джексоновских заслуг в возвращении денег вовсе нет, а поэтому «справедливо» захочет прищемить ему яйца.   
И себе сделать приятно. Мальчик так ему нравится, так сильно нравится… что Ёнчжэ чувствует в Бэм-Бэме конкурента (хоть и ничего не подозревающего и, наверно, совсем этого не желающего) на теплое местечко в богатом особнячке в бывшей Северной Корее.   
Как бы Ёнчжэ ни любил мальчика (и как бы ему самому ни хотелось послушать треск джексоновских яиц), отдавать внимание (и без того неохотно его дарящего) Джебома ему никому не хочется.   
О прибытии китайского поезда сообщает строчка табло…  
Ёнчжэ мнет свой билет в кулак. Совсем. И выбрасывает его под диван: широко шагая по огромному залу ожидания, акула-Ёнчжэ щурит свои бархатные глазки.   
Рассмотреть толпу повнимательнее даже останавливается.   
Может, рукой ему помахать? Пусть теперь он сделает то, что Ёнчжэ хочется.   
Но главный шизофреник грешного трио и без махания как-то очень точно поворачивается прямо в его сторону – что за дьявольщина вообще помогает ему ориентироваться?   
Когда он ходит-то как пьяный.   
\- У меня в кармане пушка, - доверительно вполголоса сообщает акула, когда останавливается чуть ли не на носках ботинок Ёнчжэ, - и я сейчас ее вытащу и приставлю к твоей башке.   
\- Хорошо, - говорит Ёнчжэ. – Только не упади на меня, пожалуйста, а то тебя шатает… И кстати, как ты меня так быстро нашел?   
Этот другой Ёнчжэ бесится от его вежливого тона. Прямо корежит его подвижную лживую морду, так что понятно, что ему очень важно ее зафиксировать самым привычным выражением лица.   
Он усмехается и говорит:  
\- Телефон надо отключать… - и Ёнчжэ думает, что, действительно, наверно, надо.   
Можно запомнить на будущее, но он больше не собирается бегать, так что стоит ли.   
\- А где твои любящие друзья? – поддевает Ёнчжэ, когда его, как пленника, ведут к выходу, тыкая в спину. А на ступеньках совсем ухахатывается: - На такси? О, господи… 

 

Крысёнок был так не огорчен предстоящей разборкой с Джебомом и так старался выбесить его своими злоебнутенькими комментариями, что Ёнчжэ решил, что маленькая хвостатая тварь что-то задумала.   
Где-то нагадить.   
Нагадить ему самому, надо думать, у него не хватит толку, но оставлять это вообще безнаказанным казалось преступлением.   
Поэтому Ёнчжэ, поднимаясь по лестнице отеля, волок его за шкирку (хотя Ёнчжэ бы вообще много отдал, чтобы это его волокли – пусть грубо, но ногами бы шевелить не пришлось) и, впинывая (опять хорошо полетел… летучий крысёнок) его в дверь люкса, изобразил на лице такой страшнючий праведный гнев, что, кажется, даже Дэ поверил и отшатнулся.   
А Джебом ничего, как и следовало от него ждать.   
Коршуном проклевать крысёнку его хитрую башку не бросился. Но и с пола поднимать тоже не собирался.   
\- На! – с офигеннским пафосом заявил Ёнчжэ, мстя за себя и за Хима. – Ты хотел его проверить – я тебе его проверил. Спасибо не говори.   
И гордо вышел в дверь, дёрнув Дэ за рукав с собой.   
У валяющегося на полу крысёнка что-то злобное сверкнуло в глазах – наверное, даже не думал, что Джебом и не переставал подозревать в нем предателя.   
Вот и пусть теперь постарается отмазаться.   
Судя по виду Джебома, который так и стоял со скрещенными на груди руками, «праведный гнев» Ёнчжэ не сделал ему ни жарко, ни холодно.   
Может, он тоже подумал, что это месть за Хима, которому Джебом сказал много неласковых слов про его непрофессиональное поведение в разных сортирах.   
Или просто единственное, что его интересовало на самом деле, было:  
\- Почему ты сбежал?   
И Ёнчжэ, понятно, надо было на кого-то свалить вину за свой побег. И ведь он даже не соврал, когда сделал этим «кем-то» лживого напыщенного гандона:   
\- Твой Ёнчжэ сказал, что ты все равно отдашь меня Ёну.   
Ёнчжэ так и сидел на полу, созерцал носки своих кроссовок. Выглядел подавленным, но не жалким. Признающим свою вину и не отпирающимся.  
\- И почему я не должен был ему верить? Ты сам сказал, что отдашь меня хозяину… Ты даже не ответил на мое «Ты мне нравишься». Ты сказал мне только «Доброе утро» после, помнишь?   
Джебом молча простоял еще секунд десять. А потом развернулся, будто собирался сесть в кресло или вообще выйти.   
Ёнчжэ теряет его, как толпа врачей умирающего.   
\- Я не хотел убегать… - покаянным горьким голосом сообщает Ёнчжэ. – Ты мне очень нравишься, я думаю, что мы похожи, но… Какой в этом смысл, если ты отмороженный, как кусок льда?   
Джебом молчал. Но, судя по лицу, быть «похожим» и «куском льда» одновременно ему не сильно нравилось.   
\- Если тебя нельзя любить, то я не буду, - осознавая свое большое человеческое достоинство, признал Ёнчжэ. – Я не кукла, чтобы меня передавали из рук в руки. Когда ты любишь, а потом тебя «отдают», это… И почему сердце не резиновое? Постирал, высушил – и снова как новенькое.   
Невесело посмеявшись над собой, Ёнчжэ опустил голову еще ниже, чем было. И твердо выговорил:  
\- Я правда надеялся, что ты спасешь меня от Ёна. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, какая я расчетливая скотина… Чтобы не думал обо мне лучше, чем я есть.   
Кто-то говорил, что сила в правде. Так вот Ёнчжэ сейчас говорил правду, и, по его мнению, неприятное признание должно было дать обратный эффект.   
\- И чтобы ты знал еще кое-что, - Ёнчжэ оторвался от своих ботинок посмотреть на красивое лицо Джебома. – Я не вернусь к Ёну. Я выброшусь из этого окна. Я повешусь на дверях, что угодно сделаю, но не вернусь… Я хочу, чтобы ты не забывал: когда ты отдашь меня ему – ты своими руками меня убьешь…  
\- Не угрожай мне, - холодно одернул Джебом.   
\- Я не угрожаю, - Ёнчжэ даже головой помотал. – Я просто говорю правду… У меня ее много. Смотри: правда, что я хочу тебя обнять. Правда, что я боюсь, что ты отшвырнешь меня. Правда, что ты хочешь обнять меня тоже, но боишься. Правда, что я нравлюсь тебе. Правда, что я надел тогда твою рубашку, потому что она пахнет тобой. Правда, что тебе нравилось спать со мной, просто лежать рядом…   
\- Правда-правда, - передразнил Джебом, останавливаясь рядом с сидящим на ковре Ёнчжэ.   
Сложно было не почувствовать от него раздражение, когда он стоял так за спиной – высокий-высокий и хрустящий в своей дорогой рубашке. И в том, как он стоит и не уходит, не сложно было угадать, как ему хочется поддаться своим желаниям, но он из принципа сопротивляется.   
Или закончил.   
Наглаженная рубашка просто хрустит, когда он приседает рядом.   
\- Что ты понимаешь в правде? – спрашивает Джебом. – Ты знаешь закон: ты принадлежишь своему хозяину. Это правда. Такая правда тебе нравится?   
\- Но ты сильный, - говорит Ёнчжэ. – У тебя есть своя правда.   
Он не заискивает, нет. Просто смотрит на Джебома, и когда тот настолько рядом в своей пахнущей свежестью рубашке, Ёнчжэ немножко как будто пьян.   
Как будто выражаться так они оба из книги. Как будто нет никакой реальности, а только слова – и из них потом соберется самая настоящая реальная реальность.   
Если ты сильный.   
\- Конечно, есть, - кивает Джебом. Его глаза становятся уже и… опаснее. Наверное, с нежными глазами никто не обещает убить. – Ты принадлежишь своему хозяину, пока он жив… Ты хочешь, чтобы он умер?   
Кажется, Джебом задает свой вопрос не просто так. В смысле, наверно, ему все-таки интересно знать, хватит ли Ёнчжэ духа сказать: «Я хочу, чтобы ты убил Ёна Чунхёна», но лицемерный ответ ему должен не понравиться еще больше, чем честный.   
\- Я хочу, - говорит Ёнчжэ, - чтобы ты убил Ёна Чунхёна… И я буду твоей собакой на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Я буду любить тебя, как евреи Святую Землю. Как сатана свой ад…  
\- Ты сейчас убил человека, - напоминает Джебом.   
\- Как еретичка свою веру, - Ёнчжэ дергает его за рукав хрустящей голубой рубашки на себя. - Как Хэмингуэй свое ружье…  
Рывок сбивает Джебома на колени, и он так и остается на них стоять.   
Вытягивая дорогущие брюки, отвечая Ёнчжэ. 

 

Как человеку, закончившему важное дело, Ёнчжэ надо было отдохнуть и расслабиться. Обычными человеческими способами, без травы и пьянства: просто в душе.   
Смывая в душе с души взгляд мертвых стеклянных глаз.   
Он простоял под горячей водой достаточно, чтобы вспомнить совет избегать бань и саун.   
Если можно быть вымотанным больше, чем Ёнчжэ – это значит быть мертвым.   
И видит бог, этой ночью он собирался спать. У себя. Не думая вообще ни о чем.   
Чтобы завтра в голову пришла светлая мысль – как исчезнуть так, чтобы его хотя бы пару дней не думали искать.   
Впрочем, тут и думать нечего. Джебом велел ему убираться домой лечиться?   
Вот Ёнчжэ и уберется. Светлая мысль нужна только чтобы решить, какой из кокосовых островов ему больше нравится – с учетом того, что на них на все ему глубоко похуй.   
Последнее, что ему осталось выдержать – предательство. Но вряд ли оно сложнее, чем Джинён.   
В своих доспехаха из греха Ёнчжэ неуязвим для жалости. Он большое, страшное, уродливое чудовище, которое шатается от порыва ветра, но жалостью можно бить прямо в грудь.   
И так ведь всегда бывает, когда напрашиваешься: Ёнчжэ не успевает допредставлять себя киборгом и протереть в запотевшем зеркале ванной дырочку посмотреться на серое лицо, как его жалость стучит в дверь.   
Двойная порция для того, кто покрепче.   
Видимо, не найдя вечно шныряющего между их номерами Ёнчжэ друг у друга, два полудруга собрались навестить его сами.   
И для этого Дэ даже надел свое самое умное лицо – или у него что-то было сказать им обоим, что он даже расселся на кровать Ёнчжэ как будда, собираясь вещать свои благородные истины.   
\- Я тут подумал, - начал Чон и уставился на Ёнчжэ – как тот затягивает пояс белого гостиничного халата на себе. Созерцаемое, видимо, ему мешало, потому что он предложил: – Иди оденься сначала, а?   
Может, потому, что Хим тоже смотрел. ОЧЕНЬ смотрел и НЕ ОЧЕНЬ слушал.   
\- Я одет, - бесцветным голосом сообщил истину Ёнчжэ.   
И нагнулся подобрать с пола свою грязную рубашку – белый халат на груди, когда он наклонился, разошелся так, будто завязан не был.   
\- Ладно… - неохотно согласился Дэ. – Я говорю, нам надо бы как-то порешать, как достать пароль без Джебома…   
\- Хорошо бы, - согласился Ёнчжэ, с тоской глядя на рубашку.   
«Хорошо бы вы оба свалили отсюда»  
\- Значит, - продолжил Хён, - надо сначала понять, у кого он.   
\- Дак если бы я знал, - хмыкнул Хим, - то уже колол бы кокосы.   
\- Ты бы их и так колол, - огрызнулся Дэ. – Тридцать тысяч лет назад. Потому что ты неандерталец.   
В ванной засунувший в рот зубную щётку Ёнчжэ хихикнул.   
А Дэхён продолжил демонстрировать выводы, сделанные разумом непервобытного программиста:   
\- И у нас три варианта. Первый – это японцы… И тут все может быть, конечно, но я узнал, что у них за бизнес…   
Натирая клыки зубной пастой, Ёнчжэ прислушался: интересно же. Хоть что-то интересное в неинтересном в принципе разговоре.   
\- Они заливают что-то из одной башки в другую напрямую. В смысле, буквально читают память и переписывают в другой мозг. Это невозможно восстановить или как-то записать на флешечку, как кинцо какое-нибудь. Это человеческие воспоминания, которые только носитель может озвучить как свои собственные.   
\- Нихера себе, - восхитился Хим. – Поэтому они на биоинженик как на мясе экспериментируют?   
\- Угу, - кивнул Дэ. – Кому их жалко, если крыша поедет… А вот вариант второй: наш парень очень сильно хитрожопый и терпеливый. Он будет ждать пару лет, как будто у него нет никаких миллиардов, пока эта история не забудется.   
Хим усомнился:  
\- Ну-у-у… Я бы до конца жизни не забыл. А наш Джебом и после смерти будет помнить.   
\- Эт точно, - согласился с приятелем Дэ. – Но мне больше нравится третий вариант. В его неправдоподобности вся соль…   
Ёнчжэ, плевавший пасту в раковину, после этих слов напрягся: от Дэ многого можно ожидать. Этот поросёночек умненький и… и подгадит как чихнет – даже если не знает, что подгадил.   
\- Чё за соль? – зевающий Хим как мог поддерживал беседу.   
\- Соленая соль, - передразнил Дэ зевок. – Если этот кто-то понятия не имеет, что знает пароль…   
Опс…   
\- Куда ты клонишь? – спросил Ёнчжэ, показываясь в дверях ванной.   
\- Понятно куда, - пожал плечами Дэхён. – Мальчик. Этот милашка Бэм-Бэм. Что если дальше его головы ничего и не ушло?   
\- Чё за бред, - фыркнул Ёнчжэ.   
Чон пожал плечами:  
\- Бред или нет, а нам нужен кто-то, кто разбирается в искусственных мозгах. В идеале его создатель.   
Ну, блядь, Чон…   
Поросёночек.   
\- Надо попотрошить этого Вана, - почему-то очень быстро согласился с дружбаном Химчан. – Спросить, где мелкого взяли.   
Надо рулить это куда-то в сторону. Побыстрее.   
Ёнчжэ вышел из ванной как белая махровая богиня с ароматизированным ментолом ртом. И с богическим спокойствием стал доказывать тупеньким людям, что они не правы.   
\- Насчёт тряхнуть Кайе – это вперед с барабаном, - одобрил Ёнчжэ. – Это я всегда согласен, если вы сами трясти будете… А то я ему как-то по комплекции не подхожу, боюсь по морде получить.   
Он оторвался от косяка, на который опирался, и зачмокал босыми ногами мимо ковра к кровати, задумчиво выдавая неправду за свои мысли:   
\- А мальчик либо хочет вернуться к Джебому, либо… уже рассказал все Кайе, и это он тот парень, который выжидает два года.   
Дэхён хотел его упрекнуть. Хотел сказать, что он не понял глубины его гениальной мысли. Что-то на первый взгляд бессмысленное вроде: «Но если мальчик сам не знает, что знает?».  
Но спросил только:  
\- Дже… а что ты делаешь? – и это сделал медленно и странным голосом.   
Как ничего необычного Ёнчжэ складывал в тумбочку возле кровати серебряный браслетик, который снял с запястья в ванной… И почему-то зубную щётку.   
Услышав вопрос, Ёнчжэ неохотно посмотрел на свои руки: действительно, он так увлекся придумывать, что возразить Дэ, что принёс щётку из ванной и пытался спрятать ее в выдвижном ящике.   
С любым бывает… С любым идиотом, который привык ловить мух в облаках.   
А Ёнчжэ не такой. Его ум всегда был острым и быстрым, как иголка у хорошей швеи.   
Был.   
Такое Ёнчжэ делает не в первый раз. И не во второй даже, конечно. И даже тогда в Китае с Химом, когда он торговал крысёнку интернеты на родном корейском, не был вторым.   
\- Блядь, - медленно и зло говорит Ёнчжэ.   
А потом швыряет в стену – все, что держал в руках: зубная щетка пластиково отскакивает на пол, а серебряная цепочка блестящей змейкой застывает на темном, винного цвета коврике.   
\- Дже… - ему в спину Дэ просит успокоиться, но пальцы Ёнчжэ на крышке тумбочки белые от силы, с которой он держится за нее. Ёнчжэ выцеживает в ответ злобное:  
\- Заткнись, Дэ, - предупреждение, что утешения ему не нужны.   
Становится только хуже. Теперь и Химу нужно залезть с чем-нибудь тупым и ласковым, пока его не перекорежило на это смотреть.   
\- Чё ты переживаешь… - тоном конченного идиота Химчан думал вывернуть все это в шутку.   
Но лучше бы молчал.   
\- БЛЯДЬ! - с глухой яростью Ёнчжэ ударяет кулаком по тумбочке.   
От удара даже горящая на ней лампа мигает. Что после этого с его рукой – сказать сложно.   
\- Ненавижу! – рычит Ёнчжэ. И еще раз ламповый свет дрожит и мигает. И еще. И еще. И еще. – Почему? Почему, блядь, это со мной?   
Костяшки на его правой руке теперь точно разбиты. Даже Ёнчжэ больно сделать из своей руки раздавленное мясо, и от боли и никуда не девшейся ярости он сползает на коленки перед тумбочкой и упирается лбом в позолоченную ручку.   
Шатается так. Сжимает разбитый кулак другой рукой.   
Думает: какая ему, нахер, разница… Что бы он ни сделал, финал его-то истории известен заранее, его озвучили ему два года назад.   
И ублюдок Дэ совсем не ублюдок, потому что этот финал известен ВСЕМ.   
Ёнчжэ превратится в овощ, который будет пускать слюни над тарелкой каши. Складывать кашу в карманы больничной пижамы… Или чем там занимаются дауны?   
Лучше бы он сдох…   
\- Дже… - зовет Дэхён. Ёнчжэ даже не заметил, как он присел рядом. Что они оба уже тут, на коленках возле него. – Я тоже так делаю…   
Ёнчжэ давится горьким комком задушенных слез. Через него не дышится. А от смеха он вовсе будто взрезает трахею:  
\- Нет, Дэ… Так ТЫ не делаешь…   
Чон всегда точен до педантизма, как блядские часы.   
\- Все так делают, - с другой стороны спорит Хим. Тянет разбитый кулак к себе – посмотреть, сломал или выбил. – И вообще, что это за мода все раскладывать по шкафам… Я вот никогда ничего не убираю…   
Ёнчжэ думает, что он издевается над ним, всхлипывает и отбирает свою руку. Его рывок выходит боком Дэ, которому локтем попадает в грудь.   
Понятно, что после этого он хватает Ёнчжэ за руку и держит ее крепко-крепко.   
Хим повторяет то же самое, мол, помучайся теперь себе что-нибудь сломать. Или нам пнуть.   
\- Отпустите меня… – Ёнчжэ дергает руками, но его бледненькие лапки в хватке этих двоих как ломкие прутики. – Чёрт вас побери-и-и… ОБОИХ!   
Сил его больше нет это терпеть. Разбитые косточки болят ужасно. Горло рвется. В своем белом пушистом петельками халатике Ёнчжэ сгибается совсем пополам и беззвучно воет себе в коленки.   
\- Пореви-пореви, - разрешает Хим. Разворачивает его от коленок к себе. – Только руки пожалей…   
Ёнчжэ так не нужна эта жалость, что он за нее не благодарен нисколько: просто без слез трястись в грудь Хима и обнимать его руками за шею так же горько и все равно, как в подушку или стену.   
Так же бессмысленно. Его халат разошелся совсем, но ему плевать.   
Дэхён поднимается и уходит. Возвращается с холодным полотенцем.   
Ёнчжэ и от него пытается увернуться, но Дэ упрямый, все равно обматывает им разбитый кулак. Еще бы у него не получилось – они так и держат Ёнчжэ вдвоем, как буйного психа.   
У которого от сошедших с рельс порченных мозгов столько сил, что удержать его нужно два здоровых мужика.   
Два здоровых мужика, которые никак не могут его поделить, теперь обнимают с двух сторон так крепко и тесно, что когда чья-нибудь грудная клетка расширяется от вдоха, самому Ёнчжэ начинает не хватать дышать.   
Тесно. Больно. Хочется сдохнуть.   
Сдохнуть с ними, с обоими – и тогда, может, можно будет простить невезению известный загодя финал его собственной истории.   
Только обязательно с обоими сразу – а то судьба так много ему недодала, что одного не хватит успокоиться напоследок нырнуть.   
Чтобы сползало быстрее, Ёнчжэ ведет плечом, когда кто-то из двоих тянет за рукав белого халата.   
Ёнчжэ ведет плечом – и оно голое.   
Теплый чмок в косточку от Хима. Дэ сдергивает рукав со второго плеча. Наклоняет голову. Ёнчжэ чувствует шеей его выдох и как седые волосы скользят по коже.   
Белый махровый халат оседает на поясе.   
С отрешенностью человека, который похоронил себя под отчаянием и больше не надеется, Ёнчжэ разрешает просто молчанием. Тем, что не отталкивает руку Хима с раскрытыми пальцами со своего живота, и она наглаживает его над резинкой трусов.   
Так тоскливо умирать одному. Забывается только когда любят. Так тихо решают за тебя неестественный, но приятный выбор.   
Ёнчжэ такой отчаянный и сильный, что ему надо, чтобы любили и держали оба.   
Когда Хим сдирает с головы и рук чёрный свитер, Дэхён собственник – тянет Ёнчжэ за пояс, пока он не падает задницей ему на колени, чмокает по голым плечам губами.  
Потом реверс толерантности, и Хим поднимает его на руки и перекладывает поперек кровати – пока Дэ мучается с тугими пуговицами на рубашке.   
Заодно гасит верхний свет. Остается светильник на тумбочке.   
Ёнчжэ удивлен, что они на самом деле собираются сделать это. Он чувствует себя странно, когда целует то одного, то другого, но только потому, что для него одного их слишком много – касаний губами, осторожных пальцев на его теле и их голых спин, которые Ёнчжэ больше всего нравится трогать.   
Ему не страшно и не стыдно. Ему до сих пор хочется плакать, и то, что он с ними полуголыми, увяз в их любви, а она оказалась уступчивее ревности… Из-за этого он чувствует себя лучше.   
Как будто он не умирает. Как будто не было Джинёна и длинной вереницы предательств.   
Не сейчас.  
Ёнчжэ ерзает, чтобы Хим оставил в покое его бедро и не стягивал с синего из чернил бражника то, что его пока прикрывает. Хим соображает быстро – волей не волей будешь слушать изо всех сил, а то третий лишний вылетит с шаткого плотика грешной любви – и поднимает голову взглядом спросить, чего Ёнчжэ от него хотел.   
По взгляду же и понятно, что он сделает что угодно, лишь бы не уйти.   
Ёнчжэ смотрит на него, а потом на Дэ. Убирает с его лица седую прядь. Говорит:  
\- Когда меня не будет, вы останетесь вдвоем… Я хочу, чтобы друг друга вы тоже любили.  
Дэ сразу понимает правильно.   
Хим сначала сопротивляется, когда его целует не Ёнчжэ, но… Какой смысл отказываться и делать неприятно?   
Когда Ёнчжэ на постели между ними, и на нем только трусы и холодное полотенце. Когда уступить значит получить больше удовольствия?   
\- Аха-ха-ха, - Ёнчжэ смеется над бедняжкой Дэ, который не ожидал такого напора в ответ на очень пассивный поцелуй, и попятился назад, чуть не свалившись с кровати.   
Ёнчжэ ловит его за руку и тянет к себе.   
Он все еще не уверен. Они все делают вид, что у них хватит наглости снять с себя все и остаться втроем на этой постели.   
И сказать сейчас «Нет» значит испугаться нырнуть на самое дно.   
А туда хочется все больше: горячее поцелуи, горячее ласки. Два красивых обнаженных тела лучше одного, и оба уже изглажены и исцелованы так сильно, что не больше чужие, чем свое собственное.   
Ёнчжэ вдыхает и так и замирает, когда Дэ разматывает и спускает холодное полотенце с его кулака. Руки Ёнчжэ за головой, и он смотрит, как кусок сырой махровой ткани сваливается на одеяло… а Хён осторожно целует горячие разбитые костяшки.   
Вдыхает и не выдыхает: Хим лицом ему в живот, поглаживает тупые, слишком узкие для жирного тельца крылышки бражника, и Ёнчжэ чувствует, как его трусы тянут вниз по лодыжкам.   
\- Хи-и-м… - Ёнчжэ не может удержаться позвать его по имени.   
Хочет показать, как сильно ему хочется теперь, когда трусы висят на лодыжках, и в зажатом кулаке тянет джинсы с его бёдер, чтобы он понял.   
А красивый и горячий Хим дразнит: не раздевается сам и руки Ёнчжэ сбрасывает с себя. Ложится на него и прижимает своим телом.   
\- Хим… - повторяет Ёнчжэ, и, как надо думать, в его голосе очень отчетливое «пожалуйста».   
Может быть, потому, что это Хим на нем, а Дэ так и целует разбитые косточки за его головой… Может быть, просто Ёнчжэ свело с ума его тело, еще днем, в кабинке туалета, но сейчас он обожает их обоих, а хочется ему именно Хима.   
А получает он – ничего.   
В дверь его номера стучат. Никто не торопится отвечать – даже Хим за двадцать секунд не успевает натянуть свитер обратно – и неприглашенный визитер просит:  
\- Ёнчжэ… это я, - голосом крысёнка.   
Дэхён натягивает на лицо покерфейс, а рукава рубашки на руки. У Хима огромное «БЛЯ» на весь лоб, но он молчит, дожидаясь, когда Ёнчжэ поднимет с пола белый халат и наденет на себя.   
Он кивает на трусы, чтобы убрал, а потом идет к двери.   
Впускает крысёнка, а свет не включает, потому что и в полумраке хвостатенький таращится на них очень… Видимо, понимает, что не просто помешал, а прервал на середине.   
Классно, что Ёнчжэ, даже больной и вытащенный голым из постели, для противного предателя всегда найдет в голосе презрения:  
\- Чё тебе надо?   
\- Мне Кайе звонил, - крысёнок тоже ведет себя по-деловому. Недолго им осталось друг друга терпеть, чтобы размениваться на склоки. – Сказал, что у него есть пароль. Хочет от меня номер счёта.   
Ёнчжэ морщится, будто кто-то дал ему в живот. Хим думает, что это нормально – его и самого в том месте лучше не трогать.   
\- Тогда позвони ему и скажи, что принесёшь завтра, - очень прохладно и очень спокойно распоряжается Дэхён.   
Он уже все на себе застегнул. Парадную форму командира, видимо, тоже.   
Крысёнок тоже не думал, что он главный, поэтому смотрит на него недоверчиво, а потом поворачивается к Ёнчжэ за подтверждением.   
Ёнчжэ смотрит в пол и машет рукой, мол, делай раз сказали.   
Послушный крысёнок достает телефончик и набирает номер. Ёнчжэ все время, пока он разговаривает со своим бывшим любовничком, смотрит на него в упор и думает.   
Про разное: начиная с того, проверил ли Джебом этот телефон и увидел единственное отправленное сообщение (или крысёнок его успел стереть?), и кончая удручающим вопросом – что же теперь делать ему самому.   
Что удрать, как он хотел, притворившись (в смысле, совсем не притворившись) больным, не получится, Ёнчжэ соображает, когда крысёнок сбрасывает звонок и говорит:  
\- Он сказал завтра в шесть. У него дома.   
\- Туана нет в городе, - Дэ снова удивляет активностью и осведомленностью, когда произносит это задумчиво, будто просто размышляет вслух. – Значит, он собирается дождаться его… Какое рыцарство…   
\- Да щас, - хмыкает Хим. И кивает крысёнку. – Я, скорее, поверю, что он получит эти двадцать цифр, а потом свернет тебе башку и упакует в мусорный пакет…   
\- Э-э-э, - крысёнок чешет затылок. – Я бы хотел не согласиться, но…   
\- Но втроем мы туда тоже не попремся, - рассуждает Дэ дальше. – Рыцарь-то рыцарь, но поделить свою долю еще на три согласится только с пушкой возле башки…   
\- А не хотелось бы, - говорит Хим.   
По-прежнему его коробит от мысли, что он убьет кого-то ради денег.   
\- Ага, - соглашается Дэ, который вообще чистоплюй.   
А Ёнчжэ вдруг надоедает рассматривать ковер, и он говорит:  
\- Я пойду, - и когда на него смотрят взглядом «С чего бы это мы тебя отпустили?», поясняет: - Он и так думает, что мы с крысёнком сговорились против Джебома. А меня в таком состоянии бояться странно…   
На самом деле, Ёнчжэ просто придумал, как быть.   
\- Мне это не нравится, - спорит Хим. – Нафиг… Первый вариант был лучше…   
Ёнчжэ морщится еще сильнее:  
\- Помолчи… Что ты там за меня боишься – это к делу не относится.   
Чон, который всегда защищал и жалел Ёнчжэ не то чтобы меньше, но подальше от сердца, кивает, соглашаясь с предложением.   
Крысёнку-то в общем все равно, на чем они сойдутся – ему интересно важное.   
\- А вы что, правда с ним делиться будете? – спрашивает он как человек, которому кроме мелочи и жирного пенделя все равно ничего не обещали.   
\- Чё? – смеется Дэ.   
\- А… - крысёнок открывает рот. – А тогда как?   
\- Никак, - презрительно фыркает Чон. – Ты свое получишь, так что лишнего не спрашивай. Возвращайся к Джебому, пока он тебя не потерял.   
С обиженным видом крысёнок швыркает носом и идет к дверям.   
Почему-то «грешное трио» не смущает, какой он покорный и гладенький – все насмешки скатываются, как с утки вода.   
\- А в самом деле как? – спрашивает Хим, когда они остаются одни. – Он же захочет сразу убедиться… Зная крысёнка, я бы не поленился прямо при нем проверить, что он ни в одной из двадцати цифр не ошибся.   
Покерфейс Хёна становится мрачным. Он качается, опираясь поясницей на подоконник. Сложив руки на груди, думает.   
И минуты через две или даже больше рождает очередную годную идею:  
\- Нам же немного времени надо. Только чтобы Ёнчжэ с крысёнком успели уйти?   
\- Если без пушки у башки – то да, - кивает Хим.   
\- Как насчет подделать сайт банка? – с тоненькой хитрой улыбкой на губах спрашивает Дэ. – Не думаю, что он настолько умненький, чтобы проверить, куда ушел запрос на самом деле – на сервак банка или ко мне.  
\- Вау… - поражается Хим. Что поделать – непричащенных божественным делом программирования такие заявления удивляют. – А ты сможешь?   
\- За ночь – наверно смогу… - чтобы выглядеть совсем уж круто, ответу Дэ чуточку не хватает уверенности.   
Впрочем, может, он просто боится, что уснет.   
Ёнчжэ смотрит на него влюбленным взглядом, а потом подходит поцеловать в щечку.   
Так приятно, когда твой парень умница. Даже если трус.   
Впрочем, и «не трус» у него тоже есть, хмыкает за спиной на этот поцелуйчик.   
Все, что можно захотеть – только по двум стаканам. 

 

 

***   
(film director version)

 

\- Ах… - выдыхает Ёнчжэ.   
Его голос очень тихий, едва слышно.   
\- А-а-ах, - теперь громче, но все равно. – А-ах…   
Он сдавливает плечи Джебома пальцами. Упирается затылком в подушку. Приподнимается над кроватью.   
Его ломает, он отворачивается в полумрак, к окну, чтобы не показывать, но и там его рот открывается:  
\- А-ах…   
\- Чёрт, - ругается Джебом.   
Ёнчжэ поворачивает голову обратно. То ли тоже не ожидал, то ли торопит вернуть все как было.   
Джебом двигает рукой под одеялом. А потом подается вперед так сильно, что почти закрывает собой Ёнчжэ.   
\- А-а-а-ах… - теперь это похоже на стон, хоть и все равно едва слышный.   
Джебом толкает подушку под спиной Ёнчжэ, чтобы упереться ладонью не в нее, а в твердый матрас кровати. Ему хочется поустойчивее, потому что у него дрожат руки держать не только себя, но и Ёнчжэ, который опять хватается за шею.   
\- Отпусти меня… - просит он.   
Ёнчжэ опускает руки на его потную поясницу. И давит уже на нее, будто ему мало.   
Он и так почти задыхается теперь:  
\- Ах… ах… а-ах… - так же коротко и быстро, как опускается и поднимается спина Джебома под одеялом. – А… а… а-а…  
У Джебома больше нет сил держаться – он опускается на локти. Весь его весь на Ёнчжэ, но тому, кажется, все равно. Лишь бы он не останавливался.   
\- Эхм… мх... а-а-мх, - Ёнчжэ старается быть потише. Старается, чтобы это было только его дыхание, а не звук. Не стон, но… – А-м-м-х…   
Чтобы хоть как-нибудь перестать, он тянется к Джебому. Проводит пальцами по его лбу, стирает пот и убирает волосы.   
От прикосновения Джебом замирает. А потом двигается не как раньше, а медленно и вбок.  
\- Ах, - выдыхается из Ёнчжэ.   
Теперь ему нравится так. Теперь он мучает тем, что медленно.   
Что останавливается.   
Джебом сминает черные и тоже влажные волосы Ёнчжэ в кулаке и смотрит ему в глаза.   
Они бесконечно красивые сейчас, когда ему хорошо. 

Он медленно наклоняется поцеловать, и тихий вздох:  
\- Ах, - достается ему прежде, чем он касается губ.   
Джебом целуется с ним. Целует его. Его губы.  
\- Ахр-р… - а потом и сам не удерживается.   
Это слишком для него. Он не отпускает волосы из кулака, но чтобы не смотреть опускает голову ниже. Прячет лицо за плечом Ёнчжэ.   
От его веса, жара под одеялом и толчков Ёнчжэ задыхается совсем. Теперь у него просто нет голоса, только дыхание Джебому в ухо:  
\- А-х-х… а-х-х…   
Он толкается навстречу. Они с Джебомом как одно целое, только как в зеркале: он назад и Ёнчжэ тоже опускается спиной на постель.   
Чтобы потом приподнять поясницу и снова выдохнуть:  
\- Ахм… - и еще потом коротко и быстро: - А… а… а…   
Ёнчжэ чувствует, когда тело Джебома начинает сводить, а движения становятся судорожными: толчок-дрожь-секунда… толчок-дрожь-секунда…   
\- М-м-м-м…   
Его спина вся сырая, но Ёнчжэ все равно изо всей силы сжимает его за пояс обеими руками, когда понимает, что это был последний…   
Джебом лицом в подушку, за его плечом, выдыхает короткое задушенное:  
\- Ахм…   
И Ёнчжэ сжимает его всем своим телом, внутри, тоже выпуская последнее:  
\- Ах…   
Секунд десять Джебом так и лежит на нем. Потом перекатывается вбок. Трет пальцами сырое лицо и…   
И ничего больше: как будто он был под водой, как будто от перепада давления он глохнет на оба уха… Глухота растет и растет, и он если что и слышит, так только шум крови в ушах.   
Еще секунд пятнадцать, и его отпускает.   
Он смотрит на Ёнчжэ.   
Когда он увидел его в первый раз, его красивое лицо показалось Джебому очень гордым – что-то было такое в самих чертах… Теперь оно настолько измученное, что кажется страдающим, и если не знать, чем они занимались…  
Ёнчжэ придвигается к нему. Тыкается носом в сгиб локтя, на который Джебом опирается, и тихо говорит:  
\- Мне было хорошо.   
Джебом наклоняется коснуться его волос. Ничего, что лицом. Так приятнее всего.   
\- Можно покурить? – куда-то в одеяло теперь спрашивает Ёнчжэ. – Это просто было… слишком…  
\- М-м… - отзывается Джебом.   
Ёнчжэ встает, натягивает халат и идет открыть окно. 

 

 

В маленькой гостиной Кайе диван большой, но, как и вся остальная мебель в его доме, простой и… в нем все по минимуму.   
Подлокотник – это большой мягкий обшитый кожей кирпич, приподнятый над боковой стенкой на двух блестящих хромированных трубах.   
И рука Бэм-Бэма как раз в этом просвете между кирпичом и диваном, между двумя трубами.   
Она торчит за изголовьем чуть дальше запястья и повернута ладонью вверх.   
Бэм резко сжимает ее в кулак, как от испуга. Потом медленно разгибает пальцы…  
Его кисть будто сводит судорогой, она сгибается и выворачивается.   
А потом расслабляется снова.  
И опять дергается. Подрагивает. Он выворачивается, хватается за кирпич, вцепляется в него всеми пятью пальцами, и они белеют.   
Но и этого мало.   
Бэм обдирает ногтями черную кожу обивки.   
Он хочет вытащить руку, бьется ей между стенкой дивана и мягким кирпичом.   
Когда ударяет пальцами по хромированной трубе, она звенит.   
У него не получается – и его кисть снова странно изгибается, ломается, выворачивается…  
А потом слышно его круглое тайское:  
\- О-о… 

 

 

Дэхён курит.   
Курит дерьмово и дымно, не открывая окна, потому что он в номере Ёнчжэ и не хочет, чтобы тот заболел еще и простудой.   
Перед ним стакан, бутылка и работающий ноутбук – процентов десять от той кучи работы, за которую он взялся, он уже сделал, и теперь ему надо передохнуть.   
Чтобы не спать, он взял себе наушники – и теперь из лежащих на столе заглушек что-то неразборчиво играет.   
Слышно только мелодию.   
Ему надо отвлечься, чтобы нормально работать и дальше, а не спать, поэтому он курит и смотрит в полумрак на кровать Ёнчжэ.   
Да даже если бы ему не отвлечься было нужно, а весь мир бы догорал спичкой, он бы все равно смотрел.   
Смотрел и смотрел.   
Как Ёнчжэ нравится его наказывать.   
Сначала они просто лежали рядом. Обнявшись. Делали вид, что спят.   
Потом шептались о чем-то.   
Хихикали.   
Потом зашуршала одежда.   
Они долго целовались. Раздевались вообще никуда не спеша.   
А потом Хим повернул Ёнчжэ набок и приподнял его ногу.   
И вот здесь Дэхён закурил. Когда Хим за спиной Ёнчжэ пошевелился, и крошка Ёнчжэ родил этот звук:  
\- А-ах, - как будто выдох, еле слышно.   
Или он просто помнит. И когда Ёнчжэ не с ним, то голос у него все равно такой же.   
Дэ так хорошо себя уговаривал, что ему не больно, что сильно преуспел. После глотка из бутылки, сигареты и «мне все равно, если ему нравится» стало проще смотреть, как Хим левую держал на животе, правой то придерживал ножку, то тянулся сделать маленькому Ёнчжэ хорошо, а сам двигался за его спиной.   
Из-под одеяла они так и не вылезли (то ли его пожалели, то ли у них все так спонтанно получилось, что обоим было все равно) – так что Дэ, если по-хорошему, мало что было видно в полумраке.   
А вот слышно хорошо. Почти как трек из наушника – может, кто и не угадает, что это играет, но Дэхён просто слышал его три ночи подряд.   
Как Ёнчжэ выдыхает, и каждый его выдох превращается в подобие стона.   
Едва слышная похвала тебе на его губах.   
Впрочем, когда Хим разворачивает его и ставит на колени, Ёнчжэ не сильно сдерживается – вытягивает руки и сжимает пальцами простынь.   
Слышно отчетливое:  
\- М-м-м… - и поцелуи Хима в его голую спину.   
«Раком» заводит и Дэ, и, как тогда, когда они оба были в Китае, ему и его руке хочется поучаствовать: Ёнчжэ, насколько он понял, эта поза не очень по душе…   
И если он в ней, если отставляет задницу, стонет и царапает простынь – то, наверно, это он сам Хима и попросил, когда они целовались в перерыве после «на боку».   
Дэхён сомневается, что Хим стал бы трахать любовь всей своей жизни в первый раз сразу же по-собачьи.   
Трек в наушниках меняется на другой. Дэ закуривает новую – от дыма уже нечем дышать.   
Хим переворачивает Ёнчжэ на спину.   
И вот теперь они целуются. Их руки вытянуты за головой Ёнчжэ, а пальцы переплетены. Под одеялом Хим двигается размашисто и быстро.   
Ёнчжэ снова тихонько постанывает.   
Дэ, вроде бы, не о чем жалеть. Ни вообще в своей жизни (он все сделал как хотел), ни прямо сейчас…  
Разве что у него еще тонна работы, а единственное, чего ему хочется – засунуть руку в трусы.   
Дэхёну кажется, что Ёнчжэ целует Хима и гладит его волосы с неподдельным удовольствием. Да и как же его подделаешь – Хим старается.   
Их кровать начинает поскрипывать и стукаться изголовьем в стену.   
С еще одной сигаретой, дымящей из пальцев, Чон Дэхён досматривает, что определил ему в наказание Ёнчжэ: финал.   
Как они вцепились друг в друга и так замерли.   
Как им хорошо пару секунд после не двигаться: Химу оставаться в нем, а Ёнчжэ чувствовать его в себе.   
Как приятно погладить живот Ёнчжэ и размазать…   
Не став смотреть, как они опять целуются, Дэ воткнул один наушник в ухо и развернулся к монитору.   
Минут через десять Ёнчжэ ушел в душ.   
Вернулся только через полчаса.   
Хим уже спал. Дэхён с сигаретой в руке чесал лоб, старался не поджечь себе волосы и думал.   
\- Устал? – спросил Ёнчжэ, подкравшись к нему за спину.   
\- Что? – не услышал Дэ.   
Он вытащил наушник и бросил его на стол.   
\- Я говорю, ты устал?   
\- Не, - Дэхён помотал головой.   
В самом деле… За компом-то хотя бы не надо себя спрашивать, а точно ли получилось, как он хотел. Тут все просто: ошибка в консоли – ты ее ищешь и исправляешь.   
Потом еще ошибку и еще. Пока не заработает.   
А в жизни все работает. Хотя, казалось бы, столько багов – и как только работает?   
\- Я хотел бы тебе помочь, - ласково сказал Ёнчжэ. Он снова был в своем белом халате. И в нем же и забрался Дэхёну на колени. – Если бы умел…   
Когда он это сделал, Дэ сверкнул глазами и сдвинул его немножко пониже.   
И Ёнчжэ, заглянув ему в лицо, понятное дело, быстро понял, почему.   
Шепнул:  
\- Прости… - и поцеловал. Как будто напрашивался на это «прощение». – Я все равно тебя люблю.   
И Дэ, тоже понятное дело, не пытался отказываться. Гладил сидящего на нем Ёнчжэ по спинке и почему-то особенно вкусным под этим халатом бедрам.   
Целовал нежно и с таким удовольствием.   
А Ёнчжэ то ли дурачился, то ли мотивировал его так работать на общее благо «кокосовой мечты». Гладил по волосам и нашептывал:  
\- Ты такой умный… Ты все сделаешь быстро-быстро.   
Дэхён рассмеялся.   
А Ёнчжэ ткнул пальчиком в экран и спросил, видимо, заинтересовавшее его больше остального:  
\- А это что, так и останется?   
\- Локалхост? – уточнил Дэ. – Нет, конечно. Просто сервак у себя поднял, чтобы дебажить удобно было…  
\- Для меня это как «бла-бла-бла», - с хихиканьем признался Ёнчжэ. И чмокнул в губы: - Люблю умных…


	12. z-12

My shadow doesn't show in the dark

 

Марка не было дома три дня.   
Но все, что он делает, когда открывает дверь – кивает Би Ай.   
А потом идет в спальню и падает на кровать.   
Прямо в одежде. Прямо в куртке.   
Через минуту Би Ай тихо присаживается на край постели. Она ничего не говорит, только ее ладошка касается одеяла и… И так и остается, как будто она хотела его погладить, а потом передумала.   
Марк швыркает носом. А потом тянется своей рукой накрыть эту ладошку.   
Чёрт знает, как она тут без него была эти три дня. Она должна была сидеть в квартире, как он приказал ей, но если бы она действительно послушалась, то уже умерла бы с голода.   
А она не.   
Марк сжимает ее пальчики. Думает: а почему нет?   
Может быть, парочка миллиардов – это именно то, чего ему не хватало для полноценной жизни. То, от чего ему опять будет счастливо с ней.  
Больше не будет мучить чувство «не знаю, чего хочется… но, наверно, не того, что есть сейчас».   
\- Хочешь, - спрашивает Марк, стараясь не говорить совсем уж лицом в одеяло, - у нас будет много-много денег?   
Би Ай мотает головой.   
\- Ну и зря, - говорит Марк, отпуская ее руку. Он отворачивается и тянет из-под нее одеяло на себя. – Я посплю чуть-чуть, а потом мне надо будет уйти. 

 

\- Вау, - говорит Химчан.   
Ёнчжэ согласен. Он щурит глаза и напрягается, потому что сегодня у него уже сильно плохо со зрением, и строчки текста на мониторе пересекаются и плавают. Но даже одним открытым глазом (единственный способ вернуть картинку в фокус) он видит: «личный кабинет», эта форма входа – точь-в-точь как настоящие, как на сайте того классного североевропейского банка.   
Чон мощно постарался.   
Но он теперь зелёный и опухший от бессонной ночи, как варёная лягушка – только где-то совсем уж под утро он закрыл крышку ноутбука и прилёг третьим на его кровать, чтобы немножко поспать.   
Ёнчжэ так гордился им, что выбрался из-под рук спящего Химчана и переполз к нему за спину обнять.   
Жалко, что его титанический труд даже не пригодится.   
Глядя на трущего висок опухшего Дэ (он устал настолько, что даже чванливую ухмылочку на лицо не надел), Ёнчжэ снова поспешил выразить свое восхищение поцелуем.   
И уточнить, чего он вчера не понял, но Дэ же вроде обещал, что этого не будет:  
\- А почему все еще локалхост?   
\- Мне нужно еще немножко времени, - сказал Дэ. – Развернуть на живом сервере.   
\- Да у тебя до вечера куча времени, - согласился Хим.   
Вот он-то выглядел свеженьким и подтянутым. Может, это секс с любовью всей его жизни отозвался цветущим лицом.   
Может, как бы ни уработался Чон на общее благо, Хим тоже был не намерен расслабляться – утром он снова (в который раз) вычистил и проверил свои любимые игрушки.   
Планы планами, но если что-то пойдет не так, голыми руками защищать «кокосовую мечту» придется ему.   
И все же надо же потешить себя и попредставлять, как славно и непыльно они отожмут денежки и… Утром Ёнчжэ приобрел билеты на самолёт: он – Япония, Хим – Сингапур, Чон – Гонконг.   
Все очень близко, потому что нужно потеряться как можно быстрее.   
\- Так как это работает? – спросил Хим.   
\- Вот, - Дэ потянулся к ноуту и развернул его к себе. – Я надеюсь, он не станет пробовать ввести неправильный пароль, потому что сработает на любую фразу.  
Он попрыгал пальцами на клавишах – и в поле ввода появилась абракадабра латинских букв.   
\- А я это увижу, - Дэ ткнул в консоль браузера, где вылезла эта же самая абракадабра. – А он увидит двенадцать миллиардов на счете.   
\- Вау… - снова сказал Хим, рассматривая девять нулей. – Вот знаю, что ненастоящие, а все равно щёкотно…   
\- Я проверю его пароль, - как будто не услышал, Чон обратился к Ёнчжэ, - и если он неправильный, отправлю тебе сообщение. Если правильный, то переведу деньги на наш счёт. Ты должен оставить ему ноутбук, как будто дохера ему доверяешь, и побыстрее свалить оттуда.   
\- Мы будем внизу в машине, - Хим приобнял Ёнчжэ за шею, потому что ему показалось, что бедняжка Ёнчжэ немножко труханул.   
\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Ёнчжэ. – Я понял. Вы двое против Кайе и Туана. Если крысёнок переметнется, то с ним я, может, как-нибудь да справлюсь… Остается еще мальчик.   
Хим посмеялся. Совсем притянул Ёнчжэ к себе, обнял и пояснил:  
\- Вот ты расписываешь, а мне не страшно. Мне почти тридцать, а они же… дети же.   
\- А-а, - иронично кивнул Чон, красиво и методично в отупении очень мало спавшего человека раскачивающийся в кресле. – Это дофига аргумент, конечно.   
А Ёнчжэ бы с ним не согласился: действительно, в этой мысли – что он старше крысёнка, Кайе и Туана на целую жизнь, было что-то внушающее уверенность в себе.   
Так что казалось, что размывающееся все перед глазами, когда он поворачивает голову, можно перетерпеть. Что и так можно сколько-то протянуть, если обращаться с этим аккуратно.   
Как ходить по чистому льду. 

 

У Джебома не было никаких встреч сегодня. Никто не ждал его обсуждать бизнес планы за обедом, но он все равно собирался уйти.   
Делал вид, что у него есть какая-то работа, как обычно.   
Но, может, врал он не очень (сделать каменное лицо – это одно, а говорить неправду – совсем другое), может, просто… сомневался, и теперь, когда ноутбук уже был упрятан в чехол и оставалось только надеть пальто и позвонить Химу, стоял у окна и смотрел вниз на улицу.   
Оттягивал как мог.   
И дождался – Ёнчжэ выскользнул из своей спальни, где переодевался, и подошел к нему.   
Встал за спиной, положил обе свои ладошки Джебому на пояс и тоже выглянул в окно.   
Смотреть на густо метущий снег обоим как будто нравилось. Джебом будто отдалялся немножко от теплого, ноющего сожалениями куска чего-то неприятного в груди, который так и распирал рёбра, пока он притворялся его не замечать.   
Ёнчжэ просто любил его, как мог, как ему хотелось – перед окном, за которым снег, обнимал его и наслаждался тремя минутами перерыва перед началом дня, когда они только вдвоем и друг для друга.   
Ведь Джебом больше не гнал его, не притворялся, что вчера у них ничего не было или это все ничего не значит.   
И когда Ёнчжэ обошел его и встал не за спиной, а перед ним, Джебом охотно ответил на поцелуй.  
Но смотрел на Ёнчжэ странно, как будто хотел что-то спросить, но почему-то не спрашивал.  
Ёнчжэ это не нравилось. Это недоверие в его глазах.   
Притянув Джебома к себе, прижавшись всем телом, Ёнчжэ просто наслаждался – его каштановыми волосами между своих пальцев, лопатками под тканью жёсткой рубашки.  
Как мучительно и сладко тянет в животе, когда их бедра прижаты друг к другу.   
\- Я буду ждать тебя, - обещает Ёнчжэ. – Когда ты вернешься… Я хочу тебя даже сейчас.   
Джебом усмехается и обнимает в ответ. «Хочу тебя» ему льстит. «Хочу тебя» как его показывает Ёнчжэ – просто бомба.   
Секс с ним был незатейливым, но очень приятным, и Ёнчжэ действительно трясется и откровенно хочет, когда прижимается так.   
Джебом просто чувствует его желание, и осознавать его приятно – что одно твое тело заставляет его хотеть.   
И все же Ёнчжэ понимает, что Джебом даже после этого не расслабился.   
Он поднимает голову посмотреть прямо. Обнимает, пропустив свои руки под его. Потом говорит:  
\- Я тебя люблю… теперь… наверно… - Ёнчжэ так сильно нужно, чтобы Джебом верил ему и не сомневался.  
Джебом беззвучно смеется.   
Наклоняется и целует.   
Смеется про себя и дальше, но целует вкусно. С большой охотой. Даже с нежностью.   
Откуда в нем эта тяга мучить себя? Делать больно и получать удовольствие?   
Это какое-то особенно сладкое извращение.   
Потому что он проверил телефон Ёнчжэ. И прочитал то сообщение.   
А еще к нему утром заходил его Ёнчжэ и кое-что сказал. 

 

Бэма это просто до невозможности достало, и он оттолкнул Джексона от себя. И взревел:  
\- Да перестань уже!   
Кайе уже сутки не может пройти мимо, чтобы не схватить его за шею и не прижать свою ладонь к его.   
Это все магически выключает Бэма как будто на полсекунды, и после он чувствует себя странно.   
Он и сам тактильный маньяк, но то, что делает Джексон – это уже извращение.   
\- Ой да не дуйся, - говорит Кайе, хватая его за ручку.   
Тянет обратно к себе.   
Он вообще очень странный сегодня, и вряд ли это только потому, что вчера они с мальчиком провели на диване свой лучший вечер вместе.   
Просто…   
Просто сначала он проверял, правильно ли услышал. Там точно «отчаявшийся ребенок»? Не «отчаявшиеся дети», например? Не «отчаявшаяся десятка»?   
У того, кто придумал этот пароль, все равно мозги набекрень.   
А потом «десперейт тин» для Джексона превратился в голос провидения, который каждый раз, когда он зажимал Бэма и заставлял повторять, шептал ему: «С этого дня и до конца жизни ты будешь счастливым и свободным. Вы оба».   
И вот где-то здесь Джексон и свихнулся очень сильно.   
Так, что выбесил Бэм-Бэма.   
Он так и говорит ему все время:  
\- Ты бесишь меня, - и оглядывается через плечо назад, потому что Кайе за его спиной, и его правая рука сгибом локтя у Бэма под подбородком.   
Как будто предупреждает, мол, не дергайся-ка, пока я тебя действительно не прижал.   
\- Закрой рот, - бесстрастно, как обычно, говорит Джексон.   
И рот этот закрывает сам, конечно.   
И Бэм-Бэм с таким удовольствием тянется руками назад. Наощупь, не глядя потрогать чёрные волосы и потянуть за чёрную майку. 

 

\- Пошли, - говорит Ёнчжэ крысёнку, захлопывая крышку ноутбука.   
Без двадцати шесть.   
За окном уже темно, но все еще идет снег.   
Джебома, понятное дело, нет.   
Ёнчжэ опускает ноут в сумку. Крысёнок, швыркнув носом, натягивает меховую куртку. 

 

\- Пошли, - говорит Джебом.   
Он в своем длинном чёрном пальто. Опирается спиной на косяк двери номера Дэ.   
За его спиной стоит Хим.   
Бледное лицо Дэхёна становится зеленоватым.   
Со всей в секунду огромной лавиной собравшейся в нем злости он смотрит на Хима так, будто готов убить прямо здесь.   
«СУКА!»  
Но Химчан сжимает губы и таращит глаза на спину босса.  
«ЭТО НЕ Я»  
Трудно проглотив все свои нехорошие предчувствия вместе с липкими, непроглатывающимися слюнями, Дэ поднимается одеться. И когда выходит за Джебомом из номера, снова смотрит на Хима:  
«А кто тогда?»  
«Не знаю», - Хим пожимает плечами и смотрит себе под ноги.   
Дэхён смотрит на спину спускающегося в своем чёрного пальто по лестнице Джебома. А потом снова сбоку на Хима.   
«Тогда… ты же понимаешь, что нам придется, да? Ты сможешь?»  
Хим на секунду касается своего бока, слева. Под расстегнутой курткой.   
Проверяет что-то.   
Потом кивает:  
«Да». 

 

Кайе, понятное дело, сильно не рад видеть Ёнчжэ:  
\- Этот какого хрена тут делает?   
А крысёнок пожимает плечами (он вообще такой безразличный, такой безразличный):  
\- Джебом меня без него не отпускает.   
\- Да не ссы, Кайе, - весело говорит Ёнчжэ, и его взгляд направлен куда-то мимо лица. Как будто у Джексона их два на самом деле, и Ёнчжэ левым глазом смотрит на левую проекцию, а правым на правую. Это пугает просто до усрачки, и Ёнчжэ все понимает, когда издевается: - Подумаешь, шесть миллиардов или четыре… Ты даже разницы не заметишь.   
\- Три.   
Хоть Ёнчжэ и знал о нем, он вздрагивает, когда слышит этот голос.   
Марк качается на кухонной табуретке, засунув руки в карманы куртки, и, наверно, это он так здоровается:  
\- Три.   
\- Три так три, - соглашается Ёнчжэ. – Мне хватит.   
Кайе смотрит на него так, что, не будь он уверен, что Хим и Дэ ждут внизу в машине, ему бы стало страшно за свою чрезвычайную шаткость.   
Поэтому они и стоит все время спиной к стене кухни.   
Когда крысёнок спрашивает:  
\- А где Бэм?  
И Кайе отвечает:   
\- Тебе какая разница?   
Ёнчжэ прижимается спиной к стене и сжимает телефон в кармане.   
\- Я хочу уйти побыстрее, - безразлично замечает Марк. – Давайте уже…

 

Хим останавливается просто на улице, когда босс просит.   
Он по-прежнему ничего не понимает.   
Через стекло Хим смотрит: как Джебом выходит из машины, как нервно притопывающий ботинками в снегу мальчик, стоящий возле крыльца магазина, оборачивается к нему.   
И идет навстречу, прикрывая лицо от жирных снежных хлопьев рукой.   
У него только рука и есть – на нем всего лишь серый свитер с вышивкой, узкие чёрные джинсы и синяя дутая безрукавка.   
Обратно к машине они идут вместе.   
Бэм-Бэм, наверно, что-то с беспокойством спрашивает, потому что Джебом, открывая ему дверь, пытается успокоить:  
\- Не бойся. С тобой все будет хорошо, я обещаю.   
Хим делает вывод, что – он НЕ понимает, зачем мальчику это понадобилось – именно Бэм-Бэм предупредил босса.   
Кажется, он разворачивает машину к дому Кайе даже раньше, чем Джебом просит это сделать.   
Дэ мрачно смотрит то на мальчика справа от себя, то на Джебома.   
Весь их план полетел в задницу.   
И из самого нужного осталось одно – быть с Ёнчжэ, чтобы он не остался там один.   
Судя по всему, они и доберутся как раз вовремя. 

 

\- Вы что, - удивляется Джексон, - сперли у Джебома ноутбук?   
\- Аха-ха-ха, - смеется Ёнчжэ. – Нет. Это мой.   
Кайе от этого с еще большим подозрением смотрит на тоненький (дэхёновский же на самом деле) ноут.   
Как Ёнчжэ открывает крышку и вводит пароль операционной системы.   
Нет, Джексон, конечно, не настолько фанат техники, как хозяин этой красивой мощной машинки, бесшумно зашуршавшей вентилятором, когда ее включили – но простой обычный ноут у него тоже, разумеется, есть.   
На кой хрен было тащить свой?   
\- Подключись, - Ёнчжэ поворачивает компьютер к Кайе.   
И, пока тот коннектится к вайфаю, усмехается: да пусть хоть оба раздела жесткого диска обшарит.   
Там максимум что можно найти – дэхёновску порнуху, если она у него есть.   
Когда ноут приветливо мигает значком «Соединение установлено», Ёнчжэ спокойно открывает браузер и заходит на сайт банка.   
Джексон заглядывает ему под руку, тыкается высмотреть, не обманывают ли.   
Пускай-ка, пускай-ка хоть глаза сотрет следить.   
Набирать что-то на клавиатуре для Ёнчжэ чистое мучение (потому что клавиши тоже двоятся в его глазах по-страшному), и, когда страница отрисовывается в браузере полностью, он достает свой телефон.   
Командует:  
\- Пиши.   
И диктует цифры медленно и по одной.   
Потому что его немножко беспокоит: лифт, вроде, работает…  
И где тогда они? Он позвонил аж пять минут назад. 

 

Джебом не торопится подниматься.   
Совсем: в темноте и тишине они сидят в машине. Босс смотрит на снег за окном.   
Ничего не говорит.   
Хим лежит на руле, почёсывает нос.   
Вот и почему, блядь, всегда так получается?   
Дэ иногда кашляет. Тоже как курильщик.   
А потом телефон Джебома звенит.   
Он вытаскивает его из кармана пальто, бегло глядит на экран – и сбрасывает звонок.   
Говорит:   
\- Пошли, - и выходит.   
Хим, закрывая свою дверь, с беспокойством смотрит на Чона. Кивает на тихо плетущегося за боссом к подъезду мальчика и мотает головой:  
«Это не он».   
Дэ поднимает бровь.   
Хим кивает.   
Если не он – то все правильно.   
Крысёнок решил сподличать.   
На экране телефона Джебома было: «Ёнчжэ».  
Заходя в лифт последним, Хим думает, что им конкретный пиздец.   
И Джебом специально собрал их всех вместе, чтобы не было времени договориться, о чем врать.   
И когда они трое и крысёнок будут показывать друг на друга пальцем…   
О-о, надо что-то такое будет сказать, чтобы босс поверил им, а не парню, с которым спал.   
Он смотрит на Дэхёна, жмущегося к стене лифта напротив, и у него на лице написано то же самое: пиздец.   
Глядя на него, Хим вспоминает, как они целовались вчера, и усмехается – пиздец-то да, конечно.   
Но Джебому надо будет сильно постараться, чтобы уложить их обоих.   
Так просто от «кокосовой мечты» они не откажутся.   
Перед дверью с номером «318» босс снова кивает мальчику, и Бэм-Бэм с такой же неохотой, как в прошлый раз, поворачивает в замке свой ключ.   
Он щелкает.   
Бэм заходит первым, и откуда-то изнутри опять Джексон:  
\- Бэм??? – но на этот раз он не ждал его с нетерпением.   
Он вообще его не ждал – специально же отправил погулять. Велел возвращаться не раньше, чем через полтора часа.   
Понятно, что Джебома он ждал еще меньше.   
\- М-м-м, - говорит босс вместо приветствия. – Нашел мои деньги? Я так и знал.   
И, держа Бэма за руку, проходит в кухню – во всем доме только в этом месте напряжение такое, что куда идти можно угадать не глядя и не прислушиваясь.   
\- Д-джебо-ом? – крысёнок шугается так, что даже сжимается.   
\- А что, не рад? – с сарказмом уточняет Джебом.   
Он так и держит мальчика рядом с собой, рекомендуя всем, и особенно Кайе, держаться от них с Бэм-Бэмом подальше.   
Хим вместе с Дэ тоже протискиваются в маленькую кухню.   
Машинально становятся за спиной Ёнчжэ, который, кажется, вообще упадет, если перестанет держаться пальцами за край стола.   
Прижавшийся в самом углу на табуретке Марк с ненавистью и какой-то тоской смотрит на Хима (который бесит его больше остальных – это у них с первого взгляда вспыхнуло взаимное) – и на его лице тоже написано «пиздец».   
А потом он закрывает его руками.   
\- Ага, - Джебом смотрит на ноутбук. На нем же не написано, что он чоновский. Там просто восемнадцать уже введенных цифр, и Джебом, полагаясь только на свою блестящую память, вводит две оставшиеся. А потом поворачивается к Кайе: - А теперь пароль.   
\- Десперейт тин, - своим низким кошачьим голосом говорит Джексон.   
\- Нет, - Джебом ему не верит, и поэтому мотает головой. Указывает на Бэма. – Покажи, как ты его достал. Я хочу услышать, как его назовет мальчик.   
Бэм-Бэм уже давно ничего не понимает, кроме очевидного: вот здесь, в этой кухне… Никого не обманывал только Джебом.   
Поэтому он как кукла, не помогает, но и не сопротивляется, когда Джексон берет его за руку, соединяет их пальцы, а потом надавливает на шею.   
Машинально, как робот, Бэм-Бэм и сейчас произносит:  
\- Десперейт тин, - и Джебом, удовлетворённый, кивает, а Дэ снова задушенно кашляет и поднимает плечи.   
Вряд ли Джебом такой же доверчивый, каким, по ожиданиям Дэхёна, должен был оказаться Кайе, точно не имевший раньше дел с банками и такими суммами.   
Поддельный сайт будет его гробом, который он сам себе вчера всю ночь мастерил.   
Он молчит только потому, что всем выгоднее как можно дольше отложить неминуемую разборку.   
Высокий-высокий в своем чёрном пальто, Джебом наклоняется над столом и вводит пароль.   
Даже Марк, который вынесет из этой кухни, как ему небезосновательно кажется, только большую теплую кучу, обтекающую по голове и плечам (и это еще будет САМЫЙ лучший вариант для него), смотрит на криминального босса выжидательно.   
Они же все поучаствовали в погоне за этими миллиардами.   
Надо же хотя бы услышать, что кто-то другой их нашел.   
Что они на самом деле существуют.   
Ёнчжэ смотрит в пол. Держится за стол. Держит улыбку в мыслях, а не на губах.   
Ждет.   
Секунд через пятнадцать Джебом выпрямляется и с досадой, но без гнева, как будто он ничего другого и не ожидал, говорит:  
\- Пусто. Денег нет.   
Все благородное собрание охотников за баблом (кроме Джебома, который «так и знал» и Бэма, которому от них от всех только паршиво) больше чем поражено, но…   
Круглее всех глаза Чона Дэхёна, который выглядывает из-за спины Ёнчжэ и рассматривает адресную строку.   
И это, блядь, совсем не его с любовью за одну ночь нарисованный фейк. Это настоящий сайт настоящего банка.   
Он смотрит на своего Ёнчжэ, а тот в пол.   
\- Как мне это надоело, - говорит Джебом. И поворачивается к крысёнку, задавая извечный вопрос: - Где теперь мои деньги?   
И крысёнок, понятно, становится королевой драмы.   
Опирается:  
\- Я не знаю! Я думал, они здесь! Джебом! – он тянется схватить за руку, но Джебом отшвыривает его от себя, и крысёнок заливается оправдываться торопливо, эмоционально и жалостливо, но с того места, где стоял: - Это правда, поверь мне, пожалуйста… Я хотел узнать настоящий пароль и отдать его тебе, чтобы ты перестал меня подозревать! Ты не знаешь, но это же все они придумали!   
Он показывает пальцем на так и стоящих кучкой, близко друг к другу Ёнчжэ, Хима и Дэ.   
\- Да неужели? – «изумляется» Ёнчжэ и отступает своих преданных друзей и горячих любовников.   
Он больше не часть «грешного трио».   
И после его слов, крысёнка, наверно, осеняет: ведь не сам же Джебом сюда приперся.   
Ведь кто-то его предупредил.   
Хим смотрит в пол. А потом коротко, оглядываясь – на Ёнчжэ. И снова опускает взгляд.   
Хотя бы в этом Ёнчжэ уверен. После всех их ласк и клятв он может предать, но они будут молчать.   
Даже Чон. А Хим тем более.   
Тем более, что он скрыл фейковый дэхёновский сайт – больше потому, конечно, что ему так выгоднее, но…   
Получалось, что: да, эти двое пытались отжать джебомовские деньги, но, если честно, ничего путного пока не сделали.   
Просто довольно по-ламерски попались.   
За это Джебом их не пристрелит и до конца жизни охотиться не станет.   
А вот крысёнку-то не надо надеяться на прощение, потому что у него все складывается хуже, чем у остальных, и зря он продолжает сваливать с себя на Хима и Дэ:  
\- Они заставили меня сюда прийти. Они даже документы уже сделали, чтобы сбежать с твоими деньгами! Джебом, ну пожалуйста, ну поверь мне…   
Он снова пытается коснуться его, но Джебом сжимает пальцы на предплечье Бэм-Бэма, чтобы он не испугался и не рванулся от него, и медленно вытаскивает правую руку из кармана.   
Говорит:  
\- Единственное, что мне интересно – где мои деньги, - и пистолета, если честно, почти не видно на черной ткани его пальто.   
\- А… - выдыхает Кайе.   
Вот теперь да, вот теперь ему действительно жаль: он смотрит на Марка и думает, почему не слушал его.   
«Джакканаи кид» же всегда прав.   
У него же только одно жизненное правило: «не лезь в говно» – и лучшего девиза не придумать.   
А Джексон действительно от жадности и из желания отомстить нырнул по самую макушку. И теперь ему даже плевать, если он не вынырнет.   
Плевать на деньги, злого Джебома и его пушку.   
Не плевать снова только на Бэм-Бэма, который дрожит рядом с ним, но не осмеливается шагнуть в сторону.   
А, может, уже не хочет.   
Он же страшно не любит вранья, этот красивый и ласковый мальчик.   
\- У кого из вас мои деньги? – еще разок повторяет вопрос Джебом. – Я прострелю вам коленки, а потом головы. Если не верну деньги, то хотя бы порадуюсь.   
Видимо, крысёнку ну совсем не нравится стоять на одной доске «главных подозреваемых» с Туаном и Кайе.   
Его лицо становится жалобным. Как будто он готов заплакать.   
Он снова просит:  
\- Джебом, пожалуйста… Я не обманываю тебя.   
\- У тебя какое-то неправильное толкование слова «обман», - говорит Джебом.   
Его пистолет направлен в грудь крысёнка.   
Хим и Дэхён, кажется, просто дожидаются окончания разборки.   
А Дэ думает: «А ноут забрать можно?»  
«А свои слова назад забрать можно?»  
Он дохуя как все неправильно в жизни сделал.   
Прощай, Ёнчжэ, прощай.   
Как жаль.   
\- Никто из нас ничего не знает про твои деньги, - твердо говорит Кайе. – Хотя вот, - он кивает на крысёнка, - за него не поручусь.   
\- Застрелить тебя меньше хотеться не стало, - с готовностью принимает это оправдание Джебом, и дуло пистолета поворачивается на грудь Джексона.   
А странненький Марк вдруг начинает хохотать. И падает лицом на руки.   
И ржет почти без звука, но так искренне весело, будто кто-то там из угла ему на ушко анекдоты рассказывал, пока Джебом размахивал пушкой, и последний оказался ну прямо совсем смешным и пошлым…  
\- Аха-ха-ха, - хрюкает Марк. – Аха-а-ха-а…   
Какой он дебил. Он правда думает МЕДЛЕННО. И, когда уже никому не надо, до него доходит.   
Какой он ТУПОЙ.   
\- Что смешного? – спрашивает Джебом.   
Теперь его голос натурально злой.   
\- Аха-ха-ха, - белые волосы Марка скользят по столу. Пока он не поднимает голову и не смотрит на криминального босса блестящими от смеха глазами: - Ты не знаешь, аха-ха-х… Ты не знаешь, но был в этой истории еще кое-кто, кто мог все это провернуть. До меня только сейчас дошло… Зачем он мне звонил, зачем искал Бэма.   
\- О ком ты говоришь? – медленно, сквозь зубы цедит вопросик Джебом.   
Право слово, господи, сколько ему еще бегать за своими деньгами?   
\- Пак Джинён, - говорит Марк. – Создатель Бэма.   
Мальчик после этих слов открывает глаза шире – ну вот куда еще? Неужели все, кого он знал и любил, поучаствовали в погоне за этими проклятыми деньгами?   
А Ёнчжэ, глядя на спину Хима, облегченно вздыхает – если бы не Туан, ему самому бы пришлось подкинуть Джебому эту идею.   
А теперь все как по маслу.   
\- Он звонил тебе? – Джебом обращается к Марку. – Значит, у тебя остался номер телефона?   
Марк лезет в карман (а чего нет-то? Все, что угодно, к услугам Джебома – лишь бы до него дошло, что ни он, ни Джексон к перемещению его бабла по разным счетам никакого отношения не имеют), достает мобильник и ищет этот звонок.   
Несколько дней назад, безымянный номер.   
И протягивает свой смарт Джебому.   
Джебому, у которого прекрасная, удивительная память.   
«3954» - последние цифры номера, на который Ёнчжэ отправил свое сообщение.   
С раздражением выбрасывая белую мобилу Марка на стол, Джебом поворачивается к крысёнку.   
Ёнчжэ хихикает про себя – ну все, теперь ему конец.   
Хотя он, кажется, вообще не понимает, почему снова оказался под дулом пушки.   
Ёнчжэ думает, что он мог даже не заметить в своем телефоне то сообщение.   
Он просто никогда не пользовался своим телефоном.   
\- Я-я… - крысёнок заикается, когда Джебом хватает его за локоть. – Что я сделал, по-твоему? Я ничего-о-о не знаю!   
\- Как мне хочется в тебя выстрелить… - шипит Джебом.   
Кайе, если честно, похрену, что с Ёнчжэ будет дальше.   
Он встает, чтобы дернуть Бэм-Бэма к себе – а то мальчик так и стоит возле Джебома.   
Но сразу же оказывается под прицелом пистолета.   
\- Сядь обратно, - кивает ему Джебом. Ему, понятное дело, этот порыв был ясен. – Свои деньги я не вернул. Значит, мальчик пойдет со мной.   
Все как говорил Ёнчжэ: «справедливость» Джебома немного того…   
Кайе, естественно, это не останавливает. Он смотрит на Джебома своими черными драконьими глазами и маленькими шажочками в этой тесной кухне продолжает придвигаться к Бэму-Бэму.   
Пока дуло пистолета не упирается ему в лоб.   
\- Я выстрелю, - спокойно предупреждает Джебом.   
По его лицу тоже понятно: правда выстрелит.   
Потому что когда тебя предают аж трое, и это все всплывает в один день… Появляется объяснимое желание на чем-нибудь сорвать раздражение.   
Бэм-Бэм опускает его руку вместе с пистолетом.   
Джебом еще секунду смотрит на Кайе с презрением, а потом толкает крысёнка вперед, на выход, а Бэма так и ведет за собой под локоть.   
Хим и Дэ отступают, чтобы они могли выйти из тесной кухни.   
И им Джебом останавливается сказать:  
\- Если когда-нибудь попадетесь мне на глаза…   
Хим кивает, но как-то безразлично.   
Следом за Джебомом и двумя биоинженик разворачивается и Ёнчжэ.   
Хим дергает его за руку, разворачивает к себе.   
В его глазах всего один простой вопрос: «Зачем?»  
«Потому что», - в ответ смотрит Ёнчжэ.   
Его глаза очень сильно косят теперь, и что Хим понял из его взгляда и понял ли вообще что-то, Ёнчжэ не имеет понятия.   
Он торопится за Джебомом.   
Марк со своей табуретки смотрит на Джексона взглядом «Доволен теперь, да? Теперь ты всем доволен?»  
Химчан и Дэхён смотрят на их красноречивую мимику.   
Пока Дэ не делает так:  
\- Акх-кх-кха-к-к-к-к-к… - какая-то смесь саркастического и истерического смеха.   
Плюс чисто мужское: надо держать спину прямо и выглядеть самцом… даже когда тебе дали по яйцам.   
Как там говорил Хим? Им же почти тридцать, и эти дети, которых они оставляют в тесной кухне, такие дети.   
Дэхён, прежде чем уйти, с любовью и тоской смотрит на свой ноутбук, но оставляет его где он стоит: он даже лезть не будет в план Ёнчжэ.   
Даже не станет бросать тень на это великолепное сооружение из притворства, ласк и искренних «люблю», которое помогло ему обмануть двух почти тридцатилетних мужиков, как будто они дети.   
\- Акх-ха-кха-ха, - на улице, когда они с Химом выходят под падающий жирно, как куски ваты, снежок, Дэ снова прихватывает поржать. Он вытаскивает пачку сигарет, прикуривает, а потом как-то неопределенно машет рукой: - Нет, ну…   
\- Аха-ха-ха-ха, - отзывается Хим и запрокидывает голову посмеяться, так что его черные волосы как сама тьма на фоне всего-всего облепленного снегом. – О да-а-а… 

 

Сколько бы Ёнчжэ ни плакал в отеле, его рыдания больше не разжалобливают Джебома.   
И раньше-то не очень получалось, а теперь совсем.   
Бэм-Бэм отказывается это слушать и идет через кабинет в ту маленькую спальню, где они вдвоем: Ёнчжэ плачет на кровати, а Джебом стоит у окна и смотрит на него так…  
Будто Ёнчжэ не только деньги собирался у него украсть, а еще что-то непрощаемое сделал.   
Бэм не имеет никакого понятия, почему Джебом так уверен, что во всем виноват Ёнчжэ… Он и сам больше никому не верит, но слушать эти слезы не собирается.   
Он садится на кровать и обнимает Ёнчжэ.   
Недолго Джебом смотрит на него таким взглядом, мол, «Тебе все равно, что он сделал? Ты все равно будешь его жалеть?»  
Бэм-Бэм будет.   
Любить и прощать – это одно. Жалеть – другое.   
Вздохнув, Джебом выходит, может быть, благодаря мальчика за то, что избавил его от соблазна: ему нравилось смотреть, как Ёнчжэ плачет все сильнее, как задыхается, и это почти истерика.   
Поэтому он и не уходил.   
Джебом не знает, куда ему деться этим вечером.   
Пусто. Как будто у него все отобрали, что он привык считать своим. Что, еще вчера казалось, будет существовать вечно.   
Без Хима и Дэ как без рук.   
Поэтому Джебом идет к Ёнчжэ. К своему Ёнчжэ.   
Ёнчжэ открывает ему дверь, а потом почему-то, закрывая, стукает ей себе по лбу.   
Съезжает на пол возле порога, но тоже так, будто у него вся земля трясется, и единственное из чувств, которое не подводит его – это слух.   
Он поворачивает голову на голос Джебома:  
\- Я вызову тебе врача, - очень точно, и Джебом закусывает губу, чтобы ничего больше не сказать и не вздохнуть: куда Ёнчжэ смотрит даже предположить нельзя.   
Когда его увозит машина неотложной помощи, Джебом думает, что вот теперь-то он действительно остался совсем один.


	13. z-13

Why? Why am I what I am?

 

Джебом не знает (да никто не знает, только Дэхён), что каждый курс терапии Ёнчжэ – это гормональные препараты (именно от них он превращался в истеричку, жаловался на боль в желудке, но все равно жрал за семерых), которые вливают в него внутривенно: сначала три дня ударная доза, потом три дня на треть меньше, последние три дня только треть от начальной дозы.   
И что самое смешное, за что Ёнчжэ ненавидел лежать в больнице: даже если он шатался, как последняя пьянь, даже если его глаза смотрели в противоположные стороны – хватало одной-двух первых капельниц с ударной дозой, чтобы это остановилось.   
И на следующее утро он уже был нормальным. А все остальное – говно. Еще полторы недели больницы – говно. 

 

Через два дня Джебом узнал, что Пак Джинён мертв. Его застрелили в тот день, когда Ёнчжэ хотел от него сбежать.   
Даже больше – его именно в это время и убили.   
Ну и совсем больше: на трупе нашли чёрный волос. 

 

Три дня Ёнчжэ провел в «гостевой», как с ухмылкой называл ее Дэхён, комнате в красивом особнячке в Северной Корее.   
Рыдая. Умоляя Джебома ему поверить.   
Но Джебом приходил только послушать слезы – по его лицу видно было, как ему хорошо от этого, как ему нравится.   
А на четвертый день отупевшую от плаканья голову осенило благодатью: кому все это выгодно.   
Кто выиграл все и исчез.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - снова Ёнчжэ рыдал и заламывал руки. – Я люблю тебя… Поверь мне, они трое с самого начала были заодно. Он и их кинул. А меня подставил.   
\- Хоть его-то сюда не приплетай, - попросил Джебом. – Он единственный меня не предал.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - как заведенный повторял Ёнчжэ. Может, просто потому, что с ним правда не все было в порядке, и все, что говорил дальше, он говорил как будто себе под нос, как сумасшедший. Его нервы были как у истерички. – Он заставил меня сбежать в тот день. Он все сделал, чтобы я сбежал. Он даже увел Химчана.  
Джебом правда отказывался верить. Ему было непонятно, какой дьявол помогает Ёнчжэ так рыдать, так играть и притворяться – своему Ёнчжэ он звонил день назад.   
И тот страдающим голосом сказал, что «в чёртовой больнице скучно даже спать».   
\- Позвони-и-и… - рыдал Ёнчжэ. – Найди его-о-о…   
И уж чего Джебом точно не знает – почему он не уходит. Почему слезы Ёнчжэ будят в нем такого садиста.   
Почему ему нравится смотреть, как он плачет и плачет. Канючит. Его красивое личико залито слезами и перекорежено от рыданий.   
\- Я никому не писал, - всхлипывает Ёнчжэ. – Я никогда не видел этого Джинёна. Я не убивал его. Я хотел только принести пароль тебе, потому что я люблю тебя.   
Из какой-то злобы сделать ему больно Джебом не слушает и ничему не верит.   
\- А-а-а-а… - Ёнчжэ падает на кровать, когда он уходит.

 

И возвращается вечером, конечно, еще и еще слушать эти стоны.   
Хорошо выпив перед этим.   
Ёнчжэ будто ждет его у порога – падает на колени и обнимает его ноги.   
Твердит:  
\- Я люблю тебя.   
Джебом поднимает его за ворот футболки.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - всхлипывает Ёнчжэ.   
Тянет его на себя.   
Джебом падает на него сверху, на кровать.   
Грязно целует. Он пьян.   
\- Я ТАК люблю тебя, - говорит Ёнчжэ, выдирая его рубашку из-за пояса кулаками. – ПОВЕРЬ мне.   
И Джебом неадекватно звереет, когда понимает, почему: так хочется его раздеть и мучить дальше уже в постели.   
Своим нежным телом Ёнчжэ снова соблазнит. Трахнет пьяного Джебома, и трезвому Джебому придется ему поверить.   
Он такой ублюдок.   
Заламывая ему руки за голову, Джебом думает, что ударит.   
Ты дерьмо, если бьешь того, кто в десять раз слабее тебя.   
Из-за Ёнчжэ Джебом становится дерьмом.   
Ёнчжэ понимает, что ничего не работает. Совсем не получается. Он сжимается под Джебомом и закрывает лицо руками, чтобы не попало хотя бы по нему.   
Но Джебом и не пытается ударить, только отшвыривает его от себя.   
И тогда Ёнчжэ говорит:  
\- Ампула. У тебя осталась еще одна ампула. 

 

Джебом не Хим, и его руки дрожат, когда он набирает шприцом маслянистую жидкость.   
Но Ёнчжэ все равно. Все равно, даже если он проколет ему руку насквозь.  
Все, что Ёнчжэ делает – это пытается поцеловать Джебома, когда тот пытается попасть в вену.   
И повторяет:  
\- Я люблю тебя.   
Под наркотой Ёнчжэ повторяет то, что Джебом слышал десять раз.   
Слово в слово, только чаще в потоке его слез встречается этот его рефрен «Я люблю тебя».   
Наверно, Ёнчжэ думает, что после наркотической исповеди джебомовская вера в него воскреснет абсолютно и они продолжат откуда закончили, потому что он по полу на коленках подползает к Джебому и садится рядом с ним, под окном.   
Обнимает за пояс и говорит:  
\- Я люблю тебя.   
Джебом просто смотрит в его глаза.   
Ампула ведь тоже не гарантия …

 

Когда Джебом ищет Ёнчжэ в больнице, ему говорят, что он сбежал.   
Вечером на следующий же день.  
Когда он пытается позвонить, женский голос сообщает: «Аппарат абонента выключен…»  
Ёнчжэ вне зоны действия сети. 

 

I won’t be the fool who let you in  
Stop calling calling me

 

 

***   
(film defector version)

 

 

\- Я так соскучился по тебе-е-е, - тянет Чунхён.   
Он стоит за спиной. Его белые волосы и фиолетовая прядка в них – единственное, что хорошо видно в темноте, когда он наклоняет голову и шепчет в плечо, в шею, в ушко:  
\- Мой хороший, мой любимый мальчи-ик… - и заставляет продеть руку в мягкую петлю завязки. – Мой ангелочек, мое солнышко…   
Ёнчжэ смотрит на себя в зеркало. В полумраке белые перья крыльев, которые Ён надел на него, видно тоже хорошо.   
Ёнчжэ смотрит на себя в зеркало.   
На Ёна за своей спиной, который гладит его руки и пушистые, как облака, ангельские крылья.   
В зеркале у отражения Ёнчжэ дрожат глаза. 

 

Джебом сидит в кресле с бутылкой.   
Смотрит на догорающие угольки в камине.   
Перед ним на коврике Голиаф. И Бэм-Бэм. Мальчик обнимает пса, и они оба, кажется, действительно спят.   
Джебом миллион раз говорил ему, что нельзя спать с собакой на полу.   
Но Бэм всегда делает что хочет.   
Джебом делает глоток из бутылки, и когда опускает ее обратно, она бьется о ножку кресла.   
От стеклянного ломкого удара Бэм-Бэм просыпается, моргает и смотрит на него.   
Садится осторожно – он такой, что даже пса боится разбудить.   
Потом ползет на четвереньках по полу к Джебому и укладывает свою голову ему на колени.   
Почти незаметно отбирает бутылку из его левой руки и только когда ставит на пол, она снова негромко стучит.   
Джебом гладит его по голове. Разнимает каштановые волосы. Пропускает через пальцы. Восхищается – такие мягкие и легкие.   
Бэм-Бэм весь как игрушка.   
Мальчик вздыхает, когда Джебом о чем-то задумывается, и его рука останавливается.   
Тянет его ладошку из-за своего плеча и прижимается губами к пальцам.   
Джебом миллион раз говорил ему, что нельзя целовать руки.   
Но Бэм-Бэм делает что считает нужным. 

 

Марк ненавидит этого парня: он как хронометр же.   
Ему каждые два часа надо остановиться поссать.   
На обочине в дороге отлить – это еще ладно. Расстегнул, застегнул – и готово.   
А тут он уперся в вокзальный туалет и пропал. И вот теперь Марк стоит на улице и рассматривает двухэтажное здание, неприятное, как во всех городах, где он был.   
Да и как ему быть приятным, если за день столько людей проходят в его двери, и им всем абсолютно насрать, если и вокзал, и этот поганенький городишко подорвут ядерной бомбой – лишь бы только они успели из него свалить.   
Марк бесится и думает, что попросит снова работать один. Так у него вообще нет проблем, только сплошная прибыль: он не отказывается от любых заданий.   
Хоть к чёрту в темень жопы.   
Когда тебя никто не ждет дома, когда не к кому возвращаться вечером (или хотя бы раз в три дня) – тебе так насрать, где ты будешь спать.   
Хоть у чёрта в темени жопы.   
Марк ловит себя на том, что повторяется – а это точно значит, что он бесится.   
Он решает, что ему надо попить кофе, и идет к автомату на остановке.   
Нацеживает себе мизерный стаканчик довольно сносно пахнущей горячей дряни и, опивая из него, вертится вокруг себя рассмотреть городок.   
Скоро рождество: полно гирлянд и елок, и все светится.   
Под белым снегом этот городишка, наверно, не такой чмошный, как в октябре или апреле, когда листьев еще нет, а есть только вытаявшие говна.   
Марк вертится вокруг себя, а что-то из глубин его тугоумного разума опять твердит знакомое: «Обернись, обернись-ка».  
Чего? Куда?   
Вместе со своим стаканчиком Марк поворачивается, но искренне не понимает, на что надо смотреть – перед ним автомат, в котором он купил кофе, и газетный киоск, увешанный мигающими лампочками.   
На нижней полке, на самом виду выставлены книжки и среди них почему-то комикс в мягкой обложке.   
Над всем этим гордая надпись: «BESTSELLERS»  
«Уж да», - думает Марк, рассматривая комикс.   
Обложка чёрная, на ней черная тачка с включенными фонарями и два чувака в их свете – как и полагается в комиксах, они оба выглядят охуительно крутыми.   
«Прямо как мы с Кайе когда-то», - думает Марк.   
Когда-то очень давно.   
В последний раз Джексон звонил ему год назад из Гонконга.   
\- Э, я тебя потерял, - зовет его из-за спины напарник.   
\- А я думал, тебя в сортир смыло, - отвечает Марк.   
Он выбрасывает пустой стаканчик в мусорный бак и идет к машине. 

 

<***>

 

\- НА!   
Такой охуительный в своем прикиде доктора (и халат у него белый есть, и штанцы зеленые), но все равно вредный-вредный Бан Енгук вручает ему тарелку с дурно пахнущей больничной кашей.   
И такой спокойный указывает на дверь палаты слева.   
\- Ну БА-А-АН! – корячится вызвать немного сострадания Чунхон.   
Но вызывает только улыбку.   
Енгук ее пытается спрятать, но сам давится, и его огромный рот Гринча, который украл рождество, трескается родить ужасную, дьявольскую лыбу.   
\- ИДИ, - говорит Енгук. – И РАБОТАЙ, - говорит Енгук. – Как все санитары работают, - говорит, - так и ты будешь.   
\- Злой ты, братик, - Чунхон показывает язык и разворачивается со своей кашей.   
Он тоже в форме, только у него зеленые штаны и зеленая рубашка.   
Когда он выклянчил у братюни-Гринча поработать в больнице, он думал, что будет носить зеленую рубашку и зеленые штаны и звать больных к телефону.   
И катать их на коляске.   
И бегать за врачом, когда кому-то плохо…   
Но Енгук заставил его это… какашки убирать. И кашу вот носить тем, кто не ходит.   
\- Злой ты, братик, - от большой досады про себя повторяет Чунхон.   
Смотрит на противную кашу. Потом на дверь с номером «12». Потом стучит. Потом думает, что он дурак – это же палата.   
И открывает.   
И, когда видит, то искренне возмущается (Енгук бы еще не так возмутился на самом деле) и говорит:  
\- Эй! Здесь же нельзя курить!   
То, что Чунхон видел, стоя в дверях, было каштановым затылком над спинкой кресла. А кресло стояло за столом, возле окна.   
Чунхон понятия не имел, что оно там не всегда стояло. И что оно вообще даже не мебель.   
Кресло поворачивается на больших блестящих колесах, а парень, который курил, смотрит на него, наклонив голову набок, будто издевается:  
\- Правда? – и сигарета в его пальцах дымится.   
Чунхон немножко тупеет.   
Во-первых, он не может определить его возраст. Во-вторых, не может связать его красивое лицо с тем, что он в инвалидном кресле.   
В-третьих, сигарета все еще дымит.   
\- Это же больница, - когда Чунхон говорит, он, если честно, чувствует себя дураком – хрен ведь ясен, что больница, и для кого он это уточнил…  
\- Правда? – переспрашивает этот… «парень»?   
Не, он старше тех, кого Чунхон привык звать «парень». Он как… как Енгук, если не старше и его – Чунхон наконец-то рассматривает что-то похожее на намек на морщинки в уголках его глаз.   
И теперь они смеются. Так весело смеются. Но над Чунхоном.   
\- Ты издеваешься? – спрашивает Чунхон.   
Очень глупо получилось. Хрен ведь ясен, что издевается.   
\- Не, - говорит этот… «молодой мужчина». Можно Чунхон будет звать его «молодой мужчина»? Хоть это пипец как тупо. – Я просто курю.   
И выпускает в воздух длинную струйку дыма.   
\- Чунхон! – где-то за дверью рявкает Енгук. – Что ты там делаешь? Тебе туда нельзя.   
Он появляется в дверях и тоже рассматривает распространяющийся по палате дым.   
Чунхон радуется: вот щас Енгук-то его заткнет.   
Но Енгук почему-то вообще ничего не говорит этому борзому чуваку, который «просто курит» себе и дальше, только выталкивает Чунхона в спину из палаты.   
\- Кто это? – спрашивает Чунхон.   
\- Никто, - раздраженно отмахивается Енгук.   
\- Бан! Ну Ба-а-ан! – Чунхон бежит за братцем по коридору. – Ну как его зовут?   
\- Ёнчжэ его зовут, - Енгук разворачивается, а потом тыкает ему в грудь пальцем. – И я тебя по-хорошему прошу: не лезь к нему. Понятно?   
\- Поня-я-ятно, - тянет Чунхон.   
Хрен же ясен, что та палата с номером «12» теперь ему как огонечек для бабочки. 

 

Зелёненький, как кузнечик, но почти двухметровый Чунхон раз в семидесятый проходит мимо двенадцатой палаты, заворачивая шею высмотреть в приоткрытую дверь так, что это почти невозможно.   
И в семьдесят первый раз проносясь по коридору слышит:  
\- Эй! Ты!   
\- Я? – уточняет Чунхон, заглядывая в дверь.   
\- Ага, - говорит Ёнчжэ. К руке у него тянется шнур капельницы, и он кивает куда-то назад, на стол. – Подай сигареты, а?   
Чунхон оглядывается за плечо, чтобы убедиться, что там в коридоре никого нет (Бана особенно), и шепотом говорит:   
\- Хрен тебе. Хре-е-ен. Это больница.   
\- Аха-ха, - смеется Ёнчжэ.   
И его смех такой ужасно веселый. 

 

Часов в пять Енгук решает, что поизмывался достаточно, и идет искать недоросля-братца, чтобы отправить домой.   
Но Чунхона нет ну вообще нигде – он даже у постовой про него спросил.   
И только проходя мимо двенадцатой палаты Енгук соображает, почему оттуда смех.   
\- Я тебя просил? – сердито спрашивает Енгук, когда тенью карающего меча появляется на пороге.   
\- Просил, - признается Чунхон. – А я не послушал, потому что, Бан… Не, не, погоди, я объясню…  
Ёнчжэ на больничной койке заливается смехом, когда двухметровый мальчишка и Бан бегают вокруг стола, как идиоты.   
А потом говорит:  
\- Бан, нет, уходи. Оставь его мне... и кровожадно улыбается: - Я сам убью поганца.   
\- Он тебе точно не мешает? – спрашивает Енгук, прежде чем оставить их вдвоем.   
\- Неа, - говорит Ёнчжэ, вытряхивая правой рукой из пачки сигарету.   
Его левая неподвижно лежит на одеяле.   
А когда братец уходит, Чунхон спрашивает самое интересное:   
\- А почему он разрешает тебе здесь курить?  
\- А потому что, - отвечает Ёнчжэ и нахально улыбается. 

 

\- Да я знаю, что мне не лучше, - огрызается Ёнчжэ, когда Енгук стукает ему резиновым молотком по бесчувственной ноге. Бан смотрит укоризненно, и Ёнчжэ исправляется: - И не хуже. Да, блядь, я оптимист.   
Енгук усмехается.   
Ёнчжэ успокаивается и ерзает лечь поудобнее.   
А потом говорит:  
\- Бан, а Бан… А что с Чунхоном не так?   
\- С чего ты взял? – спокойно спрашивает Енгук.   
\- Я? Я такое ВИЖУ, - делает выразительные глаза Ёнчжэ. – И потом он учиться должен, а ты его тут по больнице таскаешь.   
\- Я не таскаю, - одергивает Енгук.   
\- Ладно-ладно, - примирительно улыбается Ёнчжэ. – Так что с ним?   
\- Анемия, - сухо говорит Енгук.   
\- Ясно, - кивает Ёнчжэ.   
\- Что, блин, тебе ясно? – раздражается Енгук.   
\- Все ясно, - у Ёнчжэ снова покаянный голос и выражение на лице «не бей меня, я больной». 

 

\- Бан, а Бан…   
Енгук бесится: теперь они вдвоем это делают.   
Старается не показывать, но…  
\- Бан, а Бан? – зовет Ёнчжэ. – А будешь моим личным врачом?   
\- Зачем это? – удивляется Енгук. – У тебя столько денег. Любого купишь.   
\- Не хочу любого, - мечтательным голосом признает Ёнчжэ. – Хочу тебя… Тебе же нужны деньги?   
\- А кому они не нужны? – вопросом отзывается Бан.   
Он пишет что-то в карточке Ёнчжэ и плохо слушает.   
\- Ну вот, - кивает Ёнчжэ. - А Хону будет классно на берегу океана. А у тебя буду только я один… Или можно твоему брату жить на островах? Или нельзя?   
\- Чё? – спрашивает Бан, опуская ручку. – Какие еще острова? 

 

\- УАУ! – говорит Чунхон. И потом еще раз: - УАУ!  
Из зелени выглядывает белый одноэтажный домик. В двухстах метрах от него огромные волны бьются в берег.   
Над водой кружат какие-то дерьмовые белые точки и пищат.   
И солнце светит так, что аж глазам больно.   
Ёнчжэ опускает солнечные очки обратно на глаза.   
\- УАУ! – Чунхона заело.   
Нет, он разворачивает кресло Ёнчжэ и толкает его ко крыльцу.   
Но его заело:  
\- Уау…   
\- Хон, - строго говорит Енгук. – Не привыкай к хорошему. Ёнчжэ слишком добр к нам.   
Слишком добрый Ёнчжэ говорит:  
\- Пф-ф-ф… - а потом, самый плохой воспитатель детей на свете, одобряет то, что запретил Бан: - Привыкай-привыкай… 

 

Где Енгук – хрен его знает.   
Ёнчжэ кажется, что он маленько двинулся: завел себе хобби бегать по острову и изучать флору.   
Хоть бы его в джунглях какая-нибудь фауна за жопу укусила.   
Где Енгук – хрен его знает, поэтому они с Чунхоном сидят на террасе и смотрят на большие, как капли дождя, звезды южного неба.   
Хон ковыряет кокос, и белая стружка сыплется на его коленки.   
Но парень реально никогда не сдается, и минут десять спустя его пыхтения Ёнчжэх смотрит, как он втыкает в дырку трубочку.   
А потом:  
\- На, - протягивает ему.   
У Ёнчжэ сигарета в правой руке, а левую можно отрезать. Поэтому он смотрит на мальчика, мол, погоди маленько.   
\- Да ты все время куришь, - возмущается Чунхон.   
Он долго пытался отучить Ёнчжэ и однажды закончил тем, что вышвырнул пачку в окно. В тот день Чунхон огреб большой пизды.   
Причем еще и от братца, который постоянно запрещал ему перечить Ёнчжэ.   
Хон возмущается, но почему-то послушно ждет: Ёнчжэ вышвыривает окурок в кусты, и он протягивает ему кокос.   
Но странно как-то это делает, очень неестественно касаясь пальцев старшего.   
Как будто ему хочется подольше.   
Ёнчжэ делает вид, что не заметил.   
Он отпивает противненькой сладенькой водички и опускает здоровенный орех себе на колени.   
Ему больше не хочется, если честно, а обижать Чунхона – еще меньше.   
\- Да ладно, - миролюбиво говорит Чунхон. – Я знаю, что ты не любишь, не притворяйся.   
\- Оке, - говорит Ёнчжэ.   
И вышвыривает кокос вслед за окурком. У него там в кустах вокруг веранды жесть какая помойка.   
Огромные, как дождевые капли, звезды южного неба мигают.   
Луна большая и бледная, как чья-то харя.   
Вот воздух классный. Летний.   
Здесь же всегда лето.   
И пахнет сладким. Пахнет ночью.   
Он этого даже немножко ведет.   
Чунхон осторожненько усаживается на доски веранды рядом с креслом.   
Смотрит на звезды тоже.   
Кладет свою ладошку на правую руку Ёнчжэ, которая на подлокотнике, и не убирает, пока Бан не стучит кроссовками по крыльцу:  
\- А вы чё еще не спите? Хон, ты опять достаешь Ёнчжэ? 

 

Хон все время что-то рисует. Он как одержимый.   
Нет, он одержимый по жизни, но комиксами – это вообще.   
Ёнчжэ мочит ноги в воде: его джинсы закатаны, а кресло в песке у берега. Волны достают до его ступней.   
Он бы искупался.   
Но это чёрт… столько проблем, что лучше не пытаться.   
Зато он может посмотреть, как это делает кто-то другой.   
\- Эй, Хон! – Ёнчжэ оборачивается позвать сидящего с блокнотом и карандашом на песке мальчика. – Кончай бумагу царапать. Иди лучше искупайся.   
\- М-м, - мычит Чунхон.   
Может, это было согласие. Может, «отвали, мешаешь».   
Нет, скорее, согласие: минут через пять он там за спиной раздевается и с разбегу врезается в воду.   
Но волны сильнее – он еле удерживается на ногах.   
Прищурившись, Ёнчжэ смотрит на него со своего места. Раньше он стеснялся при нем раздеваться.   
Теперь привык. Ничего.   
Видимо, одному болтаться в воде ему быстро надоедает (выглядит как дурак просто), потому что он возвращается, тяжело взбивая ногами воду.   
И бухается в пену возле ног Ёнчжэ.   
Упирается сырыми локтями в его коленки. И смотрит.   
\- И чего ты хочешь? – наконец, спрашивает Ёнчжэ.   
\- Чего бы я ни хотел, - рассудительно начинает Чунхон, - ты же все равно от меня не убежишь.   
\- Я все еще могу дать тебе в морду? – предлагает свой вариант Ёнчжэ.   
Он же никогда не сдается.   
И прекрасно понимает, почему мальчик тянется к нему, выпачкивая одежду Ёнчжэ теперь еще и песком, прилипшим к его телу.   
\- Дай, - легко соглашается Хон. – Я все равно тебя поцелую.   
\- Хо-о-он, - протестующе мычит Ёнчжэ и стукается головой в подголовник кресла. – Мать твою, Хо-о-он…  
Но чужие губы никуда не деваются. Ёнчжэ просто ничего не может с ним сделать, когда Чунхон держит его за шею и прижимает руку к подлокотнику.   
\- Я хочу так делать каждый день, - сообщает Чунхон, когда ему надоедает насиловать ругающийся рот.   
\- А я хочу, чтобы ты подтянул свои плавки, - издевается Ёнчжэ. – Пока они не уплыли с твоего члена.   
Хон сейчас реально страшный. Как островной тропический бомж. Весь перемазанный в песке. И его трусы правда висят только держась за орган.   
\- Я БУДУ так делать каждый день, - мстительно обещает Чунхон.   
\- Аха-ха-ха, - обсмеивает Ёнчжэ.   
Когда плавки там все свое содержимое обтягивают – это тоже не очень. 

 

\- Прекрати, Хон, - просит Ёнчжэ. – Ты не должен так делать.   
\- Я же просто тебе помогаю, - отмазывается Чунхон. – Помогаю добраться до постели.   
\- Ты НЕ ПРОСТО помогаешь, - вдруг срывается Ёнчжэ.   
Мальчик завел привычку приходить к нему перед сном и на руках поднимать из кресла на кровать – для его двухметрового роста плевое дело, конечно…  
Но если бы он действительно только это делал.   
Но Чунхон умудрялся при этом погладить и коснуться Ёнчжэ везде, где кончалось «прилично» и начиналось «не очень».  
И, держа на руках, прижимал к себе, как невесту.   
\- Почему ты злишься? – спрашивает Чунхон. С таким упреком спрашивает. – Почему ты на меня злишься?   
\- Во-первых, положи меня на кровать, – Ёнчжэ почти психует.   
И обиженный Чунхон опускает его на матрас так не нежно, что Ёнчжэ на нем подпрыгивает.   
\- Во-вторых, я не злюсь на тебя, - увидев, что обидел, Ёнчжэ пытается остыть сам и помириться.   
\- Почему тогда ты не разрешаешь? – спрашивает Хон, и его лицо такое обиженное, такое обиженное…   
Вот же проклятый маленький тупица.   
\- Что не разрешаю, Хон? – снова сердится Ёнчжэ. – Ты и так целуешь меня, когда тебе хочется, и я не могу ничего с этим сделать… Может, Бану рассказать?   
\- Расскажи, - дуется Чунхон. – И он будет на моей стороне, вот увидишь.   
Зная Бана – это вряд ли. Хотя… может, это Ёнчжэ чего-то не знает.   
\- Тебе восемнадцать, - взывает Ёнчжэ. – Мне ТРИДЦАТЬ ТРИ.   
\- Да ты неплохо сохранился, - Чунхон присаживается на кровать и игриво тыкает Ёнчжэ в бок.   
\- Я ИНВАЛИД, - как будто Хон совсем тупой, последний аргумент Ёнчжэ приводит таким страшным голосом, что…   
Сам пугается вдруг проскочившей нотки трагедии.   
Уж год, наверно, никаких ноток не было, а тут на тебе.   
\- Да мне пофигу, - говорит Чунхон. – Знать ничего не хочу.   
Он наклоняется над лицом Ёнчжэ, а потом категорично говорит. Будто даже обвиняет:  
\- Я люблю тебя. Тебя нельзя не любить.   
\- Бля, Хон… Хо-о-он…   
Почему он так любит целоваться?   
Наверно, это его восемнадцать: ты фигеешь целоваться с человеком, которого любишь, и не слышишь, когда он орет тебе «отвали».   
Ты же любишь.   
Ёнчжэ правда не понимает, что с этим переростком. Почему он готов любить инвалида, а кто-то другой (нормальный кто-то) – нет.   
Настолько не понимает, что ему надоедает сопротивляться (стратегия непротивления чунхоновской придури – это самая лучшая стратегия), и он правой рукой гладит его изогнутую спину. 

 

\- Бан, а Бан, - говорит Ёнчжэ. – А достань мне вот это.   
Енгук берет из его пальцев бумажку.   
Разворачивает. Читает.   
А потом отдает обратно и говорит:  
\- Нет.   
\- Ну Ба-а-ан… - ноет Ёнчжэ.   
\- С этим, - Енгук показывает пальцем на листочек. – Знаешь, Ёнчжэ… ИДИ В ЖОПУ.   
\- Я еще не закончил, - мстительно говорит Ёнчжэ, когда он выходит. 

 

Он продолжает на следующее утро.   
\- Бан, а Бан… А сколько надо денег купить твои принципы? Миллион? Два? Десять?   
\- Они не продаются, - с настоящей мужицкой суровостью заявляет Енгук.   
\- А, брось, - Ёнчжэ отмахивается. – Все всегда продается: совесть, родина…   
\- Я сказал «нет», - повторяет Енгук. 

 

И на следующее утро тоже.   
\- Енгук, десять миллионов… Такую сумму за такую мелочь.   
\- Я сказал «нет», - твердит Енгук.   
\- Я все понимаю, тебе это не нравится, - с умным видом рассуждает Ёнчжэ. – Но подумай о Хоне. Если с ним, не дай бог, что-нибудь случится, ты не будешь сидеть и рыдать как баба. Ты сможешь ему помочь.   
Ёнчжэ понимает, что эта-то тема что-то затронула в неприступном Енгуке, но он все равно отвечает:  
\- Нет. 

 

И следующее утро тоже.   
\- Миллиард, Енгук.   
\- Ты не шутишь? – вздергивает бровь Бан. Ёнчжэ мотает головой. – Сколько у тебя денег?   
\- Много, Бан. Очень много, - с довольным видом признается Ёнчжэ. 

 

\- Два миллиарда, Ёнгук. 

 

\- Бан, три миллиарда. Больше я правда не могу. Это треть того, что у меня есть.   
\- Нихера себе, - Енгук, если честно, думал, что Ёнчжэ «маленько» привирает насчет своего состояния.   
Он же даже не выглядит как богач. Ему нормально есть то, что Енгук готовит.   
Его устраивает нянька-Чунхон.   
Он купил этот дом и пару гектаров земли вокруг, но… Он иногда даже не раздевается спать.   
Впрочем, гипотетические чужие деньги не тянут пустой карман Енгука.   
И он впервые пытается объяснить нормально:  
\- Пойми, я не смогу с этим жить. Я не хочу помогать тебе умирать.   
\- Так я же на тебя не перекладываю, - спокойно возражает Ёнчжэ. – Я могу и кухонным ножом вены вскрыть. Тебя же никто не будет обвинять, что ты оставил нож на кухне.   
Как Ёнчжэ говорит о смерти – это Енгука всегда бесило.   
Он устал спорить с этим.   
Поэтому он собирался выйти, но Ёнчжэ остановил, позвав каким-то другим голосом:  
\- Бан…   
Енгук оглянулся.   
Иногда ему было мучительно жалко Ёнчжэ. Иногда он его ненавидел. И еще реже понимал, что и зачем Ёнчжэ делает.   
А тут вдруг почему-то понял.   
\- Даже в инвалидном кресле я хочу хоть что-то контролировать, - сказал Ёнчжэ. – Я хочу быть свободным. Я хочу сам решить, когда для меня достаточно.   
Это же Ёнчжэ.   
Дух воздуха.   
\- Бан, пожалуйста, сделай это для меня… Ты не сломаешься.   
И тогда Енгук кивнул. 

 

Чунхон приподнимается на локте, наклоняет голову к плечу и в шею Ёнчжэ тихо-тихо выдыхает:  
\- Ах…  
Совсем не слышно, как будто вздохнул.   
Он давит своей рукой на живот Ёнчжэ и снова шевелится за его спиной.   
Ёнчжэ удивляется, как это неуклюжее тело вдруг умудряется двигаться так невесомо.   
Так осторожно.   
Боится сделать больно – это понятно.   
Но Ёнчжэ вдобавок подозревает, что он просто не умеет.   
Чтобы сказать, что все в порядке, Ёнчжэ гладит, а потом сжимает его руку на своем животе.   
И это все, что он может сделать.   
Он очень сильно и очень хорошо может только лежать бревном.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - вместе с очередным его шорохом слышит Ёнчжэ.   
И вместо ответа снова делает все, что он может сделать.   
Под тихие и нежные покачивания Чунхона Ёнчжэ почему-то думает о широкой груди Дэхёна. И красивой узкой заднице Хима.   
Он может поклясться, что у Дэ опять куча баб. Он же утром не может вспомнить имя, а они таких будто чувствуют – согласны по двое висеть на его шее.   
Про Хима наверняка можно сказать только что у него есть кофе. А если у него есть все-таки и баба – то он снова несчастно в нее влюблён.   
Это судьба романтичного лисоглазого гопника.   
Ёнчжэ закрывает глаза.   
А потом Чунхон снова говорит:  
\- Я так сильно тебя люблю… - и еще, чуточку подумав, произносит стыдное: - Спасибо.   
Ёнчжэ смеется.   
Господи, что за манеры.   
\- Переверни меня, - требует. – Я хочу посмотреть в твое бесстыжее лицо.   
Чунхон помогает ему улечься, предлагает свою руку в качестве подушки.   
Приходится тянуться, чтобы достать до его головы, но это того стоит: волосы Чунхона как будто их сушили феном и пережги-пережгли.   
Они жесткие и непослушные.   
Как он сам.   
Совсем не миленький мальчик. Настоящий разбойник. Но очень красивый. Ёнчжэ так и говорит ему:  
\- Ты красивый, - и Чунхон хихикает.   
Он так совсем не считает. Зато считает любые слова Ёнчжэ словами Моисея.   
Так что, может, усвоит и совет, который Ёнчжэ шепчет ему в ухо:  
\- И запомни: за ЭТО не благодарят.

 

\- Чё делаешь? – спрашивает Ёнчжэ.   
Он выруливает на своих колесах из комнаты на веранду и хлопает глазами: Чунхон сидит на досках, чешет голую коленку из-под коротких шорт и смотрит на пустой лист блокнота.   
\- Да вот, - Хон швыркает носом. – Хотел что-нибудь нарисовать, такое, ну… Чтобы целая история была, как настоящий комикс, но… нихера.   
«Нихера» - это словцо он подхватил у Ёнчжэ. Раньше было скромное, но годное для восемнадцатилетнего «ни хрена».   
Ладно, понятно…   
Ёнчжэ понимающим взглядом переглядывается с Енгуком, который под пальмой чистит рыбу. Он загорел (они все трое теперь черные, как негритята), и на нем расстегнутая цветная гавайская рубашка.   
Енгук рубит рыбам бошки огромным ножищем, а потом вспарывает пузы и этим тесаком выскребает кишки.   
По локоть в рыбьем говне и чешуе он пиздец какой страшный.   
Ладно.   
Ёнчжэ отворачивается от страшнючего Енгука и мысленно готовится к рыбе на ужин (хотя ненавидит ее страшно).   
Ладно.   
Понятно, что у малолетнего гения и хуежника всех хуежников творческий кризис, и Ёнчжэ даже готов ему помочь… Глядишь, Хон сгоняет ему потом за пожрать в деревню, и от рыбы на ужин Ёнчжэ сможет отказаться.   
Пусть Бан сам жрет своих рыбех.   
\- Хочешь, - спрашивает Ёнчжэ у мальчика, - расскажу, откуда у меня деньги? Там на восемь комиксов хватит.   
Ёнчжэ замечает на себе взгляд и поддевает:  
\- Вон братец твой тоже послушает.   
\- Хочу, - понятно, с готовностью отзывается Чунхон.   
\- Только история длинная-предлинная, - честно предупреждает Ёнчжэ.   
\- Я не тороплюсь, - улыбается Хон.   
\- И противная, - еще больше предупреждает Ёнчжэ. Показывает за спину и еще больше предупреждает: - Хуже чем то, что делает Енгук.   
\- Я потерплю, - тут же откликается мальчик.   
\- И после нее ты перестанешь меня любить, - вполголоса говорит Ёнчжэ.   
Теперь он серьезно смотрит Хону в глаза.   
И снова чувствует взгляд в спину.   
Ладно, он все равно подозревал, что Бан знает. Не только про поцелуйчики.   
А Чунхон отвечает твердо, уверенно и громко:  
\- Не, не перестану, - совсем не боится страшного Енгука.   
\- Ладно, - соглашается Ёнчжэ. – Тогда слушай.   
Он вертит колеса кресла туда-сюда, так что оно немножко катается на досках, и голосом «Давным-давно в одной далекой-предалекой галактике» начинает:  
\- Я работал у человека, которого звали Им Джебом. И Им Джебом был криминальный босс.   
Хон присвистывает.   
\- Да-да, - кивает Ёнчжэ. – Именно: человеческая жизнь для него стоила мало, но не то чтобы он был жестоким. Неа…   
Ёнчжэ думает, что, может, Джебом был очень мягкосердечным.   
Или плохо-плохо его искал.   
\- Не думай, что я хвастаюсь, - поспешил сразу объясниться Ёнчжэ. – Я уже тогда был болен. Я и к Джебому-то пошел работать от большого разочарования в этом поджопнике от судьбы… Я, понятно дело, ничего не умел. Пушку видел впервые в жизни. Но я быстро нахватался он своих…   
Ёнчжэ вздохнул.   
\- Я не знаю, как их назвать, сам разберешься. Но запомни их имена, человечий детеныш, - Ёнчжэ поржал, изображая голосом высокомерную черную пантеру, - ибо их место в этой истории переоценить нельзя. Их звали Чон Дэхён и Ким Химчан. Хакер и начальник охраны. Белое и черное. Умница и уголовник. Трус и храбрец…   
И правда, что Ёнчжэ не спешит: он рассказывает свою историю одним и тем же ироничным тоном немножко циничного сказочника, и, видимо, у него выходит так интересно, что Хон сидит на досках как прилипший к ним задом.   
Он даже отказался от ужина (и Ёнчжэ за компанию).   
Он даже не поблагодарил, когда Енгук принес им чай.   
Чунхон внимательно слушал про приключения Ёнчжэ и Хима в Китае. Про их погоню за крысёнком и получасовое свидание под мигающим светофором.   
Незаметно в сторонке внимал даже Енгук: обгрызал кости на жареной рыбе и вообще не подавал голоса, чтобы не мешаться. Но слушал в оба уха.   
Часу в десятом, когда небо обсыпало звездами и стало прохладно (особенно Чунхону в его трусошортах) Ёнчжэ закончил на том, как они с Химом вернулись в особняк Джебома вместе с крысёнком.   
Потянулся, сколько ему позволяло его тело, и сказал:  
\- Ну, там еще вечера на два рассказывать.   
Енгук, убирая свои тарелки, вздрогнул и оглянулся на него, а Чунхон просто не заметил. 

 

На следующий день Чунхон уже после обеда начал ныть про «продолжение», но Ёнчжэ сделал из своего рассказа какой-то пафосный флешмоб и послал его в задницу – в смысле, дожидаться заката.   
И вот, когда солнце наклонилось над водой, готовое упасть под нее, Ёнчжэ снова, как жрец, собрал полтора своих слушателя полукругом возле своих коленей, приготовившись вещать.   
Впрочем, Енгук сегодня не делал вид, что не слушает и не увлечен. Он даже на ужин бутерброды припас – чтобы не ходить на кухню готовить и не отвлекаться от рассказа, как вчера.   
Из-за этого флешмоб Ёнчжэ немного пострадал – он держал в руке «сандвич» и говорил с набитым ртом:  
\- Знафит, тепевь Джебом взяфся тфясти кфыфёнка… - Ёнчжэ наконец-то проглотил и заговорил нормально. - Но ничего не вытряс просто так, это понятно. Зато мы узнали, какую сумму угнали у Джебома.   
\- И какую же? – спросил Чунхон.   
\- Двенадцать миллиардов, - с достойным цифры пафосом объявил Ёнчжэ.   
Жующий Енгук посмотрел на него взглядом «И куда ж ты дел три миллиарда?», а Чунхон, видимо, как-то еще не осознал…   
Не предугадал заранее конец истории: что Ёнчжэ угреб ВСЕ эти деньги себе.   
Ну, ребенок же, ему можно немножко потупить.   
\- Понятно, - продолжил Ёнчжэ, - нам втроем захотелось их себе, потому что на три прекрасно делится. Но еще больше нас прикалывало делать разные непотребства, когда мы вместе…   
Енгук сморщился, будто и это угадал заранее – что без рейтинговых сцен не обойдется.   
Этой ночью Ёнчжэ закончил рассказом о встрече с Джинёном.   
По Енгуку ничего непонятно было, что он думает, а Чунхону, видно было, вставило, как бесстыже искренне Ёнчжэ описывал свои отношения с Чоном.   
И он немножко ревновал своего Ёнчжэ к этому призраку из прошлого.   
А надо было к двум – в этом он по молодости тоже ошибся.   
Но Ёнчжэ только веселило его насупленное личико.   
Он подмигнул мальчику и весело сказал:  
\- Хон, а Хон… Пошли в спальню целоваться?   
И бедняжка Чунхон, который постоянно твердил, что братец только поддержит его нежное чувство, если Ёнчжэ обо всем расскажет, испуганно оглянулся на Бана.   
\- Да ладно, чё ты, - посмеялся над ним Ёнчжэ. – Он и так знает, что ты у меня по полнедели спишь.   
Чунхон стал красным. 

 

На третий вечер Енгук прихватил с собой бутылку вина. А пожрать – считай ничего.   
Куриные чипсы.   
Он хотел напиться.   
Он не отказал и налил даже Хону. А когда протягивал стакан Ёнчжэ, то посмотрел на него так…   
Взглядом «Ему будет больно. Очень»   
Но Ёнчжэ только вытряс из пачки сигарету.   
Закурил и начал:  
\- Я терпеть не мог этого крысёнка. Я хотел все свалить на него. Я хотел, чтобы Джебом бросил его так же, как все остальные до этого… - Ёнчжэ задумался. – Мне интересно, где он сейчас. Не, не то чтобы я жалел. Просто когда ты испортил кому-то жизнь – тебе очень интересно, где и как этот кто-то встретил свой конец… Впрочем, я не думаю, что он подох. Я думаю, что он до сих пор наслаждается безграничной фантазией своего хозяина.   
Ёнчжэ усмехнулся, а Чунхон вздохнул.   
Если правду: то да, он не думал раньше, что Ёнчжэ на такое способен.   
Стал ли Чунхон любить его меньше?   
Что же…   
Наверное…   
Наверное, он когда-то уже ответил на этот вопрос. Когда сказал ему: «Тебя нельзя не любить».   
Можно испугаться, можно одновременно начать ненавидеть, но…  
Отказаться от Ёнчжэ невозможно. Отпустить нельзя. Он как… не наркотик, нет – как воздух.   
В этот последний вечер Ёнчжэ закончил намного позже обычного: было около часа ночи, и звезды мощно сдвинулись по небу вправо, пока Енгук сидел, слушал и пил вино.   
Ёнчжэ сказал:   
\- Я сбежал из больницы вечером на следующий день. И улетел в Японию, куда хотел попасть Джинён… На макак посмотрел, кстати.   
Ёнчжэ усмехнулся.   
Хон смотрел на него из темноты огромными глазами, в которых было столько переживаний, что казалось, что у них нет дна.   
А потом спросил:   
\- И тебе не было жалко их? Даже Хима? Он ведь любил тебя.   
\- Я тоже любил его, - сухо ответил Ёнчжэ. – Мы все трое любили друг друга.   
\- Тогда почему… - заспорил Чунхон.   
Но Ёнчжэ оборвал:  
\- Что почему? Может, затем, чтобы я встретил тебя.   
Чунхон понял, что он не хочет говорить. И никогда не скажет.   
Хорошо бы он сам знал ответ.   
А Енгук спросил тоже:  
\- И что, никто из них не пытался тебя найти? Ни Джебом, ни эти двое?   
\- М-м-м, - промычал Ёнчжэ. – На самом деле нет… Я думаю, это Дэ постарался. Он знал про меня больше Хима, и… Это в его характере, если честно – у него нет привычки бросать, если что-то не получилось. Даже с сотого раза, - Ёнчжэ задумался. Потом пояснил: - Моя болезнь достаточно редкая, Енгук знает. На чем-то я прокололся с этими врачами и дорогими специфическими лекарствами.   
\- Ну, - поторопил Чунхон. – И?  
\- Что «и»? – улыбнулся ему Ёнчжэ. – Один из них был у меня. И у нас случились горячие шпили-вили, если тебе интересно.   
Чунхон, благодарящий за секс, опять смутился. Но все равно не отстал:  
\- Но кто? Кто из них?   
Ёнчжэ перегнулся к нему через подлокотник кресла, наклонился к лицу и игриво сказал:  
\- А ты угадай.   
\- Да тут и угадывать нечего, - на что-то обиделся Хон.   
А Ёнчжэ грыз ноготь, курил и задумчиво смотрел на черное с каплями звезд небо. И все повторял вполголоса:  
\- Но он был у меня. Он приходил ко мне. Он был у меня, - как будто ему хотелось, чтобы мальчик это почувствовал.   
Что Ёнчжэ любили так сильно, что даже после его предательства продолжали хотеть быть с ним.   
Но он отказался.   
Потому что у него тоже есть своя правда. Как у любого нормального сильного человека.   
Надумавшись и насмотревшись на небо вдоволь, Ёнчжэ позвал:  
\- Ну все, Хон. На сегодня все. Пошли… Перетащишь меня на ручках на кровать, как ты любишь.   
\- Ага, - Чунхон поднялся.   
\- Можешь чмокнуть, - хихикнул Ёнчжэ, которому какое-то особенное удовольствие доставляло говорить пошлости при Бане. – Могу даже я тебя… Но потом ты свалишь. Я спать хочу.   
\- Ага, - снова покивал Хон.   
Свалит он, как же. Если уж гонят, то сначала засосет, а потом уж только свалит.   
Сначала очень вкусно и долго засосет.   
\- Спокойной ночи, - торопливо вставил Енгук, когда они уже были в дверях.   
Но Ёнчжэ услышал. Сказал:  
\- Спокойной… Бан.   
Они оба ушли внутрь. Голоса было едва слышно. Енгук посмотрел на остатки вина в бутылке. Потом перевернул ее и сделал большой глоток.   
Потом всхлипнул.  
И уставился на звезды, которые похожи на большие дождевые капли. 

 

\- Хон!   
Ёнгук вскочил с дивана, на котором уснул вчера пьяным, и побежал догонять мальчика, который только что пронесся мимо по коридору.   
Первым, что делал Чунхон, почистив зубы – бежал ворваться к Ёнчжэ и сказать: «Доброе утро».   
И услышать в ответ привычное: «Какое, нахер, доброе?»  
\- Хон! Стой! – Енгук хотел остановить.   
Не знал почему, но хотел. Не хотел, чтобы так получилось.   
Но опоздал.   
Чунхон вломился в дверь его комнаты и завопил:  
\- ДОБР-Р-РОЕ... - а потом его голос треснул и сломался. Совсем. До снования. Он прошептал: - утро…   
Повернулся к Бану. Закусил губу.   
Енгук медленно подошел к нему. Обеими руками сжал голову и лбом прижал ее к своему плечу.   
\- Знал, да? Ты знал, да? – Чунхон дергался в его руках.   
Даже больше, чем знал.   
Енгук заглянул внутрь. Посмотрел на даже сейчас красивого Ёнчжэ. На упаковку таблеток на столе.   
Пусть Чунхон хотя бы не знает, что эти таблетки дал Ёнчжэ он.   
Пусть просто… поплачет. 

 

Енгук шел по берегу… и просто смотрел.   
На волны океана, на зелень пальм.   
Как в синеве неба двигаются белые птичьи точки.   
Маленький уголок рая. Кокосовая мечта.   
Енгук не хотел отсюда уезжать, но, наверно, было надо.   
И даже Чунхон был с ним согласен. То ли закончил свое «рисование», то ли, наконец, попрощался с Ёнчжэ и простил его.   
Или совсем нет – потому что ходил сюда каждый день.   
Бедный Бан ничего не понимал.   
\- Что делаешь? – спросил Енгук, садясь на песок рядом с братом.   
\- Заканчиваю, - по-деловому отозвался Чунхон, скыркая бумагу карандашом.   
\- Дай посмотрю, - Бан на самом деле сначала отобрал альбом, а потом «попросил».   
Он закрыл его и начал листать сначала.   
Первая страница густо замазана черным. На ней черная тачка и в свете ее фар два чувака, выглядящие офигительно круто – Чунхон же просил у него «историю».   
Вот Ёнчжэ и рассказал не только свою, но и историю того, другого Ёнчжэ.   
Потом мальчик в дутой безрукавке со стаканом кофе в руке.   
Потом хмурый человек в длинном пальто, сидящий на диване с достоинством бога и каменным лицом.   
Потом парень за столом, смотрящий в монитор ноутбука.   
И еще один, с хитрыми лисьими глазами, вставляет обойму в пушку.   
Ох, Химчан.   
Енгук захлопнул альбом.   
Сказал:  
\- Ему бы понравилось, - и кивнул за спину, на белую плиту.   
Ёнчжэ же такой Ёнчжэ. Лежать в тесноте со всеми он отказался. Он вообще оказался гораздо предусмотрительнее, чем Бан предполагал: у него было не только распоряжение, где себя похоронить, но и нормальное завещание.   
И Енгук очень сильно удивился, когда узнал, что все неправедное, но тем не менее огромное состояние Ёнчжэ разделил на три части.   
У Енгука прямо челюсть упала на пол, когда ему сказали, что он и Чунхон получают одну из третей.   
Ёнчжэ же такой Ёнчжэ.  
Чунхон забрал свой альбом назад. Ответил:  
\- Знаю, - но швыркнул носом с видом творца, который до смерти будет чем-то недоволен. А потом заторопился встать: - Ладно, пошли.   
Бан тоже поднялся.   
Вдвоем они поплелись по берегу в обратную сторону, к белому домику.   
Ёнчжэ под белой плитой остался слушать океан и крики чаек.   
Маленький рай. Кокосовая мечта. 

 

***

 

Хим еще когда спускался с трапа решил, что ничему тут удивляться не будет.   
В этих Штатах.   
Он их терпеть не может, как и Ёнчжэ. Тут же живут одни чванливые дегенераты.   
Совсем как Чон.   
Но Хим не смог удержаться. Когда Дэ протянул ему коктейль с зонтиком, и он отпил сладковатой слабоалкогольной дряни, из Хима вырвалось-таки изумление штатовским обычаям:  
\- Как мужик может это пить?   
Дэхён рассмеялся и пожал плечами:  
\- Ну и выбрось, раз не нравится.   
Но почему-то Хим ничего не выбросил. Наверно, хотел попробовать побыть «гламурным мужиком». Или просто не хотел отличаться от Дэ, который тянул слабоалкогольную сладковатую дрянь из трубочки и цепким взглядом из-под солнечных очков прихватывал жопы пляжующихся баб.   
Хима вообще он бесил вместе со своими америкосовскими привычками и очками.   
Бесило, что он теперь в груди точно сантиметров на пять шире – преданный фанат качалки.   
Обновленный штатовский Дэхён просто цвел и пах, и всем своим видом показывал, что у него все классно и замечательно.   
По всем направлениям.   
Иногда даже упоминал какую-то «Монги».   
Поболтав зонтиком в дрянном коктейлишке, Хим еще разок осмотрел Чона и себя самого. А потом выдал единственную адекватную оценку:  
\- Мы как два пидара с тобой.   
Дэхён поржал, показывая белые зубы.   
А Хим спохватился:  
\- Чур, я бананчик!   
И, понятно, не без умысла Дэ уточнил:  
\- А я тогда кто?   
\- Ну-у-у… - задумался Хим.   
\- Ну? – подначивал Дэ. – Ну? Ну?   
\- Ну-у-у… - Хим старался как мог.   
Пока умный Дэ не объявил ему:  
\- А нету фрукта с дыркой!  
И руками развел – мол, где я тебе его возьму.   
Хим сердито выдохнул. И подумал, что зря, наверно, он все-таки согласился к нему приехать.   
В эти дурацкие Штаты.   
Чтобы остаться еще чем-нибудь недовольным, Хим спросил:  
\- А куда ты меня ведешь?   
\- На теннисный корт, - сказал Дэ.   
\- Вообще ни разу не пидары, - согласился Хим. 

 

Понятное дело, Чон рисовался. Мышцами на красивых плечах, которые форменная теннисная футболочка облегала классно-сексуально.   
Своими красивыми мощными подачами, когда мячик отлетал от его ракетки с хлопком, как у профессионала.   
Кто его знает, может, он сюда постоянно ходит.   
Чванливый симпатичный ублюдок.   
Химу было насрать, как он выглядит.   
Он пытался только не проиграть.   
Он из принципа не проиграет.   
Поэтому если Хим чем и мог рисоваться, так только жопой – когда семенил ей по своей половине корта слева направо и наоборот за звериными подачами Дэ.   
Кажется, его стыд-позор доставлял Дэхёну искреннее удовольствие, потому что он расхаживал за сеткой как петух. С закинутой на плечо ракеткой.   
Посматривал на народ по сторонам с таким видом, мол, «Ну вот поглядите какой красивый-замечательный-сексуальный я».   
«А теперь посмотрите на того чморя»  
Хим просрал еще один мяч.   
Пошел поднимать.   
А когда вернулся, Дэхён смотрел в телефон.   
И Хим, если честно, целился подать свой мяч ему в морду. 

 

Дэхён про себя просто хохотал: ему все не нравилось.   
Хим был как девочка, которая оскорблена ВСЕМ.   
Вроде тех, которые говорят «Как ты смеешь заглядывать мне под юбку. Я что, шлюха?» когда ты пытаешься подкатить. А когда просто сидишь рядом, то «А почему ты не заглядываешь мне под юбку? Ты меня не любишь?»  
Вот какое-то такое ощущение от Хима у Дэхёна и было.   
Поэтому он не стеснялся доводить его еще и еще.   
И теннисный корт, конечно, был его самой гениальной идеей.   
Кто бы мог подумать, что Хим так будет переживать из-за пропущенных мячей?   
Чон Дэхён мог подумать! И подумал! И теперь наслаждался.   
Он зарядил Химу на ту сторону еще один убойный мяч (ясен хрен, тот его просрал), а потом мобильник Дэ тренькнул сообщением.   
Он даже хотел не читать.   
Но вдруг что.   
А оно «вдруг что» и оказалось: сообщение с номера его банковского информатора.   
Бедняжка Дэ сморщился – опять за что-нибудь сняли его денежки. За какую-нибудь херню вроде интернета.   
Важную херню, он не спорит. Просто в последнее время ему кажется, что снимают каждую неделю, а не раз в месяц. А он как белочка бежит по колесу зарабатывать больше и больше.   
А колесо крутится все быстрее.   
Дэ с кислой рожей открыл сообщение.   
И вот тут его прекрасное улыбчивое лицо просто онемело.   
Начало-то было стандартным: «Баланс вашего счета увеличен на…», но когда Дэхён увидел цифру, ему стало душно.   
«3 333 333 333, 33»  
Двенадцать троек. Тридцать три цента.   
Кажется, его больше поразили не три миллиарда, а эти тридцать три цента.   
Тридцать три цента.   
Он же сказал когда-то, что «ненавидит и любит их обоих одинаково».   
Дэ может поклясться, что такое же сообщение только что пришло и Химу.   
И там тоже тридцать три цента.   
Белый теннисный мячик пролетает почему-то в полуметре от его лица, но Дэ не замечает, думает, что какой-нибудь новичок неудачно подал (его не смущает даже скорость и направление).   
Он поднимает голову от телефона и смотрит на Хима.   
Тот улыбается как-то злорадненько, но Дэ пропускает мимо и это.   
Он зовет его:  
\- Хим! Телефон!   
А корт-то большой.   
Хим делает такое заебанное лицо и разводит руками, мол, не слышу, не хочу тебя слышать, пошел ты нафиг.   
Дэхён показывает ему свой телефон и повторяет:  
\- Посмотри!  
Теперь Хим точно лезет в карман белых теннисных шортиков и вытаскивает мобилу. Дэ по его лицу может определить: увидел сообщение и удивился… вот открыл… вот прочитал.   
А вот тридцать три цента.   
Тридцать три цента.   
Тридцать три, мать их, гребаных цента.   
Хим бросает ракетку. Прижимает ладонь ко лбу, будто у него жутко заболела голова.   
Отворачивается от него. Вообще от всех, в угол корта.   
Правильно…   
Дэхён никогда не видел, как Хим плачет. 

 

You made me moan.  
You made me suffer.   
I'll be a happy dead.


End file.
